The Z Rays Shine Again!
by KCruzer
Summary: The Z-Rays have returned to New Townsville and the girls have to deal with new monsters, new powers and new members Bunny, Blossom's little sister Bloom, and Bullet. Plus the return of HIM and... Her?  KenKuri, TakaMiya, KaoruMitch, OC/OC! Please review!
1. Here we go again!

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ or any of the characters for that matter!

Authors Notes: this story contains the name, places and things from English dub but retain some things from the Japanese dub, just a fair warning!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks, Specials or Transformations"**

"**The Z-rays shine again"**

_Chapter 1: Here we go again!_

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville, a city with a million stories! Most stories involve a group of special teenage girls, girls with powers and abilities beyond anybodies imagination, girls who through the power of science became the city's protectors from evil, monsters, and all sorts of unnatural disasters, these girls were known as…

"The Lovely Fighting Science legend! _**Powerpuff Girls Z!"**_

First was Hyper Blossom the red yo-yo spinning Powerpuff Girl, a peppy girl who appears to be the leader often being the clever and crafty strategist of the Trio!

Second was Rolling Bubbles the blonde blue bubble wand twirling Powerpuff Girl, the sweet, kind and peace loving girl who never turns her back on any body in need!

And Third Powered Buttercup the Green Brunet hammer swinging Powerpuff Girl, the Tomboyish fighter who always ready to defend the weak!

It has been months since the girls defeated the evil manipulating demon known only as "HIM", the one villain that the girls had considered the toughest of all. After sending Him in to space the girls thought their live would be a little easier however they were about to find out, that beating Him was only the beginning!

Inside an abandoned old building lived the girls most stubborn villain, a green monkey with an ambition almost as big as his brain and ego, this was no ordinary monkey this monkey dreamed of ruling the world, and with his strange abilities to make weapons and machines he thought he could do it, the villain was known to all of New Townsville as "Mojo Jojo"!

"I can't believe those smelly girls beat me again!" Mojo said as he cursed at himself "No matter how big, how strong, how scary or how powerful I make my machines….. THOSE POOPYPUFF GIRLS ALWAYS BEAT ME!"

Mojo's frustration and anger grew as he thought to himself "Mojo can't do this alone, but every time I team up with those wannabes they mess up my plans then blame and kick me around." Mojo sat and thought of his current situation "I need a army I can trust, an army of more monsters that will obey Mojo and with that army I can crush those Punypuff girls once and for all!!!… but how am I going to do that? They sent all the black rays that created Mojo and the other monsters in to space, along with that no good traitor Him!"

Mojo felling sad and defeated sat down pondered this "It's not like I can make a device that can locate the black and white rays." Mojo said before looking up and smiling with his toothy evil grin "Of course I can heh heh heh heh ,MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

* * *

The next day!

The birds were singing, the sun was shining and the city was peaceful, quite and fun. However one young purple haired green eyed teen girl thought differently.

"I'M BOOORED!" she yelled as she threw her game controller down on the floor "There's nothing to do!" she complained as two other girls came in to the room of the Utonium Labs, a scientific laboratory and home of the Utonium Family, where all new chemicals and machines were developed to make a better tomorrow for New Townsville and the world.

"Don't worry Buttercup, I know how you feel" said the red haired pink eyed girl with a big red bow in her head "Trust me I wish something new and spectacular would happen too!" the red head was cut short by her friend a blonde pig tailed blue eyed girl

"Yeah but Blossom , Grandma always says "be careful of what you wish for!" OK ?" Bubbles proclaimed

"Don't worry Bubbles I know" Blossom continued "It's just the same thing over and over again every day!"

Buttercup then turned to her friends and took where Blossom left off " I know we get up, go to school, a random monster comes out, we save the day, then we go to bed!"

As the girls sighed and talked three new figures walked in, a tall slender man with dark blue eyes and hair followed by a young boy who was basically a miniature version of the man and in his arms a small robotic puppy.

"Now girls." the man started "I know it's boring but it's also your responsibility to protect New Townsville regardless how tedious and annoying understand."

The girls looked at the man and knowing he was right nod their heads "Yes Professor Utonium" the girls stated without enthusiasm .

"That's good" said the boy "Hey Blossom, isn't it your turn to make breakfast!"

"Yeah" yelled the little robot happily "I love the way you make pancakes!"

Blossom giggled at the tiny duo "Ok Ken, ok Poochi!" Blossom said as she patted ken on the head and walked to the dinning area "I'll get right on it"

As Blossom smiled and began getting her ingredients Poochi looked at his friend as he stared and blushed at the red head

"Hey Ken" the dog stated getting his attention with a devious smile "When are you gonna tell Blossom? You know about your little crush on her."

Ken began to panic as he closed the dogs mouth as Blossom looked back only to see Ken smile at her, she then smiled back and continued her cooking.

"Are you crazy?" Ken yelled quietly "I can't tell her now!"

"Ok then when?" Poochi asked

"Umm… soon" Ken responded as Poochi sighed

For sometime now while Ken was hanging out with the girls he always seems more comfortable round Blossom! When ever it's talking about his problems, helping out in the lab or just hanging out, Ken slowly but surely began feeling good around the red head and thought of her as more than just a big sister!

Meanwhile as Blossom was preparing to ad the mix into the pan she noticed the calendar hanging on the wall and realized something.

"Hey Guys!" Blossom Yelled "Do you know what day it is?"

Bubbles thought then answered "Umm I believe today is August 1st"

Buttercup crossed her arms as she thought about it "So, what's the big deal?"

Blossom was shocked to see almost no response from her friends "GUYS! Today is exactly One year since all this started! Our Powers, the Monsters, and everything that happened to us and the city after that!" she explained.

The entire group was left in shock realizing that the red head was right

"Wow" the professor began "Has it been that long already?"

Once Blossom finished with her pancakes the group sat, ate and talked about all that has happened to them.

Blossom started "Wow! A whole year since we became super heroes, with powers, weapons and everything!"

Bubbles continued "A whole year since we got these cute outfits and went on all kinds of adventures!"

and Buttercup finished "A whole year since I had to wear that stupid skirt… but still kick major butt!"

As the girls laughed Ken and the Professor looked on at what they have created

"It's kinda hard to believe huh dad?" Ken stated as he smiled at his father "All this because happened because of one freak accident"

The Professor smiled back at his son as the laughter continued.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Bubbled spoke as she got out of her chair "Lets have a Birthday Party!"

An awkward silence covered the room as the group stood dumb folded by the blonds out burst….

Blossom broke the silence and spoke to her friend "Umm Bubbles… It's none of our birthdays"

"Maybe not ours, but it is the day The PowerPuff Girls were born!" Bubbles cheered "We can have a cake, music, balloons, presents and everything! We can even invite The Mayor and Ms. Bellum!"

Blossom and Buttercup cheered up "That would be AWESOME!" Buttercup yelled "We can have a Bar-B-Q outside! And with our powers we can even make that pool we always wanted"

Blossom turned to the two males and asked right away "So what do you say Professor? If not today maybe tomorrow?"

The Professor nodded and agreed with the idea. Ken and Poochi also cheered but Ken stopped and thought for a second

"Hey wait a minute!" Ken said "Since when did we want to get a pool?"

The girls turned away with cheeky smiles on their faces, then Blossom turned to Ken to convince him the only way she knew how

"Aw come on Ken it'll be fun, besides it'll give us something else to do during summer and besides…" Blossom paused as she began to do different poses in front of the young boy "Don't you want to see me in my new bathing suit?"

Ken's face turned beat red as Blossom continued to tease the boy causing him to studder " Y-Yes, I mean no, I mean I'd love to, I mean" unable to make a straight answer Blossom grabed the boy's shoulder to calmed him down.

"Don't worry Ken it'll be fun" Blossom said as the boy blushed and smiled "It's just something we think we all deserve for all our good work"

The group all laughed and cheered as they began to put their plan into action, but the joyous occasion was cut off by the sound of a small barking dog by the windows

"Poochi, what's wrong?" Ken asked as his robotic canine friend turn to answer

"I'm detecting black Z-ray activity" The news shocked every one in the room!

The Professor and the girls turned to the monitor to see an all to familiar sight

"IT'S MOJO!" all three girls screamed

"It looks like our party plans will have to wait, for now it's time to once again save the day!" The Professor exclaimed proudly.

"RIGHT" the girls spoke as their Rings appeared and their compacts opened as they began to do what they do best, Transform and Save The World!

"**HYPER BLOSSOM!"**

"**ROLLING BUBBLES!"**  
**  
"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"**

As the Transformation dance ended the girls posed, showing the world they were ready for action

"**POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"**

"All right girls!" Blossom taking charge said "Mojo is attacking the shopping mall, innocent people could get hurt! Lets Roll!"

"Good luck girls" the professor ordered

"And be careful!" His son followed.

"Right!" the girls yelled as they took flight, off to the scene of the action

* * *

Meanwhile at the New Townsville Shopping Center, the evil green monkey inside his new and improved "Robo Jojo" was reeking havoc as the people ran and screamed. And everywhere people ran Mojo on his giant robot stole cash register after cash register and people who couldn't get away Mojo caught and put in his cages.

"This is more fun then a barrel of smelly humans!" Mojo exclaimed as he drove his giant mech "Now for phase two, where are those PoopyPuff girls?"

"WARNING, WARNING WHITE Z-RAY INFECTED LIFEFORMS APPROCHING FROM NORTH-EAST" said the feminine voice from the computer in Mojo's Machine

"It works!" Mojo cheered "Now to make like a tree and leave!"

Mojo quickly made haste as the girls arrived at the scene of the destruction only to find no sign of Mojo or the robot.

"Hey, where's mojo?" Bubbles asked

"I don't know" Blossom answered and thought "but something's fishy, Mojo would never leave destruction he created unfinished."

"You're right." Buttercup followed "Mojo's way to stubborn to just leave without us kicking his big green butt."

"First things first" Blossom said as she took command "Lets help the people who are traped or injured before the medics get here. If Mojo tries anything The Professor will let us know."

"OK!" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unity

As the girls quickly finished their job helping the people in need the Professor called on their compacts "Girls, Mojo's at the New Townsville car show, just a 1/2mile from your current location"

"Thanks professor, we're on it" said Blossom as she closed her compact telling the other girls "Come on girls, let go before Mojo gets away again!"

The Girls took off at full speed towards their next destination but once they arrived they were too late. As the girls pondered this mystery Mojo quietly laughed with glee as he left the girls confused. All day Mojo raised panic in a random spot and when the girls arrived he would disappear. Later the professor warned the girls again that Mojo was now down town, however before taking off Blossom thought of something .

"Girls wait!" Blossom called causing Bubbles and Buttercup to turn and look.

"What is it Blossom?" Buttercup asked the red powerpuff.

"Everytime we get close to Mojo he seem to disappear at the last second right?" Blossom asked in turn makes the other two nod in agreement "I think it's because every time we arrive we do it as one unit…so Maybe if we split up and meet at the same location we can trap that evil monkey"

"Good idea Blossom" said Buttercup

"OK Buttercup you go get him on his left, Bubbles you go get his right, I'll go straight at him, then we'll have him cornered" Said Blossom "Alright let get that monkey!"

And with that the Girls Took off in different directions to hunt down and capture Mojo Jojo.

Later in Down Town New Townsville, Mojo after robbing a grocery store of all it's food happily made his robot skip down the street as he ate to his hearts content.

"Ha ha ha" Mojo laughed "This was my best idea yet"

"WARNING, WARNING WHITE Z-RAY INFECTED LIFEFORM APPROCHING FROM THE NORTH" Said the computer but Mojo simply smiled because he knew what was coming

"Woops time to go" said Mojo as he was about to leave, that was…until he got more disturbing news

"WARNING, WARNING WHITE Z-RAY INFECTED LIFEFORM APPOCHING FROM THE WEST"

"WHAT !?!" Mojo sceamed

"WARNING, WARNING WHITE Z-RAY INFECTED LIFEFORM APPORCHING FROM THE EAST"

"Oh no!" Mojo now in a panic put the robot into getaway mode "If they're coming from those three directions, then Mojo will so South"

Mojo tried to escape but he was stopped by the NTPD (New Townsville Police Department) "All right monkey!" yelled one of the police men "FREEZE!"

"Oh! Good idea!" Mojo said as he aimed his robots left hand at the police

As the police looked on at the robot they noticed the hand attached transforming to what seemed like a gun, but before the uniformed men can react a blue and white beam fired turning the force in to a big block of ice.

"What do you think?" Mojo punned "_Cool_, wasn't it! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo!"

Mojo turned to see the origin of the familiar sound only to see what he was hoping not to see!

"The Lovely Fighting Science Legend! _**Powerpuff Girls Z!"**_

"OK girls you want me?" Mojo sneered "TAKE THIS!"

The battle began as Mojo began rapidly firing his "Freeze Beam" the girls at full speed dodged, flew and attacked doing everything they could to bring down The Robo-Jojo!

"I got him" Buttercup yelled as she with her hammer drawn charged towards the robot as she began her attack "**Hyper Sonic Swing!" **Buttercup swung her hammer sending a green shock wave towards Mojo. However Mojo saw the attack coming, dodged it and fired his Freeze Beam incasing Buttercup from her neck to her foot in a block of ice.

"Buttercup" Blossom and Bubbles yelled to their fallen friend, but their failure to pay attention causes them to also be frozen in the same fashion as Buttercup!

Mojo lurked over the helpless heroes as he put them next to each other. The girls struggled and grunted as they tried to break the ice but to no avail. Flying from place to place and rescuing people from all the damage caused by Mojo all day caused the girls to grow tired and weak making them unable to break free from their icy prison.

_Part 2_

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Now that "Phase One" is complete…" said Mojo as he looked upon the nearly frozen Girls "I might as well tell you girls my plan"

"O-o-oh s-s-shut up M-m-mojo" said Buttercup shivering

"Hey now, I'm the villain and all good villains give away their plan to the defeated hero! Everybody knows that!" Mojo explained

"F-f-f-fine, w-w-what is it M-m-mojo?" Blossom said also shivering

"Thank you Blossom" Mojo said as he began his explanation "Today has been exactly one year since all this happened, Mojo wants to rule the world, Mojo wants to put all smelly humans in cages and most all Mojo wants to eat to his hearts content. However, YOU KEEP GETTING IN MOJO'S WAY AND NONE OF THOSE WANNABES HELP EITHER! So Mojo came up with a plan, find more Black Z-rays and make monsters that will help, However they're all in space so I made a device to locate them and you were the perfect test subjects, when you got near I made my get away. And Now that you're too tired to stop me I'll be on my way"

"You're insane" Blossom Objected

"That plan is crazy" Bubbles complained

"You no good, rotten, dirty….." Buttercup roared

"Flattery will get you nowhere girls" mocked Mojo as the head of the robot began to take off like a rocket "Sorry for giving you the _cold shoulder, _but there's _snow _way you can stop me now, so why don't you just _chill?_ Bye girls stay _frosty_! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Mojo took off in his rocket leaving the girls trapped in the ice

"Grrrrr I can't believe this" Blossom growled as she struggled to break free from the ice "I don't know what's worst being trapped in this ice, letting Mojo get away, or having to listen to his jokes! We have to do something!"

"B-b-blossom I d-d-don't f-f-feel so g-good…" said Bubbles as she got the others attention with her shivering voice, her heavy breathing and blue tinted face "H-h-help me."

"BUBBLES HANG ON" Blossom cried to her friend as she and Buttercup struggled to break free "Ugh it's no use we're too tired and weak!"

"MOJO I SWEAR" Buttercup growled "You wont get away with this"

As the girls struggled to break free Buttercup grew angrier. The thought of Mojo getting a way and Bubbles slowly freezing to death only made things worse, that was until Buttercup's eyes began glowing green then suddenly

***FLASH***

The girls were free of their icy prisons. Blossom and Buttercup stood up in victory, however Bubbles was shivering on the ground unable to get up. Without a second thought Blossom and Buttercup covered Bubbles body with their vests.

"Buttercup! That was amazing I didn't know you could still do that eye beam! Said Blossom. Buttercup smiled and blushed as she scratched her head "Do you think you can help the policemen too"

"Yeah! I'll try" Buttercup said as she concentrated and thought to herself 'I hope I don't over do it I haven't had much practice with this power yet'

Buttercup took a deep breath as she concentrated her beam to be smaller than it's usual size, in no time flat the frozen force was free. As the men tried to keep warm and catch their breath Blossom helped Bubbles walk with both her arms covered with her teammates vest walk towards them.

"Excuse me, can you watch her?" Blossom asked

The police men agreed and tried to warm up Bubbles. Blossom thankful that they were willing to help turned to the green puff ready to make their next move.

"So now what?" Buttercup asked "We stop Mojo?"

"Exactly" Blossom proclaimed "New Townsville already has enough monsters as it is, if he does somehow make more and they all work together against us we won't stand a chance."

"Your right" Buttercup agreed "Bubbles we'll be right back, try to stay warm ok!"

Bubbles simply nodded her head to respond. The girls then look at each other nodded their heads and took off in to space at full speed to stop Mojo Jojo!

* * *

In space Mojo was growing ever more impatient with the search when suddenly, the beacon sounded and Mojo went full speed to his destination "The Dark Side of the Moon"

"Ah ha!" Mojo cheered "The Z-rays, I found them!"

Mojo cheered as he approached the rays frozen in a block of ice due to the lack of atmosphere and sunlight.

"Now all I have to do is thaw them out the ice, separate the Black rays, the white rays and the black dust then I will use the Black Z-rays to create an army of monsters who will work for me and then I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Mojo then grabbed the block of ice with claws attached to the robot and opened a slot in the front of the machine placing the ice inside before closing "Computer thaw, separate and compress!" The computer complied and Mojo cheered but unknown to him his victory will be short lived.

"WARNING, WARNING WHITE Z-RAY INFECTED LIFEFORMS APPROCHING!"

"What…!?!" Mojo screamed "But that's impossible!"

"No it's not Mojo" Called a familiar voice

Mojo looked behind to see Blossom and Buttercup exhausted yet still ready to put up a fight.

"I'd love to stay and fight girls, but I gotta fly!" Mojo said as the rocket took off back to Earth with the two heroes in following behind "Annoying little gnats, how did they escape the ice?"

The chase was on as the girls reentered the Earths atmosphere Mojo now grew frantic

"SEPARATION COMPLETE"

"Finally" Mojo said

"**SHOOTING YO-YO!" **yelled Blossom as her spinning weapon hit the rocket causing the some thrusters to stop

"**SONIC SWING!" **hollered Buttercup as her attack shattered the glass Mojo was being protected with.

Suddenly Mojo's rocket Stopped and Mojo turned to face the girls with a toothy evil grin and in his hands were what look like two 2-liter soda bottles made of glass. One was glowing with a bright cleansing white light inside it while the other had a dark ominous black light inside.

"Oh girls, look at what I got!" Mojo teased as the girls looked on with surprise and fear at the containers knowing fully well what was inside the casings "Ah I see you know what's inside these bottles I'm holding, I'm also aware that you know if the one with the Black Z-rays breaks they'll be more monsters in New Townsville that you will ever be able to handle MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

The girls were enraged, the situation looked dire because they knew Mojo was right, if one of them made a move Mojo just might break the black bottle and more monsters would attack the city in untold numbers and all three of them just couldn't handle that

"**BURSTING BUBBLES!" **called a familiar voice as large hi-speed bubbles struck Mojo from behind with enough force to cause him to drop both bottles

"**BALLON CATCHER!"** the voice called again as another large bubble captured and contained the falling glass bottles.

It was Bubbles to the rescue "Hey girls, did you miss me?" Bubbles asked cheerfully

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup cheered in unity to their friend

"Ah ah ahhh… CHOO!" Sneezed the Blue Powerpuff

"Bless you!" her friends replied

"DAH CURSES!" Mojo stated with rage as he began pushing buttons franticly in his rocket "Robo-Jojo reattach now!"

The robot reappeared and attached itself to the rocket that was once it's head. The battles recommences. The robot quickly changed both the right and the left hand into Mojo's freeze beams and began shootin randomly at the three heroes as they flew around in all directions confusing the mighty mech. Blossom lassoed her yo-yo around the robots left arm and began pulling the robot around, distracted Mojo did not notice Buttercup using her hammer to quickly dispose of the robots right hand, as Mojo turned to see the damage Bubbles turned he bubble wand on it's side and sliced off the left arm Blossom was pulling. Mojo fumbled and panicked as the girls began to finish the mad monkey off.

"So ladies,…" Blossom asked with a grin "How shall we deal with Mojo this time?'

"No wait!!!" Mojo was now in a panic franticly pleaded with the girls "C-can't we talk about this like civilized beings?"

"Heh heh heh let me handle this girls" Buttercup said as she gave Mojo a menacing look with her glowing green eyes "Besides I need something for target practice."

"NO WAIT!" Mojo screamed as Buttercup fired her eye beams at him.

Mojo continually dodged the incoming lasers with everything he had, but the next move turned out to be his last and one no one will ever forget. As Buttercup shot her final beam Mojo quickly dodged sending the beam to the worst target possible….. The bubble holding the black and white Z-rays.

"NOOOOO!" all four screamed

***KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM***

"I'll shall return!" Mojo screamed as he and his shattered robot blown away by the explosion flew away in the distance!

The Girls although blown away from the explosion crashed into the brick wall of a nearby building. Once free the girls stared in awe as the black and white Z-Rays flew high into the sky. Worried and not knowing what to do the girls began to panic, until they noticed something strange.

"What's going on Blossom?" Bubbles asked her friend hoping she would know the answer "Why are the Z-rays just flying around the sky and not coming down?"

It was a mystery the Z-rays, instead of infecting random people and things were just spiraling around above the great city

"I don't know guys." Blossom answered surprising the other two "I really, really don't know."

The other two simply turned to the sky and looked in awe at the beautiful yet dangerous sight

"I guess we got our wish." Buttercup finally said causing the other two to turn their attention to her "Remember we wished for something new and spectacular to happen… and well look."

The girls could only stay silent as the events unfolding before them happen

"Our birthday wish came true…" Bubbles said trying to change the mood "and we haven't blown out the candles yet."

Blossom and Buttercup turned to the blonde and smile showing their appreciation for their friend for trying.

"Well for now lets go home." Blossom ordered "There's nothing we can do now, the Professor and Ken will think of something." Blossom finished as the girls took of towards their base of operation 'At least, I hope they can think of something.'

As the girls flew home the only thing that came to their minds were the same words over and over again…

What's going to happen now !?!

* * *

Meanwhile next to the river near the city there was what looked like a crashed rocket a familiar green and purple figure was finishing his last act before returning to his hide out.

"Well, at least it wasn't a total loss" Mojo stated as he grabbed another bottle and inside the bottle was the one thing all of New Townsville feared…The Black Dust "Unlike the other bottles this one can't be opened or broken easily if at all, so you will never bother anyone again."

And with that Mojo tossed the glass jar in to the river and watched as it drifted towards the ocean. Once the bottle was out of sight Mojo turned to the city and looked towards the sky to see what he and The PowerPuff Girls have done. Mojo put on a smirk to show his excitement and began limping home as he thought to himself.

'Well it didn't go exactly as I planed.' Mojo thought 'But at least things will get a little more interesting around here' "heh heh heh heh heh…ha ha ha ha ha… BWA HA HA HA HA HA !

To Be Continued !

Authors notes: Well what do you think, believe it or not this is my first fan fiction ever posted on the internet. If this chapter was too long don't worry the others will be shorter and there will be plenty of surprises installed. I hope you like it.


	2. Abra Catastrophe!

**Author's notes:** for those who don't know, the Girls keep their names in both forms yet no one can tell, Poochi the robot dog in Japanese was Peach and Blossom's Little sister Kuriko is now called Kasey. Now on with the fic!

"**The Z-rays shine again"**

_Chapter 2: Abra-catastrophe_

_Part 1. _

The City Of New Townsville, thinking their problems were over was now under a new crisis. Since yesterday The Z-Rays have returned spiraling above the city, which only presented uncertainty, fear and wonder among the people of New Townsville and in the Utonium Laboratory the saviors of this great city were hard at work raking their brains to solve this problem.

"THIS SUUUUUCKS!" Buttercup screamed as she ranted and raved around the lab "I can't believe we failed and now New Townsville will over run with monsters!…..This has got to be the second worst day of my life."

Bubbles, Ken and Poochi also feeling down looked on at the purple haired tomboy's rage as they thought

"Hey… umm… Buttercup…" Bubbles finally asked "So…what was the worst day of your life?"

"Huh? Oh!" Buttercup responded angry and with tears in her eyes "The day I found out Cartoon Network cancelled Toonami."

***KA-FLOP***

Bubbles, Ken and Poochi picked themselves up off the floor as they sighed and sat back down.

"Don't worry guys!" Blossom said surprisingly calm as she ate he snacks "You just have to think positive!"

"How can I think positive at a time like this!" Screamed Buttercup as she slammed he fist on the table Blossom was eating on "The Z-rays are back, we lost to Mojo yesterday and to make matters worst new monsters will start appearing and over run the city!"

"Have you _completely _looked at the sky lately" Blossom objected "Remember "There are two sides to every coin" understand?"

The others sweated and stared at the red head and her questionable wisdom.

"Think about it, what_ you_ see are The Z-rays in the sky" explained Blossom as the others nodded in agreement as they listened to her "But what _I _see are The _Black and White _Z-rays in the sky!"

Surprised the others realized where the red head was going

"If the Black Z-rays make more Monsters" Blossom proclaimed "Then the White Z-rays make… more… Powerpuff girls!"

That explanation alone cheered up the group and once the professor entered the room more good news soon followed… once he was done with his lecture.

"Blossom is right girls" The Professor proclaimed "We have to think about all the good that's happening, we can't lose focus on what's important to us or we'll lose to the monsters already here."

"Yeah I guess" a now calm Buttercup exhaled "I just need to mind occupied with something else"

"By the way" said The Professor getting every body's attention "Remember Buttercup's eye beam, well I've been doing some research and I have reason to believe that it was only the beginning"

"What do you mean Professor?" Asked Blossom "Do you mean we can shoot lasers out if our eyes too?"

"Maybe but I'm not sure." The Professor trailed off "However I have reason to believe that you all will have new powers because the lights inside all of you are getting stronger."

The girls stood in shock at the Professor's news

"That's amazing!" Cheered Bubbles "I wonder what we can do"

"Don't get over confident girls" the father figure replied "It's possible that the Black Z-rays in the Monsters are getting stronger too, I don't know yet but be on your guard."

"The Professor's right" said Blossom "I also think it's awesome that we are getting new powers but we still have to be ready for anything, so for now lets try to relax and keep our minds off what's going on."

"Right" Bubbles and Buttercup said in union

'Blossom's right (as usual) but for now I just need a good distraction' said Buttercup deep in thought 'I KNOW tonight is…but mom and dad will flip if I do that… unless… I can't ask Bubbles… soooo.

Buttercup turned to Blossom with a fake smile as she began her plan

"Hey Blossom" a suspiciously cheerful Buttercup called "I know what will keep my mind off this…a slumber part. So can I stay at your house to night ?"

"Oh, can I come too?" Bubbles cheerfully asked "Can I huh can I?"

"Umm I don't know." said Blossom

"Please" Pleaded Buttercup "Please, Please… have I ever told you you're my best friend and a great leader? Please"

"OK fine" Blossom called out in defeat "I ask my parents."

"All right!" Cheered the other girls

* * *

Later that day Blossom's parents agreed to the slumber party and as the girls walked to Blossom's home Blossom couldn't help but ask.

"Okay Buttercup I just have to know." Blossom explained halting the other two girls, she then walked towards Buttercup and narrowed her eyes

"Buttercup, what are you up to?" Asked a very serious Blossom

"Huh whatever do you mean Blossom?" Buttercup answered with a happy yet suspicious tone.

But Blossom stood there staring with her narrowed eyes forcing her friend to give up her secret.

"Okay fine" Buttercup said finally giving in, fidgeting with her fingers and pouting her lips "You see there's a…a…a Monster Movie Marathon tonight and I didn't want to miss it."

"Okay" Blossom responded as she stopped staring down her friend "But why disguise it as a slumber party at my house, why not stay at your house?"

"Two reasons" Buttercup Answered "One my brothers Dave and Sam always steal the remote and put on some stupid comedy show and two… well…"

"Go on" said Blossom

"My parents still treat me like a baby sometimes" Buttercup screamed now frustrated and embarrassed "When I was like 8 or 9 I snuck out of bed one time, ONE TIME, to see a scary movie. Then at this one scene I screamed so loud it woke everyone up, when they came to where I was I already had my… uh… accident…"

"What kind of accident Buttercup?" Bubbles asked

"You know…" A now blushing Buttercup explained "_That _kind of accident."

"Oh, I see." said Blossom "There nothing to worry about Buttercup. Accidents happen, now come on we might as well see what all the fuss is about."

"Thanks Blossom" a now happy but embarrassed Buttercup said "Now lets get going."

"But wait!" Bubbles called out "What kind of accident was it !?!"

"Um we'll explain later ok Bubbles." said a nervous Blossom

And with that the girls began walk towards Blossom's home to see Buttercups "Monster" Movies. As the girls traveled they noticed The Mayor and Ms. Bellum along with a construction crew around an old abandoned theater. Curious the girls approached the sight to see what the mayor was up to.

"Hello Mr. Mayor!" all three girls called out getting the middle aged moustached man and his beautiful blonde intern.

"Oh hello girls" Said the Mayor "How is everything? We heard what had happened yesterday, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Blossom let out on a sad mood

"We kind of messed up." Bubbles followed looking down

"It's my fault this happened." Buttercup explained as she hid her face with her cap

"Don't worry girls!" Ms. Bellum interrupted getting the girls attention "I'm sure Professor Utonium will come up with something. For now just try to relax and cheer up and if something happens I know you'll be ready for it"

"Thank You Ms. Bellum !" All three girls said picking up their spirits

"By the way Mr. Mayor" Blossom said with a curious tone "What are you and this construction crew doing here at this old abandoned theater ?"

"Oh… well you see girls." The mayor explained "I've decided to take down this old theater and put a new one as a tourist attraction, you see years ago people use to come far and wide to come to this old theater to see all kinds of shows. That was until what happened to Al Lusion."

"Who's Al Lusion ?" The girls asked

"Al Lusion was considered the greatest Magician of all time back when I was just a boy." The Mayor explained "The magic tricks he did was so amazing and spectacular no one could believe their eyes."

"WOW!" a now amazed Bubbles spoke

"So what happened to him ?" asked Blossom

"Yeah, wasn't this place shut down because of him?" Buttercup followed

"Well one day when I was in the audience he asked for a volunteer" The Mayor continued "I raised my hand but he chose another, it was a young girl. Funny thing is I remember what the girl looks like, she looked exactly like you Blossom only younger and with brownish yellow hair."

"Really ?" Blossom asked "Weird… so… then what happened ?"

"Well Al asked if she can lend him her stuffed bear…" The mayor continued "Then before her very eyes the bear disappeared, Al took a bow but the heart broken girl cried to Al accidentally pulling down his pants and knocked down his table and suit case and that sight made us all see what a fake he was!"

"Oh my !" gasped Bubbles

"Hey, don't stop now !" Buttercup proclaimed "Then what happened ?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ! We couldn't help but laugh at the phony !" The Mayor chuckled "We laughed as he franticly tried to pick up all his equipment however on the stage was a very old very real Iron Maiden ."

"What's that ?" asked Bubbles

"It's an old fashioned torture device use on prisoners back in medieval times." explained Blossom

"As I was saying !" the Mayor called out

"Sorry Mr. Mayor." the two apologized

"Well with the Iron Maiden on stage and Al being fumbling to get his stuff together." the mayor continued "Well you can guess what happened next."

"Oh my" Bubbles now saddened "How sad."

"Wow. Nice story" said Blossom "But that kind of sounds like a plot for a horror movie."

"I know right… wait" Buttercup realizing something was amiss "OH MAN THE MARATHON IS ABOUT TO START, WE GOT TO GO SEE YA MR. MAYOR, COME ON GUYS !"

"Buttercup uh hold on." The Mayor called the girl as she disappeared at the next turn "Wow, she's fast even with her powers turned off… so where's she going ?"

"To my house !" Blossom answered "We're going to have a slumber party, but Buttercup came up with the idea so she watch a "Monster Movie Marathon" . Well we got to go too, come on Bubbles !"

"Bye Mr. Mayor, bye Ms. Bellum !" Bubbles called out as she and Blossom left the site "Good luck with the new theater !"

"Bye girls take care." Ms. Bellum called

"Enjoy the movies!" The Mayor screamed (sigh) "Kids today, oh well back to business."

As the construction crew continued their work the sky grew dark and black until the time came to quit.

"Hey boss !" called out one of the workers "Look at what we found!"

The foreman looked at the discovery of the men, it was an old Iron Maiden covered with dust and spider webs.

"So what do we do with it boss ?" asked one of the workers

"Put it on the side tonight, it's almost time to call it a day." the foreman commanded "Let's go home."

Little did the men know was that leaving the Iron Maiden on the side would be the biggest mistake of their lives. For not even one minute after the last man left the sky opened up and falling like a meteor a Black Z-ray came down homing in on it's target, drawn by the darkness hidden within the spiked coffin. As the dark ray hit it's target the Iron Maiden opened and out came a rotting blue hand and like magic it materialized a bouquet of dead roses. The shadowy figure rose from it's prison and with rage it's only thought was…

_**Revenge!**_

_Part 2_

* * *

Meanwhile at Blossom's house the girls (or at least one of them) were enjoying the movies as monsters of all different misshapened forms haunted the television. As the girls sat on the large couch Bubbles was holding on Blossom for dear life as Buttercup watched anxiously until…. the movie was about to show it's most terrifying scene.

"We'll be right back after these messages!"

"Aw man!" Buttercup complained "Just when it was getting to the best part!"

The others gave a sigh of relief as the commercials played on the TV when all of the sudden.

**RRRAAAWWWRRR!**

AHHHHHHHHHH!

Blossom and Bubbles screamed as they turned and saw the source of the phony roar.

"Kasey !" Blossom roared at her eight year old sister in her pajamas with her hair down "I thought you were sleeping, what are you doing up !?!"

"Sorry Blossom." said the orange eyed brownish yellow haired little girl "I just wanted to have some fun"

Blossom sighed and walked towards her little sister as she tried to talk to her

"Kasey listen" said Blossom "I know you want to hang out with us but I promised my friend we would watch the movies with her, I just don't want you watching these your too young okay."

"Oh come on Blossom…" Kasey argued "I'm brave… I can handle a few monster movies, unlike pigtails over there. Come on Blossom please can I watch please?"

"Kasey!" Blossom objected "Mom, Dad, _and I_ all said NO!"

"Humph!" Kasey pouted "You can be as lame as the red PowerPuff Girl Blossom you know that."

As the sisters argued Bubbles and Buttercup went in the kitchen preparing popcorn and laughing at the duo as they fought

"Hey Blossom !" Buttercup called "Where are the drinks? We can't find any."

"Hold on guys, I'm coming" Blossom called then turned back to her sister "Go to sleep Kasey, We'll hangout tomorrow I promise."

Kasey pouted as her sister walked to the kitchen, as she looked around she noticed the movie back on. She took a seat and watched as the Monsters came out.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the girls were getting ready for the rest of the night, when suddenly…

AHHH!

With that Blossom with more speed then ever even with her powers ran to the living room to the source of the scream, her little sister.

"Kasey !" Blossom screamed to see what was wrong "Are you okay?"

Kasey just sat there as the three older girls looked to see what's wrong, then Blossom noticed the problem as she hugged and comforted her sister

"It's okay Kasey" the girls said as they helped the girl off the couch

"Bubbles, Buttercup" Blossom commanded "Do me a favor and take the seat and put it in the wash room, I'm going to take Kasey to the bathroom"

As the sisters walked up stairs to the bathroom, Bubbles and Buttercup began moving the seats just as Blossom asked.

"Oh!" said Bubbles "_That _kind of accident!"

Buttercup simply sighed "Oh Brother…"

Meanwhile in the bathroom Blossom managed to put a new pair of underwear and pajamas on the embarrassed little girl. Even though they argue and fight a lot one fact still remained, they were still sisters who no matter how crazy they drive each other still loved each other more then any thing else.

"I'm sorry Blossom" Kasey said with tears in her eyes "I just wanted to see the movie with you guys."

"I know" Smiled her big sister as she patted her on the head "Don't worry accidents happen. When I was little I saw a monster movie late at night and it gave me a nightmare for a week."

"Really?" Kasey asked "But aren't monsters real?"

"Don't Worry." Blossom said comforting Kasey "If monsters ever come for you I promise to always protect you, like how GalacticMan always protects his friends."

"Thank you Blossom" Kasey smiled

"Your welcome "Bloom", feel better?" Blossom said as she kissed her on her forehead and walked her to her room "Now go to bed we'll play tomorrow okay, good night."

As Blossom walked off to her friends Kasey looked at her big sister and thought of how lucky she was.

'Blossom can be very cool sometimes' Kasey thought to herself 'and I really like it when she being silly, but sometimes I wish she didn't call me by my nickname. Oh well, good night Blossom.'

Kasey slowly jumped in to bed as Blossom walked back downstairs to her friends.

"Sorry about that guys." Blossom explained "She's asleep now so how's the movie?"

"Great !" replied Buttercup with a shivering Bubbles on her arm "Come on this one's almost over!"

As the girls sat down to enjoy the rest of the horror fest the belts began flashing which could only mean one thing….. Trouble! The girls opened their compacts to see the professor in a panic

"Girls you're not going to believe this !" The Frantic man explained "There's an evil "Zombie Magician" terrorizing Blossom's neighborhood!"

The girls stood dumb folded as the professor's story sounded really strange.

"Um did the professor have an accident too?" Asked Bubbles causing the girls to faint and get back up

"No Bubbles" Buttercup explained

"Um Professor?" Blossom asked "Are you watching the Monster Movie Marathon too? Are you sure you didn't have a nightmare?"

"Huh? Well yes I am." The professor responded "I really like the one where the scientist finds out that the monster's weakness was….. THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT JUST GO DOWN THE BLOCK AND SAVE THE WORLD!"

"Uh… Right!" Blossom said as she closed her compact "Come on lets go outside to change so we can see what's going on!"

Following Blossom's orders the girls quickly ran outside to transform.

"**Hyper Blossom"**

"**Rolling Bubbles"**

"**Powered Buttercup" **

"**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**

Meanwhile up stairs Kasey had woken up due to the strange noise and lights that came from outside her window. As she got up she looked outside the window to see where the lights and noise came from but what she saw was a sight she thought she would only see in her dreams. The PowerPuff Girls were right outside her bedroom window! Kasey pinched herself to see if she was dreaming only to her quite joy to see that she was not.

"Oh my gosh!" Kasey said to herself "The PowerPuff Girls are here!"

As Kasey looked with awe at the heroes the girls took off towards the scene of the trouble.

"Oh no" Kasey yelled franticly putting on her slippers to see the action "I hope they're not going to far, I don't want to miss this!"

As Kasey rushed down the stairs and reached the front door she noticed that her sister and her friends were gone.

"Huh" Kasey pondered "Maybe they went to bed already, I got to hurry!"

At with that Kasey followed the heroes to the scene of the disturbance with as luck would have it wasn't to far from her house. As Kasey ran towards the problem people ran away in fear not even noticing the small girl in her pajamas running the wrong way.

* * *

The girls arrived at the scene to find, a giant flock of crows, a swarm of rats, and enraged tigers.

"All right…" Blossom said taking command "Buttercup you take the tigers, Bubbles you capture the rats, and I'll see if I can stop the crows"

"Right!" Buttercup and Bubbles replied as they put Blossom's plan in to action.

Buttercup quickly disposed of the tights for everyone she hit disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bubbles had the same result as all the captured rats vanished in a puff a smoke from inside her bubbles. Blossom also had no trouble with the crows as her rapid fire yo-yo quickly disposed of the mighty flock of black birds.

The girls landed and congratulate each other but in a giant puff of smoke appeared and out of it was the cause of the trouble, a real live Zombie with grey and blue skin and black and red eyes wearing a tux with a black and red cape and a top hat.

"How… dare… you" the zombie spoke with a grave deep voice "I… must… have… my… revenge… on the… people… who… laughed… at… me !"

"Sorry but that's not going to happen !" Blossom screamed "Because we're!"

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**Powerpuff Girls Z!"**_

"Who are you?" Blossom continued "Why are you doing this?"

"I am….. AL LUSION, the greatest magician that has ever lived !" The zombie explained "And I am here for my REVENGE!"

"Oh my goodness!" Bubbles gasped "You're Al Lusion, I feel so sorry for you."

"We know what happened to you Mr. Lusion." Blossom explained "We are sorry you feel this way, so please stop this your revenge is pointless."

"NEVER!" Al Screamed "I was the greatest and they laughed at me, all magicians are fakes and they laughed at me! I'll show them all and I'll laugh as they suffer !"

"Sorry dead man" Buttercup screamed as she launched towards the corpse with her hammer in tow "But we can't let you do that, **Megaton Hammer !"**

A with all her strength Buttercup swings her hammer shattering the zombie into a million piece… literally.

"Rest In _Pieces" _Buttercup Mocked

"Way to go Buttercup!" Blossom cheered

"Yeah you did it!" Bubbles followed

But the victory was short lived as the pieces of Al Lusion was put back together in mid-air like nothing happened.

"You hit me" Al said as he raised his hand causing a giant wooden stake to fall from the sky and land between the girls, then out of his sleeves he pulled out different colored handkerchiefs tied to each other and like a whip tied the girls to the pole. With the girls tired up he then pulled large sticks of dynamite tied together, bombs, TNT and finally a long rope and placed them all around the trapped girls then stood back and lit the fuse.

"And now ladies and gentlemen" Al spoke as if he was in a show "My lovely assistants will futilely try to escape this deadly trap and they will they suffer the fate that await them, Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No way" Buttercup screamed as she struggled to break free "What are these things made of?"

"We have to do something!" Bubbles explained as all three girls began to blow the fuse out from their distance

"We can't give up!" commanded Blossom "We have to keep trying, don't stop!"

As the fuse drew closer to the heroes Bubbles and Buttercup ran out of breath but Blossom refused to give up, and just as the fuse was about to reach the bombs Blossom took one last deep breath and suddenly as she blew the fuse and bombs and everything around was frozen solid.

"Blossom!" Bubbles gasped "How did you do that?"

"I don't know" a stunned Blossom answered "I just blew and ice came out."

"It must be your new power like the professor said" Buttercup explained

"Way to go Powerpuff girls!" called out a young girls voice

As the girls looked to where the call came from they saw a familiar figure. It was Kasey cheering the girls on from the sidewalk as they fought in the street.

Al looked at the girl with rage and evil.

"Kasey?" The Girls called out

"What are you doing here? Go Run!" Blossom screamed

'How do they know my name?' Kasey thought to herself

"IT'S YOU…" Al Screamed "YOU'RE THE GIRL WITH THE BEAR, THE GIRL WHO RUINED AND KILLED ME!"

Stunned Kasey fell to her back as Al suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her

"Let go of me!" Kasey screamed and Struggled to get out of the mad man's grip.

"Now I shall have my revenge !" Al spoke as he threw his cape around him and his victim as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"KASEY !!!" Blossom screamed as she suddenly broke the magic handkerchiefs that had them trapped and ran to stop the villain from taking her sister… But it was too late they were gone.

"We're too late" Buttercup said with anger

"Where did they go ?" Bubbles said with worry

"I think I know." Blossom said with determination "Lets go and try to keep up!"

Blossom took off at high speed towards the construction site the other girls were right behind her but soon found themselves falling further and further behind the red PowerPuff

"Wow !" Buttercup spoke "I've never seen Blossom so fast and determined before."

"I think I know why" Bubbles said with a smile on her face "Come on we have to hurry and save Kasey."

Blossom flew faster then she ever did before as the same thought played in her mind over and over again

'But aren't monsters real ?'

'Don't worry, if monsters ever come for you I promise to always protect you…'

"Hang on Kasey !" Blossom Screamed as she increased her speed "I'm Coming !"

* * *

Meanwhile at the construction site Al Lusion tied Kasey to a crane high in the sky and below her with his magic Al created a large tank of water filled with hungry deadly man eating sharks. Al disappeared than reappeared on the crane with a knife about to cut Kasey's rope

"Any last words ?" Al asked with his toothy evil grin

"Please let me go !" Kasey pleaded with tears in her eyes "I never did anything to you !"

"That's where your wrong" Al explained as he began cutting the rope "Good bye little girl"

As Al cut the ropes Kasey looked down at her doom as tears streamed down her eyes at the thought of dying.

'Blossom, Powerpuff Girls' Kasey pleaded in her mind 'Please….. Help me!'

The rope was cut and Kasey screamed her lungs out as the sharks got ready for their meal.

When suddenly a red light came from the sky and like a bullet flew towards the scared child and lifted her up away from the tank, the sharks trying to reach their dinner jumped at the figure from the light as it turned and blew a blizzard freezing the sharks and the tank into ice.

"NO! " screamed the zombie as he was suddenly bombarded with bubbles and felt the crane begin to fall as it was hit by a hammer causing him to fall with the crane to fall on top of him "NOOOOO!"

"Hey…" said the red PowerPuff causing the girl to look at her teary eyed smiling savor "I'm glad your okay"

Kasey smiled and hugged the hero who unknown to her was her sister

'That's werid' Kasey thought 'I'm hugging her for the first time but she feels so good… and… warm.'

"Hang on a minute" Blossom said putting down her little sister "I have something else to do."

Al Lusion rose from the wreckage of the fallen crane an looked towards Bubbles and Buttercup who had already landed

"You can't stop me !" Al sneered at the girls but Bubbles and Buttercup giggled "What's so funny ?"

"Sorry Mr. Lusion but we're not fighting you" Bubbles explained with a smile

"She is…" Buttercup followed pointing at the figure behind the Zombie

As Al looked behind him he saw a very, very, VERY enraged Blossom. Her white aura surrounded her body like flames and her eyes glowed pink as she gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles ready to make sure this zombie was dead and stayed dead.

"How dare you…" Blossom said with an almost demonic voice "How dare you hurt Kasey, I will never EVER forgive you !"

Al shook and shivered as fear began to take over his body, then he felt a strange sensation. He looked down at himself then turned back to the angry hero as he began to panic

'Uh oh…' Al thought 'I think_ I _just had an accident…'

Blossom put a way her Yo-yo as she launched towards the zombie. Punching his dead face, kicking his body and then grabbing his leg slamming him on the floor over and over again until she spun him around and around and then threw him high into the sky.

The girls backed away knowing full well "what goes up, must come down" and high in the sky Al Lusion the ex-greatest magician in the world fell back down to earth, but before he reached the ground Blossom looked in the sky took a deep breath and blew her new ice breath at the falling corpse incasing it within a block of ice. The ice block fell to the ground shattering in to pieces but this time Al couldn't put himself together again.

'WOW' Kasey thought as she saw the whole fight 'the red one is awesome !'

At that moment a strange looking white van appeared and out came Professor Utonium with his invention which temporally gets rid of all the effects of Z-rays. As the professor flashed his beam at the shards of ice Blossom walked over to Kasey touching he shoulder to see if she was all right. The happy child jumped on her hero who unknown to her was also her sister.

Once the professor was finished with his ray he grabbed a vacuum and sucked all the shards of ice and put it in his van.

"Great job girls" the Professor said before giving a big yawn "Now we can all rest easily, so go home and get some sleep alright."

"Okay Professor" said the three teens "Good Night"

And with that the nightmare was over and the girls flew home to put Kasey and themselves to bed

* * *

Once home Blossom put the sleeping Kasey on her bed and left the room, but unknown to them Kasey was only pretending to sleep and once the heroes left she rushed to her door to see them leave. But once she reached her bedroom door she saw the heroes still standing in the hallway, as the girls talked Kasey peeked through the crack left by the door.

"Your so lucky Blossom." said Bubbles "I still wish I had a little sister"

"Thanks Bubbles" Blossom spoke with a smile "But for now lets transform and get some sleep"

"(Yawn) sounds good to me" Said Buttercup "I had enough scary monsters in my head to last me a year."

With all that said and done the girls pushed the buttons on their and belts as they changed back Kasey saw an amazing sight. The PowerPuff Girls true identities were revealed. Kasey was shocked to see that her sister and her friends were the same heroes who saved her.

"No way!" Kasey gasped hoping the girls wouldn't hear her " My sister is a PowerPuff Girl… But wait"

Kasey thought for a minute until she had her answer

'But aren't monsters real?'

'Don't worry, if monsters ever come for you I promise to always protect you…'

Kasey also remember hugging the red PowerPuff and how nice and warm she felt like she knew for sure there was nothing to worry about. Kasey left her room and entered Blossom's and saw Bubbles and Buttercup on the floor with their sleeping bags, however Blossom was still up.

"Kasey" Blossom asked worried "Is something wrong?"

"Uh I…I had a nightmare" Kasey lied "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure" Blossom smiled and brought her sister to her bed "I'll be right here, Good night"

The girls happily slept through the night and had nothing but sweet dreams.

"Blossom" Kasey said in her sleep "You're my hero…"

Blossom could only smile as she heard her sister and with a quick kiss on her forehead cuddled up next to her and fell asleep happy and peaceful.

"Good night my little "Bloom"."

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes: **I had no idea this chapter will be that long…oh well now that Kasey knows Blossom's secret what will happen next? I don't know but for now here's a hint for the next chapter… it's the best thing that can possibly happen for the girls but it goes totally wrong.

See you next time and please tell me what you think!


	3. Friends in Need!

**Author's notes:** Takai is Cody and Himeko is Princess Morbucks and this chapter includes my "not-so-original" character and an old character from the original and are the main reasons why I stuck with English names. Enjoy!

"**The Z-Rays Shine Again"**

_Chapter 3: Friends in Need!_

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville! It has been weeks since the Black and White Z-Rays have been sent into the sky thanks to Mojo Jojo and the PowerPuff Girls. During that time the girls have been fighting new monsters and villains due to the effects of the Black Z-Rays, yet one question still remained "When are the White Z-Rays coming down?" Professor Utonium, His son Ken and their robotic dog Poochi have been busy searching for answers for that and many other questions. Until one day an idea came to them, an idea that for better or worst would change everything.

"I need a break" Blossom complained and sighed "We've been fighting both new and old monsters day in and day out and to make matters worst school starts in a few days. Ugh, I need a vacation from my vacation. (sigh)"

"I know it's hard…" Said Bubbles "But this is something we have to do."

"Yo Blossom…" called Buttercup "I agree with Bubbles but I don't think that's not the only thing on your mind, is something else bothering you?"

"Huh? Well…you see…" Blossom unwillingly replied "It's that and my sister, ever since the Zombie incident she's been a bit distant from me and… I don't know what to do. It's like she knows something and doesn't want to tell me."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other hoping one or the other would have an answer for their worried friend. Suddenly the Professor came into the room where the girls usually hang out with some good news.

"Girls, I have something to show you." The Professor called showing the girls what looked like vacuums attached to metal backpacks next to a large chamber "It's my newest invention "The Z-Ray Capture Cleaner 3000" with this you can suck the Z-Rays and put them in this containment chamber so we can hold the Z-Rays so that they can't effect anyone else"

"That's great Professor!" Bubbles cheered

"Alright maybe now things will be easier!" Buttercup also cheered

"I hope so." Blossom said still lost in thought

"Glad to hear you approve." Ken replied to the girls "but be warned the backpack can only contain one Z-ray at a time, any more and it could overload and explode which can cause a strange reaction that my dad… I mean the Professor and I think might be dangerous"

"Think? Might? Dangerous?" an angry Blossom asked "You mean we could… you know (runs her thumb across her neck)"

"I know it sounds scary" Ken answered defensively "But do as we say and you should be fine."

"What do you mean _we should be fine!?!_" Blossom screamed again

"Blossom calm down!" Bubbles called holding back her friend with Buttercup

"I'm sorry Ken." A now calm Blossom replied "I just have a lot on my mind, can you forgive me?"

Ken looked at the worried girl and placed his hand on her arm and smiled "Of course I can forgive you Blossom, I just wish there was more we could do for you girls."

Blossom smiled at the small boy trying to cheer her up "It's okay Ken, I know you and your dad try your best and believe me you do more then enough" and with a quick kiss on his forehead the leader turned to her friends "Alright girls lets do our best!"

"Right" Bubbles and Buttercup replied as they smiled at their now cheered up friend.

"Good luck girls" the Professor stated as he opened a window

"Be careful out there, Ruff!" Poochi called out

"Right, we will." said Blossom "Lets Roll!"

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

The girls quickly put the vacuum like devices on their backs as the professor opened the windows so that the girls and the containment chamber could be let out. Buttercup and Blossom lifted the large machine and all three flew out the now broken windows.

"Bye girls…" the professor called waving as they left "And good luck!"

"Heh heh bye-bye Blossom" Ken waved with a dumb look on his beat red face.

"Oh brother." Poochi muttered at his hopeless love sick partner

Meanwhile the girls placed the machine on the top of a tall building and turned it on so they can begin their work. As the day went by the girls managed to capture and contain almost half of the loose Z-Rays. Even though the job was going slowly but smoothly Blossom was still lost in her own world of thought.

"Blossom?" Bubbles called stopping her work to talk to her friend "Are you alright? I guess you must be really worried about your sister and that secret of hers huh?"

"Yeah, I am…" Blossom sadly replied "I just can't stop worrying about her. I know something is wrong I just know it. I talk to her and she gives me this worried look and says nothings wrong. I don't want to bother her but I just can't stop worrying, I love Kasey too much and I told her she can tell me anything but… I …I just don't know what to do.

"Maybe she got hit with a Black Z-Rays…" Buttercup joked "and she knows she can turn into a monster!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed at her friend "I'M BEING SERIOUS ABOUT THIS."

"That was mean Buttercup!" Bubbles glowered at her friend "Even for you!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Buttercup said defensively "We know you love your sister and I'd bet a million dollars she loves you too and if you two truly care about each other she'll tell you."

Blossom looked down and thought for a moment then looked back at her friend.

"Buttercup" Blossom called causing her friend to look at her "Thank you."

"No problem Blossom and sorry." said Buttercup

As time went by Buttercup grew bored and tired of the job they were doing, but then she got an idea "Hey guys, why don't we really test these things?"

"Huh, what do you mean Buttercup?" Bubbles asked

"I mean the Professor and Ken warned us but…" Buttercup explained "the never tested it, Why cant we try to catch two rays at a time? What's the worst that can happen, I mean we are the PowerPuff Girls!"

"Oh, I don't know Buttercup" Blossom replied "We could be… oh I don't know… BLOWN UP! We're the only ones who can protect the city and do this job if something happens to us who will?"

"Blossom's right" Bubbles joined in the argument "I'd rather not take the chance!"

"Aw come on guys!" a frustrated Buttercup complained "Watch I'll show you. See I already have a Black Z-Ray in my back pack I'll just capture a White Z-ray and see if any thing happens."

"Well…Alright" Blossom said "But if anything happens jettison the pack okay!"

"But!…Okay…" Bubbles replied "Be careful Buttercup…"

Suddenly a White Z-ray appeared before Buttercup and she took the chance.

"Watch this you two!" Buttercup yelled as she charged towards the light

"Buttercup wait!" Blossom called to her friend having second thoughts

It was too late Buttercup switched the vacuum on to full power and sucked the White light into the pack on her back.

"See guys" Buttercup proudly proclaimed "Nothing happened"

Suddenly the pack began to bang, twist and turn as it ravaged on Buttercups back. Buttercup screamed and panicked as she was thrown around in the air. Blossom and Bubbles managed to grab Buttercup and get the pack of her. And with the pack Blossom threw the pack in to the air to get it away from them… but suddenly

**Ka-Booooom!**

The girls flew back in to various buildings but Bubbles landed on the Containment Chamber causing it to crack setting the Z-rays that the girls already captured to be set free. The girls managed to get themselves back together and fly to where Bubbles crashed to see if she was alright.

"Bubbles" Blossom called "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, I think so…Owie…" Bubbles responded then turned to Buttercup and glared at her "Way to go Buttercup."

"Me?" Buttercup argued "You're the one who broke the containment thingy!"

"Well you're the one who caused that explosion!" Bubbles screamed

"Yeah… well… but… you…" Buttercup staggered "Oh forget it!"

"Good…" Blossom yelled "Because we got bigger problems, look!"

The girls looked at what Blossom was pointing at. The Black and White Z-Rays that Buttercup captured were stuck together and heading to the other side of town. But before the girls could react the fused Z-rays disappeared behind building then caused a large flash showing that they hit their target. The girls unable to react looked at each other with worry and uncertainty.

"M-maybe they didn't do anything" Blossom stuttered "M-maybe they canceled each other out right?…um right…?"

"Y-yeah you're right" said Buttercup "Two Z-rays can't come down and effect one person at the same time… yeah that's it!"

"Z-Rays?" Bubbles asked putting on an act "What Z-rays? They're all up there, no Z-Rays came down!"

SCILENCE……….

"Lets not tell the Professor or Ken about this, okay girls?" Blossom asked

"Tell the Professor about what?" said Bubbles still in denial "I didn't see any loose Z-Rays…"

"I Agree" said Buttercup "I know uh… Mojo broke his thingy to hold the loose Z-Rays and the vacuums broke because we had to fight him!"

MORE SCILENCE……….

"We are so dead." said Blossom looking down and sulking

"Yeah, we know." Bubbles said doing the same

"This sucks." Buttercup said copying her friends

"SIGH"

Having no choice the girls took the broken machines and flew back to the lab

* * *

A few days passed and the girls summer was over and they were on to now face the toughest challenge of their lives to date………. The 9th grade.

Even though school had started the girls did their best to keep their minds off their troubles, they thought about how they were happy to stay in the same classes again and the fact that they were with Ms. Keane. However what the girls didn't know was that they were going to meet someone who was not only going to change their lives but who was also going to have a big change in their's.

"UGH" Buttercup gagged "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"What's wrong Buttercup?" said Blossom "Your brothers kept you up all night wrestling again_._"

"No, not that" Buttercup replied "My dad wanted to try cooking meatloaf last night and now… ugh… I think it's coming back to haunt me."

Blossom and Bubbles laughed nervously at their friend.

"By the way Blossom" Buttercup asked "How are things with you and Kasey?"

"Much better" Blossom answered "I told her if her secret is that important she can tell me when she's ready, so for now I'm trying not to think about it because no matter what happens to her she's still my little sister and I will always love her."

(Sniff) "That's so beautiful!" Bubbles said rubbing her eyes of tears

As the girls continue their walk towards their destination they suddenly heard a noise by the front stairs of the school.

"My Glasses!" screamed a girl "I-I cant see without my glasses… please give them back, I need them!"

"You need them? Come and get them" called a tall slim boy "You better hurry or else I'll break them."

"Yo dude" yelled a stout chubby boy "Pass the nerd's glasses over here"

As the bullies continued to play keep away from the now blind girl the girls couldn't stand just watching. Buttercup ran up the stairs and caught the girls Glasses in mid-air then stared down the bullies.

While the bullies were distracted the girl staggered until she was at the edge of the stairs about to fall but as luck would have it Blossom and Bubbles caught the girl.

"Dude! Who's this kid?" asked the tall skinny bully pointing at Buttercup

"Dude, she's Buttercup" the stout chubby one answered "They say she's the toughest girl in school."

"Leave her alone!" Buttercup commanded "It's the first day of school and you two already look pathetic, picking on a girl who can't even see!"

"So what!" The slim bully complained "We are just having some fun, what's a mousey little thing like you going to do"

"Yeah, We don't care how tough you are." said the chubby bully "No one can beat the both of us, especially not a little baby like you!"

The bullies moved in closer to Buttercup as they were about to fight her, Blossom let go of the girl leaving her to Bubbles in case she had to jump in. The massacre was about to start when suddenly the slim boy fell to the ground because he was hit with a rock.

"What a bunch of sissies." called another boys voice "Double teaming one girl at a time? No wonder why you'll never get girlfriends, who would want to be with a couple of pansies like you anyway?"

"Who said that? I'll show you… you…" The slim boy said until he got a good look at the thrower "I-It's you!"

The two looked in fear at the boy who stood up to them. He was a little taller than the girls, he had long messy light brown hair tan skin with freckles and fierce looking brown eyes. He wore an opened button down shirt with the long sleeves rolled up some on both arms, ripped jeans, sneakers and under the button shirt was a black T-shirt with white words saying "Mitch Rocks"

"Oh dude, no way!" said the slim boy as he backed away then ran "Dude lets get out of here!

"You don't have to tell me twice" the stout boy yelled as he chased his buddy "Dude wait for me!"

The boys ran for their lives leaving behind their would be victims

"Tch what a waste of time." The boy replied, he then turned to Buttercup who now had a red face "You better give your friend her glasses back, if she's hurt take her to the nurse and be careful of those losers cause I might not be around to help next time." The boy turned to the school then gave Buttercup one last glance and smiled before he walked in "Your pretty brave kid, but try not to get in over your head alright… well see ya!

The boy walked away leaving Buttercup dumbfounded. Blossom walked over to Buttercup to get her out of her trance.

"Hey Blossom" Buttercup asked "Do you know who that is?"

"Of course, I thought everyone knew" Blossom replied with a serious look on her face "That's Mitch Michelson, they say he's the toughest delinquent in school, always skipping classes and starting fights where ever he can. He's the kind of boy you have to avoid at all costs."

'whoa' Buttercup thought to her self 'I never knew there was a bad boy like that in this school, Blossom's right I should avoid him. Besides I don't care how tough, scary, _cool or_ _cute_ he is I'll………. WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!?!'

"Um girls" Bubbles called getting the girls attention back at the real problem "Can we give her glasses back now?"

"Oh right!" said Buttercup "Here you go!"

The girl was very hesitant to take back her glasses but ultimately got them and stood up. The girls looked at her and they noticed she was their height and age, She was a bit skinny but had a cute face with big purple eyes and brown hair brushed from the middle to the sides in the front and tied in a small pony tail in the bask. She wore a purple shirt and blue denim overalls that came down to her thighs.

"Umm…Th-thank you…" the girl spoke looking down at the ground "Um… sorry, I-I have to go now… um excuse me."

The girl began walking past the girls and towards the school until she was called.

"Hey wait" Blossom called causing the girl to look back "My name is Blossom and these are my friends."

"Hello there my name Bubbles, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"What's up, the names Buttercup."

The Girls looked at them but stayed silent, then she decided to speak.

"Um well…I'm" the girl said sheepishly "I'm… um I'm… no one you should be concerned about."

The girl then ran at full speed towards to the school and disappeared from sight. Not knowing how or why the girls simply ignored what happened and ran to class. As the girls took their seats with plenty of time to spare they decided to look around and talk

"Well here we are back in school!" Bubbles said happily

"Don't remind me, this sucks." Buttercup said on her desk with her arm resting her head "Nothing new, nothing special and nothing cool until our belts start flashing."

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Blossom screamed as she looked around the room "Look it's Josh the MVP of the soccer team, oh look it's Zack captain of the Basket Ball team, ahhh it's Marco the Drama clubs greatest actor and Oh my Gosh…!"

Bubbles and Buttercup simply watched their friend as she went through her "Love-Love Mode" moving from boy to boy just to see if they'll just talk to her.

"Hi my name is Blossom! What you name? What your sign? What kind of food do you like? Seen any good movies? Read any good books? I lost my phone number can I have yours?…"

30 seconds later…..

"Wow, rejected by 10 boys in 30 seconds, that must be a new record!" Buttercup mocked as Blossom sulked on her desk

"Buttercup Seriously…" Blossom muttered to her friend "Shut up (sigh) at least it can't get any worse."

"I think it just did" Bubbles explained "Look Princess is in our class again."

"What!?! Why!?!" Buttercup asked

"Maybe since the principle and the mayor are brothers" Blossom explained "They wanted us to keep an eye on her just in case"

"That makes sense" Bubbles said as she looked around the class again, then she saw a sight she wish she didn't "Oh no look… it's Mitch."

"M-Mitch?" Buttercup staggered with a blush on her face "H-here? W-where?"

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Blossom asked

"Um Yeah, why do you ask?" Buttercup answered and looked around trying to change the subject until she saw a sight she couldn't believe "Hey guys look… isn't that the girl from before?"

Sure enough it was the same girl that the girls helped before. The girls decided to talk to her, but Princess got to her first. The girls then noticed all the students staring at them in an unpleasant manner.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" Princess said as she stared down the girl "Slump trash in the same class room as me? How repulsive!"

"Um… But I…" the girl tried to speak

"Everyone knows about slump trash like you." Princess interrupted "You're all poor people that used live in New Citiesville. You're all thieves and low lives that don't deserve good lives."

As Princess threatened the girl Blossom not being one to stand by got up and walked to the girl.

"That's enough Princess" said Blossom causing all the students to look at her "Just because she from a bad town filled with bad people doesn't mean she's bad… some bad people are from the where we live too, you're just picking on people from New Citiesville because they're poor and have hard lives!"

"So?" Princess asked "What's your point?"

"She's a human being just like the rest of us!" Blossom answered "Although sometimes the way you act Princess I'm not even sure."

The class laughed at Princess as her now angry red face turned and walked away from the poor girl. The girl then turned to Blossom with a blushing face. Then the classes started and the day went by just like any other day.

"Hey! Your friend is pretty cool." Mitch told Buttercup who was sitting at her desk blushing with a smile at the bad boy now standing next to her

"But how come she didn't flirt with me?" Mitch asked causing Buttercup to bang her head on her desk

* * *

_Part 2_

Later during lunch time the girls were about to enjoy their lunch when they suddenly got a visitor. It was the same girl from before, she nervously walked over to speak to them.

"Um…excuse me" the girl spoke getting the girls attention "I'm sorry I-I never had the chance to-to thank you again."

"It's okay" Blossom smiled "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really" the girl explained "I'm sorry to disappoint you but…if you know I'm poor why do you keep helping me like I have money?"

"Huh, we're not helping you for money." Buttercup spoke shocking the girl "We're doing it because it's the right thing to do"

"That's right" Bubbles explained "If we were doing it for money we would be no better than every one who picks on you."

"Huh… Really?" the girl asked with a surprised look on her face

"Yeah, however… I do know of one way you can pay us back" Blossom said causing the girl to retreat in to her inner shell "Just give us your name!"

"What?" the girl responded "M-my name?"

"Yeah that's all" Blossom explained with a big smile on her face "The first step to making friends is to be brave and giving someone your name is a good start."

"Yeah but… why?" the girl asked

"Because I know what it's like to be lonely" Blossom replied "and I can tell you're a nice person so… I want to be your friend."

The girl was very hesitant but just by looking at Blossom she could tell that this girl, this angel, was sincere, pure and that she was here for her. She couldn't explain it but she suddenly had a feeling telling her she could trust them. She then looked down and spoke quietly.

"I-it's Bunny" the girl spoke under her breath so the girls didn't hear, but then she picked up her head and spoke out loud "M-my name… it's Bunny."

"See?" Buttercup asked "That wasn't so hard, right Bunny?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bunny." Bubbles said with a smile

"I hope we could be friends, Bunny." Blossom said extending her arm

"T-thank you M-Ms. Blossom" Bunny spoke shaking hands with her new friend "I-I would like that… I would like that a lot."

As the day went by, whatever classes they got with Bunny they did whatever they could to talk to her and find out more about her. The girls found out her hobbies, her life and most importantly what kind of boys she liked. As time went by the first day of school was finally over.

"I'm glad we got to know you Bunny" Blossom said as she was about to leave school with her friends to the lab "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Ms. Blossom" Bunny said with a small smile to her new friends

As her new companions left to their destination Bunny walked towards her home the only place she thought was a real safe haven. But as she walked she couldn't shake the feeling of happiness she got from the girls. She thought about how funny and kind Blossom was, how sweet and generous Bubbles was and how willful and nice Buttercup was. With every step Bunny thought and wished she was more like them.

But just as things were looking up Bunny overheard a couple of older girls talking.

"Can you believe her? She such a loser." said the first girl

"I know right?" said the second girl "To think anybody would be friends with slump trash, everyone knows you're only suppose to pretend to be friends with them."

"Yeah, I know" the first girl said again "The look on her face will be even more priceless the longer we wait."

The older girls continued their laughter unaware of Bunny eavesdropping on them.

'There's another girl from New Citiesville here' Bunny thought 'But why are they only pretending to be her friend? What if she's lonely like me, don't they care?

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Bunny's body as she crossed her arms to hold herself, trembling at the thought.

'But wait what if those girls I met are just using me? What if they do something terrible to me? What if everything they said and did was all a lie too?'

The dark aura around Bunny began to distort and change her appearance. She began to grow Popping the buttons on her overalls, ripping her sleeves until her shoulders were bare, causing her glasses to fall off her face and making her feet burst out of her shoes.

"They're all bad, why can't they leave me alone!? Leave Me Alone!!" Bunny yelled with a now deep and angry voice as the strange transformation continued "LEAVE… ME… ALONE!!!"

Hearing the strange scream the older girls decided to look to find the source. But as they turned the corner what they saw was not a young teen girl but a large misshapen monster standing much taller than them. The girls began to panic as the monster came closer to them.

"You bad…" The monster spoke with a deep, angry yet somewhat goofy voice "You bad.. You weave poor girl awone or ME Smash!

With that the girls screamed and ran away. People looked at what the girls were running away from and they screamed pointed and yelled "MONSTER" and tried to scare it away by hitting it with whatever they could get. Then monster began smashing and scaring whoever came anywhere near her.

"**WEAVE ME AWONE!!!!!"**

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab the girls were reminiscing about the day and Bunny.

"I wonder how she is" Blossom asked as she looked out the window "Poor thing I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"It'll be okay Blossom." Bubbles replied "But right now we're more concern about you."

"Yeah Blossom" Buttercup followed "Why are you so concerned about that girl?"

"Well the truth is…" Blossom answered "When I was little I had a friend who was from New Citiesville and every one picked on her, but she was the nicest person I ever knew. She moved a way but before that we were the best of friends.

"Oh I see" said Buttercup "But you told that girl you knew what it was like to be lonely, what did you mean?"

"Well you two are lucky." Blossom continued "Other than her you two are my only real friends, everyone avoided me because they thought I was a weirdo since I loved super heroes. Bubbles had all the boys attention and Cody as a boyfriend and Buttercup can get into any thing and be worshiped. I'm just a loser who's lucky to have you as my friends."

"Your not a loser Blossom!" Bubbles yelled "You smart, fun, clever, funny and a very nice person."

"Bubbles is right!" Buttercup explained with anger "Just because we get all this attention doesn't mean they were all friends, I never hung out with any body before you guys!"

"Me Too!" Bubbles continued "In fact the truth is we're lucky to have_ you_ as _our_ friend!"

"Really?" Blossom asked as she perked up "Thanks a lot you guys."

The girls held hands as they embraced their friendship hoping it would never end, Then suddenly Poochi started barking at the window meaning that there was a monster on the loose some where in New Townsville.

"Girls, Poochi is detecting a monster on the loose!" Ken yelled

"You know what that means right?" asked The Professor

"We're ready Professor!" the girls called out

"Poochi" Ken ordered his robotic canine companion as he gave the word

"POWERPUFF GIRLS, WE NEED YOU OOOOO!"

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles"**

"**Powered Buttercup"**

"_**Powerpuff Girls Z!"**_

Once the transformation was done the girls took off to the scene to once again save the day. Once their the girls saw the cause of the disturbance. It was hard to describe it looked like some sort of hairless "Gorilla Girl" standing much taller than any man there with big long Bulging fore arms and sort yet bulging shins and a barrel chest on a massive body with some muscle. The face looked almost human with it's angry purple eyes and brown hair tied in a pony tail but had big long fish lips and a thick neck. The monster had on what looked like a small Purple shirt which covered her chest but showed he midriff and blue denim shorts on it's short legs with suspenders left hanging on the front and back but no shoes for it's bulging feet.

The girls not sure what to do waited to see what the monster would do when suddenly some people threw rocks at it, enraged the monster picked up the a car and lifted it up over it head with no trouble ready to throw it at the people.

"Weave me awone!" the monster yelled causing the people to back away.

The girls were about to attack when suddenly the monster gently put the car down and walked away like a gorilla with it's fists on the ground.

"Maybe this monster only attacks when it's provoked." Blossom explained "We should proceed with caution and see if we can bring it to the lab to cure it."

The girls agreed with the red puff and stood in front of the monster. The girls looked at the monster as they barely reached it chest.

"Are you bad?" The monster asked "Do me know you?"

Blossom answer "It okay we're not bad we're…"

"_The lovely fighting science legend,__** PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"Me know you" the monster said happily "You good, you very good"

"Well that was easy" Buttercup sighed

Just as the girls thought it was over a speeding car came right at the monster and then swerved out of the way an headed straight towards a mother and small child. But before the car could reach the scared family the car as lifted in mid-air.

"Are lady and kid okay" the Monster asked as it put the stopped car down gently on the ground

"I think this mon.. I mean thing is actually a nice person" said Bubbles

Although Bubbles was right the people stood there glaring at the thing. The thing turned to the girls with a sad face, Blossom and Bubbles comforted the monster but Buttercup turned to the scared people.

"How can you people be so cruel to this thing?" Buttercup yelled "It doesn't mean any harm and it just saved some peoples lives?"

"Who cares it's still a monster!" yelled a young man as he threw a rock.

"I care" Blossom called as she grabbed the rock and crushed it with her bare hand causing the people to back away "Just because _she_ looks like a monster doesn't mean she is… SO BACK OFF!"

The people backed away from the girls as they took the monster to the lab

"Me wike bow girl" said the thing as it patted Blossom on her head "Bow girl good fwiend."

"Your welcome" Blossom replied with a smile "Come on lets go to the lab to help you okay?"

The girls managed to keep the surprisingly good monster calm as they walked to the lab and out of harms way.

Later at the lab the girls arrived at the front door where The Professor, Ken and Poochi would greet them.

"Hello girls, how did it go?" The Professor asked as they entered until he saw their guest " GREAT GOOGELY MOOGELY, what the heck is that!?!"

"Well this is the monster we had to get" Bubbles explained "Monster Professor, Professor Monster… say hello."

"Hewwo Pwofessor!"

"Can you change her back?" Blossom asked

"O-okay follow me" the Professor commanded

As the big Gorilla-Girl walked by Ken and Poochi only stared in awe at how nice and calm the thing was but Poochi got a strange reaction to it

"What's wrong Poochi?" Ken asked his friend

"I sense Black Z-Rays" He answered "but there's something else inside her, I can't explain it!"

Ken stood dumbfounded at the dogs answer but with no time to spare the team walked to the main room, the Professor got his device and hoped for the better. As the strange creature stood there bathed in the multicolored lights it closed it's eyes and began to shrink back to normal it changed back from a giant gorilla like creature to a small teen girl with whatever was left of the clothes she was wearing, a now sleeveless muscle shirt with rips showing her entire midriff and unbuttoned overalls still around her waist and no shoes or socks. The girl fell back losing her balance but Blossom and Bubbles caught her and sat her down on the couch once she was seated she opened her eyes and looked up shocking the girls as they instantly recognized their friend.

"I don't believe it!" Blossom yelled

"It can't be!" Bubbles gasped

"No way!" screamed Buttercup

"What's wrong girls?" The Professor asked "Do yoh know her?"

"Where am I?" the lost girl asked "P-PowerPuff Girls? W-what's going on? W-what happened to me?

"IT'S… BUNNY!?!"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Notes: **I knew this chapter was going to be long but I didn't think I was going to make it a 2-part story… Oh, well I might as well forget short Chapters.

Personally I would like to thank "The Rowdyruff girl Z" for the review and putting me and my story as a favorite, I didn't think any one would like it really. Any way "THANK YOU!"

Next chapter is about Bunny's origin and the secret she has inside her, can she really find it in her heart to trust the girls again or will her life be nothing short of darkness…

Find out next chapter and PLEASE tell me what you think of it so far, TTFN!


	4. Friends in Deed!

**Author's notes: **Sakurako is called Annie in english

**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**

_Chapter 4: Friends in Deed!_

_Part: 1_

The City of New Townsville, and man was today hectic for our heroes! It was the first day back to school and the girls made a very special new friend, her name was Bunny a very kind, shy yet very insecure girl and this friend had lots of problems. First she moved here from the Town of Citiesville, a grimy cesspool filled with crime at every corner and people from there were often known as "Slump Trash" and that fact alone made this lonely friend a target for every one around her, and to make matters worse this particular girl seems to also be infected with Black Z-Rays causing her to turn in to a strange kind of monster. Now this girl returned from her monster like state and is now in the Utonium Labs in front of the PowerPuff girls who unknown to her are actually the same girls she chose to trust. Being unable to see the Professor gave bunny a spare pair of Glasses he kept for emergencies as well as a pair of slippers to cover her bare feet. As the girls sat with her to talk little did they now what happens now may change the girls forever.

"And after that I began to change and was unable to control myself." Bunny explained "So your saying It wasn't a dream, I really turned into a monster?"

"Yeah that's right" Blossom said solemnly "But don't worry The Professor can and will help you!"

"Um excuse me, can we talk to you for a minute." Bubbles called taking the red head to the next room.

"Hey Blossom" Buttercup whispered "Are you sure it's a good idea to tell Bunny about all this?"

"Yes Buttercup" Blossom Whispered back "Besides not only do we not know where she lives yet but how can we explain her clothes and because usually the monsters we capture are unconscious and she's wide awake."

"I guess" said Buttercup "I just wish there was a better way, I mean we've only known her for one day and she's been through a lot already."

"I concur" Implied Bubbles "But what else can we do, even though we only known her for one day I already like her."

"We do too Bubbles" Blossom explained "That's why we have to do whatever it takes to help her."

"Right" the other two girls agreed with serious looks on their faces

Meanwhile back in the main room Bunny wasn't in a very hopping mood (No pun intended)

'Why me, why do I have to be a monster?' Bunny thought to herself as tears began streaming down her face 'I came with my aunt and big brother to New Townsville to make a fresh start and now… I'm a monster. My life just keeps getting worse and worse, what if somebody finds out…what if everybody finds out! (Sniff) Sometimes… I wish… I could just… disappear!'

Bunny began wailing her heart out as the thought of being a beast haunted her mind. Upon hearing the cry the girls reentered the room and came to comfort their friend.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Blossom asked with concern in her voice

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Bunny screamed as she continued wailing "I'M A MONSTER NOW AND I CAN'T LIVE WITH A SECRET LIKE THAT! I-I JUST CAN'T… WAAAAAHH!"

'A secret?' Blossom thought 'That's it, it's risky but if it means helping her I'll show her."

"There, there Bunny let it out" Blossom said letting the poor girl cry on her chest "Don't worry I'll never let anyone hurt you, that's a promise'

"Really?" Bunny asked as she calmed down "But why would you do that for me… and how do I know I can trust you too? How do I know you will help me? Tell me why! You don't know what I've been through, give me one good reason."

"She has a point" said Bubbles "and besides how can we help her with everything she's been through.

"That's simple." Blossom explained "You know "An eye for an eye" well now it's a secret for a secret!"

"Wait you mean?" Buttercup asked until she got herself an answer "Are you crazy we can't do that!"

"Bunny listen to me." Blossom said "We wont tell any one about you being a monster and to hold you to that you're not going to tell any one who we are understand?"

"Huh, What do you mean?" Bunny asked as Blossom Pushed a button on her belt causing her to glow "W-what's going on?"

Bunny stared in awe as The PowerPuff Girl in front of her transformed in to her secret identity a normal girl just like her, but not just any girl it was a girl she knew.

"M-Ms. Blossom!" Bunny screamed with surprise "You're a PowerPuff Girl!"

"That's right." said Blossom

"But…wait" Bunny said with curiosity "If you're the Red one then does that mean…?"

"Yeah that's right" Blossom explained "The blue one is Bubbles and the Green one is Buttercup."

"Um hello" said Buttercup and Bubbles with a nervous tone as they changed back as well

"But why?" Bunny asked "Why tell me something so important?"

"Because I trust you" Blossom answered "We keep your secret and you keep our secret. You wanted to know if you can trust us right, well now you have a reason to.

Bunny stood there shocked at how determined Blossom was at getting Bunny's trust

'Why would she go so far?' Bunny thought to herself 'Listen to me, my brother always says I need to take risks and trusting someone is a big risk, and I haven't even tried to trust anyone not after my parents… NO, they are not my parents, they're different and they deserve a chance and I made them go too far. Maybe, I'm the one who needs to look past every thing in front.'

"Ms. Blossom" Bunny finally spoke "I-I-I trust you… I really, really trust you… and… (sniff) for you to go so far for me…I'm sorry (Double sniff)… c-can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can." Blossom explained with a sincere smile

"You did nothing wrong" Bubbles joined in

"Besides were friends right?" Buttercup asked

Hearing those words Bunny cried in Blossom's chest making Bubbles and Buttercup group hug with their new friend. Unknown to them The Professor, Ken and Poochi came in when Blossom showed Bunny her true identity, the two males and dog daring not to interfere watched the touching scene. Once Bunny settled down and smiled at her new friends the Professor wiped the tears off his face and spoke.

"Well girls" the man spoke "I have some very interesting news you're not going to believe it."

"What do mean Professor?" Blossom asked

"Bunny before you turned in to that monster…" the professor asked "Did you get hit with _only_ a strange black light?"

"Well actually no!" Bunny answered "There was a white light attached to it and they came at me together!"

"A black and white light together!" The Heroes said in unity

"Tell us everything that happened Bunny." Ken ordered

"Well it all started a few days ago when I was getting to know New Townsville." Bunny explained as she sat down making ever one listen to her "I just came to the park to read a book about people who met the PowerPuff Girls and I was thinking how lucky they were, in truth after hearing about them so much I wish and preyed I could be a PowerPuff Girl but I knew it was impossible. Suddenly there was this big explosion in the sky, I didn't know where it was or where it came so I ignored it. After that I looked in the sky and saw it, the swirling black and white light and it was heading towards a small boy playing with his kendama (A ring and pin). So without thinking I covered the boy's body and then the light hit me, the next thing I knew it was dark and I had to get home. And well, that's all I remember."

"I thought so" The Professor noted "So you have Black and White Z-Rays inside of you… incredible."

As the Professor and Ken talked to Bunny the girls hid on the side and huddled up to talk in secret about the situation.

"A Black and White Z-Ray fused together?" Blossom asked in a panic "Can this really be happening?"

"Oh no" Said Bubbles "What did we do? We made a new friend and we did something more horrible to her than anyone ever did."

"There's one thing I don't get" Buttercup questioned "How come only the black light has effected her?"

"I don't know but, maybe we should ask the professor" Blossom proclaimed "Then maybe we should tell them what really happened."

"I guess we have no choice" Bubbles agreed "In a manner of speaking "We created a monster" right?"

"But it was an accident" said Buttercup "It could've happened to anybody or anything, but I guess we owe Bunny that much."

"Right then it's settled" Blossom said breaking the huddle and turning to the professor "Um… Professor, we have something to say."

"You used my invention to suck in more then one Z-Ray fusing the two lights causing the backpack to explode and the fused lights to hit a random target, in this case Bunny" the Professor explained "Is that what you were going to say?"

The girls stood dumbfounded as the truth which was already known just came out and _PWND _the already guilty feeling girls.

"Sorry girls." Ken explained "We knew from day one. We didn't say anything because we thought they would cancel each other out or be ineffective to a target."

"Sorry Professor, sorry Ken, sorry Poochi…" the girls said in unity bowing their heads then turning to their friend "Sorry Bunny."

"We're the ones who should be asking for forgiveness" Blossom pointed out

Bunny stood there than smiled "It's okay you and the Professor said yourselves "It was an accident." and you're doing so much for me already. But I thought the effects of the lights were different."

"They are!" the Professor said as he began his explanation "Bunny, I believe that the Z-rays are effected by your emotions or thoughts because sometimes the black Z-rays target is hit with something else and when that something else reacts the Z-Rays activate, but since you were not holding anything it just reacts with _you."_

"With my emotions and thoughts?" Bunny asked

"Yes" the Professor continued "You transformed into the monster because of negative thoughts mixed with anger, fear and frustration."

"You mean like The Infraggable Krunk." Bunny blurted out causing her to cover her mouth in embarrassment "Sorry… you see I… uh I… read a lot of comics."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of" Blossom explained "In truth I'm a bit obsessed with superheroes myself."

"Tell me about it." Bubbles and Buttercup said in unity causing Blossom to pout at them making Bunny and The Professor laugh at the friendship the girls had

"Yes well anyway" The Professor continued "Maybe if you can control your emotions the lights will cancel each other out and in theory you should be cured."

"Okay" Bunny said nodding her head "I'll try and I'll do my best"

"That's great Bunny" said Ken "You just have to think about all the good things that happened, like it's the first day of school and you already have six new friends who are ready and willing to help you, and three of them are the PowerPuff Girls."

Bunny looked around the room as tears of joy came out of her eyes.

"I already have six friends who would do anything for me and it's only the first day of school… of school?" Bunny thought out loud "OH MY GOSH WHAT TIME IS IT, I HAVE TO GET HOME!"

"It's about 5:30" The Professor answered "Just call your family and tell them you were held up. We'll drive you home and get you some clothes."

"Really? Thank you!" Bunny said with a sigh of relief "I'm sorry to have to make you do this for me."

"It's no problem at all" Ken said "Just tell us where you live and your there."

"Thank you!" Bunny said with sincere gratitude "All of you, thank you so much. But what about my clothes?"

"Don't worry" Bubbles explained "The Pink Jaguar owes us any way. We'll pick up some new overalls, shirts, shoes and maybe some more nice clothes.

"Really" Bunny said with more surprise "Wow! Thank you!"

With all that said and done Ken got a map of the city and Bunny pointed the way and in no time the team was on their way in the Professor's white van to their destination, The Pink Jaguar and then Bunny's family tenement.

Meanwhile in a abandoned house the green monkey menace Mojo Jojo had his own agenda to attend to.

* * *

"AH HA, I've done it" Mojo cheered triumphantly "My new robot is complete and with it I will finally defeat those StinkyStuff Girls once and for all.

Mojo then turned to his laptop he found (or in his case stolen) and looked up more information before putting the final touches on his new secret weapon.

"If this information is true, which it should be it is on internet after all." Mojo snickered as he gave himself a pat on the back "Then nothing will stop Mojo from defeating those PooPooPuff Girls and taking over the world. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Later in front of the Pink Jaguar clothing store Bunny collected some new clothes and offered to pick some up for the PowerPuffs, but they declined and once done drove off to Bunny's home a small tenement surprisingly not too far from the lab or school.

* * *

"Wow Bunny!" Bubbles applauded "You have good taste, but I have to say you must like purple a lot.

"Yeah purple's my favorite color" Bunny stated "It signifies royalty and pride, something I wish I had more of."

"Don't worry Bunny." Said Blossom "So do you know what the other colors mean?"

"Well red is usually signifies the color of leadership and love, Blue is the color of calmness and puritanically and Green… well nature and innocence."

"That's cool" Blossom said "Buttercup may be a natural but innocent… not so much."

"HEY!" Buttercup complained while the girls laughed

"So um… I was wondering" Bunny said stopping the laughter "Are there any other people who are monsters?"

"Yeah lots and some of them are our friends!" Blossom answered

"Your friends?" Bunny asked with a surprised look in her face

"Yeah one of them is our friend Annie" Bubbles continued "When ever she gets jealous and puts on lipstick she becomes totally different and calls her self Sedusa"

"The truth Is…" Blossom stated "You two have a lot in common but she wasn't hit with a white light too. Believe it or not Bunny you may be the only person who remembers what they do as a monster."

"Really?" Bunny said sulking "Maybe its better if I forget too."

"Maybe not" Ken interrupted "If you remember maybe you can learn to control it before you can cure yourself."

"Really?" Bunny said perking up "Thank you Ken! So any one else?"

"Well let's see" Blossom said thinking "Oh yeah Princess Morbucks!"

"Princess Morbucks!" Bunny said with suprise

"We had to face tough monsters before but one monster that really gets on my nerve is Princess!" Buttercup explained "Your monster form was strong but she's down right nasty and will do anything, I mean_ anything_ to get her way for way too much attention. Even if it means destroying the city!"

"Really Princess, you mean the girl who threatened me at school?" Bunny asked "But… what's the difference between her now and her monster form?

The girls stared at Bunny because of her question then suddenly the whole van broke out in hysterical laughter

"HA HA What's the difference she said HA HA!" said Buttercup

"Ha ha Bunny, ha ha That's a good one ha ha!" said Blossom

"Ha ha Ow my side ha ha" said Ken

"Ha ha now that's funny" Poochi said rolling on the floor laughing out loud

"Oh no I'm sorry!" Bunny said misunderstanding the commotion "Did I say something wrong?"

"No no Ha ha Not at all Bunny!" Bubbles replied trying to calm down "If you think about it what you said is true, ha ha ha that's why it's so funny."

Bunny thought about what Bubbles just said and looked around as the whole van laughed at the very girl that was mean to her. Suddenly the contagious feeling reached her and she began laughing with her friends. Happiness consumed the whole van as the joy was spread around. The team's laughter soon slowed down to catch their breaths and then turned to Bunny

"Well Bunny?" Blossom said getting her attention "Do you feel better now?"

"Actually." Bunny turned to the red head "Yeah I do feel better, a lot better. I'm lucky to have you as my friends."

"The truth is we're lucky to have _you_ as _our _friend" said Blossom making Bubbles happy she used her line and Bunny happy knowing that fact "In fact we're all lucky to have each other so there's no reason at all for any of us to be alone."

The four girls all held hands as the joyous occasion ended suddenly as the mayor came on the screen in front of Ken's seat with an emergency

"Professor Utonium, PowerPuff Girls anybody come in!" the mayor called in a panic "We have a problem!"

"What is it Mr. Mayor?" The Professor asked

"It's Mojo Jojo he's rampaging near some homes in this location" The Mayor stated before showing a computerized map on Ken's Screen "Here's his location and he's heading west from there."

The group all looked at the map, and instantly Bunny recognized the location and direction.

"Oh no!" Bunny said in shock "He's near my home and heading for the tenement!"

"Don't worry Bunny." The Professor said shifting the gears in the van "Sit down and hold on tight I'll get us there in no time!"

The van rushed off to the scene of the mad monkeys rampage. In no time flat the van arrived at the scene and Mojo Jojo and his usual Robo-Jojo were creating chaos and destruction to every thing in site causing people to run in panic.

"Smelly Humans!" Mojo Yelled "Fear the wrath of Mojo Jojo!"

* * *

_Part 2_

The van stopped and the back door opened with the girls in tow ready to face down the malicious monkey. Bunny could only look at the chaos as fear and worry consumed her.

"So this is what monsters do?" Bunny said with a tear in her eye "How terrible."

"Bunny, listen to me!" Blossom called with a serious look on her face "You may have a monster inside you but either way, you will never be anything compared to what we face and no matter what we will always be there to help you with or with out your monster."

Bunny perked up after hearing her friend defend her from herself

"M-ms. Blossom?" Bunny said about to speak

"Blossom's right!" Bubbles then called "We were friends even before all this and now we're never going to stop helping you. Besides it's our fault you're like this so were going to help you because that's what friends do!"

"Yeah, what they said!" Buttercup stated "Now stand back you might get monkey blood on you"

Bunny wiped the tears out of her eyes gave a serious face and nodded her head in agreement as the girls did their job.

"Good luck Girls" Bunny called "I know you can do it!"

Blossom and Bubbles gave a sweet smile to Bunny and Buttercup added a thumbs up to hers. As the talk ended Blossom gave the orders "LETS ROLL!"

"Go girls go!" The group behind them cheered as the girls transformed

"**Hyper Blossom"**

"**Rolling Bubbles"**

"**Powered Buttercup"**

"**PowerPuff Girls Z"**

The girl's then ran to the sinister simian as he continued his rampage.

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo" The girls called out getting his attention

"What?" said Mojo in his robot "You're here already!"

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"Cut it out Mojo!" Buttercup ordered "Before I hammer you all the way back to the stone age!"

"Ha Just try and stop me" Mojo Mocked

"With pleasure!" Blossom said as she jumped and attacked **"Spinning Yo-Yo"**

"**Blasting Bubbles"**

"**Megaton Hammer"**

As the girls attacked, the robot which Mojo was piloting was no more in no time. Although it looked like the girls won Mojo snickered instantly telling the girls he was up to something, putting up their guard the girls were ready for any thing.

"Be careful girls" Blossom ordered "He may be up to something."

"You think you can beat me that easily" Mojo snickered " I don't think so, face my new robot! Rise **Robo-Scorpio-Jojo**!"

The ground shook and cracked as what looked like a giant robotic scorpion tail came out of the ground and with it's mighty stinger swung at the girls. The girls quickly took off into the air as the giant tail came down, while in the air the girls noticed the ground opened and out came what they expected a giant robotic scorpion. Mojo quickly jumped in the robots head as he sat at the controls and covered himself with his trademark glass casing ready to take on the heroes.

"How are you going to stop me now smelly humans?" Mojo mocked "There's no way you can stop me from taking over the world!"

"We're going to stop you the same way as we always do!" Blossom yelled "Every one attack from all directions!"

"Got it!"

"**Power Yo attack!"**

"**Bursting Bubbles"**

"**Hyper Sonic Swing"**

As the attacks came at Mojo the robot at lightning speed dug underground. The girls were about to give chase when suddenly the tail came back up with a cannon attached to it now. Before the girls could react the gun fired what looked like yellow goo hitting and covering Buttercup's eyes causing her to go back to the ground.

"What the… What is this crud… Get it off I can't see!" Buttercup yelled as she tried to pull it off causing her hands to get stuck "My hands!"

"Mwa ha ha ha what do you think girls?" Mojo asked victoriously "It's my new **"Super Sticky Rubber Cement Glue Gun"** like it?

"Buttercup, let me help you!" Bubbles called

"Bubbles wait if you touch it you'll be stuck to Buttercup's face too!" said Blossom "Buttercup try using your laser beams!"

Buttercup taking Blossom's advice struggled but it was no good

"It's no good Blossom" Buttercup called "I can't even open my eyes to shoot!"

"I think you should worry about yourselves first" Mojo called as the attacked

The girls spread out as the monster attacked but Buttercup being unable to see staggered on the floor until she was caught by the robots left claw then slammed to the ground again and again causing the green clad hero to go unconscious.

"BUTTERCUP!" The girls yelled trying to get her attention but to no avail

Bubbles was the next victim as she was caught trying to get away from the claws. By her foot the claw grabbed and slammed the blue girl in the same fashion as her friend. Once out the claw let go of the foot and held the body of the hero and turned to the lone red leader.

"BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP NO!" Blossom Yelled as Mojo laughed "Take your stinking paws off of them you darn dirty ape!"

"Two down one to go." Mojo teased "Any last words?"

Blossom growled and sneered at the villain as she saw her friends unconscious bodies trapped in the enemy's clutches. Blossom tried to attack from any opening she could find but Mojo used his hostages as shields, she tried one last desperate attempt by confusing the monkey and at the last second use her ice breath on the front. But Mojo placed both the girls in front. Once she saw her friends Blossom hesitated giving Mojo a chance to fire his glue gun again hitting Blossom in the mouth and her right hand with the yoyo preventing her from using her weapon or her ice breath and knocking her to the ground.

"No, Ms. Blossom!" Bunny called as she watched the fight in horror "Professor, Ken, Poochi we have to do something!"

"I know Bunny I know" The Professor said with worry 'But what can we do?'

Dazed from the impact Blossom struggled to get back on her feet after being knocked to the ground. Suddenly the tail of the robot changed again to what looked like a third claw and grabbed the dizzy red girl.

"I did it! Ha ha I did it" Mojo cheered "I win now nothing can stop me"

Mojo continued his rampage as the robot began flailing it's claws around with the girls as his hostages and weapons. Feeling helpless the others could only look on with fear as the now unconscious heroes were being used as nothing more then breakable toys.

"No, It can't be" Bunny spoke with a soft voice full of tears and sorrow as she subconsciously walked towards the monster "This can't be happening, they can't lose."

"Bunny stop!" The Professor called getting the girl out of her trance "I know you're worried but there's nothing we can do!"

Bunny looked at the man then looked down. She clenched her fist in anger and frustration then gave an angry look on the men's faces

"How can you say that!" Bunny yelled "The girls are in trouble and we can't do anything!"

"Bunny listen." said Ken "We know how you feel but…"

"No, you don't!" Bunny interrupted "You don't know how I feel! I never had friends before especially ones as good or kind a-and wonderful as them! I can't stand the thought of losing them."

The trio looked at each other then turned to the girl as Bunny ranted at them. Hoping they could give her an answer on what to do.

"Please Professor." Bunny pleaded "I want to help them, I want to save them, I want to do something… Please! They've been so kind to me, they made me smile, they made me laugh, and they gave me secrets that they would never give to any one. That's why… that's why… I… I… I HAVE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!"

Bunny's scream suddenly caused her to glow and shine shocking the boys as they looked at the girl as she looked at herself with worry.

"Oh no!" said Bunny "Am I changing into the monster again?"

The white light covered Bunny as she went through another change. Her ripped clothes were repairing themselves, the shirt became complete with sleeves and length covering her midriff, then the overalls connected once again with no rips and new buttons. Suddenly her spare glasses came off and replaced by her old ones and her shoes and socks reappeared on her once bare feet. Soon Bunny stopped glowing and looked at herself.

"M-My clothes W-what's going on?" Bunny asked with surprise

"Hey dad." Ken called "Do you think this has something to do with the white Z-Rays in her body too?"

"It could be Ken." The Professor answered

"Hey look!" Poochi finally spoke "She has a belt!"

The two males were in shock to see that Bunny was in fact wearing a belt very similar to the Powerpuff Girls, but this belt had no color to it the design was completely the same but it was all different shades of black and white and no compact.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked "What is this thing? Wait… isn't this what the girls had on?"

"Dad, do you think the White Z-Rays instead of curing her gave her the belt?" Ken asked "Does that mean she's a…"

"I think so Ken, there's only one way to find out." said The Professor as he turned to the confused girl "Bunny listen to me, I need you to be completely honest with us. Do you want to help your friends?"

Bunny looked at the man with surprise then turned to see her troubled friends. Without a second thought turned back to the professor with her answer.

"Yes Professor of course!" Bunny spoke with more determination then she ever had in her whole life "I want to save them more than anything. Even if… even if it means turning into a monster again!

With that Bunny's belt glowed gaining color and power, suddenly in the middle of the belt came a small purple compact with a lavender colored "P" in the middle.

"I guess my theory was wrong" The Professor stated "Instead of curing her the White Z-rays simply overtook the Black Z-Rays."

"Hey wait" Bunny asked "What does all this mean?"

"Well Bunny your going to change just not into a monster." Ken Explained as he turned to his canine companion "Poochi now!"

"Right! Ready Bunny?" Poochi asked making the confused girl nod "All right! **POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOU OOOOO!"**

With that the belt began glowing starting something Bunny will never forget as her body was consumed in a bright light again.

"**Starry Bunny!"**

Once the light show was over the men looked at awe at what used to be the girls new friend was a new figure, a brand new never before seen Purple POWERPUFF GIRL! Her skirt was just like the girls only purple but her vest was lavender colored and in her hands was her new weapon in the right was a hammer with a needle on top it was bright brown with purple stripes and in the left hand was a big purple ball with a yellow "P" on it the size of a basket ball. The biggest surprise of all was that the weapons were attached by a thick black string, when Bunny held it out in front of her to look she realized her weapon was a giant kendama.

"What's going on what happened to me?" Bunny asked luckily Ken had a small mirror and held it out in front of her "(Gasp) No way… I'm a PowerPuff Girl! But where are my glasses? W-wait, I-I can see!"

"Maybe because of you new powers you don't need them" Ken explained

"There's no time, Bunny You have the power now so you can go save your friends."

"Right! Bunny said nervous but sure "Um… wish me luck."

"Good Luck Bunny" Poochi called out as the girl took off flying towards Mojo and his robot

"Bunny wait take this!" Ken called throwing what looked like a spray can "It's rubber cement remover, we use rubber cement some times too."

Taking the can Bunny continued her flight to Mojo Jojo and the Girls.

The robot continues its rampage with Mojo driving inside unaware of the new hero flying behind it.

'Okay, you can do this Bunny' She thought to herself 'Um… maybe if I put the ball on top of the needle and aim it at the robot I can…'

**BANG!**

The ball suddenly fired at the robot Smashing it's tail from behind and headed straight to Mojo's glass case shattering it and knocking Mojo out as stars flew around his head

"But mommy Jojo didn't throw it" Mojo said in a daze "Bobo did it"

"Huh I-I did it, I really did it!" Bunny thought congratulating herself "Now I just have to get the others and wake them up"

Bunny using her kendama freed the unconscious heroes and with the spray dissolved the glue binding the powers they needed.

"Ms. Blossom" Bunny called as she shook her friend tried to wake her up "Ms. Blossom wakeup, Ms. Blossom"

"Huh… what… who are you?" a groggy Blossom asked as she woke up "Huh… Bunny! You're a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Huh Bunny?" Bubbles asked as she got up "But how?"

"Bunny? Way cool!" Buttercup called "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Oh, it's was nothing really" Bunny stated being modest

"Aaargh! My machine!" an angry Mojo said out of his daze "You three girls will… wait a minute… one… two… three… FOUR! Where did that Purple one come from!"

"Um… I… well… you see." Bunny stuttered

"She's our newest member and best friend!" Blossom said "And you're toast Mojo Jojo"

'I'm their new best friend.'

"No, wait I-I uh… I left the oven on bye!" Mojo said trying to escape

"Oh no you don't" Bunny called as she aimed her weapon at the cowardly villain **"Kendama Cannon!"**

As the ball flew it hit the ground near Mojo's feet sending him into the air in a panic.

"Nice shot Bunny" Blossom complemented "All right lets attack together, Bunny you go last."

"Um okay!"

"Now **Power Yo attack part two!"**

"**Bursting Bubbles part two!"**

"**Hyper Sonic Swing part two!"**

The attacks all hit Mojo sending him higher and higher into the air adding more pain to the punishment.

"All right Bunny do the honors!" Blossom called "Finish him off!"

"Okay!" Bunny called as she flew to Mojo and did her job **"Kendama Cannon part two!"**

The attacked Mojo squarely in the stomach sending him flying off in the distance.

"And I thought three girls were baaaaad!" Mojo screamed as he flew away

Bunny looked in amazement at what she actually accomplished, making friends, gaining super powers and saving her family all in one day and she always thought of her self as the biggest loser in the world!

"D-did I just… do what I think I did?" Bunny asked

"You help saved the day Bunny" Bubbles replied

"No… that was just luck." Bunny told them

"No it wasn't Bunny" Blossom stated "The white light chose you for a reason."

"But I'm still a monster" Bunny commented

"So what?" Buttercup replied "That was our fault, but no matter what you're our friend got that? And we'll do what ever we can to help you get through this…together!"

Bunny still unsure of herself looked around "But…"

"No buts!" Blossom interrupted "We're your friends and we made a mistake, that's why we want to help you… So I'm giving you a choice you don't have to be our friend if you don't want to, that's up to you."

Bunny looked at the red head knowing her words were sincere. She thought about every thing they did for her and every thing she felt, she then realized that turning her back on everything would mean being alone and unwanted. Monster or no monster these girls would risk their lives for each other and her.

"Girls…?" Bunny asked with tears in her eyes "Do you really want me as your friend? Because if you do I would be so… (sniff)… Happy!"

The girls all held hands as the newest member cried her eyes out in joy. With New Townsville filled with new monsters, The PowerPuff Girls needed to stick together more then ever as a team and most importantly… as friends.

* * *

The next day Bubbles and Buttercup walked to the lab to see how bunny was adjusting to everything that happened before she got home. Blossom called and told them to come early but the two decided to take their time while Bunny met the Mayor and Ms. Bellum to talk about what she wanted.

"Can you believe we have a new friend and a new partner" Bubbles spoke

"Yeah, she just needs a little push every now and then but she's cool" Buttercup replied

As they arrived at the lab they opened the door to an incredible site. A mountain of books in the living room.

"Oh, hey girls" Blossom called "You won't believe how many books are here sci-fi, comedy, horror, Shakespeare, even comics and manga!"

"Oh um… hi Bubbles, hi Buttercup" Bunny replied "Sorry about the mess, I told the mayor I love reading so I wanted to read as many books as I wanted"

'Wow, I figured Bunny was smart!" Bubbles thought in shock 'But to have this many books? Wow!'

'I wonder if it is okay to be hanging with her.' Buttercup also thinking 'She's cool but kind of a nerd.'

"So Bunny" Blossom said getting the glasses wearing girls attention "How does it feel to be a PowerPuff Girl?"

"It feels great Ms. Blossom." Bunny said opening up to Blossom "I can do all this cool stuff, read all the books I wanted and the best part… hang out with real friends."

"That's great Bunny" Bubbles said cheered up 'Who cares what she is I like her' "I hope you enjoy yourself, can I see what books you have I read sometimes too."

"Thank you Bubbles" Bunny replied "But to be honest I really don't like skirts all that much I have a bad history with them, but staying with you guys will always make up for that."

"Bunny" Buttercup called as she put her hand on the girls shoulder "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. So what you got there… oh I heard of that book."

"Yeah It's not bad." Bunny said with a smile "Yeah you might like it!"

"Thanks but no thanks" Buttercup objected "If I want to read about vampires, I want to see cursed creature of the night scare the pants off me vampires. Not some rainbow sparkling lovesick pretty boys."

"Don't worry about her Bunny" Blossom stated "oh before I forget the professor said that were doing every thing we can about the Black Z-rays inside you."

"Thank you, all of you" Bunny said "I'll do my best to help find a cure and be a great PowerPuff Girl just like all of you."

The girls laughed and talked like no tomorrow until Poochi came in

"Girls there's a monster on the loose in New Townsville" The dog cried

"All right lets go girls" Blossom ordered "Care to do the honors Bunny?"

"Yeah!" Bunny said cheerfully as the girls prepared for battle with their new friend.

"**Let's Roll!"**

_To be continued!_

**Author's notes: **Well there you have it _My version _of Bunny! I made her the smart, shy girl with the low self-esteem to add to the mix. I gave her a Kendama as a weapon because it's two toys in one just like she is and instead of Hopping, Jumping, or Bouncing I went with Starry because Bunnies in mythology are often associated with space but manly the moon. Finally the reason Bunny calls Blossom Ms. Blossom is for the great deal of respect she has for her, not the alternative, usually when a strange new girl meets and hangs out with another character they think she's "Not right", she does like boys she's just overly shy. I hope people like her.

Next time Kasey returns and the girls fight another familiar villain, here's a hint he really bugs the girls and he's really GROSS! See you next time!


	5. The Bug Stops Here!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PPGZ, DBZkai, One Piece or Ouran Host Club

**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**

_Chapter 5: The Bug Stops Here!_

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville, and schools out for the girls as they walked on home. But wait one's missing.

"Wow, that test was a tough one, right Bunny?" Buttercup said talking to her new friend

"I know right!" Bunny said until she looked in front of her "Hey look it's Bubbles!"

"Hey Guys!" Bubbles called

"Hey Bubbles" Bunny and Buttercup called

"Do you guys want to go see Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"Um okay." Bunny proclaimed "I hope she's okay"

"Yeah why not?" Buttercup explained "I heard she had to stay home because her sister was sick."

"So… what's Ms. Blossom's little sister like?" Bunny asked

"Well basically…" Buttercup Began "A smaller, cuter, and more hyperactive version of Blossom, come on you can see for yourself."

"Okay" said Bunny "Let me call the professor and tell him were not coming to the lab today"

"Good idea." The other girls said in unity

'Ms. Blossom has a little sister?' Bunny thought to herself "I'll bet she's adorably cute hee hee.'

Meanwhile back at the lab Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi all sat down waiting for the heroes to arrive when Bunny's voice suddenly came from the monitor.

"Um Hello, Professor Utonium?" Bunny called "Are you there?"

"Oh hello Bunny!" The Professor responded looking at the monitor "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry sir but we're not coming today" Bunny explained "We're going to visit Ms. Blossom's house because her little sister is sick, so we want to check on her"

"Huh, Kasey's sick?" Ken asked

"Okay" Bubbles said through the second monitor "We'll call you later, bye!"

"Okay girls we'll call you if anything" The Professor said as the girls gave their goodbyes and he shut off the monitor "Say Ken, Kasey is your friend right, why don't you go visit her too?"

"Huh, um okay, I guess" said Ken as he got up to leave "Sure why not, coming Poochi?"

"Ruff err ruff Sure!" Poochi said happily knowing he was leaving the lab

* * *

Later the girls came to Blossom's front door to check on their friend.

"Well, here we are." Buttercup explained as she knocked on the door

"So this is Ms. Blossoms house?" Bunny asked "It's nice. Hopefully my family and I can move to a place like this one day."

Suddenly the door opened and there was Blossom wearing her street clothes with an apron and slippers

"Oh, hey guys!" Blossom called "Come in, come in Kasey is in her room watching the GalacticMan season sets I got. Both of our parents had important matters to attend to at work so I stayed to watch Kasey. So tell me how is every thing?"

The girls entered Blossom's house and walked upstairs to check on the small child. They entered the room to see her in her pajamas with her hair down, her skin was pale and her face was red and she was covered in a blanket.

"Hey Girls" said Kasey (cough, cough) "Sorry girls, I'm not feeling well."

"Oh you poor thing." Bubbles said cheerfully "Don't worry, it's not your fault you're sick, You just concentrate on getting better okay."

"Okay, thank you" Kasey replied 'Wow the Powerpuff girls taking care of me while I'm sick… hmmm I wonder if the girl with the glasses and the pony tail on her head is the new one I heard about?'

"So kiddo!" Buttercup addressed the young one "What can we do to make you better huh?"

"Um excuse me." Bunny stated "All she need is plenty of rest, water, fresh air and the proper dosage of medicine. Give your body some time and she should be fine."

"That's good advice Bunny" Blossom added "Kasey, you just relax and your big sister and her friends will take care of everything."

"Thanks sis!" Kasey said with a smile when she heard the door bell "Huh, were you expecting someone else Blossom?"

"No, but let me check." Blossom stated as she went down stairs to open the door "Yes, oh hi Ken, hi Poochi, what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit." the boy explained "How's Kasey?"

* * *

The group was all together unaware of the dark force spying on them.

"Ahh good." the mysterious evil voice sneered "That'll do perfectly heh heh heh heh… when the little ones are alone… get them!"

"Yes boss" five more voices responded

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house

"Hey Kasey!" Blossom called as she entered the room "Look who's here!"

"Um… Hello Kasey." Ken sheepishly stated "How are you feeling?"

"Ken?" A shocked Kasey asked with a smile and blush on her face "I'm fine what about you?"

"Thanks for visiting Ken" said Blossom "I'm going to make some chicken soup so behave you two"

"OK…" the two young children said

"Hey wait for us" Buttercup called dragging Bubbles with Bunny in pursuit

Blossom went to the kitchen to make soup for Kasey's cold, her friends came down to help while Ken hung out with her.

"So how is everything Ken?" Kasey asked "I wish you came back to school, I had fun with you!"

"Yeah thanks Kasey, but I have more important things to do" as Ken answered he noticed something was off about the young girl and her sickness feeling curious Ken decided to ask hoping not to hurt her feelings "Hey Kasey, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure Ken." Kasey responded "Go ahead."

"Well, my dad once told me that some times people get sick because of haunting thoughts and you seemed to be fidgety about something but when Blossom left the room you seemed to calm down. So what's on your mind? Don't worry I won't tell any one."

Ken hit the nail on the head. Kasey was shocked to see a boy she wished she knew better understand her inner stress which was a bit much for an eight year old girl. Knowing Ken was right and having the feeling to trust him she looked down in defeat and told him.

"Well the thing is…" Kasey began "I have this secret and I'm afraid to tell Blossom."

"Blossom did mention you were hiding something, but she didn't want to bother you about it. So is that what's wrong?" Ken asked

"That's right, well the thing is that I want to tell my sister but what if she gets mad, what if she hates me, w-what if…" Kasey trailed off "I don't know!….. You see Ken… I know that she and her friends are the Powerpuff girls and I'm afraid of how they would respond that's what's bothering me!"

"You Know! But how?" Ken asked in shock

"Ken please don't tell them!" Kasey begged "I know you already know but…"

"Don't worry about it Kasey." Ken said calming the sick girl down "If I know Blossom she would never be that mad over this. Tell you what if you tell them I'll back you up."

"You will?" Kasey said with a blush and a smile on her face "Thank you so much Ken!"

"No problem Kasey" Ken smiled "So what do you want to do while the others are downstairs?"

"Ummm… Oh how about karaoke?" Kasey exclaimed "Singing always cheers me up. My sister and I always sing when we're down; I want to here you sing!"

"Oh, now this I got to see!" Poochi snickered making his friend glare at him

"Ok, I guess I'll try" Ken spoke with uncertainty

"Great!" Kasey cheered "The mike and machine is over there just pick a song and let it rip"

Ken walked over and turned the machine on he picked a song and stood back

The machine played and Ken took a deep breath and sang his song of choice from his favorite anime!

_Don't stop, don't stop_

_we're in luck now,_

_Don't stop_

_there's so much to be found!_

_We can find paradise…_

_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!_

_Mysteries abound…_

_In this world that we will seek! (That we will seek!)_

_Foes all around…_

_But I will go_ _fearless and free!_

_I'll give you strength…_

_You give me love, that's how we'll live! (That's how we'll live!)_

_Courage won't fade…_

_If you're with me, my enemies can never win!_

_We will fight for love and glory…_

_We will live to tell the story…_

_There is nothing we can't live through,_

_Nothing ever dies; We will rise again!_

_Don't stop, don't stop _

_We're in luck now,_

_Don't stop_

_Keep your spirit proud!_

_And ride upon the wind…_

_All we have to do is go!_

_Don't stop, don't stop_

_We're in luck now,_

_Don't stop_

_There's so much to be found!_

_We can find paradise… _

_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!_

_DRAGON SOUL!_

"Wow" Kasey cheered as she and Poochi clapped "encore, encore!"

"Yeah not bad Ken" Poochi responded "You should hear him sing "We are"!"

"Oh come on…" Ken blushed "It wasn't _that _good."

"I thought it was." Kasey complemented "Thanks Ken!"

"For what?" Ken asked

"For keeping me company." Kasey answered "None of my friends from school ever visit me even when I'm well."

"Really?" Ken asked surprised "Hey maybe after you tell Blossom we can hang out in the lab together"

"Really? Thank you Ken!" Kasey continued as she looked down and her face turned red "I'd really like that"

"I'm sorry I can't come back to school" Ken spoke "But we'll never stop being friends."

"Even though it was only one day I really enjoyed it" Kasey said with her face even more red "Ken, can I tell you something?"

"Um sure" Ken answered "Hey your face is all red, should I get Blossom?"

"No, it's okay" Kasey responded "I wanted to tell you when you came back to school but you didn't,… you see… Ken… I… r-really… um I really… like…"

But before Kasey was going to finish her sentence the window broke open and six mysterious figures appeared. In front of them was a short and stout old man with a large nose, antennas in his hair and a menacing look in his eyes.

"Hello children…Heh heh heh… ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Earlier downstairs Blossom and her friends were putting away the things they were done with

"Your little sister is so adorable Blossom" Bubbles commented "I still wish I had one, a little version of me though. I still remember what happened last time."

"Yeah I know" Blossom responded "But hey I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Having siblings is nice." Bunny responded

"Yeah sometimes" Buttercup spoke "But most of the time they're just big pains"

"I hear that" Blossom responded "but still no matter what they are family and we don't turn our backs on family!"

"Anyway it's good Ken and Poochi came to visit" Bubbles stated "They even got music playing!"

"That Kasey, I guess she talked Ken into Karaoke" Blossom giggled then turned to her friend "Hey Bunny, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah… I have an older Brother." Bunny answered "His name is Barry he's VERY over protective and always embarrassing."

"I'll bet he just wants to make you happy" Bubbles said with a smile

"Yeah I guess." Bunny blushed "I just love him too much."

"Your lucky." said Buttercup "My brothers can be demons sometimes."

The girls laughed when suddenly they heard a strange noise from upstairs, Blossom was about to go up when suddenly Poochi rolled down the stairs in pain

"POOCHI!" Blossom called as she rested the broken robot dog in her arms as she ran back up the stairs "What happened? Are Ken and Kasey alright?"

Blossom ran in to the room with the broken window and froze with fear as she stared at the empty room. "no" was all she could mutter as she stood there frozen not knowing what to do next.

"Ms. Blossom what happened?" Bunny called as she followed her friend into the scene only to gasp at the sight "Oh… my…"

Bubbles and Buttercup followed and looked upon the mess. That was until Bubbles saw a piece of paper nailed to the wall. Buttercup grabbed the paper and read it out loud

_Dear PowerPuff Girls,_

_If you ever want to see the children again, all four of you will come to the New Townsville Junk Yard at six o'clock no later, come alone. Disobey and they will perish._

"WHO IS IT FROM!" Blossom screamed her order "TELL ME!"

"It's doesn't say." Buttercup answered

"Lets go…" Blossom ordered as she set Poochi on the bed "NOW!"

"M-ms. Blossom" Bunny said nervously "Maybe… you should calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" Blossom yelled at her friend "HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS? My sister and Ken have been captured and we have no choice but to go face first into a trap!"

"We know that." Buttercup defended "But you can't help her right if you can't think straight, we're worried too but we can't help if we resort to acting like rabid beasts… you sister is also sick, she needs you now more then ever."

Blossom calmed down thanks to the words of her friend but the thought of Kasey being hurt in her condition made it hard… but not impossible

"Thank you Buttercup, I needed that" a now calm Blossom stated "Bubbles call the professor and tell him the situation."

"Okay." Bubbles replied "But didn't the note say "come alone."?

"I know." Blossom said "But that doesn't mean help can't come later."

"Let me come too!" Poochi said weakly

"Are you sure Poochi?" Blossom asked as the dog nodded with a serious look on his face "Okay but when we get there stay hidden, Bunny you carry him… Okay every one ready"

The team nodded following their leader orders got ready for this strange new challenge

"Lets Roll!"

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

The girls continued the transformation until their powers reactivated as the heroes of New Townsville

"**PowerPuff Girls Z"**

The girls flew to the junkyard to face the challenge that awaited them

* * *

Part 2

Later at the junk yard the girls arrived at their destination. Poochi went hiding and the heroes were ready for any thing

"All right we're here" Blossom Called "Show yourself and where are the kids?"

Responding to the red heads orders the small old man that kidnapped the kids arrived, he wore only a old tank top and old shorts with even older Boots and a trench coat. This seemingly harmless old man had a dark aura around him and an evil toothy grin on his face.

"So you're the one who kidnapped Kasey and Ken." An angry Blossom yelled "Where are they? Who are you? And what do you want with us?"

"Well since you asked so politely, I'll show you" The old man raised his hand and like nothing swarms and swarms of bugs appeared and blocked out the sun and crawled over anything and everything they could causing people all over the city to scream and run in terror and disgust. The girls could only stare in shock as the insect invasion began "I am Roach Coach, I'm sick of you human scum infesting the planet and I am here to… EXTERMINATE!"

"Why you!" Buttercup said enraged as Bunny held her back

"Why are you doing this?" Bubbles asked

"Alright I'll tell you" said Roach Coach "I was merely a man in the study of all our creepy crawly friends. But no matter how much I try to explain the wonders of us, all people thought of us was nothing more than disgusting inconveniences. Until one day a strange black light came and gave me the power to show the world who the real inconveniences are. However there was still something in my way… YOU, the PowerPuff Girls! So for weeks I sent spy flies to inspect you for weaknesses, and today I FOUND IT!"

Roach Coach pointed to the two kids tied to a post on top of a large pile of garbage.

"PowerPuff Girls!" Ken called "Help!"

"KEN!" The girls called

"Is Kasey alright?" Blossom asked in a panic

"I think her fever's getting worse!" Ken responded "Don't worry about us just kick his butt!"

"I don't think so little boy." Roach Coach called "Here's the deal if you even think about squishing any of my friends, I'll kill the girl first"

Blossom growled in frustration and anger as she stood helplessly at this strange man. Not knowing what to do the girls looked on with anger as well.

"That's not all" Roach Coach called "I can also create **Super Bugs! **Come out my warriors, come out and terminate the PowerPuff Girls!"

The ground shook and out popped five new figures each was a different bug each the size of a human and each as deadly as the last

"I am **Scythe!**" Said the Praying Mantis

"They call me **Sucker!**" Said the Mosquito

"The name is **Spike!**" Said the Hornet

Well all except for one

"Hi I'm **Skippy!**" Said the child sized flea

The girls all held each other white with fear as they stared at the insects about to fight them, but Buttercup stood firm.

"Ha, insects don't scare me." Buttercup said

"You haven't met the fifth member yet" Roach Coach said as he pointed to the last of his **Super Bugs.** Buttercup looked to her side to see the last member

"Hello there, I'm **Silky!**" said the female Black widow spider

"Uh… A… s-sp-spid-d-d" Buttercup stuttered as she froze in fear

With an evil victorious look on his face Roach Coach gave the word

"**ATTACK!"**

The monsters charged at the girls but they flew out of the way avoiding the bugs as they collided with each other.

"That was a close one" Blossom said as the girls sighed

"Hey Buttercup, I thought you weren't afraid of insects." Bubbles noticed

"Technically Bubbles spiders aren't insects they're arachnids" Bunny explained "They're bigger have eight legs instead of six and they also involve scorpions, mites, ticks and…"

"Enough already!" Buttercup interrupted "Okay Blossom what's the plan?"

The heroes turned to their leader as she stared with worry and fear at her sick little sister who for all she knew was dying.

"I… I… I don't know girls…" Blossom muttered "I really don't know. If we attack the bugs he'll kill Kasey and if we run we'd be turning our backs on New Townsville."

"So now what?" Bunny asked worried

"We pray." was all Blossom could say

Roach Coach happy about the situation and took action to attack the girls knowing the consequences if they fought back

"All right bugs divide and conquer." Roach Coach ordered "Scythe take the red one, Sucker the blue one's yours, Silky you can have green and Spike take purple."

"What about me boss?" Skippy asked eagerly "Uh huh uh huh what about me?"

"Skippy… uh you can…" Roach Coach trailed off "Watch the hostages."

"Aw Man." Skippy the flea complained as he jumped to the pile with the post sat down and grumbled "I never get to have any fun."

The girls were helpless all they do was dodge the in coming attacks with out fighting back. As the massacre went on Blossom was on her back crab walking on the floor trying to escape the mantis's swords, Bubbles had her back against a brick wall about to be stabbed by the mosquito's nose, Buttercup was caught by the spider's web and Bunny laid on top of another pile of garbage awaiting the hornet's stinger

'Oh no the girls are in trouble!' Ken thought to himself as he looked at the one sided battle, he then turned to his sick friend who was pale, had red cheeks, narrowed eyes and was breathing as hard as she could 'If only I could get untied I could get Kasey someplace safe and the girls could fight back, I just have to figure out how to do that.'

Suddenly Ken noticed the rope being tugged, he looked down and as luck would have it Poochi was trying to rip the ropes with his teeth. In a matter of seconds the children were free and Skippy the Flea unaware of the escape stood there watching the battle. Ken knowing Kasey was too weak to even walk put her on his back to piggy back her to safety. Ken and Poochi snuck away from their post and they tried to get some distance. Once far enough Ken gave the word.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Ken called getting everyone's attention "WERE OKAY, TAKE THEM OUT!"

"What the!" Roach Coach yelled "Skippy, why didn't you keep an eye on the prisoners!"

"Huh… but… I… uh… that was my job?" Skippy asked nervously "Uh… Now what?"

"Capture them NOW!" Roach Coach ordered

The flea panicked then jumped after the escapers and Roach Coach turned back to the battle. The Girls with no worries began their retaliation, which meant trouble for Roach Coach and his team.

"Now that the kids are safe" said Blossom

"We can fight back." said Bubbles

"Any last words?" said Buttercup

"Sorry about this." said Bunny

**Round 2... FIGHT!**

With no need to worry the girls fought back. As the mantis swung his blades at Blossom she simply grabbed them forcing the giant insect to pull back but being a fragile creature the mantis's arm came clean off it's body. Looking at his situation Scythe tried to run only to be bombarded by Blossom's yo-yo.

"Oh no you don't!" Blossom yelled as she began her attack **"Shooting Yo-yo!"**

And just like that the giant bug disappeared in a puff of smoke. Upon further inspection blossom noticed the bug wasn't gone, he had changed back to his normal size and was dead. PPGZ-1 SB-0

Meanwhile Bubbles dodged the Mosquito trapping his nose in the brick wall, once free he charged at the girl.

"Do your worst." the Mosquito taunted "Those bubbles of yours won't hurt me."

"Oh yeah, try these." Bubbles said as her wand began to glow and electricity sparked in the big hole **"Lightning Bubbles!"**

Feeling confident Sucker charged at the attack unaware of the 10,000 volt shock he was about to get

**BUZZZZZZZZZZAP! **

And in the same fashion as the mantis the mosquito was down for the count. The score was now PPGZ-2 SB-0

At the same time Buttercup manage to free herself from the Web and brought out her hammer as she prepare to squish the poisonous arachnid. But instead Buttercup grabbed the web and with it in tow flew around the spider wrapping the bug in it's own trap.

"Bye bye Itsy bitsy spider!" Buttercup stated as she aimed her hammer at the giant ball of webbing **"Megaton Hammer!"**

And with a mighty swing Buttercup sent the big ball of webbing out of sight. Buttercup gave a sigh of relief as the fight ended. PPGZ-3 SB-0

As the girls managed to finish off their opponents Bunny was about to do the same, she just needed a plan. While not as clever or crafty as Blossom, Bunny was still bright and in no time was ready to finish the job.

"All right, here I go" Bunny yelled as she took aim **"Kendama Cannon!"**

The ball fired and headed straight towards the Hornet, but like nothing he dodged the incoming attack like nothing.

"Is that all you got?" Spike called as he aimed his stinger and charged at the new purple hero "Here I come!"

"Not so fast Mr. Hornet!" Bunny called and with a tug of her Hammer the Ball attached to the string retracted back, smashing in to the hornets back bringing him a long with it towards Bunny and her Kendama "Here's a little trick I got from Buttercup" She lifted her hammer like a base ball bat and as the terrified bug came in she swung and defeated the stinging menace in a puff of smoke. PPGZ-4 SB-0

"NOOOOO!" Roach Coach screamed "This can't be happening!"

Meanwhile near a pile of garbage Ken and the weak yet aware Kasey saw the whole fight and cheered for the heroes as they began their descent to face down the master mind.

"They won…" Kasey weakly cheered on 'way to go sis'

The girls closed in with their weapons drawn, ready to end the fight.

"All right Roach Coach!" said Blossom "It's over, call off your bugs from the city or we'll squish you next!"

"No!" Roach Coach screamed out of frustration "This can't be happening, my plan was perfect!"

Roach Coach raised his hand and just like that the invasion was over as quickly as it started, all of the bug all over the city flew away in all random directions out of sight and soon out of mind. With the fight almost over the kids and Poochi showed themselves in front of everybody, Blossom gave a sigh of relief and smiled as she saw her little sister smiling at her heroes safe and sound from any danger. It looked as though all was right again until a shadowy figure leered it's ugly head. Kasey looking around thinking they forgot about something saw the shadowy figure.

'It's the flea!' Kasey kept to herself 'what's he doing?'

'If I jump the red one I can take her out!' Skippy thought 'The boss will be so proud of me!'

With that in mind the flea jumped and with his fangs ready dove at the leader of the heroes. Seeing the attack without a second thought Kasey took a deep breath.

"SIS LOOK OUT!" Kasey yelled warning her heroes

Blossom looked back and saw the flea and with a quick whip of her Yo-yo slammed the flea in to the ground beating him with a puff of smoke. While distracted Roach Coach thought he could get away, but Blossom whipped her yo-yo again wrapping around the old man's legs slamming him into the ground knocking him unconscious. Like clockwork the professor suddenly appeared with his weapon in tow ready to change the infected man back into his original form.

"I'm here!" the professor called as he aimed and fired his weapon "Is everyone all right?"

"We're okay Professor!" the girls answered

All was well Roach Coach and his army was defeated, the city was peaceful and Kasey was once again safe. That moment showed that nothing could bother any of the girls… except one. Blossom walked over to Kasey who was now able to stand, Kasey was happy that the girls had won but Blossom looked concerned.

"Kasey, thank you for warning me about the attack." Blossom said making Kasey smile and blush "But when you yelled, did you… did you call me… Sis?"

Kasey was shocked, realizing what she did she looked down to hide her scared face. Having no choice she told Blossom the truth.

"Y-yes I did" Kasey muttered on the verge of crying fearing Blossom's response "I-I know you're really my sister… and I-I couldn't tell you… I… I-I'm s-sorry sis… a-are you mad?"

"W-what!… I could never be angry with you, not for something like this!" Blossom said causing the teary eyed girl to look at her worried hero "Was that the secret you were keeping from me? Is that why you couldn't tell me?"

Kasey shook her head and braced herself for the worst and what she got surprised her like nothing before it… her sister was hugging her, it was Blossom's way of saying "You don't have to worry or cry". Kasey soon stopped crying and the other girls looked on helping Blossom give her a piggy back ride to the van so they could go home.

* * *

Once home Blossom put Kasey back to bed and the whole gang enjoyed the rest of the day until Blossom's parents came home. Blossom placed her hand on Kasey's forehead and noticed that her fever was almost gone.

"I'm glad you're okay Kasey" Blossom smiled "You'll be better in no time, ready to go back to school?"

"Uh… maybe I should stay home one more day just in case" said Kasey

Every one laughed as the day came to a close.

"Okay Kasey." a now serious Blossom stated "Now that you know our secret what can we do for you?"

Kasey paused to think of an answer, unable to think of one she looked at Ken and made her decision and spoke

"I want to hang out with you guys at the lab!" Kasey answered enthusiastically "Please Blossom, I want to see what you do when you're not fighting crime."

The girls looked at each other and smiled as they all gave the same answer

"Sure why not!"

Kasey cheered at the answer and couldn't wait to get better.

"And Kasey!" Blossom said getting her attention "I want you to know that if you ever have something that you need to tell some body don't be afraid to speak okay!"

Kasey smiled and nodded when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Blossom went down when the door suddenly opened.

"Girls we're home!" It was Blossom's mom and dad "Hi Blossom how's Kasey, Is she feeling better?"

"We better get going." Buttercup stated as the girls began to go leave "See you squirt."

"Bye Kasey." Bubbles bowed

"Feel better." Bunny stated

As the whole group was about to leave Ken stayed in the room and turned to Kasey

"Hey Kasey." Ken Spoke "Weren't you going to tell me something before we got kidnapped?"

Kasey's face turned beat red but she managed to give a straight answer

"It's nothing." she said "I'll tell you another time, I promise."

"Oh… Okay Kasey." Ken smiled as he left "See you tomorrow!"

As Ken left the room Bubbles and Bunny looked at the boy as he ran down the stairs and into the van with his waiting father

"You know what?" Bunny whispered to Bubbles "I don't think we're the only ones Kasey want to hang out with"

Bubbles snickered at the comment as the three girls left their friends house to their own home for another night of sleep.

* * *

The next day after school Kasey was amazed to see the Utonium labs for the first time, she couldn't wait to play with Ken… unfortunately

(Cough cough) "I think I caught your cold Kasey" Ken said weakly

"I'm sorry Ken." Said Blossom

"Oh poor Kenny." Said Bubbles

"Don't worry kiddo" Said Buttercup

"You just get some rest." Said Bunny

"Hey, I know what will help you!" Kasey said excitedly making every one look at her "KARAOKE!"

The whole room stared at the young girl in silence. To break it she grabbed her big sister so they could duet.

"Why not?" Ken stated with a smile "This might be fun."

The girls grew smiles as they sat down and watched as the sisters began their fun with the karaoke machine the professor had.

"Ready Bloom?"

"Ready Blossom!"

"A 5 6 7 8!" The music began and every one enjoyed the show ending another great adventure of The PowerPuff Girls Z

_Kiss Kiss fall in love!…_

_Hey hey hey!…_

_I see you come_

_I watch you go…_

_You never seem to leave me though!_

_So is this love? Or hate?_

_We'll see you're making me crazy!_

_Inside my dreams you're all I see…_

_Well, all I see is you and me._

_Lady, maybe or host_

_I find I really don't mind…_

_If I had to choose a rose_

_In this garden of romance_

_Maybe we could take this chance…_

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!_

_And I would like to find_

_A hand like yours to take mine_

_And with one kiss_

_We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you_

_Tomorrow's far away_

_Let's place our hope in today,_

_Just you and me_

_In our beautiful spring_

_And we'll always fall in love _

_Again!_

_Hey hey!_

_Maybe you're my love!_

_To be continued!_

**Author's notes: **Well here you go another chapter, sorry for the long wait I've been busy so sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed and as a treat I put a bit of tension between Kasey (Kuriko in Japanese) and Ken. A little KenKuri anyone? Hope you like, I think the anime songs are a nice touch thanks Funimation!

Next Time: BIG SURPRISE!


	6. Kasey Blooms!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any thing famous… yet and remember

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Attacks or specials"**

**The Z-Rays Shine again!**

_Chapter 6: Kasey Blooms!_

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville IS UNDER ATTACK FROM PRINCESS AND HER… bad wall drawings! But there's no need to fear Underdo… uh I mean the PowerPuff Girls are here!

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend! __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"All right Princess" Blossom called "Stop with the graffiti or well draw this battle out for you!"

"What, how dare you!" said Princess in her Monster form "This is not graffiti, how dare you compare my works of art to those offensive and ugly drawings that talentless punks draw on walls. Can't you see the beauty of my drawings, they're not offensive, they are works of art of the most perfect thing in the world… MOI!"

'Wow, the others were right!' Bunny thought to herself 'Of all the monsters I met she is the biggest pain in the neck. Maybe I should say something.'

"Um… Excuse me, Ms. Princess?" Bunny said getting her attention

"What do you want? Oh I know you." Princess spoke with an insulting motive "You're the new girl, I think you'll fit right in. You can be the _Boring Nerd_! Ha ha ha ha!"

"B-b-boring n-nerd…?" Bunny said stunned

"That's right" Princess continued "Blossom is the _Bossy loser,_ Bubbles is the _Spacey Ditz _and Buttercup is the _Brutish Cave Girl. _You three are nothing compared to me, now if you excuse me I have art to finish."

The girls stood stunned at Princess's comments, suddenly their angry eyes glowed and there weapons readied as they turned to the busy wannabe artist, who had her back to them as she continued painting.

"Girls?" Blossom asked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Normally, I'd never think of Killing anyone." Bubbles stated "But today, I want to make an exception."

"A cave girl huh?" Buttercup muttered "I'm thinking we should hammer her out of this solar system."

"Girls wait!" Bunny called as she stepped in front of her friends with one hand halting them and the other with her Kandama pointed at Princess "Maybe there's another way, maybe we can…"

***BANG***

The Kendama fired it's ball hitting Princess in the back of her head hitting her into the wall of the building she was painting on knocking the crazy teen cold.

"Way to go Bunny" Buttercup congratulated "I didn't know you had it in you."

"OH MY GOSH!" Bunny Panicked "I'm sorry Ms. Princess, it was an accident, I-I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry Bunny." Blossom said calming the frantic brunette "Let's be honest you wanted to hit her anyway… right?"

"Well uh…" Bunny started "Maybe… a little."

"She'll be fine." Blossom said reassuring Bunny making her crack a smile "Once we get her back to the lab she'll forget everything that's happened and once we get her home we'll be done and we can rest easy."

"Okay, Ms. Blossom" Bunny said 'Ms. Blossom can be truly amazing sometimes.'

"After that." Blossom stated with some cleaning supplies "We're going to have to clean this mess."

The other three girls face faulted knowing they would have to clean every tall buildings wall clean of Princess's so called paintings

Meanwhile back in the lab Professor Utonium, his son Ken, the robotic dog Poochi, and Blossom's little sister Kasey were all watching the Heroes through the monitors.

"Wow, the girls make it look easy." Ken said as he watched

Kasey stared at awe at everything her sister and her friends can do. It's been a couple of days since she started coming to the lab and everyday she would always stare at the monitors when the girls were fighting crime or monsters.

'Wow they're so amazing' Kasey thought as they did their jobs 'They can fly, fight, do all these other incredible things and every one loves them… I wish… I was a Power Puff Girl.'

"Kasey… Kasey!" Ken called getting the young girl who now had braided hair rings and bows on the sides of her head and "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah" Kasey said as she awoken from her daydream "I'm fine."

"That's Good" Ken said relieved "Once the girls bring and take Princess home there's really nothing to do all day until they clean up the city, just a little heads up… sorry."

Kasey gave a sad face, she didn't want to be alone and bored all day. she loved coming to the lab to watch the girls save the day and pray they came home safe, but another reason why she came was to hang out with Ken. But no matter what Ken was always working never playing, never leaving the lab, never doing anything fun the only times he was not working was when he was eating or sleeping. Kasey couldn't take anymore she wanted to have fun and she wanted Ken to have fun too.

'I know the girls are busy.' Kasey thought to her self 'But that doesn't mean Ken has to be too, Just because he's smart doesn't mean he can't have fun… Maybe I can help him have fun'

Suddenly a plan came to Kasey and she quickly put into action. **Operation: Have some fun, **Began! **Play ball!**

"Hey Ken!" Kasey called in a sweet voice "You know there's a carnival in town not too far from here, why don't we go and have some fun!"

"Sorry Kasey" Ken answered but I have work to do "Besides we have work to do."

"But it's Saturday, it's early and they're only showing reruns!" Kasey complained "Come on, don't be such a wet blanket. Lets go!"

"Why not Ken?" Ken father the Professor asked "I think we deserve a break every now and then, I'll drive you kids there."

"I don't want to go." Ken complained "Besides there's too much work to do"

Kasey pouted at the boys answer. Luckily she and Blossom were good at these things. **Batter Up!**

"Are you sure Ken?" Kasey asked "There's a Haunted House there, you wouldn't let a poor little defenseless girl go in without a big strong boy to protect her right?"

"Then go with my dad." Ken answered making Kasey pout even more: **Strike One!**

"They got Bumper cars, arcade games and lots of fun rides too" Kasey tried again.

"Sorry, no dice." Ken answered making Kasey's face turn red: **Strike two!**

"They even have a roller coaster." Kasey stated desperately "And they said any body can get on."

"A roller coaster?" Ken said quietly yet surprised "Um… maybe next time."

Kasey knew she was getting to him: **Foul Ball!**

'I guess I have no choice' Kasey thought 'I'll have to use _that! _I hope it works on him.'

Kasey walked towards Ken and did the only thing she could think of to convince him, but she was well aware if this didn't work nothing will.

"Um… Kenny" Kasey called with a now sweet and innocent voice

"What now Kas…" Ken asked as her turned around to look at Kasey and to his horror saw _That _"No… No… Not _That… _anything but _That… _Not the Eyes… ANYTHING BUT THE EYES!"

"Pwease Kenny (sniff) Pwease" Kasey said with great big sparkling teary eyes with a sad and pleading face so cute that saying "no" would be an unforgivable sin "I (sniff) just want to (sniff) have some fun with you (sniff)… pwease?"

'okay, calm down Ken' the boy thought to himself 'All you have to do is say no, just say no to Blossom's little sister, say no to this adorably cute girl.'

Ken took a deep breath as he looked at Kasey giving him "the eyes" and gave his answer "N…N… nnnnnnnnnnn…."

**One hour later!**

"I can't believe I just said yes." Ken complained in the back of the van "The eyes! Why can't I beat the eyes? Why?"

"Works every time!" Kasey smiled in the front seat making a victory sign with her fingers.

"Yay Carnival, Carnival!" Poochi cheered as he danced in the back with Ken

"Traitor." Ken said to the robot pup who wasn't even listening

The Professor and Kasey laughed as they continued to the carnival, knowing Ken will change his mind once they got there.

"Thanks a lot Kasey" The professor stated

"For what?" Kasey asked

"Ken never wants to go anywhere anymore." He continued "I would like it if you kids had fun, okay? It's just too bad the girls had to finish up."

Kasey nodded as they continued their trip to the small carnival in hopes to cheer up the boy.

Meanwhile near the carnival a familiar green figure was plotting his next plan as he prepared for his own twisted fun.

"Hmm… a gathering of smelly humans?" the figure said "This is perfect, the Powerpuffs will be to tired to stop me and I **Mojo Jojo **will take everything from the carnival in my latest plan to take over the world! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile at the carnival Ken, Kasey, Poochi and the Professor were having the time of their lives. Even though they were there for only a short amount of time they almost did everything, Bumper Cars, Roller Coasters, and even the House of Mirrors. But as the children play the adults stayed away, finding a bench the Professor rested as he waited for the kids to come out of the Haunted House.

"Oh, there you are!" The man called as the kids exited the attraction "What happened to Ken?"

"Uh.. Ha ha my big strong man passed out." Kasey explained as she dragged the foamy mouthed boy away "I wish my sister and her friends were here (Sigh)… Hey look!"

Ken suddenly woke up as Kasey pointed to a game of "Guess where I am?"

"So how do you play this game?" A groggy Ken asked

"Oh, it's simple kid!" said the man at the counter "I place this iron ball underneath the cups, I mix the cups around as fast as I can and if you guess which cup the ball's under you can get anyone of my dolls."

"Can I try sir?" another yet much younger boy asked

"Sure son that'll be one dollar!" the man said as the boy paid and the man began his game

The boy's parents and the group all watched as the man mixed the cups up, however Ken noticed something strange.

'That's weird.' Ken thought 'He's so slow and easy to follow.. Something's up, how does he still have so many dolls left?'

"The left one!" the boy called

The man lifted the cup and there was no iron ball. The boy gave a sad face as he began to cry.

"Aw, I thought that kid was right." Said a surprised Kasey

"Me too." Poochi stated

"Yeah, the left cup was my guess too" said The Professor

"Can I try?" Ken asked 'I hope I'm right.'

The man placed the iron ball, the family from before and the group all wished Ken luck as the man suddenly stopped, that was when Ken made his move.

"I say the middle!" and with both hands Ken lifted the cups on the right and the left revealing that there was no iron ball under either, technically meaning he was right and the ball was in fact in the middle "Guess I was right."

"Hey kid what's the big idea, you can only choose one!" The man complained

"I did!" Ken objected drawing in a crowd "I said the middle and I lifted the ones on the side, meaning that I chose the right one since I lifted the ones I didn't say."

The man was shocked and so was the crowd as Ken continued. Kasey couldn't help but blush at how Ken was handling this man.

'Wow!' Kasey thought 'Ken is cool!'

"And besides…" Ken continued as he lifted the center cup revealing no iron ball under that either, but when he placed his hand in the cup he pulled out the very ball he was looking for "Didn't you say this ball was iron? That's right you did and there are magnets inside each cup so no matter which cup someone picks right or wrong they'll lose because the ball isn't visible on the table, it's on the magnet in the cup!"

"You're a big fat fake!" Kasey yelled

"You cheated my son!" said the other boys father "Why you son of a…!"

The crowd all marched forward and surrounded the now scared cheating man as he was caught red handed. Within minutes the man was beaten to a pulp and the crowd left and the boy had a new lion doll. The owner of the carnival called the police and arrested the man then walked to the children

"Thank you boy!" the owner said "I'll give you all free passes for when we come next year and you can claim your prize."

"Thank you sir!" Ken said then he pulled Kasey to pick out a doll "Which one do you want Kasey?"

"Huh, but you won not me." Kasey objected

"Don't worry." said Ken "I just thought… you would… like one."

"OH, Thank you Ken!" Kasey said as she looked for the doll of her choice

Kasey looked and looked but she just couldn't decide which one she wanted, suddenly something caught her eye.

"That one!" she yelled as she pointed at what looked like a brownish golden foot tall squirrel doll with a foot long curled up tail and eyes just like hers big, cute and orange, Ken grabbed the doll and gave it to Kasey and no time she squeezed it with all her love for it "Thank you so much Kenny!"

Ken couldn't help but blush at Kasey's happy smiling face

"Good choice!" Said the owner "That doll is unique, they never made another one of it, I'm glad someone will finally be able to enjoy it. They say a doll will take care of you if you take care of it."

Ken and Kasey looked at the man then smiled at each other, once that was over they began enjoying the rest of their day.

'Ken… Thank you.' Kasey thought as she blushed 'You're the best.'

_Part 2_

Although the carnival was fun it was still small it was almost noon and the group thought about leaving, but before that the Professor and Poochi had to go to the "little boys room" leaving the two children alone… to talk

"Hey Ken." the girl started

"Yeah Kasey?" the boy replied

"That was cool what you did there, exposing that guy as a fake. It's a good thing your super smart."

"It was nothing really, the girls aren't the only ones who have to do good in this world."

"Yeah, but it was still cool though and I… kind of thought… you were cool too"

"Really, thank you!… Are you okay your face is red again, maybe you should rest."

"No, I'm okay."

"That good, I'm glad you like your new squirrel doll"

"You mean _our_ New squirrel doll, I picked it out but you won it and I'll hold this doll to always remind me of how much fun I have with you."

"Um.. Wow… um, thank you Kasey."

"It's not just that… I also… I… I-I r-really… l-like y…"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly the group heard a huge explosion and turned to see the problem.

"What's going on?" the professor asked as he came out of the rest room and looked "Oh no, it's Mojo Jojo and his Robo-Jojo! We have to get back to the van and call the girls!"

"Right!" the kids and dog responded as they ran at full speed to the parking lot

"HA HA HA HA HA! That's right smelly humans, RUN!" Mojo mocked in his robot "After some Cotton candy, some caramel corn and ohhh some roasted nuts, I'LL GET YOU ALL HA HA HA HA HA!"

The people screamed and panicked as the manic monkey and his machine rampaged. The chaos soon caused the bumper cars to fly out of their arena. The professor and Poochi were ahead of the two young kids when suddenly the bumper cars crashed between the group

"Ken! Kasey!" The professor called "Are you okay!"

"We're okay Dad!" Ken called "Don't worry about us!"

"You have to call my sister!" Kasey called "We'll find another way out!"

"But Ken! Kasey!" Poochi called "Be careful!"

The team went their separate ways as Mojo continued his rampage. Scared the kids hid from Mojo trying to find an exit and they were almost there. Ken pulled Kasey's hand as they ran as fast as they could until… they stopped.

"Hey, where's dolly?" Kasey called she looked until she spotted it "There she is!"

"I'll get it!" Ken said as he ran to pick up the squirrel, but suddenly he was stopped by Mojo and his Robo-Jojo

"And where do you think you're going little boy?" Mojo sneered

"KEN!" Kasey shouted as she froze with fear 'Oh no!… what did I do? Ken's in trouble and I don't know what to do, if I was a PowerPuff girl I'd bet I could beat Mojo but what can I do?… Sis help…"

At the same time the girl were resting on top of a building after a whole morning of cleaning up the city thanks to Princess so called art.

"Are we done?" an exhausted Blossom asked "Good!"

"I'm Power-pooped." explained Bubbles "I just hope the kids are having fun."

"Put a fork in me…" Said Buttercup "I… am… done."

"I don't think anything will make us move from here" Bunny explained as the girls stretched and rested on the roof

Suddenly the girls belts beeped meaning there was more trouble, unfortunately the girls were exhausted

"OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Buttercup screamed

"Yes Professor?" Blossom answered

"Blossom, Mojo is attacking the carnival!" The professor explained "You have to hurry!"

"Ugh, Okay Professor." Blossom groggily answered as she got up "Come on girls."

The girls grunted and groaned as they tried to get up to fight Mojo again.

"The girls must be exhausted" the Professor noted "I just hope they make it on time"

"I have an idea!" Poochi said as he climbed up to the mike "Blossom hurry, Mojo has Kasey captive!"

"WHAT!" and with that Blossom like lightning took off towards the carnival leaving her stunned teammates behind "KASEY!"

Meanwhile Mojo had Ken in his sites, stunned with fear Ken was trapped.

'This is all my fault.' Kasey thought as she looked at Ken predicament 'If I didn't say anything about the doll we could've escaped and now… oh Ken.'

Mojo looked at the boy as he held on to the doll for dear life as he desperately looked for another exit but to no avail.

"Huh… Mojo remembers you!" the evil monkey stated as he cornered the boy near a wall "You're the Professor's kid and friend to those PoopyPuffs, and now thanks to Princess they're to tired to do anything to stop me."

'He's right' Ken thought 'Even if the girls get here they may not be able to beat him! I'm sorry Kasey, I wanted to save your doll because I wanted to thank you and I was hoping you would tell me what is it you liked… well I guess this is good bye.'

'Ken No!' Kasey thought in her head 'it can't end like this! Ken, don't die! I wish I could help… I wish I could do something… I wish it was me instead of Ken… I wish I was a PowerPuff girl… I wish… I wish… I WISH I COULD TELL HIM HOW I FEEL!'

Suddenly as if responding to Kasey's wishes the sky opened up catching Mojo's, Ken's and Kasey's attention and out of the hole in the clouds a strange beam of light came falling towards Ken. The stunned trio stared in awe at the light, until Kasey realized it's target.

'What is that?' Ken and Mojo thought 'Is that what I think it is?'

'It's heading for Ken I have to do something now that Mojo is distracted' and with that Kasey ran to save her friend, as the light came closer so did Kasey and at the very last moment "KEEEEEN!" she jumped and pushed Ken out of the way unwillingly becoming the light's new target.

"Kasey NO!" Ken called as he fell back and lost his grip on the doll

Suddenly in a flash of light Kasey and her doll were gone, consumed by the light. However unknown to Ken and Mojo the light was not a threat but a wondrous miracle, the two stared at the light until they heard a sound from it.

"**Burning Bloom!"**

Suddenly like a _bullet_ a strange orange beam came out of the light, penetrating through the Robo-Jojo's torso causing the robot exploded. Ken was almost caught in the explosion as he was suddenly swept up by another orange light and was carried off to a safe distance

"Wait a minute, What just happened!" Mojo cried as he flew off into the distance.

"Ken, are you alright?" Ken opened his eyes to look at his savior, It was Kasey and she was carrying him with his back in one arm and his legs in the other "Thank goodness…huh… wow you're really light Ken!"

"Kasey, How are… um, could you put me down please?" Ken asked and Kasey replied.

Ken took a step back to get a good look at his savior, her face, hair, eyes, and body were the same but her clothes were completely different. She had all familiar things on her, a orange short skirt, a pale yellow vest with a yellow "P" on the left side, Gloves, boots, a choker also with a yellow "P" and most familiar of all… the belt! Ken couldn't believe his eyes and was left speechless.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Kasey asked "Are you okay?"

Ken looked around and found saw a fun house mirror, unable to speak to his friend he simply pointed. Confused Kasey looked at the mirror, surprised she then looked at herself to confirm what she saw was real and what she knew was that this was no dream and very real.

"No way." Kasey said as she began floating in the midair "I'M A POWERPUFF GIRL… I DON'T BELIEVE IT I'M A POWERPUFF GIRL… WEEEEE!

Kasey was so excited that she flew all around the carnival, it was like a dream come true for the little girl. She was now able to do such amazing things just like her sister… speaking of which suddenly the four original heroes landed next to Ken, exhausted and weak they put up their guard.

"All right Mo-joke, it time to…" Blossom said as she looked around to only see damage and no Mojo or his Robo-Jojo, she then turned to Ken and asked what happened "Ken are you okay, what happened to Mojo and where's Kasey is she alright?"

Unsure of how Blossom would respond Ken gave a nervous smile and pointed towards the sky. The girls looked up and saw an orange stream of light and in front of it a young girl with brownish Yellow hair with braided hair rings and bows

"Look up in the sky!" said Blossom

"It's a bird?" asked Bubbles

"It's a plane?" asked Buttercup

"It's a PowerPuff Girl!" said Bunny

The girls were shocked to see a new member of the team flying around, as the girls looked on Ken saw something sitting on a rock. It was Kasey's doll in mint condition like nothing happened.

"So here you are." Ken said as he carried the doll back to Kasey "You're one lucky squirrel."

At the same time the girls stood in awe as the newest addition to the team landed on the ground to greet them and to the girls surprise she was a whole lot smaller than them, but the biggest surprise was that the girls instantly knew who she was.

"Sis look, I'm just like you girls now!" Explained the small hero "And I beat up Mojo Jojo too, ha ha this is the best thing ever!"

"I-it can't be!" Bunny said shocked

"No way!" Buttercup followed

"I don't believe it!" Bubbles gasped "Cool!"

"What? Where? When? Why? How?" Blossom spoke an a manic state

"_K-KASEY!"_

"That's me!" The new orange Powerpuff sang as she took different poses "What do you think? Hee hee! I'm a PowerPuff Girl just like you guys… um… oh I know when I'm like this call me** Bloom!**"

'K-Kasey!' Blossom inwardly panicked 'But how… why… I…'

The Professor and Poochi just getting there couldn't believe their eyes or ears, a new PowerPuff beat up Mojo Jojo all by herself and she was a lot younger and smaller then the other girls. Ken walked up to the girls and gave an explanation.

"Well you see a lot happened today and…" Ken began explaining nervously "You see when Mojo had me trapped a white Z-Ray came at me and she sort of saved me and got super powers ah heh heh heh uhhh…"

But Blossom wasn't paying attention, she couldn't help but look at her little sister who was now a PowerPuff Girl flying, dancing and prancing in the air in front of her. Suddenly as if her mind couldn't take it anymore Blossom's eyes went white, she lost he balance and passed out.

"AHH! Ms. Blossom, Ms. Blossom are you all right?" Bunny called as she put Blossom's head on her knees "Okay Bunny calm down… SOMEBODY GET ME SOME WATER!"

The girls all gathered around the fainted leader but Kasey was too excited about her powers as she danced and flew around expressing her unbound happiness

"So what do you think Professor?" Poochi asked "Now we got five PowerPuff Girls but one of them is a bit… different."

"Well we knew the white Z-Rays would come down eventually." The Professor explained "But of all the people who would've thought Kasey would be a target… hmmm… but based on Blossom's reaction this is either a good thing or a really, really bad thing… I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Only time will tell if this little Puff is up to the challenge, but what will happen next? You'll just have to wait until next time, till then…

_To Be Continued!_

**Author's notes:** Be honest, who didn't see that I was going to make Kasey a PowerPuff ? Yeah, I thought so. Any way here's chapter six with more KenKuri hints. I hope you like it, if you think I should make some changes let me know!

**Next chapter:** Kasey/Bloom gives her powers a test drive and wants to join the other girls… but one of them says NO! (Can you figure out who?) And her new weapon is revealed! (Bet you already know what it is!) Will our newest member stay or she a reject? Find out next time, see you!


	7. Size Does Matter?

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah Blah I don't own any thing Blah Blah Blah Blah

**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**

_**Chapter 7:**__ Size Does Matter?_

_Part 1_

The city of New Townsville… after another attack by Mojo Jojo, the girls return to the lab for some well deserved rest. Bubbles was looking through fashion sites online, Buttercup was watching sports on the couch and Bunny was reading a romance novel near the window. However things were far from peaceful and quite, in the corner Blossom was mumbling and grumbling about what transpired today and out side was the cheers and laughter of what's causing Blossom's mood. Outside was the fifth PowerPuff Girl, an orange clad young girl too excited to have her powers off like the rest and unlike the rest of the girls she was Blossom's younger sister by 5 years. This bothered Blossom to no end and what bothered her even more was that none of her friends showed any concern. Except for one, the son of Professor Utonium Ken, he looked with concern at his friend at what she has become. It seemed like Blossom's torment would never end as the Professor and Poochi came in to the living room of the lab with the Mayor and Ms. Bellum visiting the lab to see the girls.

'Oh man, how I wish this was all a dream.' Blossom thought until she turned to see all the adults in the room 'The Mayor and Ms. Bellum are here… perfect, they'll talk some since into Kasey'

"Hello there girls." Said the Mayor

"How is everything? Ms. Bellum followed

"Um… well…" was all Blossom was able to mutter

"Everything is great!" Bubbles explained "We have a new member!"

'It figures Bubbles would have no problem with it' a frustrated Blossom thought

"Yeah, she's a little different…" Buttercup explained "but I think she has potential."

'Buttercup, this is serious.' Blossom grew more frustrated

"I could call her if you like." Bunny stated "I think you might like her."

'Et tu Bunny, I thought you were the smart one' Blossom face palmed herself

Bunny quickly ran to the window to call the new heroine. As she did The Mayor and Ms. Bellum looked over at Ken who seemed to be lost in thought

"What's wrong Ken?" Ms. Bellum asked "You look sad about something"

"Oh uh…" Ken answered "it's nothing, really"

Meanwhile back at the window

"BLOOM, come in!" Bunny called "The Mayor and Ms. Bellum want to meet you!"

"Really? COOL!" Bloom said as she flew back in the window to greet the politician and his assistant

"Well hello there, I am the Mayor of New Townsville. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…" The Mayor explained as he extended his arm in to midair "Uh… where are you?"

"Down here sir!" The little girl called causing the two adults to look further down "Hello Mr. Mayor, I'm the new PowerPuff Girl, you can call me Bloom."

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum could only stare in awe and surprise to see the new pint sized member

"Um… aren't you a little small to be a super hero?" Ms Bellum asked causing Blossom to snicker

"Hey, size doesn't matter!" Bloom explained as she posed and winked "Besides I can be a hero just like my big sister and her friends."

"Big sister?" The mayor wondered until he got his answer "Oh, now I recognize you, you're Kasey right? But why do you call yourself Bloom?"

"It's my nick name!" Bloom explained "Besides, it goes better with the others don't you think."

"It does?" Bubbles asked

"Now that you mention it." Bunny explained "It does go well with our names."

"Really?" Buttercup asked

"Of course, think about." Bunny continued "all our names begins with a "B", have two of the same letters together and the sisters names go together too."

"They do?" Poochi asked

"Let me explain." Bunny cleared her throat and began "Ms. Blossom has two "Ss", Bubbles has two extra "Bs", Buttercup has two "Ts", Bloom has two "Os" and I have two "Ns". Also since they're sisters their names are almost spelled the same except for Ms. Blossom's "Ss", take away the "Ss" and you're left with the "Os". Understand?"

"I see, that does makes sense." Ms. Bellum stated then turned back to the smallest girl in the room "But still…"

"Yes, I wonder…" The mayor began

'Yes! Sorry Kasey, I hate to do this to you.' Blossom smiled as she thought to herself 'There's no way The Mayor or Ms. Bellum will let you join us.'

"I really don't see a problem as long as she is with the older girls." The Mayor stated making a yet unsurprised Blossom moan

"Well, she _is_ young." Ms. Bellum spoke making Blossom cross her fingers behind her back "But if the white light chose her it must have a good reason, she can stay as long as she is with the other girls."

Blossom turned white with disbelief but the other girls not paying attention to the stunned red head went to her little sister to congratulate the newest member. Blossom lowered her head as her face turned red, she clenched her fists, she gritted her teeth and her mind began blowing steam like a overflowing teapot on the verge of blowing her top.

"Congratulations, Kasey… I mean Bloom!" Bubbles smiled and cheered

"Thank you Bubbles!" Bloom smiled back

Blossom's countdown: 3!

"Welcome to the team squirt!" Buttercup said as she patted the little one on the head

"Um… Okay." Bloom gave a strange look at her comment

Blossom's countdown: 2!

"I hope you enjoy yourself." Bunny spoke

"I will Bunny, I will!" Bloom said with a great big smile

Blossom's countdown: 1!

"Well then, without further ado." The Mayor spoke "There are now officially Five PowerPuff Girls, Protectors of the city of New Townsville!"

"Okay!" Bloom shouted doing another pose and wink "I'll do my best!"

"Then it's settled." Ms. Bellum spoke "I wish all of you the best of luck"

Blossom's countdown: 0...

"ARE YOU PEOPLE ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" Blossom screamed getting everyone's attention "SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL, SHE'S NINE YEARS OLD, THE REST OF US ARE FOURTEEN AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON. THERE'S NO WAY I WILL ALLOW THIS!"

"But Blossom she has super powers now." Bubbles explained

"SO WHAT?"

"Yeah but, you're the one who said we would get new PowerPuffs if there were new monsters." Buttercup pointed out

"YEAH BUT WHY HER, THERE MUST BE SOMEONE BETTER!"

"Like Ms. Bellum said the white light must have a good reason for choosing her, shouldn't we at least give her a chance?"

"FORGET IT, I DON'T CARE WHAT THE REASON IS!" Blossom continued screaming until she turned to Ken "You're with me right Ken?"

"Oh come on sis, why can't you give me a chance?" Bloom argued "Oh I get it, it's because you think I can be better than you!"

"That's not the point!" said Blossom

"Well just you watch, I can be just as good as all of you!" Bloom said as she also turned to Ken "Come on Ken, tell her!"

Ken was caught in the middle of the angry Blossom and the pleading Bloom. Having no choice he took a deep breath and told the truth.

"I'm sorry Kas… I mean Bloom." Ken spoke "But I'm with Blossom on this one."

"But Ken…" Bloom said stunned

"HA, Told you!" Blossom said proud "Now give me the belt!"

Bloom glared at Ken then turned to her sister, gave her an unpleasant look, flipped over her then ran towards the window about to take off, But before that she stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin under her eye.

"I'll show you!" Bloom said "I can be a great PowerPuff Girl!"

And with that she took off into the city but Blossom wasn't going to let her little sister get away

"Kasey, Get back here!" Blossom called as she transformed and gave chase **"Hyper Blossom!"**

The chase went on like a game of hide and seek mixed with tag and Peek a Boo, around and behind cars, trees, garbage cans, buildings and any thing that Bloom could go Blossom would follow that was until Blossom lost her

"Bloom get back here!" Blossom commanded "I'm not playing get back here right now!"

However Bloom was too faraway to hear her big sister's commands. She was having the time of her life flying over the city, until she realized she wasn't over the city but over the forest near the city.

"Ha that'll slow Blossom down… Hmm I wonder what I should do?" Bloom said to herself, suddenly she heard a strange sound almost like music "Huh? I wonder what that sound is, it sounds nice."

Bloom descended down to the ground to listen for the music's source. Suddenly she found it the music was from a banjo played by a strange pink furry creature with two antenna, a big green nose and overalls sitting on a log next to a lake. Bloom stayed hidden from the creature as he continued playing his instrument then suddenly he stopped and put the banjo down

"That was perty Joe, now it's time fer a nice nap." The hick talking creature said, as the creature dozed off Bloom quietly snuck up to him and looked at the banjo, curious she picked up the instrument to examine it

"Hot Dog! I've gots me another idea for a song!" the thing spoke as he woken up from his short nap, but as he looked around for his banjo he noticed something was amiss "Joe? Joe! Where you at! JOE! Where'd ya get to?"

Suddenly the pink creature heard one of his banjo strings being plucked, he looked around the tree and saw the cause

"How do you work this thing?" Bloom said as she continued to examine the device "This thing is way different from the ones you play videogames with."

"HEY YOU!" the pink monstrosity called making Bloom turn to him "This here is my land and Joe is my property, now git yer hands off of him and beat it!"

"Huh? Hey I know you!" Bloom said as she pointed at the creature "You're uh… um… oh I know… Funky Pumpkins!"

"No ya iggit, it's Fuzzy Lumkins!" the monster explained "And who are you suppose to be?"

"Oh yeah, I'm the newest member of the PowerPuff Girls!" the girl said as she spun around and gave Fuzzy a pose and wink "My name is Bloom!"

"Ain't you a bit small to be one of them thar PowerPuffs?" Fuzzy explained

"Hey, size doesn't matter!" Bloom complained "Besides, why should I give Moe back?"

"Because he's mine!" Fuzzy stated "And his name is Joe!"

"So what? You try to steal peoples homes and stuff all the time!" Bloom pointed out "So why should I give him back when you never want to give anything back yourself?"

"Now listen here missy." an angry Fuzzy said with his dark aura now showing "Unless you want to git yourself hurt you'll do as I say, NOW LET ME HAVE IT!"

"Huh, what did you say?" Bloom said with a devious motive

"I said LET ME HAVE IT!" Fuzzy said as he grew angrier

"Are you sure?" Bloom teased

"Yes ya little gnat, now LET… ME… HAVE… IT!" Fuzzy screamed

"Okay, here you go!" She said as she began handing the Banjo back to Fuzzy, as Fuzzy reached for the instrument she pulled it back and lifted it over her head and then suddenly…

***EL KA-BOOOOONNNNNG!***

She let him have it.

"Oh that was right kindly of you." A woozy Fuzzy said in a daze "Now can you tell them little stars flying around ma head to get off ma property too woo ooh ooo…"

"And stay out of New Townsville!" Bloom commanded "That was easy, if only my sister could've seen me now."

Suddenly to Bloom's surprise she was lifted into midair by her back collar when she looked back the lifter she saw her sister.

"Now I've got you!" Blossom said as she put the child back down and turned her around "Bloom listen to me this is not a game now lets get back to the lab and talk about this."

"Excuse me, is she with you?" A now conscious Fuzzy asked before he grabbed Blossom's long orange hair and spun her around over his head and sent her flying "THEN TELL HER TO STAY OFF OF MA LAND!"

Blossom screamed as she flew out of sight and into the snowy mountains. As a dazed Blossom landed a strange figure appeared with blue skin and long flowing white hair and a long white robe.

"Not you again…" The strange woman said "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE STAY OFF MY MOUNTAIN!"

And with that the woman threw Blossom back to where she came from. Meanwhile back in the forest.

"Now it's your turn ya little…" Fuzzy turned to the little puff only to see no one there "Hey? Where'd ya git to?"

"Sorry but I got to go." Bloom called making fuzzy look up at her flying away "Bye Mr. Pumpkins!"

"It's Lumkins! Well good riddance." Fuzzy sighed then suddenly Blossom landed face first in front of the monster "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!"

With that Fuzzy kicked the downed leader out of the forest. IT"S GOOD!

* * *

Later at a grocery story Violet and The Ameba Boys were once again trying to be bad and as usual they had little success.

"Alright all we have to do now is run for the exit and we will be full fledged criminals." Explained Top Hat the blue ameba

"Alright I say we make a break for it now." said Poncho the green ameba

"See I told you this plan would work!" said Violet the pink female ameba

"Don't you think your plan would work better if you didn't talk about it so loud?" Explained a small voice behind them

"Oh I guess you're right… Thank y…" Top hat turned around to see the little PowerPuff behind them "Daahh.. Who are you!"

"I'm The newest PowerPuff Girl!" The girl said twirling, posing and winking again "What do you think?"

"But aren't you a little small to be a PowerPuff?" Poncho pointed out making Top Hat and Violet laugh

"Size doesn't matter!" Bloom screamed out of frustration "Hey, aren't you the… Tequila Boys?"

"No we are _Violet and The Ameba Boys!_" The trio said as they posed for the girl.

"Yeah so?" Bloom teased "What're you going to do now? I'm still bigger than you three and you're so small!"

"Well then there's only one thing to do." Top Hat said with a serious tone "RUN AWAY!"

"Huh? Hey wait!" Bloom ordered but to no avail

The amebas tried to flee as fast as the could but Bloom giving chase spotted an empty shopping basket, having an idea she lifted the basket and slammed it on the floor trapping the amebas like animals in a cage and for good measure sat on top so they couldn't lift it.

"Now you three behave yourselves so we can change you back" Bloom proclaimed proudly until once again she was lifted off the ground by Blossom.

"Now you listen here Bloom!" Blossom commanded as she rubbed her butt after being kicked by Fuzzy "We're going home and you're going to listen!"

Suddenly Blossom was bombarded with oranges, grapefruits, Lemons, limes and any kind of fruit smelly fruit the freed ameba boys could throw at her.

"Sorry sis I got to go, you can handle it from here right?" Bloom said as she flew away

"HEY STOP!" Blossom yelled

Although she was trying to call Bloom it was The Ameba Boys who stopped, once every thing calmed down Blossom gave an angry glare at the Amebas who could only react in terror.

"RUN AWAY… AGAIN!" Top Hat ordered causing the trio to run away out of sight with nothing to show for it

Blossom tried to calm down and after a few deep breath she ran for the exit, unfortunately she was halted by one of the service clerks.

"Excuse me miss." the clerk stated "But who's going to pay for all this?"

Blossom looked at the mess The Ameba Boys made, and with tears in her eyes pulled out her wallet out of her hammer space to pay the store whatever she could.

* * *

Later across town the Gang Green Gang were up to their own dirty tricks, littering, loitering and worst of all drawing graffiti. The words "The Gang Green Gang Rules" along with pictures of their faces where plastered on almost every wall within a five block radius of where they stood.

"Ah look, another work of art." Ace the tall leader proudly proclaimed

"It's beautiful boss!" Snake commented

"Duh… what next boss?" Big Billy asked

"Hey I know, I know!" replied Little Arturo "Lets make a sign that says "The PowerPuff Girls Suck Eggs" on the walls we didn't write on!"

"Uh huh uh huh!" Grubber argeed

"Yeah, why not?" said Ace "I'm almost out of Green spray paint anyway."

As the troubled teens turned and grabbed their painting supplies they noticed something amiss… all of their graffiti had been erased and the walls looked good as new like nothing happened at all.

"Huh?… Our Art!" Ace cried out in surprise "W-w-what happened to all our beautiful art?"

"It's gone!" Snake followed

"Who ever did this is going to pay!" Ace said with an angry fist in the air, suddenly he heard a sound behind them

"_Rub a dub dub!" _Alittle girl sang as she magically washed away the graffiti _"Scrubby scrub scrub!"_

"Hey stop that!" Ace shouted but to no avail as his graffiti disappeared "Are you listening? We worked hard on those? Who are you?"

"Huh… Oh hi!" The girl turned around posed and winked "Hi there, I'm the new PowerPuff Girl!"

"No way, you're way too small to be a PowerPuff Girl!" Arturo pointed out

"SIZE DOESN'T MATTER!" Bloom screamed "Besides I'm still bigger than you!"

"Listen up squirt, I worked hard on those drawings" Ace yelled

"So… The people who live here work harder to keep these walls clean." Bloom argued "Hey aren't you uh… wait don't tell me… Oh, I know… the Pan Grease Gang right?"

"_IT'S THE GANG GREEN GANG!"_

"THAT'S IT!" Ace growled "Billy crush her!"

"Right boss!" Big Billy responded as he charged at the little girl

"Oh… You wouldn't hurt a poor defenseless little girl right?" Bloom said trying to look cute

"Of course I would!" Big Billy said as he jumped in the air **"Big Billy Belly Flop!"**

As the big lug fell trying to land on Bloom he was suddenly lifted up by Her with one hand on his stomach

"Hey, No fair" Billy said as he was lifted into mid air "You really are a PowerPuff and you got super powers!"

"So? It's still five against one." Bloom stated as she began spinning Billy around above her head faster and faster "Hee hee this is fun!"

"Boss Help!" Billy called as he spun around "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Hey, Put him down!" Ace ordered

"Okay, if you say so!" Bloom replied as she stopped spinning the giant and threw him back to his team mates "Catch!"

And with one mighty toss Big Billy landed on top of his fellow gang members who were now wrenching in pain. Bloom simply laughed at the hurt bad guys as they tried to lift their unconscious friend off of them. Suddenly it was déjà vu all over again as she was lifted up by Blossom, who was now in an even more sour mood.

"All right that's enough Bloom, we're going back to the lab NOW!" Blossom commanded

"How do you keep finding me?" A confused Bloom asked

"Your belt gives off a signal so we can always find each other!" Blossom answered

"(Sniff, Sniff) Blossom, why do you smell like a fruit salad?" Bloom asked

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Blossom said, then she tried to calm down and placed Bloom on the floor "Now listen go back to the lab and we will…"

"Uh… Blossom!" Bloom interrupted

"Don't interrupt me, Go back to the lab."

"But Sis!"

"Now Bloom!"

"Uh… Okay… I will… Just watch out!"

"hmm…For what?"

"_**Gang Green Gang Dog Pile!"**_

Suddenly Blossom was jumped by all five members of the Gang Green Gang and where fighting her in a cloud of smoke. Ace being the egotistical leader that he was jumped out of the cloud to watch his followers do his work.

"Alright boys, show that pipsqueak who's boss!" Ace cheered

"Okay sis, I'll meet you back at the lab BYE!" Bloom called then took off

"Wait…" Said a confused Ace "If she was next to me now… Then who did we jump on?"

Suddenly the cloud of smoke disappeared and Ace saw his gang beaten to a pulp and in the middle was a now aura flowing, enraged eyes glowing, demonic… Blossom.

"Huh…. Hey… was that your little sister?" Ace said sucking up "Heh heh…cute kid… uh… we weren't going to really hurt her or anything… uh ha ha… do you have a new perfume on… it smells… fruity…."

**AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

_Part 2_

Later back at the lab the girls were all trying to relax but Ken was having his own trouble doing so, he just sat there with Poochi looking at the squirrel doll they won at the carnival. He didn't know why but he should be happy for his friend for getting super powers, he couldn't explain it. Was it because he wanted super powers? It couldn't be because he wasn't jealous. Was it because he didn't want to lose his new best human friend? No, because powers or not she was still there and always will be. Or was it simply because he didn't want to see her get hurt? The answer evaded him. Suddenly the doors opened an Bloom was home.

"Hi girls, I'm back!" Bloom called getting every ones attention

"Bloom, you're okay!" Ken said happy to see his friend

"So Bubbles did any thing happened while I was away?" Bloom asked

Bloom had completely ignored Ken. This made Ken sadder, he thought it was because he told her he didn't want her to be a PowerPuff but unknown to him it was more than that. Suddenly the door opened again, Ken slowly backed away in terror as Blossom entered the room with a look to kill. Her friends saw their leader as she walked towards Bloom who when she turned to look at her angry sister, she just smiled.

"Hey slowpoke, I had a blast!" Bloom said cheery "Today was the best day ever, I still can't believe I can do all these amazing things! I can't wait to fight crime with you guys all the time, this is going to be awesome YAY!"

Blossom was now past the breaking point as she raised her right hand in the air and with a mighty swing

***SLAP*  
**

Stuck the little girl making a deep red mark on her cheek. Blossom's friends could only gasp at what she just did to her own little sister. Bloom put her hand on her red cheek as if she didn't know what just happened.

"B-Blossom?" Bloom asked in shock "T-that h-hurt…"

"GOOD!" an enraged Blossom yelled "I'M GLAD IT HURT! Now you are going to listen to me and listen to me good! You are not a PowerPuff Girl and will never be one. This is not a game, this is not fun and you are too little to do ANYTHING, GOT THAT! So I'm going to say this one last time and you better listen… give… me… the… belt… NOW!

Bloom not knowing how to react backed away from her furious sister, took out the compact of the belt and held it close to her chest. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear as she futilely tried to hold back her tears and shook her head trying to defy her big sister.

"I'm not going to repeat myself you stupid little brat." Blossom's frustration grew "Give me the belt or so help me I will… OH!"

Bloom backed away slowly from Blossom, but Blossom reached out grabbing her arm pulling the frighten girl back.

"NO!" Bloom screamed

"I said… GIVE ME!" Blossom yelled as she raised her hand in a fist this time.

Seeing this Ken quickly dropped the squirrel doll, broke Blossom's grip and held her body back.

"Blossom STOP!" Ken yelled

Responding to Ken's action the other girls, Poochi and the Professor came to hold Blossom back. Bloom busted out in tears and flew out the nearest window crying her eyes out trying to escape the scene she caused. Blossom broke free of the others grip and flew out the window to follow her sister unfortunately she was out of sight, she opened her compact to locate the girl but there was no signal.

"Grrr… She must have changed back." Blossom growled "BLOOM, KASEY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Meanwhile the others looked at Blossom with worry and fear of what happens next

"W-what do we do now?" Bubbles asked out of concern

"We look for Kasey and calm Blossom down." Buttercup answered

"I'll go with Blossom you try looking for Kasey." Bunny explained

"Good idea!" said Buttercup "Bubbles check their house and I'll check the school grounds, we'll call each other if she's not there. Bunny you be careful, Blossom needs all the support she can get. That's the plan, ready?"

"Right!" Bubbles and Bunny stated

"Good Luck girls." The Professor commented

"And be careful." Poochi followed

"Alright girls!" Buttercup said taking Blossom's command "Lets Roll!"

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

The girls took off to look for their friends splitting up in different directions, hoping to quell the fire between the sisters. Meanwhile back at the lab The Professor and Poochi turned to each other and decided to look at the screens, but once they turned around they noticed Kan and the squirrel doll was missing. Unknown to them Ken was on his bile looking for Kasey.

'I'll bet I know where she is.' Ken thought to himself 'I just hope she talks to me.'

* * *

A few minutes later at a near by park, a lonely young girl sat on the swing holding her face where a hand print was. Sad, afraid and alone this poor girl not knowing what to do sat and cried as she looked at the other little boys and girls playing with their friends and siblings. Not knowing what to do or where to go she simply sat on her swing waiting for a sign, a sign to tell her everything will be alright.

"Kasey?" her sign had come and it was Ken "Do you… want to talk?"

Kasey shook her head as they moved to the bench to talk

"How did you find me?" Kasey asked keeping her head down the whole time

"This Park is right by the lab and you've been bugging to come play with you." Ken answered

"Oh I see." Kasey responded "I'm still mad at you."

"I know but look" said Ken as he looked in his backpack "I brought our doll."

Kasey grabbed and held the doll for comfort then looked at her friend

"I also bought some ice for your cheek." Ken said as Kasey put the pack on the sore

"I'm Sorry Ken." Kasey said "But why can't you and my sister see I can be a big help?"

"It's not that… well to me it's not." Ken answered "We just don't want to see you hurt and I-I think Blossom is just trying to protect you."

"What do _you_ know?" a now frustrated Kasey asked

"Well, It's hard seeing the girls get hurt." Ken continued "Every time they go out I pray and hope for their safety. I'd hate to think what would happen to them if they lose."

"Really?" Kasey calmly responded "I see."

"So Kasey, where did you get the nick name Bloom anyway?"

"When I was three my sister and I were plying in a field of flowers, we made a tiara made of flowers for mommy and she told me I was going to be a beautiful _Blooming _flower. I started cheering "I'm gonna Bloom" and mom and Blossom started calling me that and it stuck on me, I liked it so much I didn't mind."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Thank you for bringing the doll Ken, you're a good friend"

"Thanks Kasey, I'm glad we're friends."

The conversation did wonders for Kasey as she and Ken spent quality time. Unfortunately the time was cut short as Kasey's belt flashed meaning there was trouble, as Kasey opened it she saw Mojo and his new Robo-Jojo causing destruction.

"You don't have to go you know" said Ken

"I have to" Kasey responded "I'll show you and my sister I can do it!"

Kasey gave the doll back to Ken and ran as fast as she could out of the park, ready to show the people who mean so much to her that she could do it. But Ken stood in pursuit grabbing Kasey before she could transform.

"Let me go Ken!" Kasey yelled "I'll prove to every one I'm not too small!"

"Kasey why are you going so far!" Ken yelled back

"To show you and my sister I can do it! Just watch me!" Kasey said as she went into action "**Burning Bloom!"**

Kasey transformed before Ken's eyes, and was about to take off until Ken grabbed her arm.

"Kas… I mean Bloom please think about this!" Ken called

"Ken, I can do this!" Bloom argued "I'll show you and my sister I can be a great PowerPuff Girl!"

"You don't have to prove anything to me!"

"Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"…B-b-because!… That's why!"

"Bloom just tell me!"

"No!"

"Please Bloom!"

"I-I-I want to show you how great I can be!"

"Bloom you don't have to!"

"Yes I do!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

Suddenly as if time had stopped Bloom and Ken faced each other. Ken was speechless and Bloom covered her mouth and backed away as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Kasey… I…"

Bloom stood silent as she flew off leaving Ken and the doll behind.

'I can't believe I did that' Kasey thought 'Now Ken probably hates me too… wait… maybe if I can stop Mojo by myself, my sister and Ken will like me again. That's it! That will definitely prove I can be good for the team!' "HERE I COME MOJO JOJO!"

* * *

Meanwhile Blossom was standing on top of a building no too far from the lab, even after searching the entire city at full speed she stood strong but Bunny who was in pursuit the whole time grew exhausted.

"M-ms. Blossom." Bunny called as she sat to rest "Can we rest? Please?"

"You can rest." Blossom answered "But I can't, I have to find Kasey."

"When you find her, what are you going to do?"

"I… don't know, I'll think about it when I get to that point."

"Ms. Blossom… maybe you should give Kasey a chance first."

"No it's too dangerous and I don't think she's qualified to be a PowerPuff."

"Why?… I mean you all let me join."

"That's different."

"But I'm a monster!"

"No, you're not! Besides this is different, she'd too young and a little brat!"

"But she's still your sister, and besides what if…"

"What if?" Blossom said as she turned to face down her now scared friend "WHAT IF! WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT! WHAT IF SHE GET KIDNAPPED! WHAT IF I CAN'T BE THERE TO PROTECT HER! WHAT IF SHE… WHAT IF I… What if… what… w… what am I doing?"

"Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked as she looked at her friend as she broke down in tears holding the hand she slapped Kasey with.

"I HURT HER!" Blossom wailed "I slapped her in her face, I-I let my feelings get the best of me! Bunny, I don't know what to do if something happens to her, but I-I-I messed up. I'M A TERRIBLE BIG SISTER WAAAAAHH!"

Bunny came over and gave her friend a comforting hug, Blossom began to calm herself down as she cried in to Bunny chest. Once Blossom calmed down Bunny took a deep breath and gave her moral support as best as she could.

"Ms. Blossom, you're not a bad sister." Bunny spoke making Blossom make eye contact "You didn't do any thing wrong, you just have to calm down and think. Trust me my brother can be very overprotective and does things he regrets too, but regardless I will always love him because I know him and he is family. If you and Bloom truly love each other, then I'm positive you two can reach an agreement."

"Bunny…!" Blossom said shocked silenced

"Blossom you don't have to but… why don't you give her just one chance? That's all, just one chance."

"You're right Bunny." Blossom said as she perked up "I'll give her one chance… Bunny… thank you, you're a real friend."

The two friend laughed to release what ever stress was binding them, then suddenly Blossom's belt beeped. She picked up the compact, opened it and saw Bloom's signal heading towards town, suddenly with a push of the button she noticed that Bloom was headed towards Mojo Jojo!

"Bunny, I found her!" Blossom said as she ran to the side of the roof ready to take off "You can rest here, I want you to call the others and meet us to fight Mojo"

Blossom took off as Bunny tried to talk to her but to no avail, having no choice she picked up her compact and called Bubbles and Buttercup to warn them of the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile Mojo was not in a particularly good mood due to what happened earlier today at the carnival.

"Ah… there's nothing like a little destruction to calm my nerves." Mojo said as he continued his rampage in side his robot.

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" A small voice called

"What already?" Mojo turned his new robot to face the oppressor only to see a little girl wearing an orange PowerPuff uniform "Wait, who are you?"

"The… uh… oh, the dovey Mighty fighting legend?" The girl said "No that's not it… the… Loving slightly finance Legend? No the… uh…"

"It's The Lovely Fighting Science Legend." A now annoyed Mojo corrected

"Oh thank you…_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"Wait… You're a PowerPuff Girl?"

"That's right My name is Bloom and I'm here to take you down!"

"But… uh…"

"I KNOW I KNOW I'M SMALL! SO WHAT, SIZE DOESN'T MATTER!"

"You're a PowerPuff?" Mojo said trying to hold back his laughter "Ha ha ha Yeah right there's no way Ha ha ha prove it!"

"Uh hello, I floating in midair right in front of you and I can see your dark aura."

Mojo looked at the girl and further examination showed that she was right she did look like a new yet more compact PowerPuff. Mojo showed no fear to the little hero as he began his attack… By insulting her. Meanwhile Ken who managed to follow his friend and hide behind a building to far to be seen.

'Oh no, I'm too late!' Ken thought to himself 'Please be okay Bloom.'

Meanwhile Mojo began his attack

"How can you be a PowerPuff Girl? You don't even have a weapon." Mojo Mocked

"S-so what!" Bloom said trying to stay strong

"How are you going to fight me?" Mojo cracked up "Are you going to hit me with your Diaper?"

"Shut up! I can still beat you and your ugly new robot!"

This happens to be my new solar powered artillery model robot, I call it the **Robo-Solo-Jojo!"**

"What kind of stupid name is that? Hey, maybe if you have two robots you can have a duet, so one can sing and one can play bass!"

"It's not stupid and it's not that kind of robot, let me explain. By absorbing the rays of the sun I can create powerful new weapons LIKE THIS!"

Suddenly the robot began to change it's form. On each shoulder and it's back were solar panels used to absorb the sun light. The right hand transformed in to a Gatling Gun while the left changed in to a riffle and the chest had a Cannon in the middle. With the transformation complete Mojo stared down the little PowerPuff.

"Ha ha what are you going to do now?" asked Mojo "Why don't you run along home back to your Mommy."

"Alright, Here I Go!" Bloom yelled as she charged towards the robot only to be quickly be swatted away like a bug "OW! Lucky shot, you won't get me this time!"

But no matter how many time Bloom launched at the robot Mojo simply swatted her away, No matter what angle, what speed or what surprise Bloom could think of it didn't work. Finally battered and bruised Bloom couldn't stand up and with one mighty swing of the robots leg it kicked the girl while she was down leaving Bloom with anguish and frustration as she stood up on all fours.

"Why… I don't get it…" Bloom said in frustration "Why can't I hit him?"

"Because you're not a PowerPuff and you will never be a PowerPuff." Mojo said making Bloom look at him as he continued his familiar words "This is not a game, this is not fun and you're too little to do anything!"

"No…" Bloom said on the verge of tears

"But since you like to pretend to be one so much I think I'll use the thing I've been saving for the real PowerPuffs." said Mojo as he aimed the chest cannon at Bloom "This Solar Cannon has enough Power to destroy the real PowerPuffs all at once, but for you I'll only half the power! Say for prayers!"

'Oh no!" Ken thought 'What do I do, I can't save her… I-I can't… I-I-I'm sorry Bloom…"

'Blossom, Ken… I-I'm sorry." Bloom thought to herself as tears gushed down her face 'I guess I am to small, I messed up I should have listened to Blossom. I'm a terrible little sister… Good Bye Blossom… I love you…"

"FIRE!" Mojo screamed as the Cannon blasted out a huge blast of energy

***FLASH***

The blast was so big and bright the whole street and both sidewalks on the sides where charred to a darker the light dimmed away Mojo looked with joy at the destruction only 50% made but once he looked down to see his target he saw Bloom unscathed and still covering her face as if she was still waiting to be blasted "How could I have miscalculated? At her size she should be at least roasted!"

Bloom opened her eyes and looked around her every thing was either burnt, melted or fried, she stood silent and curious as to how she was unharmed by the blast. In her confusion she turned to Mojo only to see a something that shocked her, Ken who continued looking and Mojo to no bounds. In front of Bloom was a well done, smoking, red skinned Blossom, who without thinking took the full force of the blast so her sister wouldn't get hurt.

"This is even better than I planned!" Mojo cheered as he began his diabolical laugh "Tell you what I'll give you two a few minutes to mourn your last minutes (Besides the solar energy has to recharge) so say your prayers."

"Are… you… okay…?" Blossom asked with a fake smile making Bloom who had nothing but worry on her face nod slowly "Thank… goodness…"

Unable to stand the pain Blossom landed face first on the street, Bloom looked on with horror as her sister twitched in pain.

"BLOSSOM!" Bloom called as she crawled over to her sister "Blossom, w-why, why did you do that?"

"B-because… I love you…" Blossom said weakly "I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt, I just wanted to protect you… but I couldn't think straight and I… I'm sorry Bloom."

"Blossom please!" Bloom called with tears streaming down her face

"The truth is I think you would make a great PowerPuff." Blossom said shocking the girl "But I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you, I love you too much… Bloom please… run… go back to the lab please… run away…"

"I hate to break up this tender moment but if you're done, I think I'll kill you now." Mojo said as he moved towards Blossom "At least that's one less PowerPuff Girl I won't have to worry about… Good Bye Blossom."

"NO STOP!" Bloom screamed as she jumped between the two with her arms spread apart "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY SISTER!"

"Your sister?" Mojo said confused

"Bloom, please." Blossom begged "I told you… to run…"

"I am a PowerPuff Girl." Bloom said with courage and pride "I don't care if I'm small, if I don't have a weapon or that I only cause trouble. I'm a superhero too and I'm going to protect the people I love. So… you… DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!"

Bloom screamed making her white aura glow brighter than it ever did. Meanwhile Ken's back pack suddenly started moving around and glowing. Curious, Ken turned away from the battle and opened it only to see a strange orange light fly out at full speed, first straight up and then towards the battle. Confused, Ken turned back to the battle where the light was headed.

'What the heck was that?' Ken asked himself

Meanwhile Mojo was about to finish off the two PowerPuff sisters

"You're sisters, excellent, two for the price of one!" Mojo said as he aimed and charged his left handed riffle "SAY GOOD BYE!"

***CRASH***

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Mojo asked seeing his cannon destroyed

Suddenly the strange orange light came around and crashed through the robots back destroying the Cannon.

***CRASH AGAIN***

"AHH WHY ME!" Mojo screamed trying to get the robot regain balance again only to fall on it's back.

As the sisters looked on with confusion the orange light came and circled around Bloom and finally stopped in midair in front of her and transformed from a ball of light to a more familiar figure… The Squirrel Doll she and Ken won at the carnival.

"Squeak Squeak!" the strange creature said with a "happy to see you" face

"My doll." Bloom said in shock "It's alive… and… it defeated Mojo!"

"I think… that doll, is your weapon Bloom" Blossom explained

"My weapon?" Kasey asked until the doll gave her a hug and with a smile she lifted it higher in the air "It's not my weapon, _She's_ my partner!"

"SQUEE!" The doll cheered

"But how do I use you?" Bloom asked

The doll jumped out of Bloom's arms and rolled up into a ball again

"Do I throw or… kick you?"

"Squeak!" The doll shook up and down like saying yes to her. Then suddenly Mojo's robot picked itself up and stared down the young PowerPuff.

"NOW I HAVE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" an angry Mojo yelled

"I don't think so Mojo!" Bloom yelled as she kicked the Ball of light **"Soccer Ball: Goal Kick!"**

The ball flew faster than it ever did breaking the robots other hand.

***CRASH THE SEQUEL***

Confused and panicky Mojo stumbled to keep the robot steady. But Mojo didn't realize that Bloom flew behind Mojo to hit the ball again as it flew towards her, she raised her hand to strike the ball back at Mojo.

"**Volley Ball: SPIKE!" **Bloom struck the ball back at Mojo and that was the end of the robot

***BOOM!***

"NOOOOO!" Mojo screamed as the robot blew up sending him into the air off into the distance ending the fight

Bloom hugged the doll to celebrate their victory, but it was short lived when Bloom saw Blossom sit up. She walked over to her burned sister and kneeled down to talk to her

"Way to go Bloom." Blossom said weakly "You won."

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!" Bloom yelled with tears "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU? BLOSSOM I (Sniff) I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!

Bloom cried into Blossom's chest, Blossom smiled and hugged the wailing girl to comfort her telling her it's alright.

"Now you know how it feels to be a big sister." Blossom said making the young girl look at her "I love you too much, that's why I did what I did. But I was wrong for hitting you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course" Bloom answered "I will always for give you."

"I wanted nothing more than to protect you, but I should of thought about it first. That's why I want to ask you now…are you sure you want to be a PowerPuff Girl?"

"YES!"

"W-Why?"

"So I can (sniff) so I can (sniff) SO I CAN PROTECT YOU TOO!"

The sisters stared at each other, smiled and then embraced each other again as Ken walked up to the girls, their team mates arrived to the scene and they all flew back to the lab

* * *

Later back to the lab

"Everyone!" a healed Blossom called "Let's meet our new members Kasey AKA Bloom and her new weap… I mean partner."

The whole group was together again as the clapped and cheered for the new fifth member and her powerful new doll.

"So Blossom." The Mayor said "What made you change your mind?"

"She saved my life." Blossom answered "I think that's a good enough reason."

"Well congratulations Bloom and uh…?" Ms Bellum said "So what's the dolls name?"

"I uh…" Kasey began "I haven't thought of one yet."

"I know!" Bubbles called "Call her Mrs. Fluffy!"

"Bubbles, no!" Bunny responded "She should have a nice name like… Lady Josephine!

The whole group then stared at Bunny

"I like the name Josephine…" Bunny said embarrassed

"How do you know it's a Girl?" Buttercup asked "We should call _him _Bruce!"

"_BRUCE!" _Bubbles and Buttercup yelled and argued with Buttercup until Blossom got their attention

"HEY!" Blossom yelled "This is Kasey's doll, let her name her. Go ahead Kasey."

Kasey paused and thought hard for a name for her new partner, suddenly it came to her

"I got it!" Kasey Cheered "Everyone were going to call her **"BULLET"**!"

"Huh? Why Bullet?" Blossom asked

"She's part of the team to." Kasey Explained "It starts with a "B" and has two "Ls" together."

"That does make sense." said Blossom "Welcome to the team, Bullet!"

"SQUEE!" Bullet cheered

"Now that we have that settled." Blossom said with a now serious tone "We're going to make some rules."

"Aw Blossom." Kasey complained

"First don't tell any one about your powers or Chemical Z, especially Mom and Dad!"

"Yeah, yeah I know that."

"Second I don't want you going into battle alone, call me or the other girls."

"Okay…"

"Finally and most importantly, If things get to dangerous I want you to run away."

"BUT!"

"Please Kasey!"

"…Okay sis, but don't worry Bullets with me!"

"I know and thank you, both of you."

The sisters hugged and whole gang gathered around Kasey and Bullet, welcoming them to the PowerPuff Girls. All except for one, Ken, although happy he was still left out of the celebration. Kasey noticed this and walked over to him hoping he still wasn't mad.

"Um, Ken." Kasey sheepishly said "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay Kasey." Ken explained "Besides we'll always be together."

"R-Really!" Kasey cheered up

"Yeah Kasey, the truth is I think of you as my best friend, I'm glad that every ones happy and that you're safe. And well I just…"

Ken was suddenly interrupted by a strange sensation. A soft yet somewhat moist feeling on his cheek that somehow got his heart racing and his face red, Ken didn't know why but he liked it. He looked to his side and couldn't believe it, Kasey just gave him a KISS on his cheek.

"I just wanted to thank you… a lot." Kasey explained with a blush "I'm glad you're my best friend too."

Ken stood silent, blushing as he looked at Kasey's cute smiling face.

"Way to go Ken the Man!" Buttercup teased

"Hey now wait a minute!" said Ken

"Now don't be getting any ideas." Bubbles followed

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I have to admit I'm a bit jealous." Bunny explained

"Not you too!"

Before anyone knew it the whole room busted out in laughter as friends and family enjoyed the life they had and the adventure that awaited them.

"So you told him?" Blossom asked in secret making Kasey blush "Way to go."

But unbeknownst to them a sinister figure lurked in the shadows spying on the occasion.

* * *

"Look at them all cheery and happy, they don't deserve to be happy… What's that father?… Okay, well make our move soon… Just you wait PowerPuff Girls, Daddy and I will get you… and all you care about, Ha ha ha ha ha haa!

_To Be Continued!_

**Author's Notes: **Gees this was my longest chapter yet. Okay first off I know Snake has been changed into a girl named Ivy in the dub due to his gayness but for my story he is still a she but keeps the original name, and Violet is Lady's English name. Okay Bloom's name is already explained in the story and Bullet is a doll because I didn't want a real squirrel hiding in Kasey's room to play and watch her, besides I couldn't think of a real toy weapon for Bloom and since Kasey and Bullet have the same color eyes I thought they should be a team. I hope this clears things up for you… See you next time!

**Next Time:** We find out who the mysterious being is and the real story begins!


	8. Evil's Kin!

**Disclaimer:** I STILL DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**

_Chapter 8: Evil's Kin!_

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville, down by the river a young teen girl was on a bridge about to do the unthinkable. That was until a miracle appeared and changed her life, but what this girl didn't know was that this miracle could end the world as we know it. However even if she knew that, she wouldn't care at all.

"I-I can't take it!" The young girl cried "I-I wish they all could just disappear! Why won't they disappear! Please, please somebody… anybody… help me!"

She saw her reflection in the river, she couldn't stand it. The only thing she saw was the pathetic little nothing staring back at her, she hated it. Suddenly she saw something glowing off in the distance. Curious the young girl went down by the rocks to see what the strange glow was. Once she reached her destination there it was, a glass bottle and inside was what looked like black powder.

"Hello there child." A voice came from the bottle scaring the girl making her drop the bottle "Ouch! Don't be frightened young one, I won't hurt you."

"Who… w-what are you?" The girl asked

"I heard your cries, so here's the deal." The voice in the bottle said "If you help me, I will help you."

"How can I help you?" The girl asked as she picked up the bottle again "And how can you he…"

"There you are you repulsive child." A strange old woman called from behind the girl "Why do you always make me suffer? Wait, what's that?"

"It's… um… it's a bottle and there's a genie inside." The girl spoke

"Why are you such an idiot?" The woman yelled "Now get back to the orphanage and clean the bathrooms like you're suppose to!"

"But I cleaned all the bathrooms" The girl objected "I did them all three times today like you said."

"You dare talk back to me?" the woman cursed grabbing and pulling the girl away "Just for that, no dinner again for you!"

The girl was pulled harshly by the strange woman, they went up the hill and into an old building. On the front was a sigh that said "New Pokey Oaks Orphanage", and inside was children playing and laughing with friends and some pre and young adults. It was a place where all children played and pray to have a new family to call their own, all but one young girl. She had long pink hair with green eyes, she was never allowed new clothes so she had an old "hand me down" tank top, a loose pair of black short shorts and instead of a belt she had a rope, she wore no shoes or socks and she was dirty from head to toe because she was forbidden to bathe regularly.

"Now then, since someone else cleaned the bathroom, you can clean the kitchen." The woman ordered "And do it right!"

Having no choice the teen gently put the black powder down and began scrubbing the room from top to bottom knowing it would take hours to complete. The woman glared at the girl as she continued working when suddenly one of the young men came up to the woman. He was a tall yet stout 19 year old young man with brown hair and purple eyes, most of the children thought of him as the most fun one to play with even though he was also the newest.

"Mother May I. can I talk to you?" the young man asked making the woman nod "It's about Mona. Of all the children she seems the most well behaved and well mannered, so why are you so harsh on the poor thing?"

"Well you see Barry, she's a curse." The woman explained "On the day she was delivered here in that basket bad things have been happening to my orphanage. The foundation started tearing, bills became out of control, less and less people showed up and as she gets older things only got worse. It's all because of that child and I will make her pay."

"So basically you're saying it's because she was born?" Barry asked

"That's right" Mother May I. explained "Trust me my boy I'm always right."

"If you're always right, then you must be the Queen of Retardia." Barry complained "I have a little sister at home the same age as her. She's feel so tormented that every time something goes wrong she ends up blaming herself and as her big brother make sure she grows up healthy and most importantly happy, yet here you are a nun running an orphanage and you treat this angel who has yet to do anything wrong like trash, just to make yourself feel big."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" The nun stated

"You know for a nun, you sure are one big stupid cold hearted Demon. What if things get worse because more children come? Will you blame each child for each problem that comes your way?"

"Barry, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that any idiot could tell you that "every new day brings new challenges" and yet as an adult you blame a child for your own weakness. What's worse is that you tell the others to treat her the same! Well I refuse to act as such, I intend to treat her as she is, a human being!"

"Good, because I couldn't wait to tell you this… Barry, you're fired!"

"And here I thought you couldn't get any stupider." Barry had his things and was about to leave through the front door, but he stopped and turned "If you blame her or any child for this, I hope this whole place falls on your head."

Barry was gone, the old nun went back to check on the girl

"Barry is gone because of you." The nun scolded "Once you're done go to sleep, I'll deal with you in the morning."

The Nun left and the girl continued cleaning. Anger, sadness, frustration, loneliness and hatred all stirred inside the girl, sensing this intrigued the bottle.

'so much hatred towards this girl and all she can do is absorb it' The bottle thought 'This girl is perfect, I can use her.'

"So this is your life, huh child" the bottle spoke

"Yes, I was found in a basket on the front porch because my parents didn't want me." Mona began explaining "No body wants me… Why was I born?… Why do I have to suffer while everyone else can play?… I wish(Sniff) I wish (Sniff) I wish I could have a family!… I'd do anything to be loved (Sniff, sniff)… What did I ever do to deserve this?"

The girl began to cry as she continued scrubbing

"If I had my body, I could be your father if you want!" The Bottle's statement surprised the girl stopping her crying "If you somehow free me, I will give you everything you ever wanted and more than you can ever dream."

"How? Tell me!" Mona eagerly asked

"Patience child, all you have to do is take me outside and I will summon a dark light. Once the light hits the bottle I should be able to break free."

"That's all! Wait, how do I know you will keep your word."

"Don't worry child. Finish cleaning and get some sleep, we have work in the morning."

Mona nodded and continued her forced labor, once done she quickly went to bed unaware of what will happen tomorrow.

'Perfect… ha ha ha…' The voice in the bottle thought 'With this child I can accomplish what I started'

* * *

_The next morning_

Mona walked with the bottle to a nearby tree where Mimi sometimes hung up clothes. She finished quickly because of her eagerness.

"All clear!" Mona told the bottle

"Good now lift me in the air." The bottle spoke as it glowed

Mona lifted the Bottle up into the air, Suddenly the black light appeared ready to hit it's target.

"Hey look, it's the freak and her magic pixie dust" one boy said

"You're suppose to clean our rooms now, Mother May I. told us to tell you." said another boy

"That's right you repulsive child" Mother May I. spoke "What are you doing with that bottle? You are such a burden, why must you make me suffer? I wish I should have never found you."

"But I've never done any thing to you." Mona objected "You can't say it's my fault because you found me, that doesn't make any sense."

The whole area busted out in laughter as fingers pointed towards Mona and the bottle. Everyone except for the adults were all laughing at Mona and her defense.

"That's very funny" Mother May I. explained "You forget I'm always right."

"You're Never Right!" Mona yelled "And you'll see, my father will come for me and I'll be rid of you for good!"

"I had enough of you child!" May I. spoke out of anger "If this is true, where is your father?"

"Right… here" The bottle spoke surprising the now silent crowd "I teach you to hurt my child!"

Suddenly it and Mona were suddenly struck by the black light, the entire crowd could only stare as the pink haired girl was consumed by the darkness The bottle shattered and the dust flew around Mona causing something strange to happen to the girl as she screamed

"AAHH! What's happening to me!" Mona cried in pain "I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Don't worry child." The now free Black Dust spoke "I'm giving you power… the power **to crush them all!"**

Mona's body began to expand and grow as she withered and shook from the pain, the crown could only look in awe as the girl and what little clothes she had on was now taller then the tree and not stopping. She grew and grew and grew until as suddenly as it began it stopped, Mona stood up and looked down to see that the tallest adult was above her ankles and the tree next to her was only up to her hips

"W-what's happened to me?" Mona spoke "I-I-I'm huge!"

"My dear look down." The Black dust spoke "Now you have the power to crush them."

"I can crush them?" Mona asked changing her face of worry into a face of evil happiness "I CAN CRUSH THEM… I CAN CRUSH THEM ALL!"

Mona lifted her giant bare foot up and stomped on the ground terrifying all the little insects that tormented her. Every step was like a mini earth quake, all the screams went mute as the earth rumbled and the young giantess laughed. To scare her victims more she grabbed the tree she was next to uprooting it and throwing it at random children nearly crushing them.

"That's right run!" The giant Mona called "This is what you all deserve for doing this to me!"

Mona has never been happier in her life. She then looked to her side and saw the orphanage, an opportunity presenting itself to her. She walked over to the three floor building which now only came up to her chest and punched through the top floor. She began smashing and breaking the building, doing so brought her great joy like nothing before.

"HA HA HA, NOW NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Mona cheered as her destruction continued "DISAPPEAR FOREVER!"

"Stop, Stop!" Mother May I. Ordered "I command you to stop!"

"YOU! Why should I listen to you?" Mona asked as she uprooted the now crushed building and lifted it above her head "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL I EVER DID WAS EVERYTHING YOU ASKED FOR AND YOU STILL HATED ME! I HAD TO SUFFER AND CRY ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE ME AND THAT I WAS MY OWN CURSE, BUT YOU'RE WRONG… I HAVE A FATHER NOW AND YOU ARE OUT OF MY… AND EVERY ONES LIFE! YOU UGLY OLD WHICH… GOOD BYE!

In her fit of rage Mona smashed the remains of the building on top of the Nun ending her reign of terror over Mona's life. For the first time in her life she was happy and free.

"S-she gone… I-I'm free…I'm really free… Hmm hu hu hu hu… ha ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA!" Mona laughed hysterically as the black dust suddenly lifted her in the air "Farewell losers, I'm going home with daddy now and I'll never have to see all you ugly faces ever again… HA HA HA HA HA!

And just like that she vanished, leaving her scared victims to look on the destruction and the former home which was now on top of the poor helpless woman who did nothing but torment a young girl.

"Mother May I. …" one of the adults began "Got what she deserved."

"Come on children." another ordered "There's nothing we can do now!"

"But where did Mona Go?" another asked "Something tells me that child is in even more danger then she could imagine."

* * *

_Later in the forest!_

Mona landed in the forest near New Townsville, as she looked at the city in awe she noticed she was shrinking back to normal

"Hey, I'm back to normal." She said as the size changing stopped

"Did you like one of your new powers, my dear daughter?" the black dust asked

"Like it? I LOVED IT!" Mona cheered "What else could I do? Please Daddy teach me, please!"

"Patience child, I'll teach you everything you can do. But for now, I did something for you now you help me."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just find my body and then we can be a family."

"How do I do that?

"Don't worry just get some rest, it'll take some time and tomorrow's another day."

"Okay… thank you… daddy… Good night."

Mona stretched on a bed of leaves inside a hollow tree eagerly awaiting the beginning of her new unexpected life. As she slept the black dust rose into the air looking on at the city plotting it's revenge on the ones that tormented his dreams.

"This child is useful for now, with her I can regain my body, my powers and my reign over this land. That stupid Monkey thought he could get rid of me but soon I shall have my revenge on him and then when I'm done… I'M COMING AFTER YOU… **POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"**

* * *

_One Month Later!_

Despite being September the weather was hot, humid, and almost intolerable. With the sun taking effect on the poor citizens of New Townsville there was only one thing to say…

"**CANNON BALL!"**

A loud splash was heard outside of the Untonium Laboratory where five young girls were enjoying their new pool to the fullest, that's right after talking the professor into it the PowerPuff girls now had their own pool for when they spend their summers in the sun. The pool was in the ground with a shallow end, a deep end and two diving boards.

"Come on in guys!" Buttercup called "The waters great!"

"All right!" Blossom cheered "COWABUNGA!"

"My turn" Bubbles followed "YIPEE!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Bunny shouted "BANZAI!"

Three loud splashes were followed by the sound of laughter as the four teen friends enjoyed the last days of the heat from summer which technically wasn't over, even Poochi and Bullet were having fun playing tag on the grass near the pool.

"I can't believe they actually made the pool!" Ken complained in his Blue and white striped one piece male swimsuit.

"Don't worry Ken." Ken father Professor Utonium explained in his matching red and white swimsuit "The girls worked hard and could use a break, especially in this heat."

"I guess." Ken spoke in a sarcastic tone "Thanks a lot global warming."

"Come on Ken, let's play!" Kasey called

Ken turned to see his best friend in her swimsuit, she had a two piece orange and yellow swimsuit with frills on the top and bottom of both parts, flowers deigns on random places and a frilly skirt.

"Um… okay!" Ken said as he blushed

"Go ahead Ken." Blossom followed "Just relax and play."

Ken turned around to see Blossom in a matching swimsuit only red and pink with hearts instead of flowers, but what really got Ken's attention was Blossom's slightly more mature and developed body.

"Thanks a lot global warming!" Ken said in a now happy tone

Now jealous Kasey pouted as she dragged Ken by the ear to the shallow side to play with her on the shallow side leaving Blossom stunned.

"Come on Ken!" Kasey ordered "We're going to play Marco Polo!"

"But Kasey…" Ken complained

"We're playing over there got it!" Kasey said fiercely

"Yes sir." Ken said sheepishly

"Huh?" Blossom mustered stunned

"Hey Blossom, do you want to play." Bunny called

Bunny had on a two piece Purple swimsuit the top had a picture of a rabbit's face and the bottom looked more like purple bike shorts that stopped on the top of her thighs. Blossom dove in the pool as they began their little game of "Who would you rather date?"

"Okay Bunny, you go!" Blossom suggested

"Okay… um…" Bunny thought long and hard until "Oh I got one!… Who would you rather date? Ben Ten or Generator Rex?"

"WHAT!" The other girls said out of shock

"Wow, that's a tough one!" Blossom said "Both of them are so cute! But I have to go with Rex. Because I love his funny personality rather then Ben's egotistical one.

"Really?" Bubbles asked "I don't know myself… maybe Ben because… he has cute aliens like Ditto, Grey Matter and Echo Echo.

"Do we have to do this?" Buttercup complained "Um… Rex 'cause… his powers are cooler. But to be honest I wish you said Kevin instead."

"Um… I guess Ben." Bunny said "I've known him longer and I think he's cooler."

The girls laughed as they played when suddenly a boy wearing a soccer uniform appeared. He was fairly taller than the girls, had messy dark blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Bubbles!" The boy called "How is everything?"

Bubbles turned to see the boy and smiled as she instantly recognized him

"CODY!" Bubbles cheered as she looked at the boy and jumped out of the pool "You're back, how was your vacation?"

Cody was left speechless as he looked at Bubbles for the first time in her swimsuit, it was a light blue one piece with white bubbles and frills where the arm. legs and head came out. Cody blushed as the happy girl gave him a big smile soaking wet and glistening in the summer sun. As the two talked the other girls got out of the pool and stared.

"Who's he?" Bunny asked "He's super cute!"

"He's Bubbles boyfriend." Blossom answered "He was on vacation with his family, that's why you've never met him. He and Bubbles met when they were younger, but they reunited when he was turned into a monster."

"He was a monster?"

"Yeah! But Bubbles helped him and then they became attached by the hip. Except when his family went away for the summer. He knows our secret identities and he hangs with us when he can. Bubbles is so lucky, he's kind, smart, plays soccer and he's super cool."

"Yeah whatever…" Buttercup joined in "So Bubbles has a boyfriend, who cares?"

Buttercup's question was answered as she looked to Blossom and Bunny who were giving off dark vibes of jealousy as they sulked at their blonde friend

"Um girls." Buttercup asked "Are you okay?"

"Of course Buttercup." Bunny said with a gloomy tone "Were fine, in fact were happy for our friend for having such a hot boyfriend."

"Yeah Buttercup." Blossom said with the same tone "We don't care that no matter how hard we try we can't get boys to look at us."

"Um… Okay!" Buttercup stated as she backed away from her depressed friends "I think I'll get the mail for the professor."

And with that Buttercup got her slippers and scurried away from her friends with a case of "The Envies" to get the mail

"That was close!" Buttercup sighed "Man, they're nuts. Who cares about boyfriends, I mean I don't have one and I don't care. Nope, not one bit."

As Buttercup reached the mail box by the front she heard strange noises on the other side of the wall, once she got there she noticed a bunch of boys running away hurt and scared from something or in this case someone.

"Dude, run for it!" one boy said

"Hey, wait for me!" another boy called

Suddenly more boys ran off into the distance past Buttercup.

"Hey." Another boy called "Sorry about that, some punks were picking on these grade school kids."

Buttercup looked and saw the boy that chased the others away. It was Mitch Michelson. Surprised Buttercup stood silent as she looked at the bad boy whom she gave her strange feelings.

"Hey, aren't you in my class?" Mitch asked "Um… Butterscotch right?"

"It's Buttercup." Buttercup said as she tried to hide her blush from the tall, freckled, brown haired boy

"Hmm?" Mitch paused and looked at Buttercup "Nice view."

Buttercup was so focused on the boy that what he just said made her realized that she was still in her green and yellow back exposing one piece and still soaking wet with her spiky hair now all droopy. Buttercup's head turned tomato red as she ran behind the front gate to hide her half naked body.

"W-w-what do you want pervert!" Buttercup asked trying to stay tough "I'm just hanging out with my friends."

"OK okay, no problem." Mitch said in defense 'Sheesh try to be nice to some people.'

"So uh… what brings you here?" Buttercup asked

"Nothing just walking, I saw these guy picking on little kids, I beat them up and I met you." Mitch answered

"Oh that's okay then… so you like fighting?"

"Well kind of… I used to be a bully too but I soon realized that it didn't make me look tough, it made me look like a coward."

"So what changed your mind Mitch?"

"I met a strange man who beat me and some of my friends up pretty bad then he told me that if I could fight I should protect the weak, because the strong need the weak and visa-versa."

"Wow! That sounds deep… so who was he?"

"Heh heh… Believe it or not... it was your dad."

"MY DAD!"

"Yup, next thing I knew I was saving the kids I used to bully, they started looking up to me and I really felt good about it."

"Wow, so you met my dad and now you only fight against other bullies?"

"That's right! Even though people are still scared of me I really don't mind, you'll see I'll change their minds someday."

"Maybe Mr. Hot Shot, but I think if you want more friends you'll have to stop someday. Besides now that I got to know you uh… you… seem pretty cool."

"Really? Um thanks Buttermilk!"

"It's Buttercup and who know maybe you'll um… meet… some one you'll… um… you know… like…"

"Maybe… But I have to admit, maybe if _you_ acted cuter instead of pretending to be tough guy you could get more boys to look at you."

"What do you mean pretending? I am tough, I'm a tough girl! Come on I'll arm wrestle you right here right now, COME ON!"

"Whoa easy now, I'm just kidding!"

"Yeah well, it wasn't funny."

"Sorry, well I got to go. I hope we could hang out more okay? See you at school?"

"Um… Sure Mitch… bye!"

"Oh yeah one more thing."

"Huh what?"

"When I see you at school, I just think you're trying to be one of the guys."

"Humph!"

"But now that I got to know you and now that I see you like that, I can see that you're really a fiery little cutie! Well see you later Butterfly!"

"Yeah sure! (Pervert) and it's BUTTERCUP!" Buttercup grumbled as she took the mail back to the lab "What a jerk I can't believe him, he think he so cool just because… huh… wait a minute…he… HE THINKS I'M CUTE? Oh my gosh and I agreed to hang out with him? Eek! What do I do, can I really be friends with him or maybe more than friends? What if he says he likes me? But wait, what if my dad doesn't like him? What if my friends don't like him? What if he doesn't like my dad or my friends? What if…"

Buttercup's frantic self discovery was interrupted by the alarms in the lab, making haste Buttercup and the other girls ran into the lab to see what trouble was brewing in the city of New Townsville.

* * *

_Part 2!_

"Professor what is it!" Blossom asked as the girls entered the room

"I don't know let me put it on the monitor." the Professor explained as he pressed in the commands "There we go, now let's see the problem."

The monitors turned on and to the groups surprise the city was indeed under attack. The people ran as a strange army chased them away smashing and throwing everything in sight as if they were looking for something. But what got the groups attention was not what they were doing but what they looked like.

"GIANT TOYS!" Kasey yelled "The city is under attack by monster toys?"

"I don't get it." Blossom commented "How did this happen?"

"Man, look at all of them!" said Buttercup "Robots, Action figures and even stuffed animals like Lions and Tigers and Bears!"

"OH MY!" Bubbles called out "We better do something!"

"Hey look!" Bunny shouted as she adjusted her glasses and pointed at one of the screens "On top of that building, there's some one with a dark aura!"

"Lets zoom in" Ken said as he adjusted the screen to close in on the being but only as a dark silhouette in front of a fire "Got it… no… I-it… it can't be!"

The girls stood in horror as they instantly recognized the figure. The jester outfit and hat were slightly different but the crab like claws where unmistakable, there was only one being with not only that costume but that strong dark evil aura. Poochi and Bullet both growled at the screen as the rest of the group trembled.

"Who is that?" Bunny said holding herself "I've never felt any thing like it, I-I can't stop shaking."

"This can't be happening." Buttercup growled "Grrr… WHY!"

"Of all the villains to come back…" Bubbles began "Some one please… tell me this all a bad dream!"

"Blossom, I'm scared!" Kasey called as she grabbed her big sister

"Chee…" Bullet squeaked with concern for her partner

"Why?… How?…" Blossom stuttered "Why….Why... _Him_?"

"Dad, how is this possible?" Ken franticly asked his father

"I don't know Ken." the Professor stated

The group stood in silent terror as the attack continued until Blossom spoke up

"Alright we have a job to do, Girls lets roll!" Blossom commanded getting the others attention "Kasey you don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

Kasey let go, shook her head and gave blossom a serious look telling her that she was ready to help.

"I'm coming with you sis!" Kasey said showing her determination "Bullet and I can handle it!"

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet spoke as she climbed on Kasey shoulder showing her support.

"I'm ready too" Bubbles stated getting over her fear

"Yeah! We beat _Him _before we can do it again." Buttercup cheered with a fist in the air

"We can win, I know we can!" Bunny called

"Are you sure you'll be okay Bubbles?" Cody asked with concern

"It'll be okay Cody." Bubbles said as she put her hands on his shoulders "I promise, we'll be okay."

"All right!" The boy said as he cheered up "Be careful!"

"You be careful too Kasey." said Ken

"Don't worry Ken." Kasey stated as she and Bullet raised their fists in the air "We'll be back before you know it."

"CHEE!"

"That's good" Ken gave a sigh of relief

"Are you girls sure you can beat _Him_ again?" The Professor asked

"Of course Professor" a perky Blossom said "Don't forget I have my new **Ice Breath**, I just need one good shot and we got him!"

"Good luck girls!" Poochi cheered "Kick his Butt!"

"_**RIGHT!"**_

"All right girls!" Blossom gave the word "Let's Roll!"

With the return of _Him _it was time for the PowerPuff girls to once again save the world like never before! The five heroes tensed themselves up for another confrontation with their most fearsome foe, hopefully… for the last time.

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff girls Z!"**_

Wasting no time the girls took off towards the city at full speed doing what they do best, saving the day! But as the heroes left the Professor continued looking at the screen and pondered.

"Huh…. What's wrong Dad?" Ken asked

"Hmm… is it really _Him?_" The Professor wondered "The intensity of his power is the same yet he looks different, and it's not his clothes he seems smaller and more petite then before."

"Well from what I understand" Cody began "He has always been a weirdo, maybe he just got a new look for himself."

"No, it more than that." the Professor explained "I don't know what it is but, this _Him… _is different."

"Huh?" The group said in shock

"What do you mean Dad?" Ken asked

"That thing there… may or may not even be _Him_."

* * *

Later the girls arrived at the scene attacking blasting and hitting every evil toy they could. The army just kept coming as the girls using every thing they had against the oncoming forces.

"**Shooting Yo-yo!"**

"**Bursting Bubbles!"**

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!"**

"**Kendama Cannon"**

"**Bullet Volley Ball: Spike!"**

After many hours of fighting the armies began retreating.

"Come on we have to follow them!" Blossom ordered

"Now it's _Him'_s turn!" Bubbles called

"Lets do it!" Buttercup yelled as she charged

"Lets be careful every one!" Bunny requested

"Ready Bullet? Let's go!" Bloom cried

The girls charged in to the Toy store where all the toy's came to life and as they entered all toys seemed to have changed back into their original cute and cuddly forms. The girls stood confused yet alert… when suddenly they were ambushed from behind by giant teddy bears.

"Ugh… I can't move!" Buttercup complained as she and the rest struggled to break free of the monster doll's grip

The bears suddenly went outside with their hostages and floated onto the roof of the building. The giant dolls held the heroes in place until they all heard a strange sound.

"Good, hold them right there." A girls voice called

"Huh, who said that?" Blossom asked as she looked around

"Why I did of course" the girl called

"Who are you! And where's _Him!_" Blossom asked demanding answers "We have a score to settle!"

"Oh really, well as you can see thanks to you he can't fight you. So I'm here to help."

"Help? How are you going to help? And why are you helping _Him_?"

"Because…"

Blossom's questions were soon answered. The source of the voice appeared and it wasn't who they were expecting at all. It was a girl about the same age as the older girls, she had clothes just like _Him _only slightly different. Her jester's hat hid all of her hair and instead of two bells she had three, her bow was on her back instead of the front where the heart shaped locket was, she had the same stockings as _Him _the left leg had black and white stripes while the right leg had red and black but her sleeves were long and loose with the same stripes as the legs only switched, she had tan skin with makeup around her green eyes and blush on her face and most of all she had the same scorpion like claws on her hands. The girls stood in shock as her identity was revealed.

"… he's my father!"

Meanwhile back at the lab, the males saw and heard everything that happened and couldn't believe their eyes

"HER FATHER!" Ken yelled out of shock "I didn't know he had a daughter."

"How is this possible?" Cody asked confounded by the situation

"Shhh… Let's listen I already have the computer looking it up." The professor said as the boys turned back to the screen

Meanwhile the girl were bewildered by the predicament they were in as the strange girl explained.

"You're his daughter?" Blossom asked

"No way!" Buttercup said in shock

"How is it possible?" Bunny questioned

"I don't get it." Bloom stated

"So… whose your mother?" Bubbles asked causing everyone to go silent

"It's… complicated." She explained "Now just answer my questions and do as I say."

"Or what?" Bloom asked as she and Bullet tried to break free

"CHEEP CHEEP!"

"My my aren't you brave." the girl commented as she snapped her claw mere inches from Bloom's face "If you don't do as I say, I'll hurt you first!"

"STOP IT! If you so much as lay one finger on her, I swear I'll…" Blossom growled

"Aw is big sister mad? How cute." She taunted as she snapped her claw closer to Bloom's face "You really have to make better threats Blossom, I don't even have fingers. Besides what are you going to do about it."

"Grrr… fine, what do you want?" Blossom asked having no choice

"That's a good girl, Daddy always told me you were the smart one." she said as she took a seat on the roof's ledge and crossed her legs "Now just answer me this one question…. Where is my father's body?

The heroes stood silent as they looked to each other for an answer but to no avail.

"_Him_… had a body?" Bubbles asked

"Yes, he did and we know it's still here in New Townsville." she explained "You see, when you defeated my father the black dust had no choice but to leave his body leaving nothing but a doll."

"A doll?" Buttercup asked

"Yes a doll version of himself was left behind and now that the Black Dust is here on earth with me, we need it to resurrect my father to his former glory."

"But if the original girls defeated him by the volcano wouldn't it be destroyed by the lava?" Bunny pointed out

"Of course not, the doll is made of the same material as your clothes and we looked through every nook and cranny of the solid rocks left behind but couldn't even sense it which mean someone took it."

"Well, we don't have it!" Bloom answered "The only doll we have is Bullet!"

"CHEE!"

"Is that so?"

"She's not lying!" Blossom shouted "and even if we had the doll we still wouldn't give it to you."

The girl gave an angry look and ordered the attack to stop all the toys and dolls still attacking the city froze and then changed back to normal making the city safe again and the girls free.

"We're free!" Buttercup cheered "And now it's payback time!"

"Hey that's not fair." The girl complained sarcastically "It's four and a half of you against little ol' me."

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF?" Bloom jumped and screamed "I'll show you, come on Bullet!"

"CHEE!"

"Bloom, Buttercup calm down!" Blossom ordered "She's just trying to aggravate us into a needless fight."

"Very good Blossom, No wonder why you're the leader."

"Spare me the small talk." Blossom ordered "So what are you going to do now?"

(Yawn) "I'm tired we'll settle this another time, okay?" She sleepily spoke "Well see you, daddy and I will be back real soon girls… Bye bye… Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!

In a flash the girl floated into the air changed into black dust and disappeared from our heroes sights.

"Great" Blossom growled "I thought _Him _was bad enough now we have to deal with… _Her_!"

"So now what Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"Let just go home and get some rest." Their leader explained

"Sounds good to me." Buttercup agreed

"But what about _Her_ Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked with concern

"There's nothing we can do." Blossom answered

"Are you okay Blossom?" Bloom asked as she held Blossom's hand

"I'm okay." Blossom smiled "Let just rest for now."

"_**Right!"**_

The girls having no choice flew back to the lab. Bewildered and unsure of themselves they had no choice but to leave, not knowing they were being watched by their new foe.

"Why didn't you fight them?" The black dust asked in anger "You could've beaten them all."

"I like to play with my prey before I take them out." She answered

"You are such a despicable, twisted and evil child… no wonder why you're so perfect!"

"Besides (Big yawn) I'm really sleepy and tomorrow I have things to do."

"All right, lets rest tonight child."

In no time the voices vanished and so did the evil it had caused making New Townsville peaceful… for the time being.

Meanwhile the Professor, Ken and Cody gave a sigh of relief knowing the girls were safe again.

"Thank goodness." Cody sighed "So now what Professor?"

"I don't know boys." The Professor answered "According to all research on _Him_,he doesn't have a daughter."

"But we saw everything she did." Ken explained "So what does it all mean?"

"It means we have work to do"

* * *

The next morning at school

"Hey girls." Blossom yawned "I couldn't get any sleep last night."

"Yeah… Me… neither…zzz" Bubbles snored

"I couldn't stop thinking about _Her_." Buttercup answered in a droopy state

"Yeah… so now what?" Bunny sleepily asked

"We have no choice, we wait until she makes her next move." Blossom answered "So for now lets try to relax and don't worry about Kasey, Bullet is watching her."

"_Okay…"_ the others said almost half asleep

"Hey, Butter uh… Buttercup! Catch!" a boy called getting her attention and throwing a can so she could drink

"Soda pop?" Buttercup asked as she looked at the can she caught

"Yeah, I figured you and your friends could use the wakeup call." it was Mitch "I came over to see if you still want to hang out after school."

"Um… sure Mitch" Buttercup shyly answered "I don't see why not."

"Sweet." Mitch said as he gave a goofy smile as he walked away "If you change your mind let me know, well… later."

"Buttercup?" Blossom walked up to her "Why are you talking to Mitch Michelson?"

Buttercup stood giggling as she continued waving at the boy with a goofy look on her happy face

"Wait…" Blossom said in shock "You mean you're…!"

"No, it's not like that!" Buttercup defended "W-we just talked, that's all talked."

The argument was interrupted by Ms. Keane's entrance as the class sat to begin another day of school.

"Good Morning Class!" Ms. Keane cheerfully called "Today, we have a big surprise… a new student!"

The class stood silent as Ms. Keane called the new student in she wore a fancy Blue skirt and a white button down shirt with fancy black socks and white shoes. She was neat and clean with long beautiful pink hair and big yet sharp green eyes and for a fourteen year old girl she was pretty well developed.

"Wow, she's pretty!" Blossom applauded

"Is she a movie star?" Bubbles asked

"Holy cow!" Buttercup said in shock

"Who is she?" Bunny asked

The girls and all the students couldn't stop staring at the girl as she lifted her head and gave a mysterious smile making the whole class look even deeper into her.

"Hello class…" The girl politely spoke "My name… is Mona."

_To be continued!_

**Author's notes: **In case you forgot Cody is Takaaki's English name and returning from chapter 3 my PPGZ version of Mitch Michelson who I promise will have a bigger role in later chapters. I probably should've kept my version of _Her's _origin for later but I decided to make it known now just in case and I decided to make Bullet go "cheep" instead of "squeak" since that's how Bubbles talked to her in the old show. I hope every one likes it!

**Next Chapter: **What are _Her _Plans? Here's a hint it involves Bubbles and Cody. We also find out where the body of _Him _is and where it's going! Until then, see you next time!


	9. To Love and Be Monsterous!

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't anything

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics"_

**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**

_Chapter 9: To Love and be Monstrous!_

_Part 1_

The City of New Townsville on a sunny with clear sky… Wait… how is that possible, all the Z-rays that were left in the sky are all gone. There was only one man who could answer that question Professor Utonium. At the Utonium Labs four of the five PowerPuff Girls were finishing up a long day of finally collecting all the loose Z-Rays that were left up in the sky.

"Here you go Professor." Said Blossom as she closed the vault door to the professors Black ZRCU (Z-Ray Containment Unit) "That should be the last of them."

"Great Blossom!" said The Professor "Now we should have nothing to worry about."

"Hey, Bullet and I helped too." Bloom called

"I know Bloom, Thank you!" Professor complimented "All of you good job, now we can all rest without worry."

"So why again did we have to gather all the Black and White Z-Rays again Professor?" Bunny asked

"For two reasons Bunny." Ken answered "First, as you know white Z-Rays turn people into powerful beings while black Z-Rays turn them into monsters and second, if _Him _had the power to absorb the Z-Rays for more power there's a chance that _Her _can do it too. So in order to prevent any more trouble from showing up we shall hold the Z-Rays to study and hope to find a solution for all the people infected."

"Even me?" Bunny asked with hope

"Especially you Bunny!" Blossom reassured "That's a promise!"

"Really?" Bunny said with a tear in her eye "Thank you Ms. Blossom."

"All right and with no mess ups this time." Buttercup said as she stretched "Now nothing can go wrong now!"

"Oh really now!" a strange voice said at the entrance

The group all turned to see the familiar Green skinned, Black furred, Purple Capped and dome topped tall evil villain.

"MOJO JOJO!" The group all shouted out of surprise seeing the manic Monkey

"Professor, Ken, Poochi, get behind us!" Blossom ordered "Girls get ready for anything!"

Blossom was in the middle spinning her yo-yo, Buttercup had her Hammer ready to strike, Bunny had her Kendama ready to fire and Bloom with Bullet on her shoulder ready to attack.

"Be careful girls!" Ken called as they stood back guard the two Containment Units

"Well how do you like that?" Mojo stated

Suddenly Mojo stuck his hand in his cape forcing the girls to put up their guard ready for Mojo's weapon. Suddenly without warning Mojo pulled out his fearsome weapon of choice… A long twig with a… white rag?

"Mojo just came to talk!" Mojo said in a panic waving the flag

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Awkward silenced

***Ka-Flop!***

The girls fainted, quickly got back up and looked to the villain to listen to his strange request.

"All right Mojo were listening." an uneasy Blossom explained as she and the others put their weapons away.

"Phew… good." Mojo sighed as he put the flag away and brought out a strange white box "Here I want you to take this, I think you'll know what to do with it."

Blossom took the box, brought it to the rest of the group and opened the box to reveal it's contents.

"Ok, so what's in here?" Blossom asked as she opened the box, once the contents were revealed the group all stared and gasped in shock "W-what the?… No way!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Bunny blurted out

"Is this some kind of joke Mojo!" Buttercup yelled

"I don't believe it Bullet!" Bloom said as she lifted the item inside, a doll with a very familiar body "It's _Him's _body."

"Exactly!" Mojo spoke "Hmm…By the way where is your blond friend?"

"She at her boyfriend's soccer game." Buttercup answered "We promised to meet her there later."

"Wait Mojo, why are you giving this to us?" Ken asked "Why are you helping us?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Everybody knows about _Her!_" Mojo answered "And besides "The enemy of my enemy can be my friend" understand."

"Don't worry Ken, he still wants to rule the world." Blossom explained "But he can't do it with _Him _around."

"Did you have to be so blunt?" Mojo cried "Anyway I'm not doing any evil this week, so you can relax."

"I'd never thought I'd say this Mojo." Blossom said as she walked towards Him then bowed "But… Thank you."

"Your welcome, just don't get use to it" Mojo proclaimed "Now if you excuse me, There's a Banana split sundae with my name on it! Good Bye girls! Tra-la-la, La-la-la-la…Tra-la-la, La-la-la-la!"

Mojo pranced away leaving the group dumbfounded as he sang the Banana Splits theme. Once gone The whole group stared the object of their foe's desires, making them _Her's_ new target.

"So… now what?" Bunny asked "Do we hide it or something?"

"Actually… That's not a bad idea." Blossom said "Buttercup, I'm going to need your help."

"Okay Blossom." Buttercup replied "But what are we going to do and more importantly how?"

"Blossom, can we help please?" Bloom begged

"No Bloom, I want you and Bullet to stay here with Bubbles and Bunny while we are gone." Blossom explained "Okay here's the plan…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Cody's Soccer game

Bubbles was in the stands as she watched her boyfriend play soccer with his team The New Townsville High Titans against the visiting team The Arron City High Astros during the High School Soccer playoffs.

"GO CODY!" Bubbles cheered as she watched the game

The game was tied with only seconds to spare as the Titans ran with the ball towards the Astro's goal. One of the Titans kicked the ball towards the goal only to have it blocked by another player, the ball flew over some players until it was over Cody. He chased the ball as it was about to land, but before it did Cody jumped in the air lifted his leg and doing half a back flip kicked the ball over his head and shot it to the net at full speed.

"GOOOOOAAAAL!" The announcer yelled making the crowd cheer as they jumped out of their seats for their home team

With time over and the whistle blown the game was over and the Titans won the game thanks to Cody's spectacular kick. The teammates lifted Cody up and carried him off as the crowd cheered. Cody looked to the crowd and blew kisses to Bubbles as she cheered to her boyfriend.

Half an hour later Cody changed his clothes and came out to meet Bubbles.

"Cody, YOU WON!" Bubbles cheered as she ran up and hugged her boyfriend "But you really should be careful, you could've been hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry Bubbles." said Cody

"Dude" One of Cody's teammates called "Who the cutie with the loser?"

"Some dumb Blonde." Another teammate explained "I don't see what she sees into him, that last kick was just a fluke."

The boys walked over to the couple as they talked

"Hey Cody!" One boy called "You think you're some big shot just because you're really lucky."

"Yeah, why the coach likes a loser like you anyway." the other boy said

"Hey it's not my fault you couldn't hold the ball for more than five seconds." Cody taunted "Maybe if you actually knew how to play, you could be liked too."

"You want to start something smart guy." the first boy stated as he walked towards Cody only to be blocked by Bubbles "Move it stupid blonde."

"Leave Cody alone!" Bubbles ordered

Suddenly one boy grabbed one of Bubbles curly pig tales while the other pushed Cody to the floor. The boy then pushed Bubbles to the wall and held her there while the other boy began lifting her skirt as he stroked her leg up slowly.

"Why don't you hang out with a real man cutie?" The second boy taunted

"CODY HELP!" Bubbles yelled

"Shut up stupid blond!" the first boy called

"Let Me Go!" Bubbles demanded as she suddenly lifted her foot and

***BONG***

Kicked the boy who was lifting her skirt in his… unmentionables

"Why You!" The boy holding her arm said as he tightened his grip after seeing his partner wrench in pain "Stupid little witch!"

Suddenly both boys were grabbed by their shirt collars and thrown into the air away from Bubbles

"Hey what the…" one boy spoke as he looked up to see Cody "You son of a… what the?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Cody screamed "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Cody looked different. he had long claw like fingernails, long fang like teeth and his eyes were red with rage. Cody jumped on the boys and started beating the snot out of the both of them. Punching, kicking, biting, clawing or whatever he could do, he did it to the defenseless bullies. Bubbles looked on in horror as Cody's body was surrounded by the one thing only she could see that she hoped to never see again… the dark aura.

"CODY STOP!" Bubbles screamed as she suddenly ran up to Cody, hugging him from behind and stopping his relentless attack on the two cowardly bullies

"Dude, lets get out of here!" one boy yelled and both boys ran for their lives

"Bubbles?" Cody asked as he looked back at his crying girlfriend, Bubbles looked up and saw Cody as he changed back "Wha… what happened to me?"

"I thought I lost you again." Bubbles cried in to his chest

"I almost changed back again didn't I?" Cody asked and hugged bubbles back to reassure her that she was okay "I'm okay now, thank you Bubbles"

Bubbles wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Cody showing him that everything was all right. But unknown to them they were being watched by a familiar figure with malicious intentions.

'So Bubbles' boyfriend is a monster huh?' The figure came out revealed as Mona the PowerPuffs new classmate who unknown to them was actually _Him's _daughter known only as _Her_ 'I could use that information and if she's as kindhearted as she is stupid, then I could use that to my advantage! I just need an opportunity to strike.'

Suddenly Mona hid as she heard more footsteps coming towards the teen couple.

"Bubbles, Cody!" It was Bunny who called with Kasey and Bullet not to far behind "Sorry we're late. Did we miss the game?"

"Yeah." Cody answered "Don't worry we won!"

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Kasey asked looking at Bubbles wiping her tears away

"Don't worry Kasey, I'm okay." Bubbles smiled and then looked at the two "Hey, Where's Blossom and Buttercup?"

"We'll explain when we get back to the lab." Bunny answered "It's a secret"

"Okay, let's get back to the lab" Cody stated and the group left still unaware of the spy

'Hmm, if I follow them they could spot me.' Mona thought 'and they definitely won't tell me what they are up to, however I do know an effective… and painful way to make them talk' "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

With that the spy disappeared off to do more devious planning to get her fathers body back.

* * *

Later back at the lab!

"So Mojo had _Him's_ body this whole time?" Bubbles asked in shock

"And he gave it to you guys?" Cody followed

"That's right!" Bunny explained "Ms. Blossom told us they were going to hide the box, but she didn't tell us where just in case."

"She also said that we should stay behind just in case New Townsville gets in trouble." Kasey followed

"I see." Cody stated "I guess with more monsters running around the city we can't be too careful

'More Monsters?' _'_Bubbles thought to herself 'Like you Cody?'

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by Poochi's barking indicating that there was another monster loose.

"Hey guys, I sense Black Z-Ray activity!" Poochi called

The Professor checked the screens and saw the problem, it was Fuzzy Lumpkins and he was making he could get his hand prints on his own

"Um… okay girls." Bunny said trying to be determined

"Let roll!" Kasey called following her sister's example

"RIGHT!" Bubbles and Kasey followed

"You'll be okay, right Cody?" Bubbles asked with concern

"Don't worry about me." Cody said with a smile "Besides that was my line."

"Okay." Bubbles said with a smile

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

Once done the girls flew off in to the sky to seek the trouble.

* * *

Later at the scene of the disturbance!

Hurry Girls Hurry, You've got to get downtown… it's a mess. Big handprints everywhere which ment only one monster could've done this.

"Fuzzy must have done this!" Bunny said stating the obvious

"So now what?" Bloom asked

"Cheep…" Bullet chirped

"We should split up, if you see anything holler, okay?" Bunny explained

"Good idea!" Bubbles cheered

The girls quickly went their separate ways and began their search for the elusive pink menace. The girls all looked with all they had. Bunny not needing glasses when powered up searched high while Bloom and Bullet searched low using Bullets nose to find any trace of Fuzzy, but Bubbles in another direction was too distracted by her own thoughts to look for the pink monster.

'Cody…' she thought to herself 'You almost transformed again. Oh… I wish there was a way to permanently cure you. But what if I lose you again, what if you can't change back and how could I save you?'

"Hello there Bubbles." A girls voice called waking her from her day dream

Bubbles looked at the one who got her attention and in shock saw the very familiar jester demon girl.

"IT'S _HER_!" Bubbles yelled readying her weapon.

"Hey, wait a minute!" She said as she waved her claws in defense "I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing I want to talk to you about!" Bubbles spoke ready to strike

"It's about your little boyfriend… Cody, was it?" _Her _explained making Bubbles drop her guard "He's a monster isn't he?"

"S-so what if he his?"

"Well, what if I told you I can cure him?"

"I'd say you're up to something and whatever it is you're not getting it from me!"

"Oh well, I guess you don't care if one day your boyfriend turns into a monster and that he will never return to normal one day."

"W-what?"

"When he's in monster form he attacks everything in sight and loses himself at times right?"

"Um… uh…"

"Well what if one day he attacks… you?"

"He would never do that… h… he couldn't…"

"It will happen eventually and you know it, don't you?"

"…"

"But I could cure him… I could take the Black Z-Rays and put it in someone else, if that's what you want."

"No! I don't want anyone else to suffer like that."

"Okay if you say so… okay see you!"

"…W-wait! You said you can put it in anyone right… then… PUT IT IN ME!"

"Are you sure? This is a one time deal."

"Yes! I don't care as long as Cody doesn't have to suffer."

"You do realize that if I put it in you, you will have to give up your powers so the light can enter. Are you sure you want this?"

"I… Uh… I… Uh… I… y… ye…YES! If it means saving Cody than yes!"

"All right, just don't say I didn't warn you."

_Her_ raised… her claw into the air as her strong dark aura engulfed her showing Bubbles that she was using her powers.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab

Cody was practicing his soccer outside, however it turned out to be surprisingly difficult for him because he had Bubbles on his mind. What he did to those boys, what he could have done and most importantly how Bubbles reacted all replayed in his mind over and over again.

'Bubbles' Cody thought to himself 'Maybe if I wasn't a monster you could be happy but… I don't know what to do any more. I wish some one else was a monster instead of me, of all people why me…' "WHY ME!"

Suddenly Cody's dark aura surrounded him making him scream in pain

"AARGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

Suddenly the very black light that hit Cody transforming him in to the monster shot out into the sky leaving his body and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile back downtown.

_Her _still had her claw in the sky when suddenly there was a strange noise. Bubbles looked up into the sky and saw it, the black Z-Ray that effected Cody was in the sky Falling straight towards it new target… Bubbles.

"Last chance to change your mind!" She explained "Remember you will lose your powers and if you ever want them back you just activate your little belt thingy and the Black Z-Ray will leave you and go back to Cody, ready?"

"I'm ready." Bubbles spoke with determination 'This is for you Cody.'

Bubbles closed her eyes and took the impact of the beam.

"AAAAAHHH!" Bubbles screamed her lungs out as the energy entered her body.

The pain was so unbearable that when it finally ended she laid on her back on the floor. Her belt was almost completely destroyed as it laid there off her body with out any color, her compact was grey and cracked with no "P" in the middle and her clothes changed back to normal. Bubbles stayed on the floor alive as Rolling Bubbles… ceased to exist.

"Bye-bye Bubbles." _Her _spoke before she disappeared "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

Back to the lab again!

Later Bubbles woke up to a familiar sight. She was on the couch back at the lab. As she stood up she looked outside the window and saw the sun setting off in the distance.

"Bubbles you're awake!" Bunny said getting Bubbles attention "Are you hurt? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay Bunny." Bubbles answered "W-what happened?"

"We found you unconscious and carried you home." Bunny explained

"BUBBLES!" Cody called as he entered the room "Are you all right? I heard what happened!"

"I'm fine Cody!" Bubbles said grabbing his hands "How are you?"

"Bubbles, you're not going to believe what happened to me today!" Cody spoke with a happy tone confusing Bubbles "I'M CURED!"

"Wh-what!" Bubble asked "Cody that's wonderful."

"It is." The Professor came to explain "I can't explain it but somehow what ever was left in Cody simply… flew out, thus curing him of his monster form"

"I guess miracles do happen." Ken explained "It's too bad about your belt though, don't worry Bubbles we'll fix it up in no time.

"Ugh… don't worry Ken." Bubbles said holding her head and sweating "Take your time."

"Are you okay Bubbles?" a concerned Cody asked

"I'm fine Cody." Bubbles answered "My head just hurts."

"Hey look at what Bullet and I can do!" Kasey called balancing on top of a ball with Bullet hand standing on her nose "Hey everyone look!"

"Not now Kasey, my head really hurts." Bubbles said

"Hey hey come on look!" Kasey spoke louder ignoring Bubbles

"Kasey Please, not now." Bubbles pleaded

Kasey and Bullet laughed as they played on the ball ignoring Bubbles plea as she held her head in pain, Bubbles' pain seemed to increase when suddenly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT NOW YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" Bubbles yelled shocking the entire room and making Kasey and Bullet fall on the floor "Huh?… O-oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry!"

The group all stared in shock at Bubbles uncharacteristic outburst and to make matters worse as she moved over to help Kasey up Bullet jumped between the two and growled at Bubbles

"B-Bullet?" Bubbles spoke with fear unable to explain her action

"grrrr…" Bullet growled

"It's okay Bullet, Bubbles is just having a bad day." Kasey explained as she picked up the doll and turned to Bubbles and bowed her head "We're sorry."

"I-it's okay Kasey, I'm the one who should apologize." Bubbles explained

The group stood silent as Bubbles lowered her head, The silence was broken when the Professor brought more good news

"Oh before I forget." The Professor spoke getting every ones attention "Blossom and Buttercup are on their way home, they should be here a little late though."

"That's great news!" Bunny cheered

"Yeah…" Bubbles followed holding her head and sweating "Umm… Professor… Can I go home and get some rest, I'm really not feeling well."

"Okay Bubbles." The Professor answered "Just be careful."

"I'll walk you home Bubbles." Cody stated as he walked up to his girlfriend.

The couple started walking off to Bubbles home so she could get some rest. As they left Ken noticed Poochi with a serious look on his face

"What's wrong Poochi?" Ken asked

"Something doesn't smell right." The robotic dog stated "It's Bubbles, I can't explain it but…"

* * *

Later near Bubble's house.

"Cody…" Bubbles spoke getting his attention "I can't tell you how happy I am knowing you're cured, to think you can live a good normal life now."

"I know right!" Cody cheered "I can finally have a normal day with my friends, My family and… with you."

"Oh… t-thank y-you, C-Cody…" Bubbles said with a smile and a blush

The two soon came to Bubbles house and said their goodbyes, as she walked towards the door where her grandmother came to walk her inside. Dinner was already served and the two sat to eat and talk about their day. Bubbles' Grandmother noticed her in thought and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Bubbles is everything okay?" The elderly lady asked

"Huh… no it's nothing." Bubbles smiled "I'm okay grandma I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm just worried Child, you seem… too distracted that's all."

"I'm fine grandma, really."

"I know but you can't blame me and you know full well that if anything is wrong I will help you."

"It's nothing Grandma, really."

"Don't hide it from me young lady, if it's about anything even if it's that Cody boy I will…"

"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG YOU OLD HAG!"

"(Gasp!)… Bubbles?"

"I… uh… I'm sorry… I… I-I need some air!"

Bubbles ran out to the yard to catch her breath, she paused then looked at her sweating palms and took deep breaths.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" Bubbles fearfully asked "What did I do?"

"Well, well, well…" She smiled to herself as she spied on Bubbles "Looks like my new pet is coming along swimmingly. If you think it's bad now Bubbles, wait until tomorrow. Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

_

* * *

_

Part 2

The next day at school

"Hello Bubbles!" Bunny called to her friend as she ran to her

"Huh… oh, hi Bunny…" Bubbles spoke with a somewhat irritable tone

"Are you okay?" Bunny asked with concern

"I think so." Bubbles answered "I can't explain it but I feel so… angry."

"But why Bubbles?" Bunny responded "We have the advantage. We got rid of all the Z-Rays so they won't effect anymore innocent people, Him's body is gone and most of all Cody's cured. What could you be angry about?"

"I don't know, I just feel like… hitting something"

"Wow Bubbles, no offence but you sound more like Buttercup."

"Maybe I should've stayed home."

"Yeah Maybe, by the way Ms. Blossom and Buttercup are back but they have terrible colds from their trip and Kasey stayed home to take care Ms. Blossom today."

"Really? Where did they go?"

"I don't know, but let them get better first then we'll ask them. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

The girls continued walking to school when suddenly, Mona walked up to the girl to greet them in her own malicious way.

"Hello Bunny, and hello Bubbles." She spoke getting their attention "How are you? And… where are Blossom and Buttercup aren't they with you two most of the time?"

"They're home sick today." Bunny explained

"Oh, that's too bad." Mona continued then looked at Bubbles "Maybe you should have stayed home too Bubbles."

"Maybe you're right." She agreed

"Hi M-Mona!" A random boy spoke as he walked on by

"Hello!" Mona smiled and waved at the boy

'WOW!' The boy thought to himself 'She really talked to me!'

"Sorry about that." Mona turned back to the girls "Getting all this attention is fun but kind of annoying, but I guess you two wouldn't know about that. (sigh) Boys… so stupid, they're just like putty in my hands. Oh well see you in class."

Mona walked away leaving Bubbles and Bunny stunned

"… uh… I really don't know what to think of that girl." Bunny spoke

"She's just a little brat." Bubbles growled "She thinks she's all that because she took all my attention away."

"Bubbles?" Bunny asked in shock causing Bubbles to suddenly calm down

"Huh, what, oh… I'm sorry Bunny." Bubbles responded

Suddenly two boys appeared and grabbed Bunny's glasses right off her face.

"HA, I got them!" One boy cheered as he waved Bunny's glasses in the air

"Give them back!" Bunny pleaded as she staggered blindly towards the boy "I can't see without them!"

"You want them? Go get them!" The boy said as he pretended to throw the glasses away towards his friend

"Ha ha can't catch them nerdy!" the first boy taunted as Bunny staggered away from her real target "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly the boy was knocked unconscious by a small yet very hard fist.

"What the…?" the other boy said in shock

"Here you go Bunny." Bubbles said giving her nearly blind friend her glasses back.

Suddenly the other boy walked over to Bubbles and grabbed her shoulder

"Hey you?" the boy spoke to her when suddenly he felt his hand being crushed by Bubbles hand while the other grabbed his collar and lifter him in the air.

"Now you listen to me!" Bubbles growled "If you ever bother me or my friend again, I swear I will rip out your tongue!"

And with that Bubbles threw the boy over her head making him land on his back, the boy could only roll over in pain due to his hurt back and the deep gashes on his hand.

"I SAID BEAT IT!" Bubbles ordered and was about to kick the boy when suddenly Bunny jumped in the way

"I-I'm sorry, I-I promise I'll never bother you or her again!" The boy said just before running for his life

"Bubbles!" Bunny called getting her attention "What's wrong with you? This isn't like you."

"Bunny… I…" Bubbles backed away "I got to go!"

"Bubble wait!" Bunny called but to no avail

Having no choice Bubbles ran to class leaving Bunny dumbfounded, as the day went on the two girls ignored each other. The day seemed to take forever when suddenly the final bell of the day rang. Making their way to the lab Bunny decided it was time to confront Bubbles, after all it was what Ms. Blossom would do.

"Bubbles please, talk to me!" Bunny pleaded

"I can't, I just can't." Bubbles answered

"Why?"

"Because I… when Cody leaves the lab I'll tell you."

"…But…okay…"

As the girls walked to their destination little did they know they were on a collision course with Cody. Meanwhile on top of a building both parties were being watched by _Her_.

"And now Bubbles." she spoke to her self "I think it's time to push you off the edge."

As Cody was about to meet with the girls out of the corner of the street he was about to cross a pink haired girl appeared and crashed in to the young man.

"Oof!" Cody said after being hit "I'm sorry I didn't see you." 'Whoa… she's cute!'

"It's okay." Mona said then looked at the boy "My aren't you sweet."

"Uh… thank you." Cody spoke "I got to go!"

"WAIT!" Mona cried as she grabbed Cody's arm "Why don't we get to know each other better? Please?"

"No I can't"

"Why not?"

"You see I have a…"

"CODY!" A scream came from in front of them "I-it… can't be… ho… how could you?"

The two looked ahead and saw Bubbles in shock

"After all that's happened, you do this to me?" Bubbles grew angrier as a dark aura covered her body

"Bubbles…I…" Cody stuttered "What's going on?"

"Bubbles!" Bunny called out from behind her friend "Something wrong, maybe you should calm down!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Bubbles screamed with her now Red eyes, sharp teeth and long claws showing "Cody became normal… because of me! Cody's not alone… because of me! And Cody is happy… because of me!… AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME! RAWR!"

Suddenly The dark aura covering Bubbles' body became bigger and thicker so that no one could see inside, suddenly it quickly disappeared and instead of Bubbles there was a familiar monster

"That's the…" Cody muttered as he looked at what was now a female version of the monster he became

"NOW I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!" The monster roared as it launched itself at the frozen boy "ROAR!"

"CODY!" Bunny called and without a second thought did what she had to do **"Starry Bunny!"**

Once transformed Bunny flew past the beast and lifted Cody to safety on top of the building they were next to. Once safe Bunny and Cody looked down only to see the terror and destruction Bubbles' rampage was causing

"What's going on?" Cody said stunned with what just happened "Bubbles… n-no…"

"Cody, I know this is hard for you but listen to me." Bunny said nervously trying to take command "I want you to call the professor and tell him everything, hopefully we can get the others."

"But… Bubbles…" Cody spoke unsure of what's going on "What's going on?…How did this happen?… Why is she that monster now?"

"She did this to herself." A voice came getting the two's attention

"YOU!" Bunny cried pointing at… _Her_

"In the flesh!" She spoke smugly

"Stand Back Cody, she's dangerous, I'll defend you." Bunny ordered 'Who am I kidding? I can never fight her alone!'

"Wait!" Cody responded "What do you mean "she did this to herself"?"

"Well you see" she talked as she walked towards them "I know that you're really that monster Cody. So Bubbles made a deal with the devil, me. I told her I could take permanently make you normal by taking out the Z-rays inside you and putting it in someone else, but she couldn't take it and so she told me to put it in her all she had to do is give up her powers… Fu fu fu… HO HO HO HO HO I couldn't believe how stupid she was!"

"YOU WITCH!" Cody screamed but Bunny held him back

"Why, thank you!" She bowed "Little did she know was that the black Z-ray also made her temper flare and that anger was the trigger."

"How do we change her back?" Cody angrily asked

"There are two ways" She answered "If she puts her belt back on and activate it the darkness will go away… However, it will go back to Cody here and it will never leave him again. Too bad!"

Cody stood in shock at the explanation, he wanted nothing more than to be cured for his own happiness. But Bubbles gave up hers so he could have it?

"Cody? Cody!" Bunny called to Cody who was too out of this world, she then turned to Her "What's the other cure?"

"Simple." She explained and then gave a Toothy dark and evil "Give me my fathers body! If you do that I will get rid of the Z-ray forever."

Bunny looked at _Her_ knowing she was serious, having no choice Bunny looked down and gave her answer

"You win." Bunny spoke "I'll tell the others and you'll soon have your father's body back."

"Excellent." _Her_ spoke victorious

"No Bunny, don't do it." Cody spoke getting both girls attention

"But Cody." Bunny objected "if we don't…"

"We can't trust anything she says." he continued "Besides… I wanted nothing more than my own happiness, I didn't care about anyone else and that's why the black Z-ray chose me. I hated every one and everything and that's why I became a monster. But thanks to Bubbles I learned to be happy again, but I couldn't be because of the monster inside and I kept wishing someone else was this beast instead of me. But Bubbles had to go and give up her happiness for me and it's now that I see that I suffered because of my own selfishness. Now I see that no one should suffer like that for no reason. I'd gladly become a monster again, especially if it means saving the one person who saved me from myself. I'll call the professor to bring the belt, you calm her down."

"Are you sure?" Bunny asked making Cody shake his head "Alright, if you're sure this is what's best then… l-lets do this… hurry and call the Professor."

"Are you two done yet?" _Her_ interrupted "You make me want to vomit!"

"Don't listen to her Cody, If there really is a cure for you just need faith." Bunny stated "You have to believe in your friends, the Professor, Bubbles and most importantly… yourself."

"Thanks Bunny" Cody smiled

"Besides sometimes being a monster can be a good thing." Bunny said about to fly off "If you never became a Monster, you might've never met Bubbles again."

"HUH…Hey… you're right!" Cody smiled as Bunny flew off

_Her_ was very displeased, Cody got his cell phone and gave her a look telling her that he was scared. But it didn't matter she had other plans, with that she flew towards Bunny leaving Cody alone on top of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city

Bunny finally caught up to the now Lion-wolf like Bubbles. She took deep breaths and prepared to hold her friend and hopefully not hurt her.

"You'll never win you know" A voice came from Bunny's side, It was _Her _again

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean I can't try." Bunny said as she charged towards the beast "Bubbles stop, Please!"

The monster looked at Bunny and roared. With any part of her human mind gone Bubbles jumped in the air as she was about to pounce her friend.

"I guess I have no choice" Bunny thought as she dodged the attack and countered with her own as the beast landed **"Kendama Ball and Pin Down!"**

Bunny's attack fired the ball of her Kendama smashing into Bubbles body pinning her to a brick wall like a magnet. The monster that was once her friend snarled and grunted unable to break free as Bunny detached the string from the Hammer as the Ball kept Bubbles struggling in place.

"I did it" Bunny cheered "Stay right there Bubbles, we're going to help you." 'I can't believe I did it, now I just have to wait for the professor and the others.'

"Why bother cheering?" _Her_ interrupted "You just got lucky, you'll always be useless."

"What do you know?" Bunny objected

"I know you're a monster."

"(Gasp) What?"

"Oh come on, any idiot can see your dark aura."

"So what, my friends and I just have to believe that there is cure."

"Friends? What Friends? Do you know what a friend is?"

"Someone I can trust and believe in to be by my side when I need."

"Until they don't need you anymore."

"What?"

"You're not their friend you're their burden. If you became a PowerPuff girl without being a monster they would've never accepted you."

"You're wrong, they don't care about the monster inside me. They became my friends before we even knew about the monster."

"It wouldn't have lasted. No one has ever liked you before, why would anyone start now?"

"Y-You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh… got nothing to say, is it because I'm right?"

"No, you're not!"

"You know it's true just look at you, you're dark aura is showing!"

"Shut up, just shut up!"

Pathetic just look at you…

"Stop it."

"A nerd"

"Enough!"

"Skinny, ugly…"

"No more!"

"And most of all…"

"NO!"

"A monster"

"I said… SHUT UP!"

Bunny swung her hammer at the demon as she laughed at her. Bunny's anger grew and grew along with her dark aura. Suddenly Bunny dropped her weapon as she held her head in pain as her body transformed back in to her monstrous ape-like form. Her clothes stretched to fit her new form, once done the monster lifted the car above her head about to smash her enemy.

"YOU BAD!" The monster Bunny said and smashed the car on the ground missing the villain. "YOU BAD, ME STOP YOU!"

"Yeah right, ugly!" _Her _taunted the monster and lifted her claws making the black dust appear wrapping around Bunny's monstrous body encasing her and slamming her into the same wall the monster Bubbles was on preventing her from moving

"NO!" Bunny screamed as she struggled to break free

"HO ho ho ho ho ho! Now I have you!" _Her _spoke as she moved closer to her victims "This is perfect, now that you two are monsters I'll use you against your friends. If your friends don't give me my fathers body I'll use you two to attack the city, your friends will never even dream of hurting you two and the world will be OURS! HO HO HO HO HO!"

"I don't think so!" A nasally voice called getting _Her's_ attention

She turned around and was suddenly bombarded with what seemed liked a powerful gust of snow and ice slamming her against a wall shivering and then suddenly bombarded by the mysterious blizzard again.

"DAH! What is this?" She shivered as she fell to her knees " (Brrr) Why am I so weak?"

"That's because if you have all your fathers powers you have his weakness too!" The voice explained as Her looked up at her attacker

"Blossom?" _Her _growled "I thought you were too sick to fight!"

"I am (Sniff)" Blossom explained weakly "But I'm not going to let you hurt my friends."

"Blossom you should've stayed home." Bloom pleaded

"It's okay Bloom, I'll be fine." Blossom said reassuring Bloom and Bullet "But she won't be."

Meanwhile as Blossom blew her Ice breath, Buttercup appeared with Cody who was holding Bubbles' belt who freed Bunny. Bunny gave Buttercup a very strong bear hug, Cody walked close to Bubbles who was still trapped.

"Bubbles, listen to me!" Cody begged "Please… Put the belt on!"

"NO!" The monster roared

"Bubbles, I know why you did this." Cody said looking at the monster

"I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Bubbles' please…" Cody got on his knees "…forgive me."

"… Cody?…"

"You did this because you didn't want me to suffer… I hated being a monster and I'd always wish someone else was the monster instead of me. But now I understand, I was chosen for my selfishness, my frustration and most of all… my arrogance. The truth is I was in the hospital because of those emotions and that's why the ray chose me… I see that now, no one should suffer for no reason especially you. I may be a monster but with you by my side I believe anything is possible and you make people around you happy that's why you are a PowerPuff Girl. Please if there is a cure we'll help the professor find it… together… Please Bubbles, we need you… I need you."

"C-Co…dy… I … forgive you… Cody." the monster cried as it shoved the ball off it's body grabbed the belt and said the words that would end it all **"Rolling Bubbles!"**

In a flash of light and darkness Bubbles and Cody transformed again, Bubbles was a PowerPuff again and Cody was the Monster beast.

"Cody… OH CODY!" Bubbles wailed as she hugged the beast who wrapped his arms around her "Can you (sniff) can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can Bubbles." the monster said "I will always forgive you."

The sweet and tender moment brought a tear to every ones eyes as the happy couple was once again… happy. All except for one.

"It's over." Blossom turned to Her with a serious tone

"No… IT'S NOT." Her said as she got up and aimed her claw at Cody and then…

***FLASH***

She fired a Black beam straight towards Bubbles and Cody's bodies.

"Look out!" Cody screamed as he got Bubbles out of the way taking the beam head on full blast "AARRGH"

Cody laid on the floor unconscious from the blast and Bubbles quickly came to his aid

"Cody, wake up CODY!" Bubbles called to the beast but to no avail

"Now to finish off that stupid beast!" Her cried as she ran to Bubbles and Cody preparing to fire another beam at close range

"No stay Back! Stop!" Bubbles cried

"Or what? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Stop!"

"Die Monster!"

"STOP!"

"HAAA!"

***STOOOOOOOOOOP!***

Bubble scream shattered glasses, caused hurricane winds and almost blew our heroines away with the mighty blast of sound, but once it ended Bubbles stood in shock at the destructive power at what she just un willingly did.

"W-what just happened?" Bubbles said in shock "Did I do all of that?"

"I don't know." Blossom answered "I-I think that's your new power Bubbles!"

"Hey, you're right Blossom." Buttercup cheered "It was a **Sonic Scream**!"

"That was cool!" Bloom cheered "Do it again!"

"Cheep, Cheep!" Chirped Bullet

"Ms. Bwossom wook!" the monster Bunny said making the girls look at a hole in the ground as _Her_ climbed out of it

"Why you little… Huh?" _Her_ said as she suddenly noticed one claw was gone and in it's place was a hand "What's going on?"

The black dust that made Her's clothes were disappearing. Her sleeves were shrinking, her stockings were vanishing but most noticeable of all her three way jester's hat was vanishing once one side was gone the girls noticed something they couldn't believe… long pink hair.

"NO!" She screamed before she swung her still clawed hand making a small black tornado and disappearing out of sight and out of mind "Curse you PowerPuff Girls, I'LL BE BACK!"

* * *

Later at the lab

The Professor had just finished changing Bunny and Cody back into their human forms.

"Yay Bunny's back." Poochi cheered but looked at a depressed Bunny "What's wrong Bunny?"

"Well… it's…" Bunny studdered as she began to cry "I just (Sniff) I just (Sniff) I… I… I…"

"It's okay Bunny, tell us." Blossom said wrapped in a blanket encouraging her sad friend

"Well it… it's about what Her said." Bunny spoke "She said how no one likes me and how I'm nothing but a nerd and a monster. (Sniff) she also reminded me about… how you all may not really be my friends, that's why I transformed. I was so angry because… everything she said was true, I-I'm Sorry (sniff) I'm sorry for being a burden on everyone… especially to you Ms. Blossom."

"Bunny, don't listen to her" Blossom answered as she wrapped her pinky around Bunny's "We're your friends because we want to be, and I promise with all my heart that if we ever stop… I will personally quit being a PowerPuff!"

"But, Ms. Blossom! You don't have to do this for me!"

"Yes I do! Because I want to and most importantly… because I'm your friend, we all are and that will never change! You never were and never will be a burden to me or anyone!"

"Ms. Blossom" Bunny said as tears poured out of her eyes and she ran over to hug her friend "THANK YOU!"

Kasey and Ken were done serving chicken soup for the sick girls when Ken noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's Bubbles and Cody?" Ken asked

"They're on the roof" Buttercup answered leaving Ken and Kasey dumbfounded.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof

"Bubble?" Cody spoke "Are you Okay?"

Bubbles simply shook her head refusing to look at her Boyfriend

"Bubbles please talk to me, I know you're mad at me. I know you wish I wasn't a monster, but that's the way it is and I can't fight it alone. Bubbles, I need you."

"Cody… do you know why… why I did it?" Bubbles finally spoke

"I guess because you want me to be happy." Cody answered

"I WANT US TO BE HAPPY!" Bubbles wailed

"But Bubbles… why?"

"You idiot….(Sniff)… IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Cody felt like he was shot as the girl he was always with shouted the words that could answer all his questions. Cody without a second thought came over to give the wailing girl a hug.

"Bubbles…" He softly spoke "Thank you, now I know that there is no reason to give up. If I'd never met someone like you, I may have been lost forever. Bubbles, no matter what we will get through every thing. You may think I'm suffering because I'm a monster but that pain is nothing compared to being even a second without you."

"Oh Cody." Bubbles looked up then smiled as the boy's reassuring words touched her heart

As the Sun settled down ending the day the couple came closer together making them experience the joy of true loves… _First Kiss!_

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's notes:** Jees Louise I didn't plan such a long story or such a mushy ending, Oh well. Incase you forgot Cody is Taakai in English who first appeared in Episode 12! I know what you're thinking I actually made a fan fic where The PPGZ don't get with the RRBZ, I have nothing against that Okay. I just wanted something different.

**Next Chapter: **We meet Bunny's family and more character development, meanwhile Her has some "BIG" Plans for Princess MorBucks (Himeko)!


	10. DyNaMo Vs Princess?

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I would be writing fan Fictions If I'd own it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more than one person"_

**_"The Z-Rays Shine Again!"_**

_**Chapter 10: **__DyNaMo Vs…. Princess?_

_Part 1._

The City of New Townsville, on a beautiful Friday afternoon. As the girls rested up after another long day of fighting crime and the forces of evil, little did they know that there was a big change on the way. This strange new adventure starts during the last home period of the day when a certain someone planed a little get together.

"All right class listen up." Princess announced "As you may know it has been one month since school started and the hot weather is gone, so if there's any summer fun left in your systems I have good news."

The class all listened closely to what the class representative had to say

"My family and I have just finished our new indoor Tropical Climate Controlled Pool Room!" Princess cheered "It has a swimming Pool, a wave pool, some water slides and even a hot tub, and since my parents will be away for the weekend, I'm handing out invitations for all who can come."

Princess along with her two followers Brandy and Mandy all handed out papers to all the students who were going. Everyone was excited about the Pool party, except for one. That was until suddenly…

"Here…" Princess held out a card with her blushing head turned away

"Huh… For me?" Bunny asked Surprised as she adjusted her glasses

"Yeah… listen… I'm sorry about the first day of school, I know now you're a good person and I don't mind having you a classmate."

"Oh… uh… thank you."

"Don't mention it, besides maybe if you show a little skin boys will stop picking on you."

"A… uh… little… s-skin…"

"Trust me it works every time"

"But I… uh… you see…"

"Okay Class, that's all the invitations. If there's any change of plans I'll let you know, just don't lose those."

The girls cheered knowing they could celebrate, but the boys all wondered and grumbled about the arrangements.

"I don't know." said the first boy

"I usually do something else on Saturdays." said a second boy

"I really don't have a reason not to go but…" said a third boy

Princess heard all the commotion and quickly came up with a plan to get the boys to come.

"Oh, come on boys." Princess pleaded and posed "Don't you want to see me in my new Bikini?"

"Heck yeah!" The first boy cheered

"This Saturday is going to rock!" the second boy followed

"I'm there Princess!" the third boy cried out

The last bell rang and the class all went their separate ways. At the same time our heroes were on their way to their usual hangout, however one of them had a change of plans

"Hey Bunny!" Blossom called "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Blossom." Bunny called back "But I have some things to do back home."

Bunny quickly ran away leaving her friends confused

"Does Bunny seem a little… distracted?" Stated Bubbles

"She probably just have a lot on her mind." said Buttercup

"Now that I think about it." Blossom began "We've known Bunny for a month now and we never really met her family."

"Hey, you're right" Bubbles realized "She said she lives in a tenement with other people from New Citiesville."

"In fact she never really met our families either." Buttercup thought "So what are you thinking Blossom?"

"As soon as Kasey gets out we pay Bunny a visit." Blossom said

"_OKAY!" _Bubbles and Buttercup said in Unity ready for the day

* * *

Later near Bunny's family tenement!

Our little Violet PowerPuff was just about to reach her home when suddenly she pulled out the invitation to Princess's Party. The girl was never liked by her peers and she was still very shy and insecure, going to a "get together" might be good for her image. Even so it still took sometime to just get use to her friends now.

"Do I _have _to go?" Bunny nervously talked to herself "I mean it sounds like a good idea, but nobody likes me. Maybe I should go if Ms. Blossom and the others are going they could help me. I mean it's just a p-pool party, where everyone is in a… uh…. Ah…swimsuit or a b… b-bikini. My friends will be there and there will be other girls and b… b-boys and… boys?"

Bunny's face turned red as the thoughts of the party ran through her head until that very point were she realized…

"AM I OUT OF MY MIND! Me… in a swimsuit with boys and… boys and… alright Bunny, calm down. Ms. Blossom and my brother always tells me to think positive. That's right I'm positive I can make friends and be liked, I'm positive I can do this and not embarrass myself and I'm positive that… I'm going to look like a fool… oh, how I wish I was positive like Ms. Blossom is."

"You just have to believe in yourself and have faith Bunny." A voice came from behind Bunny forcing her to look behind

"DAAAHH! MS. BLOSSOM?" Bunny cried out of surprise "W-what are you doing here?"

"We decided to followed you to see what's going on." Blossom answered

"Next time you talk to yourself try not to do it in public." Buttercup advised "And keep your voice down, I think they heard you back in New Citiesville."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles scolded "Don't worry Bunny, we figured we could meet your family."

"My family?" Bunny asked puzzled

"Is there a problem Bunny?" Kasey asked

"No-no it's just…" Bunny stuttered and thought "It's okay come on."

* * *

So our heroes all followed Bunny home to meet her family. Upon arrival the girls saw the Tenement, a old looking two floored six apartment house story building. As they looked around they saw someone on a side of the brick wall with a pallet, brushes of different shapes and sizes and a large wooden board with a paper sheet over it. On the paper was a painting of what looked like New Townsville with bright colors and a beautiful sunny sky.

"Hello Mr. Fresco!" Bunny called to the elderly man by the painting, he had a big moustache, small squinting eyes and a small French hat on his head.

"Oh, Hello Bunny!" The man called back "Is it time for rent yet?"

"Almost sir, just a few more days" Bunny explained

"Uh Bunny…" Blossom began "Whose he?"

"Oh that's right! Every one this is Mr. Fresco he's an artist and he's working on a portrait of New Townsville for the Mayor." Bunny explained then turned back to the man "Mr. Fresco these are my friends. This is Ms. Blossom and her sister Kasey."

"Hello there sir" Blossom spoke

"HI!" Kasey followed

"This is Bubbles."

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Bubbles said making a little curtsey

"And this is Buttercup."

"What's up?" Buttercup gestured

"Nice to meet you all, it's so nice to se that Bunny has some good friends she always talks about." The man explained and then paused in thought "THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

The girls all panic in surprised at the man's outburst

"That's what my painting is missing!" The man pointed out making the girls sigh in relief "How could I make a true portrait of New Townsville without including it's icons? Seeing all you girls reminded me of that, thank you!"

"Um… Okay Mr. Fresco." Bunny spoke shyly "Bye."

"That's was a close one." Blossom said as they walked away

"I swear I didn't tell any one!" Bunny blurted out

"Don't worry Bunny, we know you didn't." Bubbles explained

"Oh sorry." Bunny apologized

"It's cool, any one else?" Buttercup asked

"Lets go around the house so you can meet some more of my neighbors." Bunny said as the girls continued their tour

Once the girls left the old man they finally came to the tenement to see it full view once past the wall the saw a lush green lawn with a brick path in front even more impressive was the building it was painted white and it had a big red roof. On the front was six door each with a window on the sides were stairs leading to the top floor.

"Wow!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Kasey all said in awe

"You should have seen the place before we settled in." Bunny stated "I live on the top floor on the right, My brother picked it out because he said it had the best view of the city."

"Hello there Bunny!" an elderly woman called

"How is every thing?" another elderly woman called

"Are these your new friends?" A third asked

"Hello! Every things okay and yes, this is Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Kasey." Bunny answered "Girls, these are my neighbors, they're triplets who work for housing. This is April who's a chef, this is May who is a florist and this is June who is a nurse."

'How can she tell them apart?' The girls thought and then gave their greetings

The girls walked on the stairs to the second floor where Bunny's house was

"Well here we are, My home." Bunny stated

As Bunny put in her key and turned the knob Blossom noticed a strange toy car running around the girls legs. Upon further examination Blossom noticed the car had a camera and it was pointing up in a peculiar angle

"Hey, stop that!" Bubbles screamed covering her skirt with her hands

"Go away!" Blossom yelled as she kicked the toy away

"AHHH! My spy cam car!" an old man screamed

The girls looked to the side to see the man, he was a short balding mustached old man with grey hair on the sides of his head.

"Grandfather, are you doing something perverted again." A tall young adult woman came out, she was very pretty and proper with long black hair all brushed back and small glasses "I'm sorry, my grandfather's shenanigans get the best of him some times. My name is Kelly."

"And my name is Dr. Stain." The old man stood up "Sorry about that, can you blame an old man for having some fun?"

"_YES!" _The girls all said to the old man making him sulk

"Some people have no appreciation for genius (Sigh)." Dr. Stain sulked

"Now, now grandfather." Kelly said walking away with him

"Dr. Stain is an inventor and Kelly keeps him in line." Bunny explained as she opened the door "Well, we're here!"

The girls opened the door and there was a tatami mat with a small table in the middle, a medium sized TV on the right corner and a large window taking most of the back wall with curtains and a wind chime. On one side was a sliding door leading to another mat and two sleeping mats on the floor and on the other side was a slim kitchen and a small bathroom. Once the girls took their shoes off they entered

"It's not much but it's home." Bunny explained

"Don't worry Bunny." Blossom explained "I think it's nice."

"They say home is where the heart is." Bubbles said "so as long as you're happy right?"

"Do you have cable?" Buttercup asked

"_BUTTERCUP!" _Blossom and Bubbles yelled

"Sorry, we don't have it yet." Bunny answered "We're trying to make ends meet first."

"Don't worry Bunny." Blossom answered "Take your time."

"Excuse me." Kasey called "Can someone help me open my back pack."

"I'll get it Kasey." Blossom came over to help

As Blossom opened the bag and suddenly Bullet jumped out of the bag making Blossom fall. Once out Bullet came over to Kasey and angrily turned her back on her friend.

"I'm sorry Bullet." Kasey Apologized "But we can't let anyone see you alive like that… you can stay out for now okay."

Bullet chirped happily and jumped into Kasey's arms. Once the pair got along again the girls all sat by the table in the middle

"Okay." Blossom stated "So who else lives here."

"Next door is Mr. Lee he's a martial arts teacher and he's out at work now. Bunny explained "He said his son is moving in soon."

"Okay so there's Mr. Fresco, Mr. Lee, the old triplets, the dirty old man and you with your brother." Buttercup pointed out "There's six departments and we've seen five families, so who's in the last house?"

"Just the building manager" Bunny sulked "She hates us and raises the rent every month. This house used to be a wreck spider webs, broken boards, broken pipes, broken windows, chipping led paint, EVERYTHING!"

"Really? " Bubbles asked in shock "When did she fix it?"

"She didn't fix it, we did." Bunny answered "We did it all fix, clean, repair, adjust, EVERYTHING, that's why the house looks they way it does now. When she left town for a couple of weeks we fixed it, then when she came back she flipped her lid and threatened to kick us all out if we did it again."

"So you turned an old infested and festering house in to paradise and… she hates you more because of it?" Bubbles asked then Bunny nodded her head "Why?"

"Because, they're from New Citiesville Bubbles" Blossom answered sadly "There's no such thing as a good reason to hate somebody because circumstances that can't be helped, but people do it anyway because it make them feel big and superior. Plus they make up lame excuses or lies for it"

Suddenly the door opened and in came a tall stout young man with brown curly yet spiky hair and purple eyes just like Bunny

"Hey Bunny, I'm home!" The young man called

"Hello Barry!" Bunny called back "Girls, that's my big brother Barry."

"BUNNY YOU BROUGHT YOUR FRIENDS, WAY TO GO KIDDO!" Barry excitedly cheered as he gave his little sister a noogie then walked over shaking all the girls hands "HI I'M BARRY, I'M BUNNY'S BIG BRO BY FIVE YEARS, I'M A HANDY MAN, AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF ANY PROBLEMS. So if you need any help **JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!"**

"Barry!" Bunny complained "Please stop saying that."

"So, why don't you introduce your friends Bunny?" Barry asked with a smile ignoring Bunny's complaint

"Uh… Okay…" Bunny said "This is Buttercup."

"Hey, what's up!" Buttercup greeted

"YO!" Barry stated back

"This is Bubbles."

"How do you do?" Bubbles bowed on her knees

"Nice to meet you!"

"The little one with the doll is Kasey."

"Hi!" Kasey waved

"Hello there."

"And this is Ms. Blossom."

"Hello." Blossom said raising her hand half way

"OH! So you're the Ms. Blossom my sis likes to talk about!"

"Oh really?" Blossom asked

"I just want to say it's good to meet someone who doesn't care about differences, there are just too many who do that." Barry began as he leaned on the wall "People need to learn that we're all here for a reason and that this planet is our one and only true home, and if we can't share it then we might as well lose it. We're all human and that's all that should matter."

Suddenly the door opened an Kelly walked in

"Barry" She called "Can you help, there's led coming up the pipes."

"No problem Kelly, **JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!" **Barry said proudly making Bunny sulk "I'll have it fixed in no time."

Barry and Kelly left the room and the girls all turned to Bunny who had her head down and turning red with embarrassment

"What wrong Bunny?" Bubbles asked

"My brother is so embarrassing…" Bunny stated "Especially when he says _That!"_

"So what's wrong with _That?" _Buttercup asked

"When ever he says that it means that he's going to do what he's set out to do no matter what." Bunny began "Even if it's the most trivial things, for example one time…

_**Flash Back #1**_

"WHAT! SOME BULLIES PUSHED YOU AND GAVE YOU A CUT ON THE KNEE? **JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!" **Barry runs out the house with a very REAL katana sword and long gi he found "I'll give them a cut, I'LL GIVE THEM A REAL CUT! SAMURAI JACK STYLE!"

"Big Brother Don't!" Bunny called

_**End of Flash Back**_

"And then there was the time when he…" Bunny started

_**Flash Back #2**_

"WHAT! THIS GIRL DUMPED BLUE PAINT ON YOU AND SHE CALLED YOU A SMURF? **JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!" **Barry comes out the room wearing a biker outfit and two water cannons with green paint in them "I'LL TRUN HER GREEN AND CALL HER A GRIMLIN, BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Barry STOP!"

_**End of Flash Back**_

"And then there was the time he…"

"ALL RIGHT BUNNY, ALL RIGHT WE GET IT!" Buttercup screamed "YOUR BROTHER IS EMBARRASSING!"

"He just does those things because he loves you." Bubbles explained

"Your brother seems very nice." Blossom spoke "But do you know why he says that, was it something he that happened before?"

"Maybe, I don't remember." Bunny said "It must have been something important." 'But I really wish he'd stop saying that.'

As the girls talked and laughed little did they know a certain small villainous clown was keeping a watchful eye on them

"Those girls…" spoke _Her_ "Oh, how I hate them… I'll get them and I'll make them suffer.

"Um… sweetie?" _Him_ said in his dusty form "I know they hid my body, but don't you think you should keep a calm head if you want to get it back."

"I KNOW THAT! I JUST… I just can't stand how they can sit around and act like life is so perfect… if only there was some way to…"

Suddenly Bunny's phone rang, Bunny got up to answer the phone and heard startling news

"Hello?" Bunny answered "Oh hi Ms. Princess… yes… oh that's too bad… um… is everything alright… okay, take care… Bye!

"Who was that Bunny?" Bubbles asked

"It was Princess Morbucks." Bunny answered "She called me to say that the pool party was canceled. She sounded really down and upset, I hope every thing was alright."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Blossom said reassuring "Princess always get's upset about something because she thinks her parents think she doesn't matter."

"Really?" Bunny asked "Is that why she demands all that attention at school?"

"Exactly!" Buttercup corrected "Princess may be a pain but she can be a friend if she wants."

"Oh! I see." Bunny continued "I hope she'll be okay."

"She like this mainly because she's jealous of her sister Duchess." Blossom explained "She's smart, beautiful and the biggest glory hog we've ever met. One time she disguised herself as one of us and attacked us, we held back but for some reason she knew all our moves and countered all of them. Later she was on TV just to make us look like fools and to make herself more popular, it took us awhile to figure out who she was but she already left town when we did. It still bothers me that all this was for a little attention."

"Oh, I remember seeing that! That white and purple girl with the crown right?" Kasey spoke "I was wondering why she left, but now she sounds like a real fake!"

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet agreed

"Well, she's long gone now!" Buttercup stated "Good riddance!"

"Wow! So that's why Princess is like that." Bunny responded "Do you really think it has something to do with her parents and her sister?"

"Absolutely!" Bubbles "Don't worry she'll be fine and make it up to everyone at school."

"That's true!" Blossom said "We don't need to worry about Princess, we can have our own fun. Right Bunny?"

"Right!" Bunny spoke with a smile

The girls continued their conversation and laughter as _Her_, who was listening to the whole story, gave a great big evil smile

"Honey!" the dust stated "You're scaring me!"

"Daddy!" _Her_ spoke "I have an idea! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

With that _Her _disappeared from the sky near Bunny's tenement.

* * *

Meanwhile at Morbucks Manor

_Her_ reappeared on the land and looked through one of the main hall windows where Princess was now talking to her parents about the party.

"There, I called and told everyone the party was cancelled." Princess scowled "I hope you're happy, now everyone is going to hate me!"

"We cant worry about that dear." Her Mother spoke

"But your sister made plans for her own party." Her father continues

"But you two promised me that I could have my party." Princess complained "So she decides to have one same day as mine at the last minute and mine gets canceled? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Sorry Princess" Her father said again "Maybe if you did more impressive things like your sister we could let you have your way more."

Princess's frustration grew as each word stabbed her in the chest. No matter what she did, no matter how good she was and no matter how much she tried, It was like she didn't exist

"I can play the organ and that's not good enough." Princess said on the verge of tears "I'm the captain of the cheerleader squad and that's not good enough, I'm the class representative again and that's not good enough and finally I do every thing you ask plus more and that's still not good enough… tell me… WHAT IS GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Huh? Did you say something honey?" Mrs. Morbucks asked

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" Princess yelled as she ran up to her room "YOU'LL SEE, ONE DAY I'LL BE BIGGER THAN MY SISTER WILL EVER BE!"

Princess slammed her door and cried into her pillow, but her parents simply raised their shoulders in an "I don't know" fashion. As the poor ignored girl cried little did she know she was being watches by _Her_ who watched the whole moment, and soon came up with a plan.

"What are you up to dear?" The dust asked

"I'm going to make her wish come true." _Her_ said with a smirk confusing the spirit of her adoptive father "Here's a hint, you did the exact same thing for me."

The demon girl closed in on the window to Princess's room and gave it a knock. Princess looked out the window and was caught completely off guard at what was on her balcony.

"HUH! W-who are you?" Princess asked in fear

"Ms. Morbucks, I am here to help." _Her _lied "Your family doesn't appreciate you for who you are right."

"Yeah." Princess answered "So what?"

"So I'm here to make any desire of yours come true."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh well, have a good life being ignored."

"Wait… I want to be the biggest thing in my family, bigger than my sister… happy?"

"As you wish."

_Her_ waved her claws in the air and what looked like a small doughnut hole appeared and she handed it over to Princess

"Now tomorrow morning…" She began explaining "Just eat this and you'll be the biggest thing in the Morbucks family… ever."

"Are you sure this will work?" Princess asked as she looked at the small ball

"Positive… okay good bye!"

"W-wait!"

The girl disappeared leaving Princess confused as she looked at the hole again. Having no choice she decides to do as _Her _said.

* * *

The next morning before the sun even came up.

Princess in her yellow pajamas with her hair down came out side to the front yard to look at the small pastry that could change her life… or so she thought.

'Hmmm I don't know.' She thought to herself 'What if this thing doesn't work? Then again everyone is all Duchess this and Duchess that, it's like I don't even exist. But soon they'll all look up to me, I'll be the biggest thing ever and Duchess will be ignored.'

"Here goes nothing!" She finally spoke and made her wish "Alright magic doughnut thing, I wish I was the biggest thing in the Morbucks family!"

And with that she quickly swallowed the ball and waited and then SUDDENLY…. Nothing…

"Argh I knew it, I should have never trusted that… that…" Suddenly Princess felt a strange disturbance in her stomach and began wrenching in pain "AAAH! What's…. happening… to me?… ARGH!"

Princess looked at her long sleeves as they began going up her arms, her pants soon rose up to her knees and her top revealed her midriff. Princess began to panic as her pajamas began ripping at the seams. The pain was unbearable as she tried to hold her body and prevent the strange transformation with no avail.

"AHHH… Every thing's shrinking… GROAN… Help Me… AHHH… NOOOOO!"

Little did the transforming Princess know, the whole process was being watched by _Her!_

"Let's see the PowerPuff Girls handle this creation of mine, OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

* * *

_Part 2_

Saturday morning!

Blossom and Kasey enjoyed the Saturday morning cartoons in their pajamas in Blossom's room

"Wow!" Kasey looked in awe "This new Sym-Bionic Titan show is awesome, right sis?"

"Oh Lance!" Blossom said daydreaming about the show "Why did you have to be so hot? (Sigh)"

"Big sisters are weird, right Bullet?" Kasey asked the doll as she giggled at Blossom

"CHEE!" Bullet answered

"Sym-Bionic Titan will be right back!" The TV spoke

"Okay, let's see what's on the other channels." Blossom said as she grabbed the remote

"Okay…" Kasey Sulked as Blossom put on the local channels

"We interrupt this program for a special report!" The news caster said

"Aw… why do they have to show this during cartoons?" Kasey complained

"Wait Kasey." Blossom explained "This might be a monster attack, lets listen."

"New Townsville is under attack from what eye witnesses claim to be a… giant teenage girl." The news caster response made Blossom and Kasey give the TV a WTH look "I know it's hard to believe ladies and gentlemen, but as you can see even at this distance her head raises above most buildings. All attempts to get a closer shot and identify the girl has failed as all News Copters have been swatted away like flies… This just in evacuations have been completed and the titanic girl is still continuing her rampage of the city, unless this destruction is stopped there will be no city of New Townsville. Hopefully the PowerPuff Girls are watching this, because if they are…

**HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!**

"MOM!" Blossom called as she opened the door to the hallway "Kasey and I are going to the store."

"Okay dear." The girls mom spoke back "Just be careful."

"Okay!" Blossom closed the door and gave Kasey the okay "We'll transform fly to the city and call the others. Lets Roll!"

The two sisters grabbed their belts and said the magic words

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

With the transformation done the sisters opened the window and flew to the scene.

"A giant girl?" Bloom asked curiously "Sounds like a bad monster movie!"

"Well, it's not very original." Blossom sheepishly explained "But still we have a job to do."

"Right!" Bloom agreed

Blossom and Bloom called the others and were on their way to the scene

* * *

Meanwhile at Bunny's Tenement

Bunny and her family were evacuating the city with the other people, unfortunately they were all frantic as they searched for Bunny who unknown to them transformed and was hovering above to make sure everything was alright.

"Barry, is Bunny alright?" One of the neighbors asked

"Don't worry **Just leave it to me!"** Barry explained "I'll find her!"

'I wish he'd stop saying that.' Bunny who was high in the air looking at her family thought to herself 'Still, as long as they're safe.'

"Don't worry about me!" Barry continued "And don't worry about Bunny too, she's a smart girl and I have faith in her… I just wish she had faith in herself."

'H-he has faith in-in me?' Bunny thought before flying off full speed to the city 'Thanks Barry, but now it's my turn to protect _you_!'

* * *

Later in the City near the scene of the disturbance

Blossom and Bloom noticed Buttercup on top of a building and decided to land. Once on top the girls saw the giant's back as she continued her rampage on the city.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called "Wow, you got here fast!"

"Yeah, I know!" Buttercup explained "She's so loud how could I not notice, besides she's near my apartment and nobody mess up my apartment! (Except for me and my brothers.)"

"Cool!" Bloom cheered "So do you know where Bubbles and Bunny are?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Bubbles said calling from the sky "Sorry I'm late, has any one seen Bunny?"

"I'M OVER HERE" Bunny called as she landed "I'm really sorry guys!"

"Bunny, I told you not to worry like that." Blossom calmly scolded "Besides you're here with us and that's all that matters"

"Sorry Ms… I mean thank you Ms. Blossom." Bunny bowed

"Okay, so now what?" Buttercup interrupted "How do we stop Girl-zilla over here?"

"Lets try to communicate with her." Blossom ordered "If that doesn't work then you know what to do."

"Now you're talking my language!" Buttercup said as all the girls flew to the giantess.

The girls flew over to the Giant and couldn't believe their eyes, she was about their age, she had long reddish brown hair, a slim body and she had on were what looked like bed sheets two around her chest tied in the back and front and two around her waist tied on the sides covering her private areas. Once the girls arrived they surrounded the giant and called to her

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"EXCUSE ME!" Blossom called "COULD YOU STOP TRYING TO DESTROY OUR CITY PLEASE?"

The giant responded and turned to the girl and showed her face and the girls couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at a very familiar face

"_**PRINCESS?"**_

In shock Blossom did not see Princess's hand coming ***BAM* **as she swatted the Red Puff through several buildings and forcing her body to skid on the street

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LITTLE PEST!" Princess scowled "AND DON'T GET IN MY WAY I HAVE TO FIND THE BRAT WHO DID THIS TO ME!"

"Alright that's it!" Buttercup said as she readied her hammer "Lets get her!

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!"**

"**Bursting Bubbles!"**

"**Kendama Cannon!"**

"**Bullet Ball: Volley Spike!"**

The girls all attacked the giant with everything they had, Princess swung her hands around trying to swat the girls who were mere pests to her. The girls attacked again and again but it was like no attack could hurt her.

"GIRLS WAIT!" Blossom called to stop the attack and then turned to Princess "Princess stop, let us help you! Tell us who did this to you?"

"Was it a girl wearing a red skirt with a yellow bow, striped sleeves and stockings, a jester hat with three bells and had claws for hands?" A voice called

"YES, EXACTALLY!" Princess answered "Wait, who said that?"

The girls and the giant princess all turned to see the source of the voice

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell!" The voice said

"_IT'S HER!"_

"YOU!" Princess yelled in anger "CHANGE ME BACK… NOW!"

Princess clapped her hands together trying to swat the pest only to miss and cause windows to shatter. Since that didn't work Princess Punched, kicked, grabbed and did any thing she could to get _Her_, but every timed she missed more destruction was put on the city.

"AHH! Princess Stop!" Blossom yelled halting the enraged giant's anger "I understand you're angry but…"

"Understand?" Princess Yelled "WHAT DO MEAN UNDERSTAND!"

"You don't have to destroy the city you know!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY DAY HAS BEEN LIKE? First I lose my clothes and I had to put my favorite bed sheets that were being dried on to cover up, then this witch comes back and tricks me in to running in and destroying the city and worse of all… before the evacuation EVERYONE WAS TRYING TO LOOK UP MY SKIRT!"

"Sucks to be you, huh?" _Her _teased

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Princess screamed as she lifted a building over her

"No Princess stop!" Blossom yelled but it was too late Princess smashed the building into the streets and continued rampaging, Blossom with no ideas left has had enough "Girls, give her every thing you got we have to stop her!"

"_ROGER!"_

The girls, Princess and _Her _fought all over the city, damaging buildings, trees, cars and whatever was in the way. No matter how hard the girls tried it was like nothing could faze Princess let alone hurt her. Minutes have gone by and the girls had no choice but to lay down and rest on a nearby undamaged building.

"Blossom, what do we do?" Bubbles asked

"We usually beat giant monsters all the time and it only takes like five minutes, what's going on?" Buttercup yelled in frustration

"Maybe the professor has an idea." Bunny stated

"Yeah, I'll call him." Blossom picked up her compact "Professor, we need help!"

"Blossom!" Ken answered "Thank goodness you called, Dad saw the whole fight so he thinks the DyNaMo will help."

"Dynamo?" Bloom said confused "What's a Dynamo?"

"Basically, it's our giant robot." Buttercup explained

"But Ken I thought DyNaMo didn't have combat capabilities." Bubbles stated

"Well now it does!" Ken answered "We're sending it now!"

And with loud gears turning and engines working the lab opened up to reveal the new improved DyNaMo Now with combat capabilities and a new coat of paint ready to help the girls in their time of need (and hopefully not destroy the city in the process)

"Look in the air" Bubbles pointed to the three ships that became the mighty robot.

"All right, Princess is in trouble now!" Buttercup cheered as the girls flew to the destined ships and readied for battle

"All right let go into "Blossom" Mode!" Blossom commanded as the ships flew into position

"_ROGER!"_

The ships all got into position, Bubbles' ship became the legs, Buttercup's ship formed the body and Blossom's ship formed the head, Bow and Hair as the robot transformed into the giant robotic version of Blossom. The robot landed forcing _Her _and Princess to pay attention to it

"W-what the heck is that!" Princess asked in shock

"Introducing!" Blossom started "The DYNAMIC!"

"NANOTECHTRONIC!" Bubbles fallowed

"MONOBOT" Buttercup finished

"_**POWERPUFF DYNAMO…Z!"**_

The robot posed and readied for battle. Meanwhile Bunny, Bloom and Bullet all landed on a building ready to watch the battle.

"That's DyNaMo?" Bunny asked in amazement "That's so… so… so…"

"AWESOME!" Bloom cheered with glee and excitement "SUPER ULTRA MEGA TOTALLY WICKED HYPER GIGA AWWEESOOOME!"

"CHEE CHEE!" Bullet chirped

"Little sisters are weird." Blossom said blushing then turned to the giantess

"Alright Princess, listen up!" Blossom called on the loud speaker "Stop now or we will be forced to fight you!"

Princess backed away knowing the girls were serious, but _Her _had other plans.

"Hmm, This could be interesting." She thought and flew in front of Princess "Princess, I'll make a deal with you. If you destroy their precious robot I'll change you back to normal."

"No I won't!" Princess said "And you can't make me!"

"Then I guess you don't care about this." _Her _said as she suddenly made a small white creature appear inside a clear yet dark sphere

"Meow" Said the sad little cat

"SAPPHIRE!"

"Beat them and you can have your little kitty back."

Princess with tears in her eyes turned to the DyNaMo And readied herself to fight

"Princess no, don't do this!" Blossom called on the speaker again.

"I'm sorry, I have to!" Princess said as she ran and jump kicked the robot causing it to land on a building nearly destroying it

The robot got up and grabbed Princess from behind, but Princess flipped the robot on to it's back.

"I'm sorry!" Princess said

As she tried to pick up the robot, DyNaMo grabbed Princess and flipped her over it's head

"That's it, I'm firing the weapons." Buttercup called as she reached for the button

"NO DON'T!" Blossom ordered "We have to help her not destroy her! Bubbles, I want you to call the Professor maybe he can change her back."

"OK!" Bubbles said as she got her compact

"So, now what do we do Ms. Goody-Goody?" Buttercup asked

"We just hold her off until he gets here." Blossom said "For now lets hold her down, Switching to "Bubbles" Mode"

"_ROGER!"_

Meanwhile Sapphire was out of the sphere was watching her now giant master and _Her _was enjoying the battle, but _Him _was not.

"CHILD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _Him _in his dusty form angrily asked "THEY'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE!"

" Popcorn?" _Her _asked as she pulled out a bowl "Extra Buttery!"

"Oh, you are such a doll!"

"Well thank you father!"

"Hey… You!" Bloom called with Bunny and Bullet flying to the building "What do you think you're doing?"

"Watching the fight." _Her _answered "And I'm not ending it until you tell me where my father's body is!"

"Yeah right!" Bloom explained "Like we're ever going to tell you that he's somewhere in ANTARCTICA!"

"ANTARCTICA?" _H_er yelled in surprise "MY FATHER'S BODY IS IN ANTARCTICA?"

"BLOOM!" Bunny scolded making Bloom cover her mouth "It's hidden there because of your vulnerability to cold."

"GRRR! So what?" _Her_ growled "As long as I can beat that robot of … What?"

"LET GO OF ME!" Princess yelled

The group all looked at the fight and DyNaMo in Bubbles' tank mode extended her arms and wrapped Princess up, halting her movements.

"It's over, Give up!" Bloom ordered

"And how are the two useless members going to stop me!" Her teased

"There's nothing you can say to stop us." Bunny stated

"Oh and how's that, you Monster?" _Her_ growled "Why do you think you can do anything about it!"

"Because… I have faith and I believe in myself because my friends and family have faith in me…"

"Faith? What faith?"

"My faith!"

_**Flash back #3**_

"Why big brother?" a five year old Bunny asked crying her eyes out "Why do mommy and daddy hate us? Why big brother? Why?"

A ten year old Barry stood silent

"Do you… do you hate me too(Sniff) big brother?"

"NO, DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT!"

"Huh… Big Brother?"

"Mom and Dad left because we're too good for them, we just need faith."

"Faith?"

"I have faith, we don't need mom and dad. We have our friends and our neighbors and most importantly we have each other!"

"Barry?"

"I know you don't understand faith yet, but don't worry one day you'll find it and you'll never be unhappy again. I'm your big brother I'm going to protect you, I'm going to make you happy and I know that faith has plans and it will show you that you are beautiful and something amazing will come in your life when you learn what faith truly is."

"Big brother… Really?"

"Until then no matter what happens, **JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!"**

_**End of Flashback**_

"I have faith, and there's nothing you can say to change that! In other words, YOU DON'T SCARE ME ANYMORE!"

"Bunny!" Bloom said in happy amazement.

"Grrr… Why you little!" Her said as she backed away not looking where she's going

"NO!" Bunny called "DON'T, YOU'LL STEP ON SAPPHIRE'S…

**MEEEOOOW!**

"… tail…"

Suddenly the cat's scream changed her master into her psychotic monster form. Her long red/brown hair became a dark pink afro, her starry brown eyes became large yellow circles and her strength grew massively. With her new form Princess broke free of the titanic tank's grip and looked at her self

"What the!" The now monster Princess asked "Why is every thing so small? Wait, I'm bigger… much bigger… this is great now every one will worship me and no one can stop me, the great sexy goddess Princess Morbucks AH HA HA HA HA HA!

"Uh-oh" all six girls said as the looked at the mega maniac

"W-what happened?" _Her_ asked in shock

"Uh… she turned into her monster form." the dust answered

"What? Why didn't you tell me she was a monster?"

"Uh… I sort of… forgot?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT? This is kind of important! What do we do now?"

"Listen to me." Bunny interrupted "Change her back now before things get too out of hand!"

It was too late Princess and DyNaMo back in Blossom Mode were already in battle, buildings falling, the streets were crumbling and the earth was shaking beneath every ones feet

"Argh this is stupid" Buttercup complained "We have all these new weapons and we can't even use them? DANG IT!"

"We can't hurt her Buttercup." Bubbles complained "What do we do Blossom?"

"We knock her out!" Blossom ordered "All right girl, IT'S TIME TO THROW DOWN!"

"_HHAAAAA!"_

DyNaMo charged at Princess and tackled her to the ground, Princess pushed the robot off and tackled it back but DyNaMo stood it's ground and lifted the giantess up and slammed her head first into the pavement knocking out the rampaging monster girl.

"Phew finally" Blossom sighed then turned to _Her _"Alright, Now it's your turn."

Suddenly Princess was up again, she grabbed the robot from behind and with a German suplex slammed it into the pavement.

"Blossom, Girls!" Bloom called hoping to hear them say something "are you okay!"

The girls inside were dazed but okay as they tried to raise the robot, But Princess arrived with a building over her head and slammed it down on top of DyNaMo The girls tried to force the robot back up, but before they could Princess sat on top of the robot and grabbed the robots legs and stretched them under her arms and began pulling back attempting to break the robot in half. Meanwhile inside the three original girls were having problems of their own as Blossom and Buttercup did their best to break the hold but Bubbles was left unconscious by the last two attacks.

"With you and that robot out of the way." Princess said as she continued breaking the robot in two "I'll be the biggest thing EVAR! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Well it's time for me to leave." _Her _said before flying off "Bye girls take care of the big one for me."

"Oh no you don't!" Bloom said as she leaped towards the clown

_Her _tried to blast the girl away with darkness, but it missed hitting the building causing Sapphire to fall off.

"MEEOOOW!"

"Sapphire?" Princess said seeing her cat fall to her doom "SAPPHIRE!"

Princess let go of the robot without thinking and launched her body to catch the cat.

"SAPPHIRE!" Princess called out as she skid across the ground catching the cat who gave a purr of gratitude to her master who was now in tears of joy "Thank goodness you're okay (Sniff) Sapphire I thought I lost you."

"Now's our chance!" Blossom called waking Bubbles and Buttercup

Suddenly DyNaMo got to it's feet and quickly changes in to "Buttercup" Mode and with it hammer hand…

***BONK***

Knocked out Princess leaving a large bump on her head and Sapphire on her nose meowing to wake up her swirly eyed master

"Finally it's over! We saved the city." Blossom said on top of the robots head and took a good look around "Well… most of the city anyway."

The Professor and Ken appeared and with the ray managed to slowly but surely change Princess back to he normal form and size. Once they were done the group got together.

"Wow!" Ken said as he looked around "You girls sure made a mess of things."

"Yeah, we know. I doubt we'll be using DyNaMo again any time soon" Blossom explained "But at least we won and _Her _isn't any closer to bringing _Him_ back."

"Uh… right, she's not heh heh…" Bloom nervously laughed

"Well we might as well get Princess home before she wakes up." Bunny explained and they did just that and another crisis was adverted at… least for now.

* * *

Hours later at Morbucks manor

Princess woke up in her room with new pajamas and for some odd reason a big headache

"Ohhh…Sapphire?" a groggy Princess said waking up "I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt I was a hundred feet tall and I had to fight a giant robot."

"Mew."

Within a few minute Princess was dressed and ready for another day when suddenly she heard her parents and her sister arguing

"Princess had a party and you canceled!" Duchess yelled

"Honey, we had to make sure everything was ready for your party." Mrs. Morbucks explained

"I can't believe you two, I would have canceled it and saved it for another time!"

"Duchess?" Princess called

"Princess… I'm sorry… we'll call your friends and tell them the party's on tonight… better yet tomorrow if you want."

"But sis what about your party?"

"It can wait, besides you need some time in the spotlight too!"

"Duchess… THANK YOU!"

The two sisters hugged as Princess's party although on another day was still on.

* * *

A few minutes later in Bunny's house.

"Hello?" Barry wearing an apron said picking up the phone "Yes, Bunny is here… yes… okay, I'll tell her… okay thank you… Good bye!"

Barry hung up the phone and went to his little sister who was reading another one of her books

"Bunny, someone called for you." Barry began "She said something about a Party at Morbucks manor and how it's on tomorrow!"

"Really that's great." Bunny said as she cheered up "Will you be okay without me in the house Barry?"

"No problem Kiddo, **Just leave it to me!"**

Bunny looked down and walked over to her Brother

"Barry." Bunny called then gave him a big hug "Don't ever stop saying that!"

"No problem, My little bunny." Barry said giving Bunny a rub on the head

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Oh that must be Mr. Lee's son." Barry explained "He said he was coming over."

"I'll get it." Bunny said as she opened the door to see a handsome young man with neat black hair and blue eyes "Um… uh… hello."

"Hi!" The young man spoke "My name is Jack. I'm Mr. Lee's son." 'Wow, she's really cute!'

"Hi, I'm Bunny. I'm your next door neighbor." 'Wow, he's cool!'

"I heard you really like books and I thought you might like this one."

"Oh, thank you… um you go to my school now too right?"

"Well yeah… do you want to… um… hang out?"

"Sure, hee hee I can't wait until you meet my friends tomorrow at the party."

Bunny couldn't believe how much her new found faith brought her. But one things was for sure, having faith… was a good thing

_To be continued!_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay first off I am writing a fan fiction about teen superhero girls, so can you blame me for being a little ecchi? (I can't help myself sometimes, I mean a Giant Girl vs. a Giant Robot… AWESOME!) Second Himeko Shirogane is Princess Morbucks and Miko Shirogane is Duchess Morbucks. And third I hope everyone liked Bunny's character development, I know she's basically My OC but she still has a big role to play.

**Next Chapter: **_Her _teams up with the Gang Green Gang and the only ones who can stop them is Bloom, Bullet and… Mitch?

For now Sayonara!


	11. The Super Gang Green Gang!

**Disclaimer: **If this was mine it wouldn't be a fan fiction, it would be a real new season. Now wouldn't that be awesome!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials or attacks"**

"_Specifics or More than one"_

"**The Z-Rays Shine Again!"**

_**Chapter 11: **__The _Super Gang Green Gang!

_Part 1._

The City of New Townsville's… First National Bank… AND IT'S BEING ROBBED! By Four super powered Black Z-Ray induced fiends!

"Ha ha ha!" A dark skinned light haired woman spoke wearing what looked like a dominatrix outfit and a mask "Alright kids were leaving!"

"Ah Mom, that's no fun!" Said a teen boy with spiky green hair a black costume, mask and cape "We were just getting started."

"Don't argue with your mother son." Said the pale skinned father with a red suit a blue cape and goggles with an antenna on his head "You know who is coming."

"Look!" Said a girl with blonde hair wearing a Black tutu with spikes and a mask "They're already here!"

The girls landed to face off against the new threat and readied their weapons

"_The Lovely Fighting Science Legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"All right!" Blossom called "Give up now and you won't get hurt."

"Think again brats!" The father called within the van and pushed a button causing the van to open on the sides making missiles appear "FIRE!"

The missile flew towards the girls and without a second thought Bubbles jumped and with her giant Bubble wand

"**Bubble Barrier!"**

Created a giant Bubble that surrounded the girls, the missiles came, bounced off, flew straight into the air and exploded out of harms way

"Good job Bubbles!" Blossom praised then turned to the villains "In case they fire more weapons at the populist you block them with your bubbles."

"I got it Blossom!" Bubbles said as she popped her barrier and flew in midair ready for any attack

"Here's the plan." Blossom began explaining "I'll hold the woman off while Buttercup attacks the man and the van preventing any attacks, meanwhile Bunny you take out the boy and Bloom the ballerina is yours. Everybody ready?"

"_Roger!"_

"**GO!" **Blossom called and the girls all attacked

"You want to take me on little girl, TAKE THIS **ELECTRO WHIP!" **The woman yelled as she attacked Blossom with her whip, Blossom got out of the way just in time as the cracking whip caused lightning to come out "Why you little!"

The woman used her whip again and again as the red puff flipped and rolled out of the way of the shocks. Suddenly with one last frustrating twist the woman whipped as hard as she could but just before hitting the ground Blossom attacked

"**Ice Breath!" **Blossom called as she blew on the spot incasing the weapon in ice, the woman tried pulling it back with no success. Being wide opened Blossom took the offensive "Now I got you! **Yo-yo Supreme!" **Blossom's yo-yo flew down and then rose up in an uppercut motion hitting the woman in her chin sending her in the air, making her land on her back and knocking her out.

Meanwhile Buttercup was having her own trouble

"Fire, fire, FIRE!" The man screamed as he pushed all the buttons firing missile after missile at the green puff, who dodged all the bombs with ease.

"**Bubble Catcher!" **Bubbles called as she summoned what looked liked billions of bubbles which caught all the missiles, bombs and bullets keeping them out of harms ways as the police stood sighing relief thanks to their shield of bubbles

"It's over! **Graviton Drive!" **Buttercup slammed her hammer to the ground sending a shockwave to the van knocking it upside down and knocking the man out as Buttercup gave her thumbs up "Yeah!"

Bunny was having her own trouble as the boy gave her a strange look

"Hey… W-why are you looking at me like that?" Bunny asked as the boy flipped his cape and disappeared like magic "Huh?… EEK!"

"Woo hoo! SWEET!" The boy had reappeared and did the unthinkable to Bunny's skirt making her face turn beet red with embarrassment

"**KENDAMA KA-BONG!" **Bunny yelled as she clobbered the boy unconscious "YOU JERK, YOU DON'T DO THAT YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

Bloom unfortunately was losing her fight

"**Perilous Pirouette" **The black suited ballerina girl called as she began spinning like a Tasmanian Devil towards the smallest PowerPuff

"**Bullet Ball: Soccer Goal Kick!" **Bloom called as she kicked the super hard doll to the dancing danger, the two spinning forces clashed then suddenly

"CHEE!" Bullet screamed in pain as she was knocked back and rolled on the floor

"BULLET! Are you okay?" Bloom called as she picked up the doll who had cuts all over it's body and almost lost it's arm "Why you!"

Bloom tried jump kicking the spinning villain only to get knocked away and scratched by the spikes on her tutu. Bloom fell to the ground with Bullet in her arms as she awaited the enemy to close in and attack.

"Ha ha ha! No one can stop me when I'm spinning!" The evil dancer mocked as she closed in

"Bloom!" Blossom called as she looked at the fight "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I can beat her!" Bloom screamed with confidence

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet chirped telling Bloom to use her again

"No Bullet you're too hurt." Bloom argued

"Bloom, if Bullet can still fight believe in her." Blossom called giving advice "Try using your opponents strengths against them!"

'What does that mean?' Bloom thought 'Wait what if I…' "Bullet, roll up I have an idea!"

As the terror tornado approached Bloom gulped and when with the plan

"**Bullet Ball: Slam Dunk!" **Bloom slammed Bullet in to the ground forcing it to shake and crumble

"Hey, what's going on?" The evil ballerina called as she stopped spinning and crumbled to the ground, but before she could hit…

***BAM***

Bloom with a swift kick to the chin knocked the girl into the air and onto the ground out cold. The battle was over and the girls had won again. The crowd cheered as the girls waved to the public telling them it was all safe.

"Amazing girls" The news lady spoke "You saved the day again, any comments? How about you the new purple one, is there something you would like to say to the millions of people watching you?"

"M-m-mi-millions?" Bunny stuttered as her face turned red "W-w-watching M-m-me?"

"That's right you and your team, from what I hear you although new you have a lot of boy fans about as many as the original girls."

"B-B-BOYS? M-M-ME?" Bunny yelled as she fell back about to faint

"I gotcha!" Bubbles called as she caught her fainting friend

"Sorry, she's a bit shy." Blossom answered

"So red, everyone has been wondering." The reporter began again "Is the little orange cutie really your little sister and isn't she a little young to be a PowerPuff like you older girls?"

"Well yes and at first I thought so too, but she has proven time and time again to be a valuable member to the team and I believe in her!"

"Thanks sis!" Bloom said with a blush

"One more question" The lady began again "Of all the villains and monsters you faced, who is the most fearsome and who is the lamest?"

The girls all looked at each other and thought about their answers

"Well I have to say for the most fearsome I'd say _Him." _Blossom began "But since he's gone forever I'd have to go with Mojo Jojo because of his persistence and he did beat us once or twice, but we always win in the end. The worst hmmm…That's a tough one but I have to go with the Gang Green Gang, they have the power to be… green, that has lame written allover it!"

"Like Blossom said." Bubbles followed "Mojo is the toughest and most persistent, but the Gang Green Gang have powers. Lets see umm… Ace throws cards, Snake has that magic massage, Arturo is fast, Big Billy is strong and Grubber can turn into green people. All and all we still beat them the easiest!"

"I agree Mojo is our number one." Buttercup spoke up "But even the Ameba Boy give us a run for our money catching them, the Gang Green Gang forget it, Ooh look at us and tremble for we are green!"

"Well yeah, I guess Mojo." Bunny continued "I'll say the Gang Green Gang too, they are more of a nuisance than a threat"

"Umm Mojo is the worst and the Gang Green Gang are the lamest!" Bloom finished up "I even beat them all by myself once, IT'S TRUE!"

"Amazing, all you girls are amazing!" The news woman cheered "Any words for our viewers?"

"_We promise to do our best for New Townsville!" _All girls said to the camera

"What an invigorating speech from our local heroes, This has been Wanda Scene on the scene on channel 1 eye witness news. Back to you Tom!"

"And cut!" the camera man spoke and gave Wanda the thumbs up.

"I wish there were more people like you girls." Wanda spoke

"Why is that Ms. Scene?" Bubbles asked

"Well first off the world would be a better place, second even my job would be a lot less dangerous and third…"

"All right people show's over, BEAT IT!" Yelled an old short and fat officer

"There might be less people like him"

"Hey lady, the names Sergeant Mike Brikowski and second I said beat it. We'll take these things back to the station for questioning."

"I'm sorry officer." Blossom jumped in the way "But these are just innocent people who are being manipulated by an evil force, they don't mean to do what they did. If you please, we'll take them back to the lab and they'll be back to normal."

"Forget it, if you take them that means more paperwork for me. Now move before I have you arrested for obstructing police business."

"Hey, what's your problem?" Buttercup jumped in "We have to help these people, they are just victims!"

"Please Officer." Bubbles begged "We're just trying to help everybody we can."

"You think you're helping? That's a laugh. When I think about it the day the villains showed up, you so called "heroes" showed up too!"

"But officer." Bunny joined in "Why won't you trust us?"

"Because the more you help, the more you make us cops look like chumps! And if you think I'm going to let you off the hook, then you little jerks are going to get it."

"That's enough Officer Brikowski." Wanda scolded "These girls have nothing to do with the monsters and villains that appear in town. Now leave them alone and let them do their job, besides shouldn't you be doing your job looking for that Femme Fatale woman."

The officer grumbled as he walked away from the scene

"Thank you Ms. Scene." Bloom smiled

"You're welcome sweetie, now get going or you might miss yourselves on the news at noon."

"Wait, it's almost noon?" Buttercup blurted "Oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry guys I have to be some where! BYE!"

"Where is she going?" Bubbles asked

"I'll bet I know." Blossom pondered "Alright we need to take these people and the van to the lab."

"_Right!"_

And with that the girls said their goodbyes to Wanda and all the citizens who watched them save the day as they took the villains to the lab to cure them.

* * *

A few minutes later in a quiet part of town.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" **A voice screamed out "What do you mean we are the lamest villains in New Townsville."

The Gang Green Gang were looking at the news as the girls explained the best and worse villains, and how all of them said the same answers, "The Gang Green Gang are Lame"

"This is impossible!" Ace the leader screamed "All right boys listen up, we're going to beat those PooPooPuff Girls once and for all!"

"_YEAH!" _The rest of the gang cheered

"But uh…" Big Billy began "How are we going to do that?"

"Uh….." Ace thought "…I have no idea… #$%!"

"Boss, watch the language!" Snake said

"Man, this stinks." Little Arturo sulked "What do we do boss?"

"Duh huh uh huh uh huh!" Grubber… spoke "Duh huh uh huh!"

"Grubber, you're a genius!" Ace cheered "Boy's it time we got back our old friend…

**The Man-Eater!"**

* * *

About the same time Downtown, inside an apartment building for the richest people in New Townsville high in the sky

A curtain pink haired girl was relaxing in her bathroom, taking a bubble bath. This particular girl was trying to relax after a day of terrorizing the populace. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about her current situation

"Oh Mr. Quackers." The girl spoke to her rubber ducky "What am I going to do? I can't beat those PowerPuff girls and it's impossible to get my father's body back."

"Quack, quack." Said the rubber toy as the girl squeezed it

"You're right Mr. Quackers." The girl smiled "I should just sit back and relax, it'll come to me… eventually. Until then… ahhh."

Unknown to the girl the black dust came crawling through the crack at the bottom of the door and came up to talk to the girl

"Mona" A voice came from the dust "We need to talk."

"AAHHH! FATHER GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!" Mona screamed as she began throwing random things "GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!"

"Uh, sorry honey!" _Him _spoke as he escaped

Once outside the dust breath heavily when suddenly Mona slammed the door open with only a towel around her body

"Honestly" Mona complained "Even the most evil being in the world has to have some tact."

"Never mind that!" _Him _complained "We know where my body is, but how are we going to get it"

Mona took a drink out of the fridge, spreads her legs and put her hand on her hip, once done with her drink she gave her father her answer

"We can't." Mona said as she went to the couch "We just need someone else to do the dirty work, so unless you can think of someone or someway you might as well relax and watch some TV."

Mona turned on the TV and much to her dismay saw the PowerPuff Girls' interview. With nothing else to watch she decides to listen for some clue on what to do. Suddenly the interview peaked her interest.

"Father tell me" Mona said turning to the dust "Who are the Gang Green Gang?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know dear?" the dust asked

"Because I have a plan, fu fu fu fu fu… OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

* * *

Later at an arcade arena

Kids were playing all kinds of games and collecting as many tickets as they could for the prizes that awaited them. That was until some kids noticed a crowd gathering around the new music game, some boy was actually going to play the game's guitar and a girl was to sing on the mike on the highest difficulty. Suddenly the music started and the duo began as the music played

_So make way to start the revolution,_

_Make way were gonna have fun tonight!_

_Make way to start the revolution,_

_Let loose and every thing will be alright!_

_Here we go,_

_Here we go again,_

_The clock spins and the roof is down tonight!_

_Don't win,_

_Don't regret it in the shadow of hate and feel all retarded!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Shine on,_

_Shine like you do,_

_Watch out cause I'm coming through!_

_So haul fast_

_and take the wheel,_

_It your chance, gonna do what you do!_

_I've been waiting all my life for this,_

_I've been waiting for You-ooh-ooh!_

_I've been waiting all my life for this,_

_I've been waiting for yoooooooooou!_

_So make way to start the revolution,_

_Make way we're gonna have fun tonight!_

_Make way to start the revolution,_

_Let loose and everything will be alright!_

_I FEEL IT,_

_I FEEL IT IN THE AIR!_

_IT'S IN THE BREEZES…EVERYWHERE!_

_I FEEL GOOD,_

_WALKING DOWN THE STREET AND JUST KNOW,_

_THAT I DON'T CARE!_

_I've been waiting all my life for this,_

_I've been waiting for you-ooh-ooh!_

_I've been waiting all my life for this,_

_I've been waiting for YOOOOOOOOOOU!_

_So make way to start the revolution,_

_Make way we're gonna have fun tonight!_

_Make way to start the revolution,_

_Let loose and every thing will be alright!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_So make way to start the revolution,_

_Make way we're gonna have fun tonight!_

_Make way to start the revolution,_

_SO MAKE WAY!_

_So make way to start the revolution,_

_Make way we're gonna have fun tonight!_

_Make way to start the revolution,_

_Let loose and every thing will be alright!_

_Make way to start the revolution,_

_Make way to start the revolution,_

_Make way to start the revolution!_

_SO MAKE WAY!_

_(Guitar finale!)_

"That was great!" The video game said "You two rock and you got the high score!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as the brown haired freckled boy and the purple haired tomboy waved their hands and thanked the crowd for their appreciation. But suddenly the boy grabbed the girl and made their way to the exit

"Oh, come on Mitch." The girl argued "Let's stay some more I had fun."

"Sorry Buttercup." Mitch explained "But I need to leave incase someone recognizes me."

The duo left the scene and made their getaway. A few blocks down the road they stood silent, that was until Buttercup decided to speak up

"Come on Mitch, what's the problem?" She asked "Why are you so scared of people recognizing you?"

Mitch sighed then turned to the girl with a serious look on his face

"Buttercup, listen to me." Mitch began "The person I was, is infamous! Don't get me wrong I like fighting, but it wasn't going to get me any where in my life. Thanks to your dad's reality check I saw the error of my ways, but some thing are hard to erase. I was a bully, a punk, a gang banger, a thief and a real jerk and that's all that people see."

"But you're not that kind of person any more! I've seen you helping kids and old people now. You and I both know what you did was wrong, but now you're a good guy. (Still a jerk) but a good guy."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'd never thought I'd here something so sweet from one of the biggest Neanderthal girls in the world."

"I'LL SHOW YOU A NEANDERTHAL!"

Suddenly Buttercup had Mitch in a Half Nelson, a head lock, a leg lock and then a sleeper hold. Mitch couldn't believe it the girl he was hanging out with was giving him the beating of his life. Having no choice he tapped himself out.

"Oooooww!" Mitch cried out in pain

"That'll teach you." Buttercup stated crossing her arms "You need to learn to treat a lady better."

"A lady, where? I don't see one!"

"GRRR!"

"Okay, okay I'm kidding!"

"(sigh) Mitch, don't let people get to you okay. I know you're a good guy now."

"…Thanks… I really appreciate that."

Buttercup helped Mitch off the floor, he gave her a smile but she turned away blushing. The two continued walking and talking enjoying each others company when suddenly.

"Well, well, well what do we have here!" said a voice "If it isn't "The Man-Eater", how's it going Mitch?"

The two looked back and saw the source of the voice and saw a tall familiar green teen

'The Gang Green Gang!' Buttercup thought 'What are they doing here?'

"Hello Ace." Mitch spoke with frustration

"You know them?" Buttercup asked

"Long story short, I use to be one of them before they were green and a lot less lame."

"Oh Mitchy, behave." Snake said flirtingly

"Forget it Ivy" said Mitch 'Man, she still freaks me out.'

"Ooh, you still give me chills Mitchy. I can't believe you remembered my real name!"

"Listen up!" Ace interrupted "Our rep has been plummeting ever since you left Mitch, give up this boring life and come back with us. Come on man, do you want to be somebody or some old timers walking stick? I think you know what's best… now come back to where you belong."

"Mitch." Buttercup said quietly to her silent friend

The groups all stood silent until Mitch gave his answer

"BITE ME!"

The whole group was in shock but Buttercup gave a big smile.

"I quit a long time ago to find my own path and I'm not turning my back." Mitch explained "Buttercup listen, I don't want you involve in this… run."

"But Mitch!" Buttercup tried to object but Mitch gave her a smile "Okay, be careful."

Buttercup hid behind an alley, looked around and with one last glance took out her compact

"Don't worry Mitch, I'll help you." She said before chanting the magic words **"Powered…"**

"Ahhh stop!" A voice came interrupting Buttercup's transformation

Buttercup stuck her head out of the corner and saw Arturo, Grubber and Snake unconscious in a pile. Big Billy came charging in next, as he tried to grab Mitch the boy dodge the attack came around Billy and…

"WEDGIE!"

Mitch grabbed Billy's underwear and pulled it up his back as high as he could up his back then kicked the giant down on top of his fallen friends. Ace tried to grab Mitch from behind only to be flipped on top of Billy, bounce off his back and land chin first into the ground.

"Argh, forget this" Ace called "Billy grab the others, this was a bad idea."

Billy did as he was told and ran with Ace, once out of the way Buttercup came out and walked over to Mitch who was breathing heavily.

"Mitch!" Buttercup called "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Mitch answered "it's cool."

"Oh, that's a relief." Buttercup sighed and thought for a moment "Hey Mitch, why did they call you "The Man-Eater"?"

"It was my rep." He said "They called me that because when I fight I'd "Eat you up". Man, I was hoping I could end this, get a job and never have to look back. I guess people don't want to see Mitch Michelson, because I'll always be nothing but a man-eater."

Buttercup walked up to the boy and gave him a smack on the back of the head

***Smack***

"That's not you anymore Mitch." Buttercup explained "I know you're not that person anymore, I know that if you keep up what you're doing people will see that you're a… sort of a good guy."

"Heh heh, Thanks cutie." Mitch smiled

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Buttercup said as she turned her blush away

Suddenly the duo heard sirens as a police came up and opened to reveal another nightmare

"Well, well, well" Sgt. Brikowski spoke "I came to check out a disturbance and I find "The Man-Eater". Isn't your grandmother dead yet?"

"I didn't do anything Brikowski" said Mitch "And she's doing much better."

"Yeah right, lets go kid you have the right to remain silent."

"Officer wait." Buttercup called "Mitch didn't do anything, he's changed. I'm willing to vouch for him."

"You're kidding right?" The Officer asked "Something's wrong and I find Mitch "The Man-eater" Michelson on the scene, you must have some screws loose kid. Unless… are you an accomplice?"

"Leave _him _alone." Mitch called "I don't even know _his _name, The _boy _has nothing to do with this."

"Hey wait…" Buttercup stopped as Mitch shook his head to stop her "Okay."

"Alright lets go." The policeman dragged Mitch into the car and began driving off, Mitch gave a smile to Buttercup as they drove off

'He said I was a boy to protect me.' Buttercup thought as she walked back to the lab with her worried head hung low.

* * *

Later back at the GGG Hideout

The gang was recovering from their recent beating

"Man, this sucks!" Ace complained "There's got to be some way to prove that we are real villains."

The gang sighed and thought until they heard a strange noise

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! So you're the Gang Green Gang." came a voice "Pathetic!"

Suddenly the door flew opened and a strong wind blew the gang in all directions, once the wind calmed down in came… _HER!_

"Hey, who are you?" Snake asked

"Wow, she's hot!" Big Billy blurted

"You look just like… _Him_" Arturo pointed out "Only smaller and… you're a girl!"

"_Him_, is my father." _Her_ Explained "And I need help finding his body. So here's the deal, I'll help you… if you help me."

"Wait, what do you mean by helping us?" Ace asked

"Don't be ridiculous, the whole city knows that you five are the lamest villains ever. So I figured you could use a boost."

"Heh yeah right, your so called father promised us new powers and nothing happened. There's no way we're ever trusting _Him _again, let alone you!"

"Okay fine, just don't come crying to me when you become so lame that little kids laugh at you. You can just go back to being nobodies, since you can't even trust a little girl like me."

"W-wait, don't move. HUDDLE!"

The group all gathered and thought about their answer, _Her _watched patiently then they gave her answer

"Alright, we're in." Ace answered "But if we don't like it we're out, got it."

"Okay, what ever you say!" _Her _explained as black dust began coming out of her claws and circle the gang "This may hurt!"

**AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

* * *

Later at the police station

"Sorry about that Mitch, You know how Mike is." A young officer spoke "Say hi to your grandmother for me okay."

"Thanks Jay." said Mitch "By the way, How in the world did Mike Brikowski of all people get promoted to Sergeant?"

"It's… complicated, don't worry about it I know you're a good kid."

"Thanks Jay, peace!"

Suddenly as Mitch was about to exit and go home a freak blizzard blasted the doors opened blowing the police and Mitch on to the floor. The storm suddenly stopped and in came five shadowy figures, the police came to stop them but had no success. As the men of law fell in battle Mitch looked at the figures as they surrounded him and took him prisoner

"Well Mitch." The mysterious leader spoke "Still think we're lame? Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

_Part 2_

At the same time in the lab

The Professor said his good byes who a family that seemed to be visiting

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Smith" The Professor waved as they left

"I hope the van is okay." The husband spoke with a mild mannered tone

"Oh, Harold don't worry." The wife explained "Everybody knows that Professor Utonium is a man of his word and the Mayor will replace the van with a new one of our choice. Now lets go home, you'll never guess what's for breakfast tomorrow!"

The family left in the taxi and Buttercup came to the door to greet the man

"Hey Prof!" Buttercup called "So, who was that?"

"Believe it or not those were the bank robbers from earlier." the man explained "They were in the van when a black Z-ray hit it and somehow they turned in to monsters when they had a little "road rage" moment, so we're keeping the van, which may be the trigger, in check."

"Oh I see."

"Is something wrong Buttercup?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Are the others inside?"

The two went in and greeted their friends who seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ken was bathing Bullet in the light of the chemical Z ray, healing the injured doll.

"There you go Kasey." Ken said to the doll "Bullet is all better now."

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet chirped and then jumped on Kasey's shoulder

"Thank goodness you're okay." Kasey said as she petted her partner then turned to Ken with a smile "Thanks a lot Ken hee hee!"

Ken blushed happy to see his friends okay. At the same time Bubbles and Cody were baking cookies for the group.

"It was nice of Mrs. Smith to invite us to dinner." Bubbles explained

"Yeah, it's too bad we couldn't go." Cody agreed

And finally Blossom and Bunny were watching TV laughing at the recordings of Regular Show they missed fighting crime. Buttercup grabbed a juice and sat down next to them sighing, suddenly the girls stopped and looked at their friend.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" Bunny asked

"(Sigh) Nothing Bunny." Buttercup rudely explained and took another sip

"I'll bet it has to do something with _Mitch Michelsooon!_" Blossom teased making Buttercup spit take her juice and nearly choke

"Mitch Michelson?" Bubbles spoke coming to the table with Cody and the Cookies "Buttercup, didn't we tell you about him?"

"That's right Buttercup." Cody followed "That Mitch is nothing but bad news. You shouldn't trust him, let alone be with him."

"Guy's listen to me." Buttercup tried to reason with her friends "I know about who Mitch was, but that's not him anymore!"

"But Buttercup." Bunny joined in "Mitch is not good at all! If you ask any body they'll tell you, right Ms. Blossom?"

"Blossom?" The gang asked one at a time

To the gangs surprise Blossom looked like she was deep in thought. When suddenly she looked up and gave her answer

"I don't know but." Blossom answered "Maybe we should give him a chance."

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" **_the group screamed and dragged Blossom to the couch, covered her in a blanket, put an ice pack on her head and shoved a thermometer in her mouth

"Are you okay Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked in a panic "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll make some soup and tea!" Cody said as he ran into the kitchen

"Hello Grandma?" Bubbles called on the phone "My friend is sick, what's the number for 911?"

"GUYS, I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" Blossom screamed as she got up and tore the stuff off of her

"But Blossom." Buttercup asked "Why the change of heart?"

"Because I believe, anybody can change." Blossom explained "In fact… hee hee… remember Randy Finkleman."

"Ugh… don't remind me." Buttercup answered "Why do you ask?"

"It's a funny story actually. You see I saw him the other day, he came up to me and offered a box of candy. Needless to say I wasn't buying it so I crushed his foot. Suddenly some girl comes out and explains he was trying to apologize for all his tricks in the past. I took the candy and it turned out to be real and really good. Anyway I apologized to both of them, they did the same and walked away. But what really caught my attention was that Randy looked happy and his face was all red. After that I found out that they we're a couple and always hung out, I couldn't believe it!"

"What for real? No way, are you sure it was the same Randy Finkleman?"

"Positive! So I figured if a guy like that can change, well who knows!"

"Really? Thanks Blossom!"

The rest of the group stood in awe of Blossom's story and though about it

"Who's Randy Finkleman?" Bunny asked

"He was a classmate of ours last year." Bubbles answered "He'd always pull pranks and nasty jokes on all the girls in our class, everyone except Blossom. It turned out that he had a crush on her, they hung out together but it didn't last long. One day we had to clean the lab and Blossom forgot, so we stood him up and he went back to his old ways."

"You know what." Cody interrupted "Maybe he would've changed sooner if Blossom did go with him."

"Yeah, you're right. I feel kind of bad for them now" Bubbles continues "But who knows maybe we _should_ give Mitch a chance."

"Sounds like a plan!" Cody explained

"Who knows?" Bunny commented "If all of you can trust a couple of monsters like us, why not?"

"Bunny, don't say that." Bubbles scolded and took Bunny and Cody's hands "You two are some of my dearest and closest friends no matter what you are, don't ever forget that!"

The group all smiled and agreed on the chance, suddenly Poochi began barking at the window and the Professor looked at the monitor

"New Townsville is being attacked by a group of new monsters." The Professor explained "Two have been identified as an ice monster and a rock monster. PowerPuff Girls Z, GO FOR IT!"

"Please be careful Bubbles." Cody said worried

"Don't worry Cody." Bubbles smiled "I will."

"You be careful too Kasey." Ken stated

"Okay Ken" Kasey said with a thumbs up

"Lets Roll!" Blossom called

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

The girls flew off to face the new threat and save the day

* * *

Later at the scene

"_The Lovely Fighting Science legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

… Silence…

"Hey, where is everybody?" Blossom asked

"Maybe they saw us and got scared." Bloom cheered

"CHEE!" Bullet followed

"Sorry squirt, we're not that lucky." Buttercup explained

"So what do we do now?" Bubbles asked

"Maybe we should split up and search." Bunny suggested

"No wait, something's coming." Blossom spoke

Suddenly the girls heard a strange sound they got ready for anything when suddenly…

***VROOOOOOOOOOM***

… something ran past the girls but they couldn't see anything

"What was that?" Bloom asked

The girls were all baffled at the strange sensation when suddenly Bunny looked at the buildings they were facing before

"Everyone get down!" She yelled

***BOOM***

The girls screamed as they were blown into the air by an explosion of wind and sound. The girls landed back on the pavement covering their ears in pain

"Bloom, are you alright?" Blossom asked moving over to her little sister

"I'm think so." Bloom answered

"What the heck was that?" Buttercup screamed

"It was a sonic boom!" Bunny answered

"A what?" asked Bubbles

"When something goes faster than the speed of sound, it causes the sound barrier to break making an explosion of sound." Bunny explained "That's a sonic boom."

"It's coming back again!" Blossom noticed

"I got it!" Buttercup called as she swung her hammer into the ground **"Megaton Hammer!"**

The attack caused the ground to shake and crumble as something was sent flying though the air, as it landed the girls turned and faced the little green menace

"_Little Arturo?"_

"That's right!" Arturo explained "I got new powers but I'm not the only one!"

Suddenly a large green hand came, grabbed Bloom and Bullet crushing them against a brick wall of a building. The arm came from Snake who now had an elastic body. Once she let go Bloom left was unconscious.

"Bloom!" Blossom called then suddenly she found her own foot frozen in ice, the ice began covering her body. She looked around and saw Ace who not only now had ice powers but also had blue skin

Bubbles had her own dilemma when she was bombarded with a loud belching sound similar to her own sonic scream, she looked and saw the source of the blast was Grubber.

Buttercup was covered in a shadow, looked up to see Big Billy in her light. Buttercup swung her hammer and hit Billy on his side, unfortunately he didn't budge. Buttercup looked at Billy and saw that his body was made of rock, Billy was a living golem. Billy punched Buttercup knocking her to the ground making her roll in pain.

Arturo ran as fast as he could around Bunny making her dizzy and causing a tornado which sends her up into the air. Bunny not knowing which way is up, crashes back down to earth.

Blossom broke free of the ice and grabbed Bloom, the girls although in pain gathered together facing in all directions ready to fight

"Bloom, Bloom wake up!" Blossom called waking the littlest puff

"Ugh… Blossom?" Bloom said looking at her sister and then high in the sky "LOOK OUT!"

The girls looked up and saw Big Billy with his new rock body using his belly flop on top of the girls. Before trying to run Blossom pushed Bloom out of the attacks range. Unfortunately…

***CRASH***

Billy landed on top of the other girls before they could get away. The whole area was covered in smoke, and without a second thought Bloom bolted out of the scene in terror.

"Alright Billy, get up!" Ace ordered and the rocky giant did as he was told, Ace then proceeded to incase each unconscious girl in an ice cube when he notices something missing "Hey, where'd the half-pint go? Dah, it doesn't matter! Grab the others, she has another job for us."

With that said the gang grabbed the frozen girls and ran back to their hideout. Meanwhile in an alley not to far from the fight Bloom was crying her eyes out feeling useless and letting her sister and her friends get captured

"I (Sniff) I'm sorry Blossom…" The little girl cried to herself

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet said trying to motivate her friend

"No, Bullet I can't (Sniff) I just can't"

"Yes, you can." Said a voice

Bloom looked to the side to see a beat up young man with a button down shirt with rolled up sleeves over a black shirt that said "Mitch Rocks!", he had messy brown hair, brown eyes and freckles on his face

"W-who are you?" Bloom asked

"Someone who wants to get back at those dirt bags" the boy stated "Let me help."

* * *

Later at the New Townsville junk yard

"Well, there you go!" Ace said as the gang put the ice cubes down "Four PowerPuff-cicles."

"There's only four?" _Her _pointed out "Where's the little one and the rat?"

"What's the big deal? She can't do anything."

"Fine, so do you like your new powers?"

"_**Heck yeah!" **_The gang all cheered

"Good, cause I have a job you Ace."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ace spoke "What is it?"

"I need you to get something for me in Antarctica."

"ANTARCTICA?"

"That's right! You'll know what it is, it will glow with a dark aura. Just bring it back to me and you'll keep your powers."

"Alright! You boys guard them, I'm off. I'll get the thing she needs okay."

"Good! I'll take you as close as I can to the place, lets go."

_Her _raised her claw in the air and the duo teleported to their location leaving the rest of the gang to guard the frozen girls

"You can handle little one when she shows up, right Arturo?" Snake asked

"Yeah, sure!" Arturo answered

"Grubber, Billy and I will be back with dinner okay, see you later!"

With that the group all left to find food leaving the smallest member to watch the ice cubes, as the group left unknown to them they were being spied on by Bloom, Bullet and their new friend… Mitch

"I can see Arturo guarding the girls." Mitch explained "How do we get past him?"

"I know how!" Bloom said as she ran down to the others

"Hey wait!" Mitch called but it was too late

Suddenly Arturo heard a knock on the door, he got up to answer it but once the door was open no one was there

"Hello?" Arturo said as he looked around but once he came out…

***Stomp***

Bloom came out of the sky and landed feet first in to Arturo's face

"Nah nah, can't catch me!" Bloom teased then flew off causing a now angry Arturo to chase her

The chase went all though the grave yard as Arturo came closer and closer to Bloom, until she saw just what she needed. Bloom flew as fast as she could but Arturo was still closing in until the girl stopped and flew straight up into the air. Arturo barely missed her, but when he looked forward

***BAM***

Arturo at full speed ran straight into a brick wall of the abandoned building next to the junk yard, although dazed he managed to stand when suddenly

***BOOM***

Arturo was hit by his own sonic boom, flying through the brick wall and knocking himself unconscious. Once he was out Bloom flew back to Mitch and Bullet, who were now looking at the PowerPuffs in their icy prisons.

"I saw the whole thing." Mitch complemented "Nice work, how'd you do that?"

"Thanks!" Bloom answered with a smile "My sister once told me to try to use my opponents powers against them."

"Heh, your sister's pretty smart… so how do we thaw them out?"

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Cheep!" Bullet called doing a leave it to me pose

Suddenly the little squirrel doll rolled into a ball and began glowing and spinning in mid air and then she flew around the girls in circles leaving Mitch and Bloom bewildered. As the Doll continued to fly around the girls the duo realized she was glowing more and more and the room was getting hotter and hotter

"Alright, Keep it up!" Mitch cheered "The ice is melting!"

As Bullet did her thing Bloom looked out the window and saw the other members of the Gang Green Gang coming back with Chinese food.

"Uh oh, we got company!" Bloom spoke before running to the front door "I'll keep them busy, you watch the others until they thaw out!"

"What about you?" Mitch asked "You can't beat them!"

"I know…" Bloom explained before flying out the door and pass the group making them drop their take out "Nah nah can't catch me!"

"It's the brat!" Snake spoke as she and the rest dropped the rest of the food and gave chase "Get her!"

The powered up group gave chase as Bloom lured them away from the hideout where Bullet and Mitch guarded the girls as the top of their heads began showing above the melting ice

"Come on Bullet!" Mitch silently cheered "Hurry!"

* * *

Meanwhile Bloom led the Gang Green Gang a good distance away from the hideout, unfortunately she wasn't having much luck defending herself. Every time she dodged one attack she was hit by another. Between Snake's stretching body, Grubber's sonic belches and Billy's rock hard self, Bloom didn't stand a chance.

'Come on Bullet, hurry' Bloom thought to herself 'I don't know how long I can keep this up… ugh… please hurry.'

"This is too easy!" Billy cheered

"Yeah, you led us on a good chase brat." Snake sneered "But it's over."

The gang closed in on the exhausted little girl, suddenly Snake realized something wrong

"Hey wait, where's her doll?" Snake asked then stretched up and looked back towards the junk yard and saw their hideout glowing "So that's it, the girls are being thawed out!"

"(GASP!) NO!" Bloom screamed as she charged towards the group for one last attack, only to be stopped by Billy's fist in her stomach knocking her out

"Come on we have to get back to the hut!" Snake ordered as Billy grabbed Bloom, carried her with the others and ran back to the hideout

Later Mitch noticed Bullet slowing down, luckily the girls were showing movement within the nearly thin ice. Mitch was glad that the girls were almost free when suddenly, he looked out the window and saw the Gang Green Gang in a hurry back to the hide out

"Oh no, they're coming back!" Mitch spoke in frustration "And the little orange one is hurt too!"

Suddenly within one of the ice blocks Blossom's eyes shot open and then a loud shattering sound was heard, Mitch looked to see all the girls free and shivering on the floor. All except for Blossom who was franticly looking around

"Bloom? BLOOM!" Blossom called then turned to Mitch "Where is she?"

Mitch pointed outside the window facing the Gang Green Gang and like lightning Blossom flew out towards the gang. At the same time Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny were all waking up.

"Brrr….W-w-what H-h-happened?" Bubbles asked as she shivered

"I d-don't k-know" Bunny answered shaking

"Huh?" Buttercup asked as she got a good look at their savor "Mitch?"

"Yeah." Mitch smiled then showed worry "You have to hurry, the red one has gone ballistic when I told her they had the orange one.

The girls all looked at each other then laughed leaving Mitch dumbfounded

"Don't worry about her." Bunny said with a reassuring smile "She'll be just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile out side

"Looks like we win little brat." Snake teased the unconscious Bloom in Big Billy's arms "And there's nothing you, your sister or anybody can do ha ha ha ha ha!"

Snake and the gang all laughed when suddenly a bright white flame appeared and inside the gang saw a sight that terrified them to no end. Blossom in all her raging fury, glowing eyes, clenched fangs and clenched fist with her white aura flaming around her body

"Put… her… down… NOW!" Blossom growled

"Billy…" Snake spoke shivering in fear "Do as she says and put her down… gently."

Billy complied and with a loud **thud **dropped Bloom on the floor, BIG MISTAKE

"**RAAAAAAAAAAWR!**

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

* * *

One massacre so brutal it cannot it be described in this Fan Fiction later

Mitch and the girls came out to help Blossom, but I was too late. When it comes to Blossom NO ONE TOUCHES BLOOM.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick." Mitch said as he gagged at the mangled Snake, Grubber, and Big Billy who were surprisingly still alive

"Heh heh… That's what happen when you make Blossom go into **Big Sister Mode**" Bunny explained nervously

"Bloom, Bloom wake up." Blossom spoke trying to wake the small puff up, suddenly Bloom opened her eyes

"Blossom?" Bloom spoke weakly and smiled "You're okay!"

"Thanks to you and Bullet." Blossom smiled back with tears of joy

"Here." Bubbles said handing the exhausted and dizzy doll back to her owner "She just needs some rest."

"Great, now we just have to get out of here before Ace comes back!" Buttercup ordered making the girls get ready

"Hey, what about me?" Mitch asked "Can I get a lift?"

"Uh, well…" Buttercup blushed and stuttered

"I don't think so!" A voice called causing the group to look up

"_ACE!"_

"You may have beaten the gang!" Ace called as ice covered his body, he created claws on his hands and feet, a helmet on his head and a suit of armor all made of ice as he readied to fight "But you won't beat me!"

"You're on." Blossom accepted "Mitch, can I trust you to hold her please."

"Sure." Mitch said as he helped the beaten and exhausted child get away from the battle 'Like I have a choice, I hate to experience **Big Sister Mode**.'

The girls all charged a the ice armored Ace with their weapons a blaze and flying

"**Shooting Yo-Yo!"**

"**Bursting Bubbles!"**

"**Sonic Swing!"**

"**Kendama Cannon!"**

All the attacks connected but no harm had come to Ace at all

"Oh no!" Bubbles panicked

"Darn it!" Buttercup growled

"How do we stop him?" Bunny asked around

"Maybe if we attack him from behind, we can beat him." Blossom explained "But how do we turn him around?"

Mitch and Bloom looked at the fight, they overheard Blossom's plan giving Mitch an idea

"Wait here." Mitch ordered leaving Bloom and Bullet confused as he left to the battle, once there he set out to get Ace's attention "Hey Ace! I'm glad you put on that armor at least I can't see your ugly face anymore!"

"Why You!" Ace turned to face Mitch and fire ice beams at him, only to miss as Mitch dodged the attacks

"Why do you have ice powers?" Mitch continued as he dodged "Don't you know the cold make body parts shrink, you know like your…"

"Shut up!" Ace growled as he attacked Mitch again

"So tell me, since you were never cool before…what made you think ice powers would change that?"

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Girls NOW!"

Mitch's plan worked, Ace had his back to the girls and with one quick attack

"_**PowerPuff Combo Attack!**_

the girls won and Ace was unconscious. Buttercup walked over to Mitch.

"Hey… um… thanks." Buttercup spoke trying to stay tough

"Hey… No Problem…" Mitch spoke with pride

"So, even powered up the Gang Green Gang is still nothing but a bunch of losers." A voice called making the group all look at the source

"_IT'S HER!"_

"In the flesh, Excuse me." Her said as she raised her claw to call back the Black dust from inside the Gang Green Gang changing them back to normal, once done she had another surprise for the girls "Oh by the way, look what I got!"

"No… It's impossible!" Blossom backed away

"How?" Bubbles fearfully questioned

"No freaking way!" Buttercup growled

"It's… It's…" Bunny stuttered

"It's all my fault." Bloom spoke quietly

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" _Her_ laughed as she ripped the metal box open and revealed _Him's _body "And now that I have my father's body back, NO ONE CAN STOP US! Now father, RETURN TO YOUR FORMER GLORY! OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

… … … … … … … … … Awkward silence… … … … … … … … … …

"Nothings happening." Mitch pointed out

"I CAN SEE THAT, STUPID!" _Her_ yelled in frustration "DAD, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Well you see it's like this…" The dust explained and everyone listened "That doll is special, you have to perform the ritual under a full moon"

"Ritual? What Ritual? Argh never mind!" _Her _yelled in frustration than lifted her claw into the air and began disappearing "Next time we meet PowerPuffs, it will be the last time."

With _Her_ gone the girls and Mitch all gave a sigh of relief, Buttercup swallowed her pride and walked over to Mitch

"Well we're about to go home." She began "Do… you need a lift?"

"It's okay, thanks anyway I'm just glad I could help." Mitch answered "You just take care of yourself okay."

And with that Mitch smiled and walked away

"Bye Mitch." Bloom said waving "Thank you!"

Mitch didn't turn around he simply raised his fist in the air and disappeared in the distance

"You okay Buttercup?" Blossom asked

"Yeah, so what do you think of him now?" Buttercup asked

"He risked his life to save us and helped my sister, I don't have a problem."

"Thanks Blossom"

"Our only real problem is Him and Her."

"Don't worry Ms. Blossom" Bunny began "When they show up, we'll be ready."

"That's right." Bubbles followed

"You can count on us!" Bloom cheered

"CHEE!" Bullet copied

"All right girls, let's go home." Blossom ordered

"_RIGHT!"_

The girls flew off into the distance unaware of what was next, unfortunately all they had to do… was wait

_**To Be Continued!**_

**Author's Notes: **Phew, sorry to all my readers for the long wait, I had other things to do! Anyway here's the latest chapter with some ButterMitch for all! Any way Cakedecorator and The Cat Whispurrer have asked me to put Randy Finkelman AKA Sakamoto in the fic, truth be told I already had plans for him before they asked, truth be told I don't mind people pairing him with Blossom but that's not in my fic. Lets face it he had a chance with the prettiest PowerPuff and they both blew it, I don't think he was even sincere. Don't worry I have a surprise for my favorite Puff later in the fic. Anyway I hope you like that I put The Smith Family (they were the neighbors to the original PPG's who turned evil), Mike Brikowski (The fat, short and lazy Bad cop gone worse) and referenced Femme Fatale (The Lesbian female supremist) in the story.

**Next Chapter: **THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS all FIVE of them!


	12. The Trouble With Boys!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to explain this again

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more than one talking"_

**The Z-Rays Shine again!**

**Chapter 12:** The Trouble with Boys!

_Part 1_

The city of New Townsville… and what a mess is it! Who could be responsible? Oh look, the cause seems to be a runaway garbage truck driven by none other than those would be super villain clones of the PowerPuff Girls known only as… **The RowdyRuff Boys!**

The truck drove around town crashing through every thing in sight, smashing, crashing and bashing anything unfortunate to get in it's way and that was only the front. In the back the Blue RowdyRuff, Boomer, was having a blast throwing anything he could get his hands on and spilling it all over the streets, unfortunately it wasn't as much fun when he had to hold on for dear life by the constantly bad driving.

"Dude, where'd you learn to drive?" Brick the red Ruff asked in the passenger seat

"From those racing games you can never beat me at, that's where!" Butch the green Ruff answered while driving like a maniac

Suddenly Boomer called as loud as he could to the others, but they had no luck hearing him

"Hey, what's Boomer doing?" Butch asked

"He's saying we have company." Brick explained seeing the PowerPuffs in his rear view mirror "Quick loose them!"

Butch followed Brick's orders and floored the gas pedal

"Ha ha, try to catch us now losers!" Brick called as he looked back, suddenly he noticed something about the three girls chasing them "That's weird, I see the red one but the other too… look different."

Suddenly as the truck turned a corner it went straight into a cloud of bubbles, unable to see Butch frantically turned the wheel to regain control only to be hit by a green shock wave causing the truck to turn and crash in to a light pole. Inside Brick and Butch were dazed but okay enough to get outside

"Ooh, No wonder why they tell people to wear seat belts." Butch spoke dizzily

"Never mind that." Brick complained "Let's get Boomer and make a break for it!"

The boys went to the back of the truck to get the dazed Boomer, once they got him standing they tried to make a run for it only to be stopped by Blossom standing firm as she landed. The boys tried to take another direction only to be stopped by Bubbles with her arms behind her back and a smile. With one final about face the boys ran again only to be stopped by Buttercup with her arms crossed. With no choice left the boys gave running away one more shot only to be stopped by Bunny, Bloom and Bullet.

"What the?" Brick spoke with surprise "More PowerPuffs?

"No way!" Boomer began "Now there's one… uh two… uh… hey guys… what comes after two?"

The group all fainted at Boomer's stupidity

"THREE BOOMER, THREE!" Butch yelled "There are one, two, three, four, five, of them now!"

"Yeah, and there's only one, two… uh… what was it again?"

"THREE YOU IDIOT!" Brick Screamed "There's five of them and three of us, we're outnumbered!"

Suddenly Blossom's yoyo wrapped around the boy's wrists tying them in the middle making the boys suck in a circle having their backs face different directions

"All right girls, you all know what to do." Blossom commanded

Bloom and Bullet stood out of the way as the older girls positioned themselves behind the boys

"Alright Girls" Blossom said talking like a drill sergeant "Pull dooown… Pants!"

The girls complied by pulling the boys pants down revealing their underwear

"Preseeent… Arms!"

Next the girls all pulled out large paper fans

"Commeeence… SPANKING!"

The girls began spanking the boys with the fans

***Spank* *Spank* *Spank***

"Alright girls, that's enough!" Blossom said releasing the RowdyRuffs so they could pick up their pants and rub their very sore rear ends "We told you three to stay out of trouble, do it again and we'll do it with something harder got it."

The boys not saying a word, nodded and walked away

"Well that was easy." Bubbles pointed out

"Yeah, whatever." Buttercup complained

"Come on guys!" Bunny spoke cheerfully "We have a sleep over to get ready for."

"Right!" Blossom explained "Lets go girls."

"Stay out of trouble boys!" Bloom waved to the boys running away

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet followed

With their job done the girls flew off back to the lab leaving the boys to glower about what just happened

"This sucks!" Butch complained "What do we do now?"

"I want to sit down, but… I can't." Boomer whined

"Those stupid girls, just because they have super powers they think they can order us around." Brick growled "Come on lets sneak in one of these fancy hotels since were already down town, a pool will help these pains in the butt and then after that we'll think of a way to get rid of those pains in the neck."

"Hey, let's go to that one bro!" Boomer pointed "That big one."

"But how do we get in?" Butch asked and then saw Brick looking through some garbage "Dude, What the heck are you doing?"

"Don't worry about that, I have an idea." Brick said with a big grin on his face

* * *

Meanwhile in side the targeted hotel's indoor door pool

Mona was relaxing on a seat as she relaxed, or at least tried too with _Him's _constant complaining

"Mona listen to me!" The dust complained "First we have to secure the location for the ritual, second we have to get the ingredients ready NOW… and lastly WHAT IS WITH THAT BATHING SUIT?"

_Him_ looked at his daughter wearing a white and red side-tie bikini

"Father, I told you" Mona began explaining "Side-tie Bikinis are all the rage, and besides we have to think about this if we do this ritual those PoopyPuff girls will interfere and if we fail we'll have to wait for the next moon, then the next and then the next until we get I right. In other words, we need a plan so we can do this quickly."

"I guess you're right." _Him _sulked then looked at the girl "But still that suit is too much for you." 'sheesh, his girl makes me sound like a real father.'

Suddenly the other guest began screaming in terror and running back into the hotel

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" One of the guest yelled "IT'S MOJO JOJO!"

Mona decided to take a look for herself, when she got to the glass facing the bushes she was able to tell… it wasn't Mojo at all. It looked like a scarecrow with a monkey mask for it's face, a plastic bag for the helmet, and a lone purple bed sheet covering the sticks for it's body

"Dah, fear me smelly humans." Said a boy's voice doing a very bad impersonation "Run and hide for I am Mojo Jojo, Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Mona spoke "Hmm, I hide until the coast is clear."

Once out of sight Mona waited to see the reason behind the phony villain, suddenly she saw a blonde haired boy on near the door leading to the outside picking the lock and opening the door.

"Dude, It's all clear" Boomer called as the others came in while he locked the hotel entrance door

"_CANNON BALL!"_

All three boys splashed in the water then began playing and laughing like no tomorrow

"Dude that was awesome!" Boomer cheered

"Yeah, did you see those people run?" Butch commented

"Yeah, now it's all ours!" Brick celebrated "And no one can stop us!"

"No one, huh?" Mona spoke as she raised her hand making the black dust appear and enter the water in the pool "We'll see about that."

Suddenly the pool started whirling around and around sucking the boys in, as they tried to get out the current got stronger and stronger sucking them to the bottom. Suddenly the pool stopped and then shot the boys high into the air and back in to the pool. Scared, the boys quickly go out of the pool trying to catch their breath

"Hey, What was that?" Boomer frantically asked

"I don't know but…" Brick said as he go up "Who ever did that is going to pay?"

"I did that." Mona spoke walking up to the small boy "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Alright girl, I'm…" Brick turned and took one good long look at the bikini clad demoness "In love… Hi, I'm Brick."

"Oh, aren't you sweet. I'm Mona" She explained making Brick melt "And this was suppose to be my day off."

"Hold on dear, they're the RowdyRuff Boys." The dust spoke

"Hey, I know that voice." Butch spoke as he and Boomer got up "You're… _Him!_"

"You know them father?" Mona asked

"Father?" Boomer said confused

"Alright boys, unlock the doors and come with us to the room." The boys complied and the group teleported back to the room

* * *

Seconds later in the room

Inside _Him _explained the whole situation to the boys, he then explained to Mona about the boy and how they were evil clones of the girls only without powers and finally the boys explained about their troubles with the PowerPuff girls.

"And that's our problem." Brick explained "We just need a way to beat those, stupid PowerPuffs."

"Yeah!" Boomer agreed "Besides, I don't think our butts can take any more."

"Basically, we're in a rut." Butch finished

"Hmm, I see" Mona said as she put a t-shirt over her wet body and went out for a drink "I'm going for a drink to think about this, now I want you three to stay in here, behave and most importantly DON'T CALL FOR ROOM SERVICE."

Once outside the boys looked at each other gave a devious smile and did what they do best, Boomer and Butch both jumped on the beds and Brick did the unthinkable

"Hello, room service?" Brick said on the phone

* * *

Meanwhile near a vending machine outside the room

"Those boys could be useful to us." Mona explained

"How so?" The dust asked

"Maybe if we give them a bigger boost than we did those Gang Green Idiots, they can beat those PowerPuff girls for us."

"Hmm, you may be on to some thing dear, I think we should give the boys… _Those!_"

"_Those? _That sounds too risky. Besides there's only three of them, What about the other two?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Hmm, fine lets do it. Lets go back to the room and tell them the news."

The two walked back into the room where they left the boy alone

* * *

Later back in the room

"AHHH! WHAT IN THE HECK DID YOU DO TO OUR HOME?" Mona screamed as she looked at the disaster zone they changed the room in to "Alright, FRONT AND CENTER… NOW!"

The boy complied with their angry queen and lined up in front of her

"First off… Boomer, TAKE MY PANTIES OFF YOUR HEAD THIS INSTANT!" Mona yelled and the fearful Boomer obeyed and the boys listened "Alright, Dad and I have decided that we might be able to help each other defeat the PowerPuff Girls once and for all."

"We decided to give you more power than you can imagine." _Him _explained "All you have to do is obey and protect Mona."

"Really!" Brick and Butch cheered

"But wait." Boomer interrupted "Aren't we, you know… out numbered."

"Boomer's right." Butch answered "For once."

"Really?" Mona asked with intrigue "Hmm, you said Mojo created you right? Do you know how?"

"Mojo said he made a machine." Brick explained "And using Chemical Z, some of his body hair, his nose hair and DNA from the PowerPuff Girls, he made… us."

"So what happened to the machine?"

"We sort of… broke it, but knowing our mom he usually keeps his old plans hidden just incase they become useful again."

"Alright then… what would you say if we got these plans and the ingredients to make two more RowdyRuff boys so you and those girls would be even, then will you help us."

"AWESOME!" Brick and Boomer shouted

"Okay but?" Butch began "How are we going to put it together? It's not like mom is going to help us willingly."

"Don't worry about that." _Him _explained "With my magic it wont be a problem."

"So, do we have a deal?" Mona asked

The boys, unsure of what to do, huddled together to think about it

"What if it's another trick?" Butch asked

"If it is, we'll make a break for it before they try something." Brick answered "For now lets just do as they say."

"But bro, why should we obey her?" Boomer panicked "What if she has cooties?"

"Come on guys, seriously." Bricked argued "Do you really think someone _that_ hot could have cooties?"

Boomer and Butch looked back at Mona who gave them a smile and wave making them blush and turn back to Brick

"_Good point!" _The two agreed

"Besides imagine what we could do with all those powers." Brick explained

"Alright, I'm in." Boomer cheered

"Me too." Butch agreed "For now."

The boys turned back to Mona and the dust to give their answer

"_You got yourself a deal!"_

"Alright then boys" Mona spoke as she go out of her seat making the boys stare "Now for some ground rules."

"_Groan." _The boys complained

"Rule Number one: You protect me before anything else."

"_Okay"_

"Rule number two: Disobeying and we will get rid of all our gifts for you"

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"And finally and most importantly rule number three: Make sure you look at my face when I'm talking to you, IT'S UP HERE!"

"_Uh… sorry Ms. Mona!"_

'Ms. Mona huh… I like it.' "Now listen, tonight Brick and I will sneak into Mojo's hide out and get the plans, Boomer and Butch the girls are having a sleepover at the Utonium labs when they're asleep sneak in and get the Chemical Z and something that the little brat, the rat and the nerd uses."

"_Yes Ms. Mona"_

"Good now put some clothes on, I'm already upset with you and I better not find out you did anything else."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Yes?" Mona called "Who is it?"

"Room Service!" Said a man outside the door

Mona's eyes glowed as she turned back to the boys

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

* * *

That night at the Utonium's labs

The girls were in their pajamas getting ready for a long night of fun and new memories

"Hey, Puppet Pal Clem?" Asked a tall slim purple puppet on the television "How many lumps do you want in your drink?"

"I'll have two lumps, Puppet Pal Mitch" Answered the smaller rounder orange puppet

"Okay here you go, **BONK BONK!**"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, now that's funny!" Kasey said as she laughed at the television "Right Bullet? Right Poochi?"

"Cheep!" Bullet agreed

"Yep, it sure is!" Poochi followed

As Kasey watched the television, Bubbles and Buttercup were in the kitchen preparing dinner

"She so cute." Bubbles squealed "I still wish I had a little sister."

"Man." Buttercup complained "How did I talk myself into this? I hate cooking, how does my Mom do it all the time?"

"Don't worry Buttercup." Bubbles said continuing her cooking "Making dinner is easy once you know how, besides didn't Mitch tell you that he loves home cooking."

Knowing Bubbles had a point Buttercup rolled up her sleeves and psyched herself up

"Alright!" A now confident Buttercup spoke with vigor "Where's that Knife? I'm going to teach these carrots a lesson."

"That's the spirit!" Bubbles cheered then turned to the others "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour guys!"

"_Okay!" _Everyone else acknowledged

Meanwhile Blossom was helping Bunny do her hair as the two friends talked with each other. Bunny had her hair down and her glasses off

"I like your hair Bunny." Blossom commented "It feels so soft."

"T-Thank you Ms. Blossom." Bunny said as the comment made her happy "I can't wait to do your hair next."

"Hee hee!"

"Huh, what's wrong Ms. Blossom?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about how much you've changed since we first met you."

"I've changed?"

"Yeah remember, you were always quiet, lonesome and scared all the time."

"I was?"

"Now you're confident, open and a good friend."

"Now that I think about it… I was!"

"See?"

"I think I owe it all to you Ms. Blossom, you've done so much for me for no reason or cost."

"I'm your friend Bunny, we all are?"

"Ms. Blossom, I… don't know what to say… thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything… and for accepting who and… what I am."

"Bunny, nobody cares who or what you are! You'll always be our friend."

"Thank you Ms. Blossom."

"Anytime Bunny… so, tell me about Mr. Lee's son Jack."

"Um Jack, well… you see… um… he… well…"

"Hee hee well, I don't think your shyness will ever change."

"Sorry… It's just that he's so cool, he studies martial arts with his dad but he's very nice, friendly and he's… he's…"

"Cute?"

"Gorgeous!… Huh, no wait I mean!"

"Ha ha I'm sorry, so does your brother like him?"

"Well…"

***Flash back***

"So you're Jack huh?" Barry asked in a happy tone "Welcome to our home!"

"Thank you sir!" said Jack

"I hope you get along with everyone and it's nice to have someone the same age as Bunny, I hope you two become good friends… just one last thing."

Barry put his hands on Jack's shoulders and gave Jack a very sadistic look

"If you do anything to hurt my little Bunny." Barry began in a demonic tone "I swear I will gut you like a fish and serve you to the strays, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-y-yes sir…" Jack said terrified "Crystal."

"Great then, glad I could clear that up!" Barry said back in happy mode and then walked away "Have fun you two!"

Jack and Bunny turned to each other as Barry went on his way

"You're brother seems nice." Jack said in a nervous tone "Terrifying, but nice."

"You have no idea." Bunny explained nervously

***End of Flash back***

"He's your brother alright." said Blossom

"Don't remind me." Bunny stated making both girls laugh

"DINNER'S READY!" Bubbles called

"Come and get it!" Buttercup followed

"Come on Bunny, we'll finish later." Blossom said as they came to the table

"Um Ms. Blossom?" Bunny called "Is this sleepover a good idea?"

"I hope so, everyone is stressed because the full moon is next week. I figured a little get together will clear every ones heads."

"I get it! We fight better with less worry, you're amazing Ms. Blossom!"

"Oh Bunny cut it out, come on lets eat!"

And with that the girls gathered together to eat, play, relax, and enjoy the rest of the night with their friendship

* * *

Later that night

Boomer and Butch were sneaking into the lab under the cover of night. They managed to climb the gate and pick the lock of the back door and snuck to where all the girls were sleeping. Doing their best to stay quiet as they searched and found the safe to where the Professor hid Chemical Z. Boomer noticed the safe next to the computer and quietly called Butch over, he managed to hear the clicks for the lock and opened it to reveal… Chemical Z.

"Alright, we found it!" Boomer cheered

"Shhh, idiot!" Butch quietly whispered "Be quiet or we'll be caught."

"Oh right, sorry dude."

"Alright we got the Chemical Z, now we just have to find something the two new girls use often."

"Okay, I'll check the kitchen."

"Good, and I'll search the bathroom."

The boys split up and began their search. Butch went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet hoping to find something of Bunny's or Bloom's. Suddenly he saw a small white box with Bunny's name on it and opened it to reveal long white string

"What's this?" Butch asked as he looked at the box "What the heck is dental floss?

Not caring Butch put the floss in a small sealable bag and hurried back to Boomer. In the meantime Boomer was having no luck finding something that belonged to any of the girls or Bullet, suddenly he saw a hair brush with only brownish blond hair attached and thought it might be Kasey's. Taking the hair Boomer went back to the girls and with a devious yet happy look on his face, pulled out a marker. Butch suddenly walked in on Boomer as he began drawing on the girls' faces.

"You idiot!" Butch quietly yelled "What are you doing?"

"Dude, check it out!" Boomer spoke as he pointed at his drawings "The nerd still has her glasses on and the scary one has a mustache and beard."

"Boomer, how can you be so stupid?"

"Well I…"

"You're suppose to draw like this!"

Butch and Boomer continued drawing the night away not realizing the time

* * *

Later at the junk yard

Brick and _Her _were waiting patiently for Boomer and Butch as the black dust was putting the final touches on Mojo's machine from the plans they stole while he was asleep. Brick blushed and tried to talk to _Her _but he couldn't make one sound come out of his mouth. Just then as the machine was being completed Brick mustered the courage to speak when suddenly

"Uh… Ms. Mona…" Brick spoke "I…"

"_We're here!" _Boomer and Butch called making Brick fall over

"Just in time boys." _Her _explained "Daddy just finished."

"It wasn't easy." _Him_ said as he flew out of the way "Some of these parts were pretty hard to find."

"Awesome!" Boomer cheered "We got some good stuff too!"

"So all we have to do is put this stuff in the machine right?" Butch questioned "Okay so, how did you get Mom's stuff with out waking him?"

"Don't ask!" Brick answered

"I'd rather not talk about it." _Her _followed "Alright forget about that just put the stuff in up those stairs."

"_Yes sir!"_ The Boys complied and put the items in the machine

"Alright Ms. Mona." Brick called as the boys ran down the stairs

"Let's do this!" Boomer said as pulled the switch

"Take cover!" Butch called as the machine did it's thing

… … … … … … … … … … nada… … … … … … … … … …

"Hey, what happened?" Boomer asked as he stood up "When we were born that thing…"

***BOOM!***

"Exploded?" Brick mocked the now dust covered Blonde

"(Cough) Yeah… oh." Boomer answered before passing out

"Dudes, look!" Butch called making his brothers look towards the wreckage and in the machine's place were two new figures

"What's up?" Said the tall figure who turned out to be a Purple RowdyRuff with long brown hair, sharp eyes like Butch's and small square glasses

"Dude, this is awesome!" Brick cheered "So, what's your name man?"

"Call me… **Blight**!" The purple ruff answered "So, who are you?"

"That's right, they call me Brick!"

"Yo, I'm Boomer!"

"And I'm Butch!"

"And now that there's five of us we…" Brick began until he noticed something missing "Hey wait… there's suppose to be another one."

"You mean an orange one like us only smaller and with brownish blonde hair?" Blight asked

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"He's hiding behind your legs."

Brick looked to see the small orange ruff with a winter hat hiding behind him, surprisingly he looked more curious then scared as he gave Brick a big smile

"Uh hi…" Brick spoke "and you are?"

"**Blitz!**" The little ruff answered with a peace sign "Cool huh?"

"I guess since you come from Blossom's DNA and Blitz comes from Bloom's DNA, he thinks of you as his real big brother." _Her_ explained

"Alright let's get started." _Him_ spoke

"Hey wait!" Boomer called "I found this awesome toy dragon in the trash, I'd thought Blitz would like it."

Boomer gave the now excited child the dragon toy and stood back

"Alright boys line up." Him ordered nicely "Now it's time for your gift."

"_Finally!_" the three original boys cheered

"So, what's this all about?" Blitz asked

The three boys did their best to explain everything to Blitz and Blight. They explained their birth, their life and their problems with he PowerPuff Girls

"Wow!" Blitz said in amazement "So if we get these new powers, we can be come real Super Awesome Monster Villains?"

"That's right cutie." _Her_ answered with her claw to Blitz's face making him smile and blush "Now here's you're prize!"

_Her_ flew back a distance and magically pulled out a big glass jar and to the boys surprise inside were… Black Z-Rays

"Black Z-Rays?" Brick spoke unimpressed "That's how you're going to make us more powerful?"

"Not exactly boys." _Him_ explained "Inside this jar is not only Black Z-Rays, but also a large portion of my Black Dust. You see the girls had their powers for a long time now and are more powerful than before. You've never seen this power because they didn't need it for you. So with these new **Super Black Z-rays **you will be jus as powerful if not more powerful than those girls will ever be. Now, if you want to back away from this, I'll understand."

The boys looked at each other and agreed, it was go time!

"Alright boys." _Her_ warned "This may sting a bit."

Her released the Z-Rays and the group watched in awe as the small jar released a gigantic beam which separated into five individual beams each hitting the boys making them cry out in pain. The dark lightshow ended with a huge explosion of smoke, once cleared The dust and _Her_ looked in all at what they created

"Um… Dad?" _Her _stuttered "I don't think those PowerPuffs will be a problem any more. Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

The next morning at the Utonium labs

The girls were all waking up to a beautiful new day ready for anything, or so they thought…

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

"BUBBLES!" Bunny screamed "What happened to your face?"

"MY FACE?" Bubbles complied "What happened to _your _face?"

The girls all panicked as they looked around to see the huge mess the place was, what the girl really couldn't figure out was… HOW THE HECK DID THEY SLEEP THROUGH THIS?

"Please someone tell me this is all a dream." Blossom panicked "Yeah that's right! This is all a dream, a bad dream caused by Buttercup's cooking!"

"Hey!" Buttercup complained "This isn't my fault!"

"Uh… girls?" Kasey called near a wall "I think I know who did this."

Kasey's response made all the girls rise up and walk to the wall, and there in plain sight were the words that solved the mystery

**Da RowdyRuff Boys Rull!**

"ARGH, I can't believe those guys!" Buttercup growled

"I know, they can't even spell "The" and "Rule" right." Bubbles commented making the other girls and Bullet faint

"Good morning gi… what the?" The Professor asked in shock "What in the world happened here?"

The girls all tried to franticly answer the man at the same time but their frantic attitudes all just made him uneasy

"You know what, forget it." The professor stated with his hand to his head "Someone has to clean this up!"

The girls groaned and sighed as they had no choice but to get the cleaning supplies.

* * *

_Part 2_

One week later nearing Zero Hour

After a week of research the girls discovered that The Restoration Ritual for _Him_ had to take place in New Townsville's center, in New Townsville park. The girls did their best to forget about the whole incident with the Rowdyruff Boys intruding in the lab and raced towards their destination.

"Are you sure this is the right place Bunny?" Bubbles asked

"Positive!" Bunny answered "The Professor, Ken and I searched through everything we could for the whole week and we all came to the same conclusion."

"I hope you're right." Blossom explained "We have to prevent him from coming back a all cost."

"Look there's the park." Buttercup called

"Lets land!" Blossom ordered and the girls complied

Once on the ground the girls looked all around the area to make sure the coast was clear so they could make their plan.

"Well, we're here." Buttercup complied "And not a moment too soon, the sun's going down."

"I'm kind of nervous." Bunny explained "This is big, who knows what _Her _has planned for us."

"I know it's scary." Bubbles followed "But there's nothing we can do, all we can do now is wait."

"As long as we stick together we can take what ever she throws at us." Blossom spoke

"Yeah, we can beat her!" Bloom cheered "Right Bullet?"

"CHEE!" Bullet agrees

"Oh how cute, you think you can win." A voice came forcing the girls to look towards it "Well, I just might surprise you."

"_**HER!**_"

"The one and only!"

"Girls get ready!" Blossom ordered "Give up _Her_, we know about everything you have to do and you'll never succeed."

"Oh, really?" _Her_ spoke then began glowing a dark light as she chanted a strange spell _"Ho Ratla fo Lvie nekawa morf ruoy tser, os ew nac esu ruoy rewop rof ruo retsam fo ssenkrad! Eht thgil llahs elbmert, eht srats llahs llaf dna eht retsam lliw tcrrurser raef ni lla! __**Ho Ratla fo Lvie nekawa morf ruoy tser, os ew nac esu ruoy rewop rof ruo retsam fo ssenkrad! Eht thgil llahs elbmert, eht srats llahs llaf dna eht retsam lliw tcrrurser raef ni lla! **_

The ground began to shake as _Her's _dark aura began to glow darker and darker. The girls began to panic flew into the air and watched as the ground began to split apart as what looked like an altar rose from the ground high into the sky with four pillars around it. The girls looked in awe as _Her_ came to the top and placed _Him's _body on the altar then looked at the girls.

"Surprised?" _Her _asked "This is the Altar of evil, this is where _Him _gains his powers in case of an emergency, it may be old but it will get the job done!"

"So that's the place huh?" Blossom pointed out "No wonder why we couldn't find it."

"This is no time to be impressed!" Buttercup explained "We have to stop _Her _NOW!"

"Right! Let's Roll!"

Blossom led the charge when suddenly she was hit by a strange beam of light and fell on the grass incased in a block of ice

"BLOSSOM!" Bloom called and flew down to help, but suddenly she was bombarded with fire balls which barely missed her "What in the world was that?"

The other girls were having problems of their own when all three were suddenly hit with a strong gust of wind and then as if something grabbed their feet it slammed them into the ground

***BOOM!***

"OW! What the heck was that?" Buttercup asked as she stood up

Suddenly a strange sound came in low "Ah ha ha ha!"

"I don't know." Bunny answered "Maybe it's a new monster _Her_ made."

The sound suddenly came in a little louder "Ah ha ha ha!"

"Hey, do you guy's hear that?" Bubbles asked

Blossom who was now free yet shivering came over to the group with Bloom and Bullet

"MS. BLOSSOM!" Bunny shouted as she got up to greet her now unfrozen friend "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but…" Blossom paused as she heard the strange laughter again the looked up at the pillars "THERE!"

Blossom pointed making the girls look at the source of the laughter, their eyes widened as they stared at the three oppressors who jumped and landed in front of them.

"Like them girls? We made them just for you!" _Her_ teased "Daddy and I made them into the perfect bodyguards, introduce yourselves to your targets boys Oh ho ho ho ho ho!

The girls stared in fear at the new improved **RowdyRuff Boys Z**. They looked the same, however they all had different weapons, black leather jackets with straps that matched their colors on the sleeves which were rolled up some to show a little of their arms as well as their collars and the bottom, on the left side of their jackets was the letter "R" and on their backs instead of a heart was a skull and a belt similar to the girls only with black instead of white and a "R" instead of the P. But the most noticeable difference was that they were all as tall if not taller then the girls now.

"**HYPER BRICK!" **Brick said with his new weapon, in place of his spit straw was two red water pistols "Hey girls, like our upgrades?"

"**ROLLING BOOMER!" **Boomer followed with his new weapon instead of a bunch of cotton swabs was one long Blue staff with small white metal orbs "Awesome huh?"

"**POWERED BUTCH" **Butch said with his new weapon in stead of his smelly socks which he used as boomerangs he drew a large star shaped blade "Ready for some pain ladies?"

"No way." Bubbles trembled in fear with the other girls but Blossom stood up and firm ready for a fight

"Come on girl we can't give up!" Blossom ordered giving the girls the confidence to stand up "We have to protect New Townsville and every one we love, we have too much at stake to lose… WE CAN'T GIVE UP!"

The girls got up and readied their weapons ready for any thing _"RIGHT!"_

'So fighting to protect something important make them stronger huh?' Brick thought as he took a quick peak at _Her _and blushed 'Whatever.'

"Alright boys you want to fight, bring it!" Blossom commanded when suddenly fire balls came out of the sky making the girls back away "What the?"

"You thought you had the advantage because you out numbered us right?" Brick taunted as he pointed to the sky as three figures landed in between the groups "Think again, meet _our _new members!"

The girls stood in shock at the new RowdyRuffs stood in front

"**STARRY BLIGHT!" **The purple one stated adjusting his small glasses and showing off his weapons, although they looked like wrist bands they fired electrified whips which zapped everything they hit "Shocked? Good."

"**BURNING BLITZ!" **The small orange ruff cheered with his green and orange eyed and bellied fire breathing dragon doll which was now big enough for him to ride on "And this is my partner **Burns**!"

"Growl!" Burns called

"_What ever you enjoys, we destroys. So lets make some noise for __**The RowdyRuff Boys!"**_

"No way." Blossom said in shock "Now there's five of them?"

"Just like the five of us." Bubbles followed

"So that's why they snuck in the Professor's lab." Buttercup explained angrily

"Girls, can you feel that?" Bunny asked "These guys are filled with so much darkness… I… I don't know if we have a chance."

"We can beat them!" Bloom said with confidence "We just have to stick together and believe!"

"Chee!" Bullet agreed

"I don't think so half-pint." _Her_ teased "You see we're going to play a game, You have Twenty minutes to defeat your counterpart and come and stop me. Think you can do that?"

"_Huh?" _The girls all asked

"Good now let the match begin!"

Her raised her claws in the air making the black powder appear around each girl and their counterpart making each group disappear.

* * *

Suddenly in another part of town

Blossom looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in Fuzzy's Forest

"Fuzzy's Forest?" Blossom asked "But why here?"

"Why not?" Brick said as he aimed his gun at her "Now that your friends are not around I can finish you my self… I've been waiting a long time for this, NOW DANCE, **Boiling Bullets**!"

Brick fired his weapons but Blossom dodged the water as it hit a near by rock, flew right through it and knocked over a tree behind it. Having no choice Blossom rolled out of the way, she tried using her yo-yo but Brick was too far away and his weapon was for long distance battle. Blossom ran into the forest with Brick in pursuit taking any and every shot he could. Blossom ran in fear of the weapon hiding behind trees so Brick couldn't get a clear shot. Brick waited between the river and the trees standing in one spot hoping to get a clear shot at Blossom.

"What's the matter sissy girl? Scared of my **Hydro Blasters**, _Him_ upgraded my spit straw into these new awesome water guns. With these I can shoot water hot enough to melt any thing or even cold enough to freeze it! So what are you going to do little baby?" Brick smiled as he teased Blossom who hiding closer that Brick realized "Humph… Fine I don't have to beat you anyway, all I have to do is keep you here until the boss is revived."

'Dang, he's right.' Blossom thought 'If I don't find a way out of this _Him _will be revived… I could fly away, but if he sees me he'll shoot me down. Think Blossom THINK!'

"Bah where's the fun in that, I'll just use my new attack." Brick aimed his gun as it began glowing when suddenly **"BLIZZARD BLASTS!"**

The Guns fired a gigantic white light at the trees on the left. Once gone the trees where all incased in ice, frozen solid due to one shot. Blossom looked in horror as she realized what one more blast could do the her.

"Alright! One more time!" Brick called as he charged for another shot, scared and helpless Blossom had no choice but to embrace herself when suddenly "GOOD BYE, **BLIZZARD BLAST!**"

…..poof…. Dud….

"What the?" Brick said as he looked at his water guns as they lacked the one thing they needed, water "Shoot out of ammo, No problem I'll just go in the river and…"

Suddenly Blossom came out of hiding and pounced on Brick, he was still standing but Blossom had her feet on his thighs as she stood up and held his hands up into the air

"Not so tough now, huh big boy?" Blossom teased the angry ruff "You're not the only one who can freeze things."

Blossom took a deep breath and blew her ice breath incasing Brick in ice, as soon as Brick was covered Blossom lifted the ice cube and tossed him in the river and watched as he sank to the bottom. Blossom caught her breath and feeling victorious she left to finish what she started and flew as fast as her exhausted body could.

* * *

At the same time in a park

Bubbles and Boomer stood as they looked around their surroundings

"This park, this is the park we come too all the time." Bubbles said as she looked "This is also where I met Cody."

"Aw, how sweet" Boomer teased making Bubbles look at him as he stood on the pole where the swings were hung "Too bad we have to wreck the place."

Boomer attacked with his staff making Bubbles defend her self with her wand. As the weapons made contact the ground beneath bubbles gave in some as she wobbled but stood her ground, Boomer attacked again with a horizontal swing but Bubbles flew into the air and swung her wand

"**Bursting Bubbles!" **Bubbles attacked but Boomer had other plans

"**Phantom Wind!" **Boomer spun his wand around causing a large gust of wind causing the Bubbles to be blown back attacking their owner, Bubbles defended her self making Boomer saw an opening and hovered above Bubbles "Take this,** Baton Extend!"**

The weapon did as it was told and extended towards Bubbles, hitting her and crashing her into the ground then shrunk back into a foot long stick. Bubbles looked up and saw Boomer as he laughed at the girl as she laid on her back on the floor

"Like it this is my new **Phantom Baton**!" Boomer explained as he twirled it like if he was the leader of a marching band "_Him_ upgraded my lame-o cotton swabs, into this awesome staff. I can make it extend, spin it to make hurricanes or like your Electro Bubbles the ends can go on fire. You might as well give up Blondie."

'Oh no!' Bubbles panicked 'He's so much stronger now, how do I stop him?'

"Here I come!" Boomer called as one of the ends of his Baton came on fire like a fire dancers, he then charged and swung the flaming end at Bubbles like a hammer. Bubbles blocked the attack with her wand causing her to quickly sink more into the ground. Boomer's staff came closer and closer to her face as his greater strength forced Bubbles into a corner " The only sad thing is we never got to know each other better, Any last words?"

"Just two!" Bubbles said as she grunted then took a beep breath **"GET OOOOOOOOOOFFFFF!"**

Bubbles' sonic scream caused Boomer to fall off, as he took the full impact of the attack. As he covered his ears and rolled on the floor screaming in pain, seeing an opening Bubbles took to the air and went on the offensive

"Take this, **ELECTRO BUBBLES!**" Bubbles swung her wand as many times as she could as hundreds of electricity filled bubbles flew at full speed at Boomer, who managed to see them coming just a little too late…

***BOOM***

The attack worked as a large cloud of smoke covered Boomer, seeing her chance Bubbles took off hoping to get to her destination on time "Ow my back!"

The smoke cleared as Boomer was left on the ground paralyzed from the electricity.

"Oh Man…" Boomer complained as he was unable to move "The others aren't going to like this…"

* * *

At the same time at New Townsville Stadium

Buttercup looked around as she stood in the middle of the soccer field looking around as she grew curious as to what was next

"Alright Botch, where are you?" Buttercup asked when suddenly she heard a whirling sound and looked to she the large shuriken come towards her she managed to dodge it but it doubled back, missed again and flew back to it's owner who was standing on the bottom of the dome upside down "There you are!"

"That's right and the name is Butch." He said as he landed in front of Buttercup and spun his weapon around on his fingers "Like it? This is my **Star Shuriken**, My old stinky sock boomerangs were upgraded in to this. Well I've always been fond of ninjas… and now…" He stopped as he disappeared and reappeared behind Buttercup "I am one."

Butch then kicked Buttercup in the back knocking her on the ground, Buttercup quickly got up as Butch threw his weapon again

"**Star Shuriken!" **Butch called as he threw his weapon at Buttercup

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!" **Buttercup called as she sent a shockwave with her hammer

The two attacks collided causing a smokescreen, using it to her advantage Buttercup used this to her advantage as she jumped through the smoke and swung her hammer hoping to knock him out. Unfortunately it didn't work as Butch stuck his hand out and stopped her hammer on the spot, the shuriken came back to him as he tried to slash Buttercup but she managed to get out of the way with her hammer in tow.

"Forget it sissy." Butch teased the now shocked Buttercup "I'm Bigger, stronger, and faster then you'll ever be, not to mention my star shuriken is great for long distances. Give up!"

"I don't think so!" Buttercups growled as her eyes glowed "You're not the only one with a long distance attack, **HEAT VISION**!"

Buttercup fired her lasers at Butch, unfortunately his new speed made it impossible to hit him. Butch counterattacked with his weapon, the spinning star and the burning laser collided trying to push each other back. The shuriken came closer and closer to Buttercup when at the very last second she managed to limbo under the weapon before it hit her. Thinking fast Buttercup swung her hammer sending a shock wave hitting the star trapping it in a wall, she then turned her attention to Butch and began rapid firing her beams.

"Ha ha miss me, miss me again" Butch teased and the finally stopped in front of the scoreboard, Buttercup paused for a sec then suddenly gave a grin and fired two more beams purposely missing Butch leaving him confused "What was that? So do you have something to say."

"Um… I don't know, how about…" Buttercup spoke teasing him "Look out behind you."

"…. wha… How stupid do you think I am?" Butch yelled as he suddenly heard a noise causing him to turn around too late as the giant score board fell on top of him

***CRASH***

"Very stupid! Blossom and Dad always tell me to use my head." Buttercup answered as she flew straight up breaking through the dome and flew towards the center of the city "Got to hurry, I hope I'm not too late!"

As Buttercup flew off Butch lifted the scoreboard off of him, got his weapon and flew out of the dome, only to discover Buttercup was gone and he had no idea where the park was. Having no choice Butch growled in frustration as he angrily hung his head in defeat

* * *

At the same time near the tenement

Bunny looked around only to see her home and her counterpart standing with his arms behind his back as he stared down at her as he readied his weapons

"So my dear, are you ready to do this?" Blight asked adjusting his glasses then giving an evil grin

"Listen to me." Bunny pleaded "We don't have to do this, if _Him_ is released he could destroy the whole world."

"Who cares? I just want to have fun." Blight explained as the whips came out of his arm bands "Theses are my **Spider Whips**, I would have used your dental floss as lassos but these are much better I can whip and shock you at the same time. BRING IT!"

Blight jumped down and whipped at Bunny trying to hit her, but she was too quick. She fired her Kendama's ball when he landed only to miss, as he charged at her she retracted the ball back hoping to hit him from behind and catching him with her hammer in front. Unfortunately just before hitting him he flipped over her making the ball return to it's pin.

"That's enough, **Cocoon Net!**" Blight yelled as he fired multiple whips flew out encasing Bunny's entire body except her head and her hand with her kendama "Now I got you! Man… this was too easy, I can't believe I was cloned from the weakest member. So before I zap you, any last words?

"Ugh… just two! **Kendama Cannon!**" Bunny yelled as she aimed her weapon with all her might and fired the ball right into Blight's face hitting him across the sky loosening the ropes and freeing Bunny who went in pursuit "Two more, **Kendama Hammer!**" Bunny swung her hammer sending Blight off into the distance, feeling satisfied with her victory Bunny caught her breath and flew off to the park "I may be the weakest but that's no reason to underestimate me. I better hurry the ritual is almost done!"

* * *

Also at the same time at the school!

Bloom and Bullet floated around the grounds in search of her clone/opponent.

"I don't see him any where." Bloom said as she pondered "Do you Bullet?"

"Cheep…" The squirrel doll sadly said as she shook her head saying NO

"Hmm… I wonder." Bloom crossed her arms as she thought for a moment "Hey, I know… let's sneak off to the park before he finds us, that way we can stop _Her _from calling _Him_!"

"CHEE!" Bullet cheered as she jumped back on Bloom's shoulders

"Let's go!" She shouted as she took off only to be bombarded with fire balls, she managed to land and see the source of the attack "No, not you!"

"That's right me… and Burns." The small orange RowdyRuff explained as he and the dog sized Dragon toy appeared right in front of his opponent "You can't leave yet, we have a score to settle. I know all about you and what you all did to my big brother and his friends, so now it's pay back time little baby. GO BURNS!"

"Growl!" The dragon roared as it fired more of it's fire balls at the two little heroes making them dodge.

Bloom went on the offensive but try as they might all their attacks missed.

"Nah nah, You missed me!" Blitz teased as he gave chase to Bloom and Bullet on top of Burns "You can't beat me like that, you or your lame little rat don't stand a chance against the awesome might of Blitz and Burns"

"RAWR!" Burns cheered

"He's right Bullet." Bloom spoke as she tried to get away with Bullet in her arms "We have to find a way to hit him… wait that's it! ALL RIGHT TOUGH GUY FOLLOW ME!"

Bloom led the two on a chase into the school and reached her destination, the indoor gymnasium.

"Well it's been fun but what are you going to do now?" Blitz asked as he and Burns moved in for the kill

"THIS… **Bullet Ball: Soccer Goal Kick!**" Bloom called as Bullet rolled up into her ball form and kicked the doll towards Blitz and Burn who dodged it with ease. But unknown to them Bullet bounced off a wall and struck them both from behind, then picking up speed Bullet bounced of them hitting another wall and striking them again and again and again until they were knocked unconscious. Bullet slowly rolled back to Bloom as she picked up the dizzy doll and ran for the exit "Sorry Bullet, but you did great! Now we have to get to the park and stop _Him_ and _Her_!"

Bloom left the school and took off as fast as she could hoping to get there in time.

* * *

Later at the park

The girls all managed to arrive to the altar

"Come on we have to hurry!" Blossom yelled as they all landed and ran as fast as they could when suddenly

***FLASH***

"You're too late ha ha ha, YOU'RE TOO LATE!" _Her_ cheered as the _Him _doll came covered in the black powder and grew back into _Him's_ normal size. The light show ended and out came the most feared villain ever to grace New Townsville, feeling proud _Her_ took a knee "Welcome back, Father!"

"Hello girls, remember me?" Him said as he stared down at the silent and frightened girls "Ah it feels so good to be back, oh ha ha ha ha ha. Now what should I do with you?… I should finish you off right now… but I won't!"

"WHAT?" Her asked in surprise and confusion "But father why? After all they've done to you and me, why not finish them off now?"

"I'd rather finish them off while they are at full strength. Besides we have plans. Come my dear let's rest, we'll retrieve the boys and plan for our **Big Scene**! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Yes Father, bye girls enjoy for final days! OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

With that _Him_ and _Her _disappeared into the spiraling black dust, leaving the girls crying, frustrated and full of anguish

"What do we do now Ms. Blossom?" Bunny finally asked

"There's nothing we can do now." Blossom answered as she stood up "Let's go back to the lab, we'll think of something tomorrow."

"_Right…" _The girls all sighed in defeat as they had no choice but to return back to the lab

* * *

Later at the lab

Defeated and tired the girls all sighed as they reentered their base of operations after a long and hard battle only to lose.

"FUDGE… we lost!" Buttercup ranted and raved "I can't believe we lost RAAAAAAGH!"

"I know how you feel Buttercup." Blossom explained as she carried a very sad and silent Bloom on her back "But there's nothing we can do for now."

"You defeated _Him_ before?" Bunny asked sheepishly "You can do it again right…right?"

"We defeated _Him _when he was alone." Blossom answered "But now he has _Her _and the RowdyRuff Boys on his side now and for all we know he could be more powerful then before it's hard to know for sure."

"We should just relax, that's all we can do now." Bubbles explained "At least it can't get any worse."

The girls opened the door to the lab only to see… it got worse, the lab was in shambles and the whole place was turned upside down. In the corner the Professor, Ken and Poochi were all tied up

"_PROFESSOR!" _The girls all called as they ran to untie the captives _"What happened?"_

"It was Mojo!" The professor answered "He stole all the Z-Rays we collected."

The girls stood in shock at the news

"WHAT?" Buttercup yelled

"But why?" Bubbles asked

"Oh no." Bunny stated

"I know why." Blossom answered

"What do you mean sis?" Bloom asked

"Mojo… Is going with his original plan… to make more monsters."

_To Be Continued!_

_**Author's notes:**_ First I'd like to say I AM SOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was experiencing some writers block and I had other things to do! Anyway here's the new improved RowdyRuff boys as _Her's _Bodyguards, instead of making them maniacs like the original I decided to just make them cooler. Don't worry we'll see more of them. Oh and incase you're wondering about _Her's_ chant, the words are in order just spell each word backwards.

_**Next Chapter:**_ IT'S GOING TO BE BIG! It's Part one of my three part finale, an all out war between The PowerPuffs, _Him's _forces, Mojo's Plan and ALL the monsters of New Townsville and someone is going to pay the ultimate price!

Until then stay gold!


	13. War for New Townsville! Part One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this, simple as that!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or More than one"_

_**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**_

**Chapter 13: **War for New Townsville!

_Part 1: _Light and Darkness

The City of New Townsville… Man, this is getting old… anyway… it has been weeks since the PowerPuffs failed to keep the most evil villain of all existence, _Him_, from being resurrected into this world. The new year began and the question on every ones mind was "what was he planning?" Here in his high apartment we see the evil minions of Him, The RowdyRuff Boys Z Planning, Plotting and… Playing video games in regular clothes?

"Take this **Shoryuken**!" Boomer cried in his white Baseball Jersey and Blue under shirt "Air combo yeah YEAH and now… BANG BANG BANG!"

"Oh yeah!" Blight yelled in his Purple vest "Try my Level 3 **SHIN…SHOU… RYU… KEN!"**

"HYPER COMBO K.O.!" The game stated "Player two wins!"

"You are a worthy opponent Boomer…" Blight stated "…NOT! HA HA HA, okay next victim."

"Oh oh me next, me next!" Blitz cheered in his orange hockey shirt as he took the controller from the grumbling Boomer who sat on the couch

"Hey Butch!" Blight called "Can you play that cruddy rap music any louder, I don't think I'm deaf yet!"

"What are you calling Cruddy?" Butch defended wearing a green muscle shirt "This is awesome Stuff, I can never get enough! You don't like it tough, says this here RowdyRuff!

"Dude I don't know what's worse, you or the music itself." Boomer stated

"_OOOOOHHH!" _Blight and Blitz teased

"Will you guys Knock it off?" Brick ordered as he sat by the window in his red Jacket and Black under shirt

"What's that matter Big Bro?" Blitz asked

"He's still upset about losing to the PowerPuff Girls." Blight answered "They caught us off guard but next time they wont be so lucky."

"That's not all." Brick answered "I wonder what _Him_ has planned, It's been almost a month and nothing yet!"

"I don't know what my father has planned." Mona answered as she entered the room with her school clothes "I'd wish he'd hurry up too, but until then be patient."

"_Yes Ms. Mona…" _the boys all groaned

"Good, I'm heading to school now, I expect all five of you to behave got it!"

"_Yes Ms. Mona…" _

"Are you sure you'll be okay Ms. Mona?" Brick asked

"Don't worry Bricky, I'll be fine." Mona answered with a smile "Good bye!"

Mona left leaving the boys to look away from Brick and snicker

"Bricky and Mona sitting in a tree…" Boomer teased as he sung "K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

"Come on guys can't you be more mature then that?" Brick angrily asked

"Okay… Bricky and Mona sitting in a tree, F.U…"

"NOT THAT MATURE!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Butch lol'd

"Hyper Combo K.O." The game interfered "Player One Wins!"

"NO NO NO!" Blight complained "I let you win Brat!"

"Whatever loooooser!" Blitz teased "Come on Burns, give me some scales!"

"RAH!" Burns complied giving his claw to his buddy like a five

"Alright Butch, it's your turn to lose!

* * *

At the same time at the Utonium Laboratory

The Professor, Poochi, Kasey and Ken were making breakfast for the girls as they were out side all wearing karate uniforms and training like there was no tomorrow, which for al they knew there was none.

"_**Hi-ya… Hi-ya… HI-YA!" **_The Girls all cried as they continued training under "Sensei" Buttercup

"Alright Ladies, ONE MORE HIGH KICK!" Buttercup ordered "AND DO IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"_YES SIR… __**HHHHHIIIII-YYYYYAAAAA!"**_

***Cr-Cr-Crack***

"OW CRAMP!" yelled Blossom

"OWIE!" yelped Bubbles

"MY LEG!" complained Buttercup

"OOOH!" called Bunny

"Alright girls that's enough." The professor came outside to see the girls wrench in pain "If this cold weather doesn't kill you the so-called training will, now come in and eat some breakfast!"

"No way!" Buttercup defended "We still have to run twenty laps around the lab."

"Oh come on Buttercup." Bubbles complained "Can't we rest?"

"My brother always says I should do something more active." Bunny noted "But this is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry Buttercup but I have to agree with them." Blossom stated "I understand that we have to get stronger to fight whatever's next, but we've been pushing ourselves too much lately. How can we be ready for something big if we're dead on our feet?"

"Grrr… I guess you're right." Buttercup gave up "Let's change, eat and go to school."

The girls changed into their winter clothes and got ready for breakfast, there they saw Kasey with some crayons and paper

"Hey squirt, what do you think you're doing?" Buttercup yelled "You should be training with us."

"Buttercup take it easy." Blossom spoke up "Can I see those Kasey? Wow these are really cute."

"Thanks sis!" Kasey cheered as Buttercup snatched the paper

"What the? You call this Drawing." Buttercup said in shock as she held the paper in front of Bubbles, Bunny and herself "I got a question, this thing here who's it a picture of?"

"That's Bunny!" Kasey happily explained

"Really?" Bunny asked "That's me?"

"And that's Bubbles"

"I guess you sort of have the feel for her!" Buttercup explained

"This is Buttercup!"

"Oh, I breath fire huh?"

"My, it's the spitting image of you isn't it?" Blossom teased in a sweet sounding voice "What a scary little girl, how frightening!"

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY?" Buttercup yelled as fire spewed out of her mouth

The whole room busted out in laughter filling the girls with hope and joy

"It's moments like these that keep us going, it's what we're fighting for" Blossom explained making the laughter stop but making the smiles grow more "Let's never lose hope so that we can always laugh like this."

"_**Right!" **_The girls agreed

Kasey pulled on Blossom's sleeve making her look at the second drawing, a picture of her and Blossom holding hands with two birds holding a banner that stated "SISTERS FOREVER!" making Blossom give a big smile and a kiss on her forehead

"Here Squ… I mean Kasey." Buttercup blushed "Keep it up, you'll be a pro in no time."

"Thanks Buttercup." Kasey cheered

The girls all enjoyed their time together eating breakfast and left for school waving goodbye to The Professor, Ken and Poochi

* * *

Later at school

The girls passed through the gates hoping for another fun day, that was until Blossom looked to the side only to see Mona surrounded by a bunch of boys who were doing whatever they could to get her attention.

"Ms. Blossom, is something wrong?" Bunny asked with concerned

"No, it's nothing Bunny." Blossom answered with a smile "I was just thinking."

"About what Ms. Blossom?"

"Well… After school I want to check something, that won't be a problem right?"

"Uh… no, I don't think so."

"Thanks Bunny." Blossom stated before running full speed towards the school leaving Bunny full of more worry as turned to see Mona and wondered why Blossom acted the way she did after seeing her

* * *

Meanwhile at the Boys' pad

Him in his human disguise, a tall pale man with Orange hair arrived back home to deliver some news

"I've found it yes, I finally found it!" _Him_ cheered as he pulled out a large blue orb "Boys after a month of searching I have found it and the museum couldn't do any thing to stop me!"

"_Whoa! Awesome!" _The boys all spoke with glee _"What is it?"_

"That my boys is a surprise! Now, Brick I want you to go and pick up Mona from school."

"Aw… do I have too?" Brick whined "Okay fine."

"And don't be late we have plans, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Later after school

The girls were all leaving the school when they saw Mona walk by again

"Hey girls, could you do me a favor?" Blossom began "Could you pick up Kasey for me, I'll meet you all at the lab later okay?"

"Um, okay Blossom." Bubbles answered

"Thanks guys see you later!"

"Blossom wait!" Buttercup said but to no avail Blossom like lightning took off in a different direction "What's with that girl? Oh well, coming Bunny?"

"Actually I want to check something too." Bunny answered "Sorry about this."

Bunny ran off in the same direction as Blossom as Bubbles and Buttercup were left confused but decided not to think too much about it and went on their way.

* * *

Later at a park

Mona took a quiet peaceful stroll, suddenly she saw young children playing happy, merry and full of joy. To a normal person it would mean hope and happiness for the future, but to Mona it was resentment, anger, rage and false hope, it was all lies why should every one be happy when she never knew what it was.

"Excuse me, Mona?" A voice called causing her to see the source, Blossom

"Oh hello!" Mona said with a fake smile "You're in my class right, um… Blossom right?"

"That's right, can I talk to you?"

"Okay! What about?"

"Well nobody really knows about you. You always talk about your father but none of your teachers ever met him, not even on any of the PTA Meetings."

"My father is a very busy man."

"Is his body okay when he make plans for world domination?"

The situation was getting intense as Mona grew more and more impatient

"Is there a point to all of this Blossom?" Mona asked trying to hold herself back

"I just thought you might want to talk about… _Him_… and yourself." Blossom continued

"What do you mean?"

"The most beautiful girl in school shows up, rich, popular, smart and athletic, she's almost superhuman… and yet she show up the day after New Townsville was attacked by a demon known as _Her_, who also has green eyes and long pink hair under her ridiculous jesters cap. But her most redeeming quality is her ability to manipulate, just like you with boys. Now isn't that strange!" Blossom explained getting more serious

"Fu fu fu fu fu… Oh ho ho ho ho ho! So what exactly are you getting at? Just because you, the ditz, the punk and that nerd are all jealous of me doesn't mean you can accuse me of being some demon, you're all just lower life forms compare to me."

"Your right I shouldn't be accusing you of anything, but there's already too much against you. Your superiority complex make Princess's looks tame and that stupid laugh of yours just sealed your fate. NOW CUT THE ACT, I KNOW YOU'RE _HER_, I KNOW ABOUT _HIM_ AND THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO I AM! What I don't know is why…why _Him _and… why all this trouble?"

*clap* *clap* *clap*

"Bravo Blossom, Bravo!" Mona said as she gave a sarcastic applause "I was wondering if you would ever figure it out."

"I've known it for a while, I just needed to confirm it and you did… that laugh gave me all the proof I need and your attitude didn't help you either."

"Alright then shoot, what do need to know?"

"Just answer me two things you are you really… and why do this?"

"First off my name really is Mona and I never had a mother and father like you, I grew up in New Pokey Oaks Orphanage. I found _Him _and I made a family, just like I always wanted, THE END!" Mona explained as she began walking away

"But wait Mona please, Listen to me! How do you know _Him_ is not just using you?"

"My father would never do that to me!"

"He's not your father, there has to be another way wouldn't you rather be normal with a real family, why not be who you used to be?

"GASP!" Mona eyes shrank at hearing those words as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth

"Mona?" Blossom asked cautiously

"Be who I use to be…I will… I will… I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO BE WHO I USED TO BE!" Mona yelled as she transformed right in front of Blossom into her demonic jester like form "YOU… I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR SAYING THAT!"

Mona went ballistic as she did any thing she could to hit Blossom. Luckily Blossom was nimble enough to dodge all her attacks, finally Blossom went on the offensive.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Blossom called as she took out of her compact and went into action **"Hyper Blossom!"**

Once transformed Blossom and _Her_ matched blow for blow as people scampered and ran away from the super powered teens brawl. Trees were being knocked down, rocks of all sizes were flying every where and every thing that could be broken was utterly destroyed. The only thing the people who were running could see were a Pink laser and a dark red laser flying all over the place at full speed breaking every thing they touched and causing shockwaves every time they collided with each other.

"Wait stop!" Blossom called "I don't want to fight you Mona!"

Mona wasn't listening as she charged again. With one last jump Blossom fired her yo-yo ting up _Her's_ claws together, once she landed Blossom whipped _Her_ over her head and slammed _Her _into the ground making a small crater. Once down Blossom took this opportunity and froze _Her _in place with her ice breath putting a halt to the fight.

"Y-Y-You l-l-little ch-ch-cheater." Her growled as she shivered in the ice "I-I-I'll get y-y-you for t-t-this."

(Huff huff) "Now… are we going to talk…" Blossom asked "or do I have to freeze you more."

"You… I hate you… you have family, I had nothing… you have friends, I only had enemies… and worst of all… worst of all you have a sister."

"What does Kasey have to do with this?"

"You have someone to hold, I don't …you have someone to love, I don't… you don't deserve her… I DO!"

"Maybe you're right, maybe I don't deserve her." Blossom said thinking back on the day that Kasey first became a PowerPuff, when Blossom did… the unthinkable "But Kasey is the greatest gift I've ever gotten, she's my pride, my joy and I will never let ANYTHING happen to her. SHE'S _MY _LITTLE SISTER AND I'D RATHER DIE THEN SEE HER HURT!"

Suddenly out of no where Blossom was knocked to the ground and her hands and feet were covered in ice and the block holding _Her_ melted away.

"Are you alright?" Said the attacker

"Brick?" _Her_ said in surprise

"Your father told me to come get you, but do you want to finish her off first?"

_Her_ got to her feet and with her claws grabbed Bricks collars

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR HELP? Stay out this, she's mine, this is personal now!"

Blossom was at _Her's_ mercy just as she raised her claw to finish her off when suddenly…

"**Starry Bunny!" **Came a voice causing Brick and _Her _to look for it when out of no where **"Kendama Cannon!"**

A purple ball came out of no where hitting _Her_ out of the way and then knocking Brick down, suddenly out came Bunny and using her Hammer freed Blossom picked her up and flew away.

"Bunny?" Blossom asked "What are you…?"

"There's no time Ms. Blossom, Lets go!" Bunny explained as they took off

"Hey wait!" Brick yelled

"Let them go Brick." _Her _ordered

"But…(sigh) as you command miss!"

"So after a month father finally has a plan huh? Let go!"

"Right!"

"Oh and Brick… Thank you!"

"Huh… Ms. Mona?"

Leaving Brick in the dust _Her_ flew off hoping to hear _Him's_ big plan.

* * *

Later at the Lab

Bunny and Blossom were walking in talking about what transpired today

"Ms. Blossom, that was too risky!" Bunny scolded "You should've told one of us, we would have helped!"

"I'm sorry Bunny, I didn't mean to make you worry." Blossom explained "I was hoping to find out some more things about her, not to fight her."

"I understand Blossom, just please don't do things like that alone again, we're your friends and we'll always be there to help."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Bunny."

"So… What did you find out?"

"Not much other than she grew up in the New Pokey Oaks Orphanage."

"New Pokey Oaks Orphanage! My brother use to work there, maybe he knows something about Mona!"

"Good, can you call him maybe he can help?"

"Good idea Ms. Blossom!"

The girls opened the door to the main room in the lab only to see the other girls, Ken and Poochi sitting around. Bunny rushed over to the phone to talk to Barry, Kasey came over to Blossom to show her new drawings.

"Blossom looks at these I drew us kicking all the bad guys butt!" Kasey said as looked at Blossom as she didn't respond "Blossom? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Kasey." Blossom explained as she gave her a big hug "I just needed a reminder, Now come on we need to make plans. Bunny's calling her brother."

* * *

At the same time at _Him's _"Borrowed" apartment

Brick and Mona entered the home ready to hear the big news from _Him_

"Daddy, I'm home!" Mona called

"Ah Mona, it's good to see you." _Him_ called back "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine… One of those PowerPuff found out about me and attacked me."

"So, what happened?"

"Brick showed up and they ran away with their tails between their legs."

"Good job Brick, now COME ON BOYS we have plans to make."

The boys all stopped what they were doing and each took a seat at the dinning table as _Him_ and _Her_ prepared themselves.

"So Bricky." Boomer began teasing "Did the handsome knight get a kiss from his Princess?"

"SHUT UP!" Brick yelled as the others laughed

"Does this mean I'm getting a big sister now?" Blitz asked cutely

"NO BLITZ, that's not how it works! What are you guys telling this kid?"

"Alright boys that's enough." Him began making everyone go silent as he showed off the Blue orb again "Now that we are all together I want to show you all something. THIS IS MY Night orb, it has the ability to spread my powers all over the city"

"That's amazing dad, but what can it be used for?" Her asked

"You see my dear there are more monsters in this city then we realize. There are dozens of beings who were effected by the Black Z-rays and not turned into monsters."

"So this thing will change them?"

"Exactly and it will turn this awful cold weather in to beautiful warm summer days, then after that we will form an army of monsters. But wait there's more! Once we recollect the dark energy the darkness will grow and grow and grow and soon the whole planet will be covered in Darkness and monsters will rule the world and humans will become slaves as we on the top and WE SHALL RULE THE ENTIRE EARTH! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab

The girls all gathered around the dinning table discussing what happened today and all the information they got on Mona.

"I just got off the phone with my Brother." Bunny explained "He told me about how the nun who ran the place abused a poor girl named Mona and that for thirteen years she treated her like garbage because the orphanage was having problems, so she thought of Mona as a curse. She ordered everyone to look at her as she did and… well… I'm sorry but I can't imaging a whole life like that."

"That's okay Bunny." Blossom explained "Your brother helped more than expected. Thank you, both of you. So did you tell him anything else?"

"Oh, he asked me why I asked about Mona and I told him I met her and that she had a family now, lucky for me that made him very happy."

"That's good Bunny, maybe it's best he doesn't know the whole truth. So Ken did you find any information on Pokey Oaks Orphanage?"

"Well as it turns out." Ken began explaining showing the girls a map of the area around New Townsville "The Orphanage was located here before it collapsed and if you look you'll see that's it downstream of the river, she must have found it there."

"Before it collapsed?" Bubbles asked "What happened to it?"

"Maybe Mona and _Him_ did that." Buttercup answered "After hearing how they treated her, I wouldn't blame her."

"No wonder she went bonkers when I talked to her." Blossom explained "If only I had known, still we have to help her somehow."

"Forget it Blossom, she made her choice! What ever happens to Mona now is her own fault!"

"Buttercup I know you're angry but, if you think about it maybe Mona thought she didn't have a choice."

"Blossom?" Kasey called "Is there a way we can help her?"

All the girls looked down and sulked at Kasey's question simply for the fact… they had no answer. Suddenly the professor came into the room with news on what he has been working on for the past few weeks.

"Girls come in here, I have something to show all of you." The Professor spoke and the group responded and went into his workshop, the girls looked around and saw The DyNaMo in it's separate pieces… all five of them "The DyNaMo will soon have two more modes to go with Bunny and Bloom."

"_WOW!" _The girls all said in awe

"Bunny's mode is finished but Bloom's will take a little more time, however that's not the only thing I wanted to show you come along now."

The girls walked further into the Professor's shop as he opened the doors to reveal a large laser gun

"Professor, what is that?" Blossom asked in shock

"This little beauty is my Z-Ray Disrupter." The Professor proudly explained "In theory, when fired at someone or something infected by Z-Rays it would separate the Z-Rays from the target. I was developing this while researching Bunny's condition, hoping to find a cure. I used Professor Pithium old invention to see if I can make a more permanent solution, however it proved to be more difficult than I thought."

"So, what are you planning to do with it Professor?" Bubbles asked

"It works the same as the device we borrowed from the past only much more powerful, but it hasn't been tested yet, so I'm hoping to use it on either _Him_ or _Her_."

"Alright we got this in the bag." Buttercup gloated "We just blast _Him _with the laser, grab the doll, get rid of the black dust, beat up the RowdyRuff Boys and get home before bedtime, piece of cake right?"

"In theory Buttercup, but it's still not done yet. It's more powerful but we don't know what will really happen yet and it's still unfinished. Hopefully I won't have to use it until it is. Heaven forbid I have to use it now, who knows what would happen if it zapped one of you girls."

"We understand Professor!" Bunny explained "Let's just hope _Him _or Mojo don't make their move so soon!"

"Bunny's right." Blossom interfered "Mojo has all the Black Z-Rays and he has a new hide out that none of us can find, it's almost been a month and he hasn't made a move yet."

"I know right!" Bubbles jumped in "It's weird not fighting Mojo everyday like we used to, I don't know who's worse Mojo or _Him_."

"I know this anticipation is driving me crazy." Buttercup growled "But we can't just make the first move, blast it!"

The group all continued to worry when suddenly Ken came busting through the door in a frantic state

"GIRLS, I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING COME ON!" The group responded and followed Ken to his laptop where he showed off the news of a museum robbery and the footage of a very familiar thief "Notice anything?"

"Is that… _Him_?" Blossom asked in shock

"It is a possibility, but that's not what I wanted to show you." Ken explained turning to a news article "This is what he stole, it's called the Night orb!"

"The Night Orb?" Kasey asked

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

"I looked more into it and found this." Ken continued as he opened another page "According to this the Night Orb has been in containment since the Edo period after Him was first captured by The GoodEnough Girls X. It says here that Him used the orb as a amplifier for his powers, I don't know how it works but I don't have to tell you it's going to be bad."

"Hey, why is it so dark out?" Bubbles called getting everyone's attention "It's only four thirty, but the sky is almost black and…"

"AAAAAHH!" Bunny screamed in pain as her dark aura began showing covering her body

"BUNNY!" Blossom called to her friend who was now on her knees "Bunny, what's wrong?"

"Ms. Blossom stay back!" Bunny pleaded as she was changing into her monster form "I'm transforming again… HELP ME!"

The girls stood back as their friend wrenched in pain as the transformation took place. Bunny's enlarging body began ripping her clothes and her mind as she took on her now misshapen form. Once done the girls stood there as they noticed something wrong with her friend, usually the monster was calm and only attacked when provoked.

"RRRRAAAAGH!" Bunny's monster form screamed as it went on a rampage "Destwoy New Townsville, Master _Him_ commands it."

"BUNNY STOP!" Blossom called as she jumped in front of her rampaging friend "Please Bunny stop!"

"Blossom NO!" Kasey called as she grabbed her compact ready to transform but was stopped by Buttercup as she put her hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry." Buttercup explained "Your sister will be fine."

"But…" said Kasey but she couldn't help but worry

"Bunny, please stop." Blossom continued as the monster lifted the large television over her head about to crush her "Bunny please, it's me Ms. Blossom remember?"

"M…Ms. Bw….Ms. Bwossom?" The monster said as she paused confounded at what she was about to do to the one person she respected as much as her brother "Ms. Bwossom… hewp Bunny… _Him's_ in Bunny's head… _Him _says to smash…."

"HIM?" Blossom said in shock 'It must be that night orb thing, that must be what's happening to Bunny.' " Bunny listen to me, I need you to grab your compact… and transform."

"Okay." The monster responded and did as she was told **"Stawwy Bunny!"**

The monster's words triggered the compact changing her back into human form with what little clothes she had left as she stood on all four on the floor

"Bunny, are you okay?" Blossom asked as she picked up her friend

"Ms. Blossom?" Bunny spoke "What happened? Why did I transform?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out! **LETS GET'EM GIRLS!**"

"_**YEAH!"**_ The girls all screamed with determination as they once again did what they do best

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"Wish us luck Professor." Blossom stated

"Girls wait." Ken called halting the girls from flying off "Look at this!"

Ken showed the girls his laptop again, this time showing a live news footage of all monstersattacking New Townsville at the same time.

"It must be that aura in the sky." Poochi explained

The news continues as the girls noticed some of the footage

"THAT'S OUR HOUSE!" Blossom shouted

"MOM AND DAD ARE HOME!" Bloom yelled

"CHEEP!" Bullet continued for them

The footage continues as the girls noticed a pattern

"My home!" Bubbles noticed "OH NO, GRANDMA!"

"The monsters are attacking our homes!" Buttercup explained "Why?"

"Wait, Him knows our secret identities right." Bunny began "When I transformed I could hear his voice in my head, HE'S ATTACKING OUR FAMILIES TO GET TO US!"

"We have no choice!" Blossom spoke up "We all have to go to our homes and meet back here asap, then we go after _Him_!"

"_ROGER!" _The girls all stated then took off as fast as they could in all directions

"Girls wait!" Ken called but it was too late

"What do we do now Ken?" Poochi asked

"Get dad, they may need our help."

* * *

_Part 2: This Means War!_

Later at Blossom and Bloom's house

Blossom and Bloom from the sky noticed the doors knocked down as monsters entered the house searching for their parents

"Oh no, I hope Mommy and Daddy are okay!" Bloom panicked

"Look on the roof!" Blossom pointed out "They're okay, you get Mom and I'll get Dad."

"Okay!" Bloom obeyed as they flew towards them "Okay Mo… I mean Miss, just hold on to me!"

"Look dear, it's the PowerPuff Girls!" The Mom said as the girls lifted them to safety "Huh… have me met before

'Oh that's right we can't be recognized when we're PowerPuff girls.' Bloom thought "Uh… No miss we haven't. Bullet, watch our backs!"

"Cheep!" Bullet saluted like a soldier and as the monsters came onto the roof Bullet at high speed attacked knocking all monsters off while the girls landed on the street, suddenly more monsters came surrounding the girls

"You two get behind us!" Blossom commanded as she and Bloom went on the attack as more and more monsters came at them "This is not good!"

"There's too many of them." Bloom stated as she was running out of breath "What do we do now?"

The girls were running out of luck as more and more monsters appeared, but as all hope seemed lost…

***BOOM* *BOOM***

Explosions came out of nowhere separating the girls from the monsters

"THIS WAY!" a voice called making the girls grabbed their parents and flew off following the voice "The Monster Shelter is this way."

"The Monster Shelter?" Bloom asked

"It's a place for emergencies." Blossom explained as they flew with the adults "It's was built after _Him's _last attack, these two will be safe there."

The girls landed and escorted the two adults inside

"Thank you both of you." Their mom stated as she and their father began walking inside "Oh, if you find our daughters can you help them please!"

"Don't worry Miss, we'll find them!" Blossom said reassuring the family as they walked inside

"I wonder how our parents would react if they ever found out." Bloom asked with concern "Would they tell us to stop?"

"Chee…" Bullet cooed comforting her partner

"I don't know." Blossom answered "But it's our job to protect them and every one else in the city. I'm going to call the others so they can rendezvous with us here."

"That's great, but I wonder who's voice that was that saved us." Bloom pondered

"That was me." The voice called again as to the girls surprise it belonged to a familiar figure

"_PRINCESS?" _both girls called

"You helped us, but why?" Blossom asked

"Because, I need your help." Princess in her monster form answered "I was enjoying dinner with my family when suddenly I felt weird, I ran to my room, transformed for no reason and flew out the window as fast as I could."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Blossom hesitated "Thank you."

"Whatever… so when are the others coming?"

"Soon, don't worry."

* * *

Meanwhile at Bubbles' house

Bubbles just appeared in her front yard and ran inside as she heard her Grandmother scream for help

"Get away from her! **Bursting Bubbles!**" Bubbles yelled as she swung her wand knocking the monsters out of the way so she could get to the old woman "Are you all right miss?"

"Oh my, thank you." Bubbles grandmother stated

"Get on my back, I'll carry you out." Bubbles ordered

The old woman did as she was told and Bubbles piggy backed her as she fended off monsters with her free hand

"**Bursting Bubbles!" **Bubbles yelled as she managed to swing her wand getting more monsters out of the way, unfortunately carrying her grandmother and defending herself proved more and more difficult, until…

"**ROAR!" **Another monster came attacking the others leaving Bubbles dumbfounded until she got a good look at the Monster she knows as her boyfriend Cody "Are you two alright?

"Oh my!" The old lady said in shock

"Don't worry miss." Bubbles tried to explain "He's a good monster, he's also my friend."

"Get on I'll take you to the Monster Shelter." Cody commanded

"Wait, my medicine!" The old lady spoke "It's in my room."

"I'll get it, don't worry. I'll catch up." Bubbles said as she ran in the house

Doing what they were told Cody and Bubbles' Grandma took off with Bubbles not to far behind with the old lady's medicine. They met at the rendezvous point where they saw Blossom, Bloom and Bullet waiting for them.

"Careful now." Bubbles said as she helped the old woman off Cody's back

"Oh thank you, both of you." Bubbles grandmother told them as she got off and slowly walked inside

"Thank you Cody!" Bubbles cheered as she hugged her monster boyfriend

"No Problem, my sweet Bubbles." Cody said quietly then turned his attention to the team mates "So, what's the plan?"

"Well first we have to wait for Buttercup and Bunny." Blossom explained "Then we'll look for _Him_!"

"Blossom?" Bubbles called looking at Princess "What's she doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here blondie?" Princess smugly asked "We need each others help, so I'm going to help."

"I don't mean to sound pessimistic but…" Blossom began before she trailed off "But we do need all the help we can get, lets just hope Buttercup and Bunny are okay."

* * *

Meanwhile at Buttercup's apartment

Buttercup reached her home only to see the women and children were being guided by the men as the monsters tried to attack, lucky for everyone The Masked Marvel, Buttercup's father, had the charisma to lead everyone to their cars and to safety. The monsters all blocked the escapees path but also lucky for them they had Buttercup

"**Graviton Drive!" **Buttercup called as she sent a shockwave through the ground sending the monsters scattered into the air "GO GO GO!"

The cars did as they were told and took off towards the shelters, all the cars were safe all except one. Buttercup's family was in the ditch, inside was Buttercup's mom holding her baby brother Sam and out side was The Masked Marvel and Buttercup's older brother Dave doing whatever they could to get the car out and fend off the monsters

"HANG ON I'M COMING!" Buttercup yelled as she rushed over and with ease lifted the car to safety "Are you okay? Good the shelters are not to far from here, Be careful."

"Thank you Miss!" Sam said as his father and brother got in the car thanking the hero who was unknowingly also a member of their family

"You be careful, okay?" The Masked Marvel explained as he began to drive off "Oh and if you see my daughter, could you tell her where we're going?"

"Okay, I will!" Buttercup explained as they began leaving for safety "Thank goodness they're okay. I'd better look around for more!"

Buttercup satisfied with the safety of her family took to the sky to look around for more trouble when she suddenly heard someone call for help

"HEEELLP!"

"Hang on I'm coming!" Buttercup called as she flew at top speed to the caller, but once she got there she saw a young man and another familiar figure fending off the random monsters "It's Jason and… SEDUSA?"

Buttercup decided to land and take out the monsters, once both were done in a flash she turned and readied herself to fight Sedusa

"No wait stop, she's not evil this time." Jason explained as he jumped between the two about to do battle

"For real?" Buttercup said in disbelief

"It's true." Sedusa explained "We were trying to find The Monster Shelter, there Jason can be safe."

"But… Annie." said Jason

"She'll be fine." Sedusa suggested "I promise."

"Fine, I'll call the others and explain to the others." Buttercup explained "Follow me, it's kind of far so stay close."

Buttercup stood on the ground so the others can stay close as she led them to the shelter… shortly the group all made it where the group met up

"Buttercup! You're okay!" Bloom cheered as she ran up to Buttercup to greet her, but she stopped when she saw a familiar figure "SEDUSA TOO?"

"Hey squirt! What do you mean "too" ?" Buttercup asked then you looked around "Princess? Cody? What are we teaming up with the monsters now?"

"If we have to when we fight _Him_." Blossom explained "I guess so."

"Hey Sedusa!" Princess called

"Long time no see!" Sedusa replied

"I'm going to call Bunny." Blossom continued as she grabbed her compact "So she can hurry up to meet us so we can fight _Him_."

"Hold up Red!" Princess interrupted "First thing first who's _Him_ and what the heck is going on with the city?"

"(Sigh) Okay, I'll explain." Blossom began as she put away her compact "You see it's like this…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Bunny's tenement

Bunny approached her home only to see monsters in all directions surrounding it

"Oh no, I better hurry!" Bunny panicked as she rushed to the house but as she got closer she noticed that monsters were not running to the house they were running away from it "Huh? What?"

"Lets get out of here!" One monster cried out

"This guy's crazy!" Yelled another

"MOMMY!" Called a large one

The monsters were running in terror from the most terrifying, brutal and dangerous monster of all… Bunny's big brother.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" Barry yelled with a base ball bat, a foot ball helmet and a bullet proof leather vest "Bring it ladies, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

Bunny although a embarrassed was happy her brother and her family was alright, suddenly out of the shadows behind him a monster was about to attack. Bunny saw the monster and was about to call out, when suddenly…

"_Boss, look out!" _Two voices called as the monster was lassoed by two long white ropes brought to the ground by two smaller food like monsters

"Thanks guys!" Barry stated as he sighed

Bunny was in shock to see her brother with two small monsters, one had a bowl full of ramen for a head and the other had a plate for a face and spaghetti for hair

"I am glad we could help with zees monsters." The Spaghetti head said with a Italian accent

"Anything for our number one customer!" The Noodle head explained

Suddenly unknown to them more monsters appeared from behind, but just before they could strike Bunny flew down and slammed her kendama on the ground sending a shock wave which sent monsters flying and running.

"AND STAY OUT!" Bunny stated proudly as the monsters disappeared

"Bunny?" Barry spoke shocking Bunny making her nervously turn around "Oh you're a PowerPuff Girl, sorry I thought you were some one else."

"Oh… uh… okay!" Bunny sighed "So Ba… big guy, why don't you move to the Monster Shelter?"

"I live with mostly sick and elderly people." Barry explained "And these monsters just keep coming."

'My brother…' Bunny thought 'What if he finds out that… I'm a monster?'

"Hey Boss, the monsters are all gone!" the Noodle Head spoke "I think now would be a good time to move."

"Alright good, you guys were great!" Barry stated "Lets get everybody in their cars and get out of dodge."

"No problem." The Spaghetti head followed "Anything for our favorite customer."

"These guys opened a restaurant near my job, trust me their food is the best!" Barry explained to the Puff who unknowingly was his sister "It's good to see that there are good Monsters, I just wish we could help the unfortunate ones but there's only so much we can do."

'I love you Barry.' Bunny happily thought

"All right let's get everyone out! Excuse me can you lead the way miss?"

"Sure thing sir!"

"Great! Hey guys once we get every one to safety I need you to help the Girls, I can handle things there."

"_Okay Boss!" _The two Monsters agreed

"No offence but this is BIG, you need all the help you can get." Barry explained

"That's okay!" Bunny agreed

"Good, LETS GO PEOPLE!"

The group all got in the cars and followed Bunny to the shelter to meet the rest of her team. They wasted no time and helped Bunny's entire family inside.

"Thanks kid!" Barry spoke kindly "You three be careful okay!"

"_Okay!" _The group said as the family went inside and Bunny gave a sigh of relief

"BUNNY!" a voice called to the group

"MS. BLOSSOM!" Bunny cheered to greet her inspirer

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah every things fine and I bought some help."

"Huh… MR. SPAGHETTI HEAD, how are you?"

"Ah Blossom!" The food based creature replied "How are you my friend?"

"I'm great." Blossom answered "It's nice to see you again."

"YO NOODLE HEAD!" Buttercup called "Long time no see."

"You too Buttercup." The other food based creature replied

"You all know each other?" Bunny asked

"We met them before you and Bloom came along" Bubbles explained

Suddenly the Professors van appeared and out came Poochi, Ken, the Professor and the yet untested Z-Ray Disrupter

"Ken?" Bloom asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help woof!" Pooch answered

"My ray just give us the edge we need." The professor explained "I just hope it works."

"Alright, so now that we're all together…" Bloom started then slowed down "What do we do now?"

"We find and stop _Him_!" Blossom answered

"HOLD IT!" Princess called putting a halt to the action "I may have the whole story, but why should I fight too."

"We have to help or we'll never turn back to normal" Sedusa explained "We don't have a choice."

"Let me handle this." Blossom slyly said as she walked over to Princess and began whispering in her ear leaving the group confused

"Ok… huh… what… FOR REAL… WELL WHAT THE HECK ARE WE WAITING FOR, LETS GO!" Princess cheered as she took off at light speed with the others following her by air, roof top and road

"So, what exactly did you tell her." Buttercup asked

"Oh not much, just some of the benefits of being superheroes." Blossom answered

"Benefits?"

"You know toy deals, comic deals, TV interviews and a possible movie deal hee hee hee."

"You are one sly fox Blossom."

The girls laughed as they flew closer and closer to the source of the terror

* * *

On the roof of the tall penthouse suite.

The night orb floated letting out it's dark aura all over the city as _Him_ and _Her_ watched the horror fest from above

"Isn't it beautiful dear?" Him spoke "Soon the city will be ours and after that it shall spread until it covers the entire world."

"Yes, father it is." Her answered as her cell phone started ringing "Hello?"

"Ms. Mona, it's Boomer!" the ruff said on the phone "We're under attack!"

"Sounds like the PowerPuffs are here."

"It's not the PowerPuffs… it's Mo… bzzzt… OH NO… bzzt… AHH!… beep beep"

"Hello… Boomer?… Father we have a problem."

"You don't know the half of it missy." a voice called making the two demons look at the source

"_MOJO JOJO?"_

"In the flesh." Mojo teased

"I suggest you leave before you get hurt." Him threatened

"AHH Let go of me!" _Her_ called as she was held hostage by a Large Gorilla wearing Mojo's helmet and on his shoulder was a strange monkey like creature with red eyes, a green visor on his head, a lavender shirt with purple stripes on his sleeves, a necktie and shorts. He looked almost human with fur only on his forearms, forelegs and had spiky hair.

"You're not going anywhere cutie." The thing said to his hostage

"WHY YOU!" _Him_ growled as he turned back to Mojo "What is that thing?"

"That thing… is my SON!" Mojo explained "Well actually he's a new type of monster I made half human-half monkey, I'd tell you how I made him but this chapter is already on the 31st page so I'll make this quick. You see…"

"Uh dad…" The little monkey spoke "They're getting away."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

_Him_ and _Her_ landed on the ground trying to escape with the Night Orb only to be stopped by an army of monkeys, apes and simians of all shapes and sizes wearing Mojo's helmet with weapons and on in their arms were beaten and bruised but still conscious RowdyRuff Boys.

"It's not nice to leave in the middle of a story." Mojo explained as he floated down with his son "Now, give me the night orb."

"_NOT SO FAST, MOJO JOJO!"_

The whole group turned to see the source of the interruption only to see…

"_The Lovely Fighting Science legend, __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

"And friends!" said Princess

"We have dibs on _Him_ first!" Blossom explained

"Curses, **MONKEY ARMY ATTACK**!" Mojo spoke as the Melee began

Monkeys, the girls, the monsters and demons were all in the mist of an all out gigantic brawl. The professor, Ken and Poochi all hid as they watched the battle. When suddenly…

"**ENOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"**

_Him_ screamed making the whole group fly apart as his dark aura glowed from his body.

"I AND ONLY I WILL RULE THIS WORLD AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Him screamed as the darkness seemed to increase inside the monsters causing them to wrench in pain

"AHHH" Princess screamed in pain "What's going on?"

"AHH" Sedusa Followed "I don't know… AHH!"

"B-BUBBLES!" Cody roared "AHH!"

The girls managed to pick themselves up from the ground as they saw their monster friends in pain

"What's going on?" Blossom asked

"AHH… MS. BLOSSOM!" Bunny screamed as her dark aura showed "I think… ah… I'm changing again… ahh!"

"_BUNNY!" _The girls all screamed as they tried to comfort their friend

"AH HA HA HA!" Him laughed "NOW NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Want to bet?" The professor called as his van appeared in front of _Him_ on with the gun on top "This Z-Ray Disrupter will stop you once and for all!"

"AH HA HA HA! How cute professor!" Him stated as he began teleporting around and around teasing the van "How can you hit such a moving target?  
AH HA HA, once you fire that device I'll just destroy it and when I'm done I'll leave you all here and destroy that foolish shelter AND ALL YOUR FAMILIES INSIDE AS WELL! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Hearing the news Blossom's eyes shrank as she stood up and slowly began walking towards _Him _and away from her friends

"Blossom?" Bloom spoke to her sister making her stop and turn with a smile

"Bloom…" Blossom began with a smile and tears "… I'm sorry."

"BLOSSOM WAIT!"

Blossom flew at full speed towards Him as he was about to attack the Professor's van which was unable to lock on and fire the untested weapon

"Well now I think I'll just finish you off!" Him stated as he aimed the Night Orb at the van, suddenly the orb was hit out of his hand by Blossom's yo-yo "What?… YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Blossom's yo-yo then wrapped around _Him's_ foot and with all her strength slammed the demon on the ground.

***BAM***

_Him_ tried to get back on his feet but Blossom grabbed him from behind to hold him in place

"You little insect!" Him growled as he struggled "Let go of me!"

"PROFESSOR!" Blossom screamed "FIRE THE LASER NOW!"

The entire group all stood silent as Blossom's order made everyone's eyes shrink at what she said. The Professor stood firm as he looked at his son and gave him the order

"Ken, we don't have a choice." The Professor stated "This my be our only shot, take it."

"But Dad!" Ken said shocked at his father's request "What if I… I… I can't!"

"Ken, I know how you feel." Pooch said to his friend "But Blossom is doing this for us, we can't let this go to waste.

"But I… I…"

"Blossom NO!" Bloom said as she got up and came to her sister

"BLOOM, STAY BACK!" Blossom ordered "This may be the only way to end all this, please let me do this."

"But…" Bloom began but Buttercup put a hand on her shoulder telling her it's okay

"YOU BRAT!" _Him_ Screamed "Why are you doing this? He'll kill us both."

"To tell the truth, I'm not that good a superhero." Blossom said as she held the demon in place "I did it mainly for myself, but now I'm doing this for everyone. Especially for the one person I cherish most… Kasey… PROFESSOR NOW!"

"KEN DO IT!" The man ordered

"BUT I… I…"

Ken having no choice locked on and shut his teary eyes and fired the beam and in a flash of blinding light hit it's mark

***FLASH***

The light hit it's mark causing smoke to rise leaving everyone in suspense as they wondered what happened, suddenly the smoke began to clear and they all heard a noise

"heh heh heh… ha ha ha… AH HA HA HA HA HA!" The smoke cleared reveling _Him…_ unharmed "It's amazing what a quick little twist can do."

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Buttercup Growled

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Bubbles said in terror

"But wait…" Bunny began "W-wh-where's Ms. Blossom?"

"She's right here deary." Him said as he dropped a long red ribbon

"Blossom's bow." Bubbles said in shock

As the smoke disappeared that was when the girls, Bullet, the monsters, The Professor, Poochi and Ken realized the impossible… Blossom… was gone.

"Blossom? No…" Bloom started in low as the news hit her harder then any monster ever could "N-no… no… NO… NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The little Puff was overcome with tears as the person she loved more than anything, the person who was always there for her and the person who promised to always protect her, her big sister Blossom… was dead.

"YOU MONSTER!" Buttercup charged but the other's held her back "LET ME GO… UGH… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Cheep?" Bullet said to her partner who could do nothing but break down in tears

"Now to…" Him started but then fell to his knees

"Father!" _Her_ called as she ran over to him "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… that beam did something to me… Where's the Night Orb?

"Right here" Mojo said with the orb in his hands "Now we shall take our leave with this I have all the pieces I need to rule the human world Bwa ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You heard him, lets go!" Mojo's son ordered

And with that Mojo, his son and the Monkey army disappeared, having no choice Her helped her limping father to the boys and with a black tornado disappeared. Meanwhile the girls all cried tears for their fallen leader, their comrade… their friend, the monsters could only look away.

"There's nothing we can do here now." The professor said as he helped everyone in the van and picked up Blossom's bow "Lets… go home… Blossom… I'm sorry…"

_To be Continued…_

* * *

GoodEnough Girls X = Ōedo Chakichaki Musume

Professor Pithium = Kennai Hiraga

Annie = Sakurako

_**Author's notes: **_#$% Why did I make such a dark and sad chapter? Anyway that was only part one of my Three part finale… I HAVE SOMETHING THAT'LL CHEER YOU UP, I don't know if it's true but it was on wikipedia. As you know it has been on wiki for a while that the PPGZ will premiere in Summer/Fall of 2011, then one day I saw this before they took it down…

"Cartoon Network USA is planning on a dub only for America, and UK. Janice Kawaye will be voicing the role of Blossom, Kath Soucie will be voicing Bubbles, and E.G. Daily has signed on for Buttercup. It will have different names from it's Japanese counterpart. Blossom will be Hannah, Bubbles will be Alice, and Buttercup will be Sam. This will be an unedited version unlike the rest of the English speaking country's. It is expected to be released in July 2011."

I hope this is true because this could mean a lot of good for CNUSA and CNUK, it's funny because ThunderCats is premiering in July too and it's drawn by Studio 4c in Japan… I wonder an Anime made for the US and an anime inspired by the US… COULD ANIME BE COMING BACK TO CARTOON NETWORK? I hope so because those dirt bags need something big to make up for what they did to Sym-Bionic Titan, those stupid mutha #$%ers, Problem Solverz my butt GRRRRR! If so here's an idea… SGT. FROG, with half the crap that Regular Show, MAD and Adventure Time get away with, it will fit right in! OH YEAH, Mojo's son is based on the art of the Monkey boy found on the PPGZ soundtrack art booklet.

_**Next chapter: **_Is Blossom really gone, what's the secret behind Mojo's son, what will become of New Townsville and what is that new yet familiar white light of hope? Find out next time!

BTW did any one spot the Lucky Star reference, It's funny because Blossom's Japanese actress also plays Kagami and yet Blossom acts more like Konata.

Anyway, See ya!


	14. War for New Townsville! Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of any characters

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Specifics or more then one"_

"**Specials"**

_**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**_

_**Chapter 14: **__War for New Townsville!_

_Part 3: Nightmares of Hope!_

The City of New Townsville, one month before the tragedy that hit the city, We see The Professor, Ken and Poochi as they watched the girls on the monitors

"I wish we could help them Dad." Ken sighed

"I know Ken, but all we can really do now is wait." The Professor Explained "However, I have been working on something that can give us an edge."

The news cheered up the boy but that would soon end when there suddenly came a loud crash form behind them

"What the?" Poochi said in shock

"Knock Knock, Mind if I crash the party!" Mojo said in his new Robo-Jojo "But now it look like it's beddy bye time."

Mojo's robot aimed an arm at his targets and fired a gas grenade which put his three victims to sleep before they could call for help, once they were knocked out Mojo climbed out and tied them up with rope just in case. Mojo broke and searched the lab when he suddenly came into the room with the Z-Ray containers and with his mighty machine took the container of black rays and made his escape before they could wake up

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Later at Mojo's hideout

Mojo set the container down and congratulated him self the only way he knew how

"WOO HOO, YES I ROCK" Mojo cheered "I rock, so hard! Now that the black Z-Rays are in my possession I, Mojo Jojo, can now create my army of monsters and rule the world… hmm… but how… hmm… It's risky but…"

Mojo searched his lab and quickly put together a small machine

"It's not much but it will have to do, now for the ingredients. First some body hair and now this, the last remaining DNA samples of the PowerPuff Girls. Heh heh heh last time I used these I created the RowdyRuff Boys but now… with this miniature version of the monster maker attached to my laptop, I will create a new monster in my own image and with the Z-rays it shall rule by my side… Well, here goes nothing."

Mojo did what he set out to do and put his machines to work. Once the ingredients were in he grabbed a hose from the container and added the setting from the laptop and began

"All right all set, now "press any key to begin" good, wait… where's the "any key"… OH, ha ha, DUH!"

And with a push of a button the machines went to work as one of the Z-Rays entered the small device Mojo ducked and covered as the machine whirled on his desk when suddenly… it stopped

"Hey you, Mr. Kcruzer what's with this gag, nothing happens somebody talks and _then_ the thing goes…"

***BOOM***

The device exploded in his face sending Mojo to a pile of garbage, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TALKING BACK TO THE AUTHOR, Mojo got up dusted himself off and saw his newest creation on his desk.

"Who are you?" The monkey boy spoke (Read last chapter for description)

"Well, I guess your Father." Mojo explained "Do you have a name?"

"Um… no"

"Alright then, you're more monkey then human this time and you mostly come my DNA this time… so for now on I'll call you Mojo Jr."

"Cool, so where are we?"

"This is my new hideout, an old abandoned building which is a lot bigger then my last one."

"Too bad this is the best you can do."

"Well what do you expect, an observatory on top of a live volcano where everyone can see it."

"I guess not, so why am I here?"

The new evil father and son duo began and spent time together, Mojo Jr. had a gift for building machines and Mojo told him all about the world and why we wanted to rule it. As time went by the duo became a real father and son pair, then one day…

"Dad, check it out!" Jr. called

"What is it son?" Mojo asked

"Watch this, I discovered this no to long ago." Jr. closed his eyes as he began glowing and changed shape he was a tall young man with dark green hair and red eyes all his fur and tail was gone and his eyes were smaller "What do you think?"

"Y-you're human!" Mojo said in shock "It must be the human DNA in you. Wait… this is perfect."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Son, I need you to go to the zoo."

A few days later Jr. spent all day at the zoo wearing a jacket and a large hat to cover his head looking at everything in the primates section, with a very suspicious camera taking as many pictures as he could of all the monkeys, apes, simians and every thing in between that wasn't human.

"Need help young man?" A zoo keeper asked

"No, I'm good." Jr. answered "I'm about to leave anyway."

"Okay come again." 'What a weird kid."

Jr's human form walked off and gave a toothy evil grin and picked up his cell phone

"Mission accomplished Dad." Jr. spoke "The trackers are on all the targets."

"Excellent." Mojo congratulated "Come home, we have to make plans."

As more time passed the father and son duo had every thing ready, then suddenly… the day came. The sky was black in the middle of the day and monsters were attacking the city. As all this was going on Mojo and his son were at the zoo about to put their plan into action.

"So _Him _made his move huh?" Mojo said and pulled out a remote and pushed the big red button "It is time."

By pushing the button Mojo's plan went into action. Back in his lab the Z-Ray container activated and in a mighty **FLASH **all the black Z-Rays flew out into the sky, where the darkness kept them hidden. However instead of staying in the sky or picking random targets all the Z-Rays flew straight to the zoo hitting as many primates as possible.

***flash* *Flash* *FLASH***

The Z-rays did their thing changing every monkey it hit into a super intelligent evil talking ape. The new villains all chattered with confusion until Mojo stood high on top of his robot and made his speech

"MY FELLOW SIMIANS!" Mojo began "I HAVE GIVEN YOU THESE POWERS TO FOLLOW YOUR DESTINIES, IT IS TIME WE OPPOSE THE THUMB OF MAN WHICH WE HAVE BEEN UNDER SINCE THEY FIRST APPEARED ON OUR PLANET. NOW, WE SHALL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS AND RULE THIS WORLD STARTING WITH THIS CITY. PUTTING ALL THESE HUMANS IN CAGES WHERE THEY BELONG. Now… WHO'S WITH ME!

"_**RRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRWWW!" **_All the monkeys roared giving Mojo their support

"Wow, nice speech dad!" Mojo Jr. congratulated "So, now what?"

"We attack… _Him_." Mojo stated "And we steal the Night Orb."

"The Night Orb? What's that?"

"I saw it in some news papers not to long ago. It's the source of his power, just imaging what I can do with that power. I let _Him_ steal it first so he can drop his guard as we attack."

"I see, then what."

"We make city hall our new home and base, let's hurry before the PowerPuff Girls attack… ALL RIGHT APES LETS MOVE!"

"_**RRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRWWW!" **_

* * *

(Hours Later) Present Time

"And that's the story." Jr. explained to his hostages the Mayor and Ms. Bellum "My father is a genius, just look how happy he is."

The monkeys were taking over, capturing monsters and humans and keeping them separate as they took over, and Mojo on the stairs cheering his victory.

"WOO HOO, YES I ROCK" Mojo cheered "I rock, so hard! I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded in my greatest and most brilliant plan ever and I, Mojo Jojo, Shall be… KING… OF THE PLANET OF THE APES!"

…Silence…

"You shall be king?" an orangutan spoke out of terms as he stood firm on top of a car "Preposterous!"

"What, how dare you…"

"For it is I, who is the one most suited to be ruler!" The orangutan continued as he put on a very familiar cloak

"Those are my clothes!"

"I, OJO TANGO, shall be simian supreme!"

"No Ojo, Mojo!"

As I unleash the offensive omnipotence of the aggressive **Orangu-tank!**" He continued in his strange shaped machine which had treads for legs, a high monkey like body and two cannons for arm

"Hold on!" A large Mountain Gorilla interrupted

"OH NO!" Mojo continued

"It is I who shall get a grip on this situation!" The gorilla said as he put on large metal gloves on his hands and also the same but larger cloak to cover his massive body

"You better not!"

"As I, Rocko Socko, seize control and rule!" He said as he punched through a building knocking it down

"WAIT!"

"I, Baboon Kaboom, with My **Baboom-Bot **will be the BOMB!" an Olive Baboon stated as he jumped in his Baboon like robot with a tube on the rear

"Uh oh."

"And if you don't like it…" He stopped as Bombs came out the back and it threw them "You can sniff my **Baboom-Bot Bombs!**"

***BOOM***

"Oh, that's classy."

"_Gang way, gang way!" _A barrel appeared and unleashed monkeys holding each others arms as they stretched from building to building _"For we, The Go-Go Patrol, as brothers in arms are here to form a chain of command that will reach out and take over your world."_

"I, Hota Wata, am boiling mad, for you are all wet behind the ears." A Japanese Macaque said as he exploded the dam full of boiling hot water "Therefore I shall unleash a scolding torrent to drown you all out, for I don't give a…"

"Watch your mouth!" Mojo interrupted

"I, Ka-Ching Ka-Ching, symbolize chaotic calamity!" A Bonobo spoke as he banged his symbols together the make windows to break

"_We, The The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, shall rain on you parade because…" _a group of small large eared monkeys said as they flew above with rocket packs spitting on everything _"We're the spit!"_

"EW!" Mojo said disgusted

"My name is Hacha Chacha and here is my spiel, a diabolical plan with lots of appeal!" a proboscis monkey who sounds like Jimmy Durante sang "Spreading out bananas far and wide, and fixing up the folks for a slippery slide."

"That's pretty catchy!" The mayor added making everyone look at him

"I uh a-a, Blah Blah Blah Blah, shall uh a create a sauce of chaos a-an-an-and stir up trouble, with a destructive force known as a th-th-th-th **The Tormato!**" a staggering chimp explained as he spun a giant tornado made of Tomato sauce

"TOR- MAH-TO?" Mojo asked

"TOR-MEI-TO!" The Mayor corrected as Mojo kicked him out of the way

"I, Killa Drilla…" called a monkey riding a large drill on wheels

"I, Bongo Bongo!" called a large muscular ape as he plowed his way through

"I, Rollo Ollo!" called a large round ape rolling over people like a boulder

"I, Cruncha Muncha!" called a tiny yet savagely biting monkey

"I, Wako Sako!" called a slap happy monkey

"I, Pappy Wappy!" called an ape old enough to be a great grandfather

"I" said another Monkey

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" and another

"I" ok stop

"I" enough

"I" no more

"I" quit it

"I" seriously

"I" oh, come on

"I" …

"I" uh

"I" grr

"I" THAT'S IT I QUIT!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mojo screamed as he was losing his mind "Stop, cease, desist, do not continue with the ramblings for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed, for I am the king, supreme leader, and all around dictator! I am the master mind, the genius, and all round visionary, it was my idea that set the original plan into motion! DON'T YOU SEE all you monkeys are my plan, so your plans are my plans because you made plans and my plan was to make you, I never planed for my plans to make plans to stop my plans! I plan to rule the planet, not to have my plan's plan to stop me, the planner of you! So stop, cease, desist, I AM YOUR CREATOR, I AM YOUR KING, I AM MOJO JOJO, OBEY MEEEEE!"

"Oh boy." Mojo Jr. sighed "Looks like the monkey army became too smart… or maybe they're just really stupid… what do you two thi… THEY'RE GONE!

Mojo Jr. was frantic as the Mayor and Ms. Bellum were gone.

"DAD, dad the prisoners…" Jr. called

"Not now son." Mojo answered "I have treasons to deal with… I TOLD YOU I'M KING!"

But what Mojo and Jr. didn't know was that while all this was going on was that three of the PowerPuff girls were freeing every prisoner they could find, helping with the evacuation of the city and the Shelter. Once the people were in the clear the evacuation continued block by block and the girls managed to call their families from the lab to let them know they were okay.

* * *

Inside the shelter

"Barry!" A woman called "Is there anybody here named Barry?"

"My name is Barry." Bunny's big brother answered

"A girl is on line one, she says her name is Bunny."

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER, where's the phone?"

The woman walked Barry over to the phones and Barry answered

"Hello?" Barry asked

"Big Brother?" A girl spoke on the other side

"BUNNY, thank goodness. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm stuck in the Utonium Laboratory with the PowerPuff Girls. (sniff) I'll be safe here."

"Good, I'm glad you called. I know you can take of yourself, but I am your big brother. Don't worry about over here, **Just leave it to me!…** Alright don't forget to call and… are you alright, were you… crying?

"(Sniff) No… I'm just glad you're okay. I'll be fine Barry, I'll call you later. I love you, bye."

"Okay Bunny, take care. I love you, bye." Barry finished as he hung up filled with some relief 'hmm… what's she hiding? She seemed… sad.'

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab

Bunny hug up her phone and walked over to her friends with tears of sadness. Sedusa was watching the news wondering when the girls will make their next move, Cody was on the roof as a look out and the two food based Monsters were in the kitchen cooking for the girls, however Princess still in her monster form was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, I'm done and every one is safe." Bunny explained

The girls all called their families to see if they were okay and to let them know they were fine, with the exception of one. The loss of Blossom really hit them home, but none of them could imagine the pain going through the smallest member. While Blossom was a friend who was like a sister, to Kasey she really was her sister, her blood, her… life

"Can… can I call mom and dad… please?" Kasey sadly asked the Professor and not saying a word the man called the shelter and gave the phone to Kasey "…H… hello?"

Meanwhile the girls all sat looking at the poor thing wondering how can they help her

"Kasey…" Bubbles said "What can we do?"

"Maybe if we talk to her." Buttercup insisted

"No, let her calm down first." Bunny spoke "It'll be hard but lets clear our minds first, after that we find Mojo and then… then… what if we fail again?"

The girls stood silent when they suddenly over heard Kasey's mom on the speaker phone

"I'm glad you're okay my sweet little Kasey." The mother spoke "By the way how's your sister?"

The room stood silent as the words from the speaker came out

"I had this weird feeling earlier like something terrible happened." The mom continued "Is every thing all right?"

"…Blossom… is…" Kasey staggered as tears fell down her face "…Blossom… is… is… resting… that's all…"

"Okay, I'll talk to her later. Be careful dear, I'll see both of you later okay. I love you my little "Bloom", bye."

"I love you too mom (Sniff) B-b-bye… (Sniff)"

"Cheep?" Bullet the little squirrel doll chirped by her feet

Kasey hung up the phone then in a fit of rage gabbed the phone ripping it out of the wall, slammed it on the ground and stomped on it then ran off before being stopped by Buttercup

"KASEY, CALM DOWN." Buttercup called as she held the girl by her hands in place "I know your upset about lying to your mom but…

"LET ME GO!" Kasey yelled as Buttercup let her go "I didn't lie… My sister is resting… resting in peace, thanks to you."

"Blossom did it to save us and we were too weak to move, if I'd let you go you'd both be… be…"

"How do you know?"

"Kasey listen to me, we know how you feel…"

"No you don't! You only thought of Blossom as annoying, she was my family. My whole world."

"Blossom was still one of my best friends and I just want to help you. Please let us help you."

"You want to help me…you want to help me? Fine… THEN GIVE ME MY SISTER BAAACK!"

"…"

"… (sniff)… (sniff)… just… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kasey cried as she ran past the group out the door and into Ken's room locking the door leaving Bullet outside as she landed face first on the bed crying her eyes out while she wailed as loud as she could while beating the poor pillow

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Blossom… why… WHY DID YOU DO THAT… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE… they could have saved you… they could have… no… I could have… I could have saved you… it's my fault… hic… IT'S ALL MY FAULT… Blossom… I'm sorry… I'M SORRY… hic… hic… WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Back in the lab Bubbles and Bunny helped Buttercup sit down at the table as she was thinking she just made Kasey feel worst

"I'm sorry guys." Buttercup apologized

"It's okay Buttercup." Bubbles comforted "You were only trying to help."

As the girls sighed the mayor and Ms. Bellum entered the room

"Ah, I feel much better now." The Mayor said as he came in "So girls any plans on stopping Mojo Jojo."

The girls stood silent

"Girls, what's wrong?" Ms. Bellum asked

"I'm sorry the day has been hard on us all." The professor budded in "The girls seemed to have lost the will to fight."

"WHAT? But New Townsville is in trouble!" The Mayor stated "And these five girls are our only hope!"

"There isn't five girls anymore sir."

"I understand if the little one is asleep but… where's Blossom?"

"Well, you see it's like this…"

The Professor explained the news to the two adults, he told them about the riots in the city, the attack of Mojo and _Him_ and he explained what happened… to Blossom.

"You mean she's…!" The mayor said in shock as the Professor shook his head

"I can't believe it!" Ms. Bellum began "I can't imagine what the girls are going through, especially Kasey. She's probably blaming herself to sleep."

"Yeah." The Professor continued "Ken feels the same way, he locked him self in the workshop."

"Blossom was always so peppy and willing." The mayor explained "She was always the girl to get everyone pumped, now that she's gone this place is too… quiet."

"I see…" Ms. Bellum spoke "Let's just hope the girls regain that will for their fallen friend, and hopefully Mojo will have his hands full with all this treason and the monkeys will take each other out."

"Let's hope so." The Professor began "But I can't help but wonder where _Him, Her _and the RowdyRuff Boys are hiding."

"Dinner's ready!" Noodle Head called and every one came to the dinner table

"Finally!" Sedusa said as she sat down

"So, how is the little one?"

"She's off crying some where, leave her alone for now."

"And Princess?"

"She said something about getting "Special" clothes from home."

As Spaghetti head came in with the food with a quick grace the group slowly and silently ate the food with the exception of Kasey, Ken and Princess.

* * *

At the same time in _Him's_ old Museum Hideout

"_Hey guys, check this out?" _two voices came from a walking suit of armor

"Would you two cut it out already?" Butch said as he pushed the armor making it fall over revealing Boomer and Blitz

***Crash***

"You two need to grow up." Butch continues then turned to the other boys playing their game "Are you two done yet?"

"Almost!" Brick called then

"KO! Player one wins!" The game answered

"YES! In yo face Blight!"

"Yeah, yeah, your turn Butch." Blight spoke as he got up and handed the controller over

"All right!" Butch cheered then sat down "So, what's with Mona and _Him_?"

"Who Knows…" Brick answered "But he said the girls might make a move very soon we just have to wait."

The boy all stood silent as they pondered what was going through their Boss's mind. At the same time in the throne room _Him_ made _Him_ was suffering from the effects of the Z-Ray disrupter.

"Mona… Darling…" Him spoke

"Yes father?" Mona asked as she wet a rag for her fathers head

"Someone is calling for help and those girls will come soon, fu fu fu but if I know them they have lost the will to fight, the call will come to deft ears and it will be too late"

"Okay, Father we will be ready just in case."

Mona then walked to the boys wondering if her father was losing his mind, but what she didn't know was that… he wasn't

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab

Kasey was resting after all her crying on Ken's bed, unfortunately she couldn't help but toss and turn as she was trapped in a nightmare. She ran in the dark as a familiar shadowy figure chased her

"Help me, please!" Kasey called as she ran in the dark "HELP ME!"

Kasey ran as the shadowy figure chased her to the park where she saw statues of the other girls crumbling on the floor, Kasey looked on in terror as her friends and Bullet were turned to stone and were now all in pieces.

"NOOOOO!" Kasey screamed

"Yessss!" The shadowy figure spoke making Kasey look at it "Firssst your sssister and now them, they are all gone AND IT'SSS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No, NO!"

"No, it's not your fault." a familiar voice called to Kasey, making her notice white light coming from inside the Shadowy figure

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" The figure screamed trying to hide it

"Do you remember why… why you wanted to became a PowerPuff Girl?"

"Is … that… you?" Kasey staggered as a light covered her transforming her into Bloom making her give a confident look which scared the figure "So I can… so I can… SO I CAN PROTECT YOU! AAAAARGH!"

Bloom charged into the figure hitting it with full force causing the creature to explode

***BOOM***

Once she landed Bloom noticed a white orb made of glass in her hands, suddenly the orb became clear and in side was a white silhouette of a girl with long hair with her knees on her chest wrapped in her arms. Suddenly the girl looked up at Kasey revealing her familiar pink eyes, but the biggest surprise was that the orb was cracking all over on the verge of shattering

"Kasey?" The girl spoke with tears streaming down her eyes on her fear filled face as the glass cracked "Help me, Kasey… please… help me… KASEY!"

***Shatter***

The orb shattered leaving Kasey in shock

"No… NO!" Kasey screamed as she suddenly woke up "NOOO!"

Kasey looked around in Ken's room, then as quick as she could ran back to the lab to tell the others… Meanwhile back in the lab the whole group looked on in shock as Princess had returned… with a new costume?

"Well, what do you think?" Princess asked as she posed in her custom made, very expensive, and very convincing looking yellow PowerPuff girl costume with a golden vest with every detail needed "I figured if I'm going to be a hero I might as well look the part."

"Uh… okay." Buttercup said "How did…?"

"Sometimes I make over a dozen of so Halloween costumes before I decide on which one, this beauty is my latest."

"What's the point Princess?" Sedusa asked "Are you…?"

"No, I'm not replacing Blossom, no one can. Just ask the twerp."

Suddenly Kasey came barging in the room covered in a cold sweat causing the group to look at the exhausted child

"GIRLS, GIRLS (huff, huff)" Kasey spoke trying to catch her breath "Blossom's alive! BLOSSOM'S ALIVE!"

The group all stared at the girl thinking she has lost her mind

"Kasey, are you okay?" Ken asked his friend "Maybe you need to sit."

"I'M… okay." Kasey replied as her friend helped he to the couch

"Okay, tell us. How do you figure Blossom's alive, we all saw what happened."

"I don't know, I had this dream and I think Blossom was trying to tell me something. I think she's trapped somewhere!"

"Trapped? What do you mean?"

"I know this sounds crazy but, I think she's inside… _Him_! You see in my dream…"

Kasey explained her dream and every one listen. Once her story was done Ken and the professor were in thought

"Well the Z-ray Disrupter was designed to disperse Z-rays at an over powerfully high level." The Professor began "But if Blossom's body did disperse with the Z-Rays the chances of being trapped in _Him_, I'm sorry Kasey but it's less then 7.8758246598% possible that's what happened."

"So what it's still about 8% it's possible, we have to find _Him_ and check!" Kasey commanded "What if she's in there? What if she's calling for help? What if we're just standing here and she's dying? We have to try!"

"KASEY! I know losing your sister was hard but…"

"WE HAVE TO TRY! PROFESSOR PLEASE, LET US TRY!"

"…No!"

"I'm sorry Kasey." Said Bubbles

"Blossom's gone, it's as simple as that." Buttercup explained

"Fine!" Kasey said as she pulled out her compact "If you won't help me then I'll save her myself!"

But before Kasey could transform The older girls grabbed her and The Professor took her compact away

"No!" Kasey cried "Why?"

"You're all pathetic." Princess decided to speak up "If Blossom was here you all would jump at the chance if it was only 1%, I mean isn't that what heroes do?"

Princess's words pierce the girls but they hung their heads low and let go of Kasey who then ran away with tears

"I'm sorry Princess." Bunny gloomed "But we can't."

"Humph, some heroes." Princess sighed "(Yawn) I'm going to bed, let me know when you're all useful again."

Having no choice the group all got their bags and went to sleep hoping tomorrow would bring good news.

* * *

Later that night

As everyone else was asleep Kasey was fully dressed and with Bullet on her shoulder and a Bag on her back she was ready to find _Him's_ hideout.

"Good thing that nose of yours can detect monsters like Poochi can Bullet." Kasey whispered to the squirrel doll

"Cheep Cheep." Bullet spoke with worry to her partner

"I know Bullet but… if Blossom's alive I have to find out with or without my powers."

Kasey quietly opened the door to take Ken's bike and find _Him_ but unfortunately

"Kasey." A voice called making the duo put up their guard "Here, you can't leave without this."

"Ken?" Kasey spoke as she slowly grabbed her compact from her friend "But, why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you're a PowerPuff Girl and well you can't fight monsters without your compact."

"Ken… I…"

"Princess was right and real heroes can't give up."

"You think I'm a real hero?"

"Well the white Z-Ray chose you for a reason and you've done so much so much for everyone, besides… I believe in you Kasey… you too Bullet."

"Cheep." Bullet chirped

Kasey's face turned red with tears and gave a smile as she gained more confidence from her best friends words, she quickly wiped the tears from her now confident face and went to work

"**Burning Bloom!" **

Kasey transformed, ready for battle. But before flying off Bloom turned to Ken with a blush and quickly ran to him and gave him a hug

"Thank you Ken!" Bloom said as she hugged the stunned boy "I'm glad… I'm glad you're my best friend!"

With that Bullet jumped back on her shoulder and the duo took off, but as Ken quietly wished her the best of luck he turned around and

"Huh…" Ken spoke "What are you doing up?"

* * *

Part 4: Light and Hope

Bloom and Bullet managed to find the hide out and hide in the trees away from the site. Bullet flew around the old museum only to see the RowdyRuff Boys asleep but Mona was nowhere to be found and Him's scent felt like it was in the basement. Bullet flew back to Bloom to tell her the coast was clear.

"Cheep, cheep." Bullet spoke

"Good job, Bullet. Lets go." Bloom ordered but Bullet pulled on her shoe "What is it Bullet?"

"Cheep! Cheep!" Bullet said as she pointed behind them

"I see. COME OUT, we know you're there. Bullet can smell you!"

The spy showed herself surprising the duo

"Bunny?" Bloom asked in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking at you and Ken." Bunny explained "And I wanted to help."

"No Bunny, Blossom's my sister and no one should help me."

"That's where you're wrong, you can't do this alone. _We_ are the PowerPuff _Girls_, we're friends, we're a team, we're… family."

"Bunny…"

"Blossom was the first person who's ever excepted me for who I am, she gave me confidence, compassion and a purpose. She's done more for me then anyone has ever done (2nd only to my brother), I can't explain it but… I love her."

"Uh Bunny, are you…?"

"N-no it's not like that, I just owe her so much."

"Bunny… Thank you, I'm sure Blossom would love to hear that once we save her."

"Yeah lets do it, just give the word."

"Bunny, Bullet… **Lets Roll**!"

The girls snuck in through an open window and made their way through the dark and scary maze but luckily Bullet with her nose was able to lead the way to _Him's _chamber in the hidden basement

"Cheep." Bullet explained quietly "Cheep."

"It's this door Bullet?" Bloom asked then slowly opened the door only to see Him asleep on his throne "Alright, lets go."

"Wait!" Bunny called "I think I heard something."

But it was too late Bloom and Bullet entered the room when suddenly

***Clang***

"BLOOM!" Bunny said in shock as she examined the metal door that came down trapping her friends

"What a shame." A voice called making Bunny draw her Kendama at it

"Mona!"

"While the little one's is with my father what do you say we play? Think you can beat me?"

"… heh… No doubt about it… COME ON!"

Meanwhile inside the throne room Bloom and Bullet were caught by surprise when the metal door slammed shut

"Welcome little one!" Him spoke making the duo put up their guard "Here to play (Cough, cough)."

Bloom took a good look at _Him's_ stomach and saw a fading white light as it seem to cause _Him_ great pain

"Blossom." Bloom spoke then turned to _Him _"So that's why you're so weak! With Blossom inside you isn't she, Her white light force is interfering with your darkness."

"Interesting." Him spoke as he grew more pale and sweaty "So you figured it out, I don't know how but the Professor's silly little toy put her inside me. Hmm… Tell you what I'll let her out, IF you can defeat me."

Bloom froze in terror at _Him's_ challenge

"CHEEP CHEEP!" Bullet called

"I can't…" Bloom stuttered "I can't… I'm sorry Bullet, I failed Blossom."

"CHEEP CHEE CHEE CHEEEEEP CHE CHEE CHEEP CHEEEEEP!"

Bloom opened her eyes as wide and tightened her fists.

"Your right Bullet." Bloom said as she put her guard up "Blossom wouldn't give up on me, so… I can't give up on her!"

"Grrr" Him growled

"Bring it on _Him_!" Bloom growled calling his bluff "You can't fight back, just give me my sister and we'll leave."

'NO!' _Him_ thought to himself knowing the girl was right 'I'm using all my power to keep her inside until she's done but it's taking too long and she's putting up a good fight. Drat, if only I had my full power… Hmm I guess it's time anyway.' "All right little one, lets see you try."

"With pleasure!" Bloom commented as her hands began to glow, she took one look at the demon and charged. _Him_ tried to swing but Bloom being so small ducked and grabbed his stomach "GIVE… HER… BAAAAACK!"

Suddenly a blinding light covered them both and a shock wave sent them both flying, Bloom looked in her hands to see a glowing white orb

"Is this?" She asked as the glass orb became clear revealing what she saw in her dream "BLOSSOM, IT IS YOU! Lets go Bullet!"

"Cheep!" Bullet responded as she charged towards the door, Bullet managed to knock the metal door down and the duo made a run for it

"No… NO… NOOOOO!" _Him_ screamed as he used what little power he had left and teleported t o the roof

* * *

Meanwhile outside

Despite being knocked through a brick wall Bunny was still able to stand and face the exhausted _Her_

"Why… don't… you… just… give… up?" _He_r Growled

"Because I can still win." Bunny said determined "I'm not the useless coward I was, I'm as much as a PowerPuff Girl as the others."

"Once I beat you and get my father better, we'll destroy all this whole city and everyone will pay!"

"Even Barry?"

"What?"

"I know you know about me, if so then you know about my brother. He worked at the Orphanage where you grew up, he was the one person who treated you as a human being. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO PAY TOO?"

"Humph that's in the past, if he gets in the way then so be it."

"You know… when he was working there, he told me about you… he said we had a lot in common, he said maybe we could have been friends."

"… Barry… he's such a good person… too bad, since you love him so much I think I'll get him next."

Bunny growled at _Her_ as they were about to attack each other again when suddenly, something came towards _Her_ and…

***BOOM***

"Sorry Mona." Princess (still in Monster form) spoke with her Bazooka and her yellow PowerPuff costume "But, we have other plans."

"Princess Morbucks?" Bunny asked in shock "How did you know we were here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I saw you two missing, once I heard the fighting I came here and look who I find."

"Get out of the way Morbucks, this is our fight!"

"BUNNY, BUNNY I GOT IT, I GO IT!" Bloom suddenly appeared with the orb and paused once she saw _Her _"Bullet, get ready!"

"CHEEP!" Bullet replied "Grrr."

_Her_ was surrounded and out numbered when suddenly

"Mona, I need you!" _Him_ called and Mona responded, flying to the roof with the two PowerPuffs, Bullet and Princess in tow

"Father!" Mona kneeled to her weak father "What happened to you?"

"Mona… would you do anything for me?"

"Yes father Yes, I don't care what it is I'LL DO IT!"

"Good."

Mona managed to help her father on his feet making the girls put up their guard, They glared at the girls when suddenly _Him_ opened his claw and aimed it at Mona making her scream in pain as her dark aura began showing

"AHHH FATHER, WHAT ARE YOU… AAAHHH!" Mona screamed as her dark aura began to be sucked in to _Him's_ claw

"Thank you dear." _Him_ explained as the darkness left _Her's_ body changing her back in to her former self

"No…" Mona spoke in shock as she looked at her self in the form she was hoping never to see again, she was covered in dirt with messy pink hair wearing an old loose dirty white tank top with an old loose pair of dirty black shorts, a rope for a belt and no shoes or socks "NO! Father? Why?"

"Because, I don't need you any more dear." _Him_ explained as he was fully healed "You were just a means to an end, I thought I could defeat the powerpuff girls with only half my power but I guess I was wrong."

"But why? After everything you did for me, after everything I did for you! (Sniff, sniff) You said you loved me, you said you'd help me, YOU SAID I WAS LIKE YOUR REAL CHILD! (Sniff, hic) Please tell me why, tell me, please TELL ME!"

_Him_ turned back to Mona and with a wave of his claw summoned the black dust lifting her off the floor and off the roof in the air as it choked the life out of her

"You misunderstand me child." _Him _began to explain in a happy tone "You are like my real child… and like my real child, as long as I'm young, willing and able…" _Him's_ mood quickly changed to an evil toothy smirk "I can always make another one! Goodbye my dear mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mona screamed as she was dropped off the roof

"_**MONA!" **_all three girls called

"You Better be more concerned with yourselves my dears!" Him called as he aimed his claw at the heroes making them stop

"_HIM!" _a voice called making the demon turn around to see Mona unconscious in Bricks arms "We heard everything you slime ball!"

"You best not talk back to me boy, you obey me."

"Wrong!" Brick continued "Our job is to protect Mona, NOT YOU! We won't let you betray us again."

"Our? We? Us?"

Suddenly the other four RowdyRuff Boys appeared surrounding _Him_ as they prepared their weapons, seeing _Him_ distracted Brick flew over to Bunny

"She unconscious from the shock." Brick explained "Take her someplace safe for us."

"But… I… We…" Bunny stuttered

"PLEASE!" Brick ordered with worry on his face

"Okay." Bunny stated "Put her on my back, I'll carry her."

"Thank you." Brick complied as he did as Bunny asked "Get going, we'll take care of _Him_!"

"Will you be okay?" Bloom asked

"…Sure…"

Having no choice the girls took off leaving the Boys to deal with _Him_, the girls gained a good distance before looking back

***BOOM***

A small explosioncame from the museum making the girls paused looking back, soon after they took off again heading towards the city with the Small glass orb with Blossom inside and the unconscious Mona

* * *

Later over the city as the sun began to rise

"So is that really Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked the orb became transparent revealing the small white shivering Blossom "Wow!… Thank goodness she's okay."

"Cheep!" Bullet spoke in amazement

"Alright, lets go home the sun is starting to rise" Princess ordered

"Thanks for coming for us Princess." Bloom smiled

"Don't mention it besides I have a big sister too."

"Um… Princess?…"

"Yeah what?"

"If you were hit by a white light instead of a black light do you think you'd be a good PowerPuff Girl instead of a monster?"

"…WHAT… Well I uh… OF COURSE I WOULD, I'D BE THE BEST!"

Princess said as she turned away hiding her blush. Not too far behind Bunny and Bloom turned to each other and smiled

"If she was a real yellow PowerPuff, then we'd have all six colors, don't you think?" Bunny asked

"What do you mean Bunny?" Bloom asked

"Well there are six colors in all, the three primary colors Red, Blue and Yellow and the three secondary colors Green, Orange and Purple."

"Oh I get it! Then there would be one more PowerPuff and one less monster!"

"Hey, I can hear you!" Princess interrupted "Well I'm a monster, not a PowerPuff Girl. Besides once I'm back to normal, I'm going to forget all this ever happened so forget it… by the way squirt… thanks."

The girls all smiled as they continued flying towards the lab when suddenly Bunny's and Bloom's compacts glowed and beeped

"Hello?" Bunny answered

"BUNNY, BLOOM, PRINCESS WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Professor Utonium yelled

"Um… heh heh… Hi Professor…" Bunny answered nervously

"DON'T HI PROFESSOR ME, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"But Professor look!" Bloom stated as she held the glass orb with Blossom inside in front of Bunny's compact "I told you she was okay!"

"No way! Is it really Blossom?"

"How is that possible, Dad?" Ken asked in his pajamas

"Hmm… Maybe when the Z-Ray Disrupter hit Blossom it also dispersed some of _Him_ and with no where to go Blossom's body became trapped."

"Huh But that orb?"

"Well my theory is that the white Z-Rays inside Blossom formed that orb to protect her from _Him's_ darkness as he reformed, hmm… Bunny, Bloom bring her back to the lab so we can help her."

"Bubbles and Buttercup are on their way to meet you, Be careful okay girls!"

"_RIGHT!" _Bunny and Bloom spoke in union as they closed their compacts and began flying again when suddenly a strange noise came

"Huh, what's that sound?" Bloom asked

"LOOK OUT" Princess yelled as she pushed the two PowerPuffs out of the way

***BOOM***

A lone missile came out of nowhere and blasted Princess out of the sky

"PRINCESS!" Bloom called as Bullet flew down and caught her by her collar before hitting the ground, Bloom and Bunny landed to check "Princess, are you okay?"

"Well, well, well look who we have here!" a voice called making the girl look at it's source

"_MOJO JOJO!"_

To the girl's surprise Mojo and all the other monkeys and apes appeared with their weapons about to attack the girls

"Junior, You'd better go." Mojo ordered his son from inside his Robo-Jojo

"Yes sir." Mojo Jr. obeyed and left the scene for a safe distance

"There's two of them! Remember, whoever defeats most of them will rule!"

"That was the agreement." Ojo Tango spoke

"Good!" Rocko Socko growled "ATTAAACK!"

The monsters all attacked and with Bunny holding Mona, Bloom holding Blossom and Bullet Guarding Princess, they were left defenseless when suddenly

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!"**

"**Electro Bubbles!"**

The attacks hit the Monkey army causing a loud explosion and a large smoke screen, in front of the grounded group Bubbles and Buttercup landed

"Are you okay?" Buttercup asked making Bunny, Bloom and Bullet nod "Good! Hey, is that…?"

Bubbles and Buttercup came closer and looked at the clear orb to see Blossom's small glowing body

"Wow, it really is Blossom." Bubbles said in quiet shock

"(sniff) She's alive…" Buttercup said trying to hide her tears "Let's hurry back to the lab."

"I don't think so!" Mojo said as the monkeys got ready to attack again "So your worthless friend is inside that orb huh, well now we can destroy all of you… ATTACK!"

The monkey army and the girls readied their weapons but Bloom began glowing

"Worthless? WORTHLESS?" Bloom yelled "Blossom is not worthless and she gave her life to protect us, now… it's my turn. SHE'S _MY _BIG SISTER AND I'D RATHER DIE THEN SEE HER HURT!"

Bubbles and Buttercup saw the little ones determination and nodded

"Bloom, how would you like to finish this?" Bubbles asked the now confused child "I'll hold her, we're going to give you some of our power."

"Bunny, listen to me!" Buttercup spoke "You catch the power with your Kendama and then give it to Bullet, okay?"

Bubbles and Buttercup flew into the air

"Alright here goes!" Bubbles called as she held Blossom's orb in one arm and waved her wand making Electro Bubbles fly out

"Now Bunny, catch!" Buttercup yelled as she hit the Bubbles down to Bunny's Kendama making the ball glow

"Bloom, Bullet, LETS DO IT!" Bunny stated as she fired a ball of light at Bullet making her glow different colors

"Cheep!" Bullet cheered feeling more powerful

"Bullet. Wow!" Bloom spoke in surprise

"CHARGE!" Rocko Socko commanded and the army charged and roared

"NO WAIT, it's a trap!" Mojo yelled but to no avail

"Let do it Bullet! This is for you Blossom!" Bloom called and she charged at Bullet as she rolled up in to her ball form "Lets go! **BLOOM AND BULLET FINISH!"**

Bloom kicked Bullet towards the rampaging army as she gained speed Bullet separated into what looked like thousands of lasers blasting towards the now stunned monsters

"**Bullet Ball…" **Bloom called out the attack **"Victory… FIREWORKS!"**

The thousands of Bullets hit all their targets causing bodies to fly, weapons to go boom and knocking everyone and everything out of commission.

"Wow…" Bloom said in shock as she looked at her power "I did it, I really am a PowerPuff girl!"

"CHEE!" Bullet cheered

"Nice shot kid!" Buttercup said as she surprised the little one by patting her back Hard

"That was amazing!" Bunny spoke up

"Here you go Bloom." Bubbles said as she handed Blossom back to the little girl "(Sigh) lets go home!"

"No… you… don't…" Mojo said as he climbed out his wrecked robot and lifted the black orb over his head "You forget I still have the Night Orb and now I will use it to defeat you, even if it means… TAKING EXTREEEME MEASURES!"

"_(GASP) YOU WOULDN'T!" _The girls gasped

"I WOULD!" Mojo yelled as the Night Orb grew darker and darker until the darkness covered Mojo's body, the girls stood in shock as Mojo's body seem to change, growing and becoming more savage as his body became more muscular, his face more twisted as he grew an under bite with large fangs and with his brain exposed Mojo was now a fifty foot tall giant Gorilla "NOW I AM MO' MOJO THAN BEFOOOOO!"

"Bunny, Bloom, Bullet! Take Princess, Mona and Blossom and get out of here, we'll take care of Mojo!" Buttercup ordered as she angrily turned to face the monstrous monkey "GO NOW!"

"No, we can still help!" Bloom yelled back

"No Bloom, listen to her!" Bunny spoke up making Bloom stop "We have been up all night with our powers, we're too weak now."

"But Bunny."

"Bloom, what's more important now is that you protect Blossom!"

"…Your right, Bubbles, Buttercup please be careful!"

"We will Bloom." Bubbles said to reassure her "Ready Buttercup?

"Let's do this!" Buttercup answered

Bunny continued to carry Mona as Bloom carried Princess and Bullet held Blossom. The trio left as Bubbles and Buttercup charged at the Mo' Mojo. Swing as he might Mojo was too Big and Slow to grab the two Puffs. Frustrated Mojo clapped his hands together sending a shockwave knocking the two Puffs down to the street but they managed to flip back on their feet. Mojo then fired spikes out his fur causing Bubbles and Buttercup to split up, Mojo fired at Bubbles as she spin her wand as fast as she could blocking all the spikes coming her way. As Bubbles defended her self Buttercup attacked Mojo's stomach knocking him to the ground, she then hit a empty building making it land on top of the monstrous Mojo

***CRASH***

"Way to go Buttercup!" Bubbles cheered

"Yeah, That Mo' Mojo is no mo." Buttercup mocked

As both girls laughed and cheered Mojo managed to break the building and jumped in the air grabbing the heroes

"Now I have you!" said the giant Mojo as he began squeezing the life out of them "Good bye, PoopooPuff girls!"

"**Kendama Cannon!"** A voice yelled hitting the back of Mojo's head freeing the girls, Bunny attacked Mojo one more time stunning him "Girls come on!"

As the girls hid behind a bus, Bubbles and Buttercup look on with concern for their exhausted friend. Bunny gave them a smile to reassure them, but they knew they had to keep it down… it was quiet… too quiet.

"Bunny, you shouldn't be here." Buttercup angrily whispered

"I know." Bunny whispered back "But I had to help, Bloom and I met the Professor and Ken in the van not too far from here. I flew back but Bloom and the others are on their way with the Z-Ray Disrupter, so we can use it on Mojo!"

"Okay, now all we need is plan." Buttercup said, the girls stood silent as they thought "Argh this is stupid, I'm not as good at thinking up a plan as Blossom. We should retreat for now and get all of our full strength back."

"Good Idea."

"Girls wait, listen." Bubbles said as the girls listened out for Mojo… "Is he finished?"

"No!" Mojo spoke as he leered over the girls hiding place "But you are!"

Mojo then breathed fire engulfing the girls in flames making them scream

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

The girls fell over in pain, Mojo then slammed his giant paw on them and with his mighty grip lifted the barely conscious heroines near his giant toothy face then turned to face the downed monkey army

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Mojo began as he stared down at them "I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded in my greatest and most brilliant plan ever and I, Mojo Jojo, shall be KING!"

Meanwhile Mojo Jr. watched the whole thing from atop a building and looked on at his now gigantic father

"Way to go dad!" He spoke to himself

* * *

In the van not to far away

As Poochi and Bullet guarded Mona and Princess as they laid down, The Professor and Ken examined the orb containing Blossom

"Intriguing." The professor said as he looked at his notes "My theory was right, this orb is Blossom's white light and it's protecting her as well as healing her."

"Can we heal her faster Professor?" Bloom asked

"Well there is one way… If the other girls and you give Blossom their powers, she should heal faster and free herself."

"THANKS PROFESSOR!" Bloom spoke flew out the back as fast as she could to the others

"Bloom wait, it's just a theory!" Ken called out but it was too late Bloom and Bullet were out of sight "… please be careful."

"Ken, lets go." The Professor ordered as he started the van "They may need our help."

* * *

Soon after at the Mayors building

Mojo took a seat in front of the building with the girls unconscious in a cage. Feeling victorious Mojo and Jr. slept unaware of Bloom and Bullet sneaking to the cage. Bullet managed to gnaw the lock open and Bloom keeled down to shake the others awake

"Bunny, Bunny!" Bloom said as she shook her awake "Come on get up!"

"Uuhh wha…" Bunny said groggily as she held her head "Bloom? What are you doing here?"

"Shh… no time to explain, wake up the others and lets fly."

"That's not going to work, we're all to low on power to fly."

"I guess you're right, I'm too low too."

Bloom, Bullet and Bunny managed to wake Bubbles and Buttercup so that they all can escape, they got a good distance away from the sleeping Mojo and began running to the Professor's van. Lucky for them the van was close

"All right squirt we're far away enough so now what." Buttercup asked

"Professor!" Bloom called

"Yes well…" The professor explained everything to the girls as he held the orb with Blossom inside "And in theory Blossom's powers will increase and heal her changing her back to normal."

"So all we have to do is hold our compact to the orb and…" Bunny did as she said and began glowing, suddenly changing back to normal Glasses and all "Huh w-what happened? Ms. Blossom?"

The girls looked at the orb as it glowed with a purple tint now

"Let me try!" Bubbles called as she did the same changing back to normal "I hope this works."

"Fine… " Buttercup followed with the same results "alright Bloom it's up to You."

Bloom stood silent as she did the same changing back to Kasey, the girls watched as their colors flew around Blossom inside the orb.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kasey asked

"Cheep?" Bullet followed

"Maybe we just need to give it time!" Ken answered

"AND TIME IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T HAVE!" a voice called and landed in front of the girls "Good thing I let you escape, so now I can have you all!"

"_MOJO!" _the group all spoke at once

Mojo reached for the group who all managed to scatter out of the way, all except for one

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"_KASEY!"_

"CHEEP!"

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Mojo cheered "So you're the littlest Powerpuff huh? I Think I'll squash you like the bug that you are!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kasey screamed as Mojo began squeezing the life out of her "B-blossom… help me… sis… please…"

"HA HA HA, Blossom can't help you now. She's dead and was always worthless."

"YOU'RE WRONG! She's alive, she's a hero, she's _my _hero and… and… and… SHE'S A POWERPUFF GIRL!"

Suddenly inside the orb Blossom's eyes shot opened as the orb began to rise into the air making everyone stare. Suddenly the orb shattered and Blossom was back to her normal size. Suddenly the other girls colored lights covered Blossom materializing her PowerPuff uniform… but it was different… her skirt was now white, her vest was now gold with silver on the collars and sleeves and th only thing that stayed the same was her pink bow.

"No, that's impossible!" Mojo stared at Blossom and her HUGE white aura

"Ms. Blossom?" Bunny asked while stunned

"Is it really her?" Bubbles followed

"Professor what's going on?" Buttercup turned to the professor "Why is Blossom wearing white and what's this feeling coming from her?"

"I don't know girls." The professor answered "I'll check my scanners now."

As the professor checked and the girls stared Blossom opened her eyes and glared at the giant Mojo as he held Kasey in his hand.

"Mojo!" Blossom ordered as her aura grew brighter "Put her down!"

"Or what, as long as I have… WHAT THE?" Mojo said in surprise as he noticed Kasey was gone from his hand, he then turned to Blossom who just stood there smiling

Back at the girls

"WHAT THE?" Buttercup said in surprise "How did Kasey get in my arms?"

"I don't know!" Bubbles answered "Did blossom do that?"

"So fast!" Bunny explained "I just blinked and missed the whole thing!"

"Huh what?" A confused Bloom asked

Back at Mojo

"Why you! **GIGA MOJO PUNCHO!" **Mojo screamed as he threw his fist at Blossom

"_Blossom, Look out!" _The girls called out

Blossom stood her ground as the fist came closer, she stuck her left hand out and stopped the attack like it was nothing

"What the?" Mojo asked stunned

"Now it's my turn." Blossom spoke as her yo-yo appeared in her right hand

She flipped over his hand and ran on his arm, Mojo tried to grab her but she easily dodged it and in a flurry of hits with her yo-yo made Mojo crash into a building

"Lucky shot." Mojo Growled

"Oh yeah, try this." Blossom called out as her yo-yo changed shape **"Bursting Bubbles!"**

"But that's my move!" Bubbles yelled as she saw Blossom use her attack

"Now for this, **Hurricane Hammer!" **Blossom spun her hammer pummeling Mojo and for good measure in one last upward swing sent mojo flying

"Professor, what's going on?" a frantic Buttercup asked

"Well according to my stats, Blossom has all of your powers as well as her own." The Professor explained "But she's more powerful then ten of you."

"It must've been when you gave her your lights." Ken added "She's somehow a new… I don't know… **Super PowerPuff Girl!"**

"Cool!" Kasey cheered "Now she's… **Ultimate Blossom!"**

"Uh Kasey, Blossom is not a Ben Ten alien… however there is a problem."

"LOOK!" Bubbles called turning everyone's attention back to the fight

"Now to finish you!" Blossom called as she hovered over the midair Mojo **"Kendama Cannon!"**

Mojo crashed on the ground and fell unconscious, with a quick sigh and landed in front of the girls as the Professor changed Mojo back to normal with his ray gun

"Hey." Blossom spoke as the girls trembled "Miss me?"

"_**BLOSSOM!" **_Bubbles and Bunny cheered as they ran to her and hugged her with tears of joy gushing out their eyes

"MS. BLOSSOM, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bunny wailed "THANK YOU, OH THANK YOU!"

"BLOSSOM, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Bubbles cried out "BLOSSOM!"

"What about you Buttercup?" Blossom asked

"Yeah yeah I miss you too." Buttercup said trying to hide her blush and tears "But I think there's some one who really misses you."

The girls stood out of the way of Blossom and Kasey as they looked at each other, Blossom took a knee as Kasey tried to hold her tears

"Hey Bloom…" Blossom smiled "…You're my hero."

Suddenly Kasey's face cringed, turned red and tears came pouring out as she suddenly sprinted to the one irreplaceable person in her life

"B-L-O-S-S-O-M!" Kasey cried as she cried tears of joy and anguish into her sisters chest "WWAAAAAHHH!"

"I'm not going any where Kasey." Blossom said as she comforted the child "You saved me… hey… ow!"

"Why did you do that? Why did you go? Why did you…(Sniff)" Kasey yelled as she began hitting her sister while crying in her chest "Don't ever do that… Blossom… please don't leave me again."

"I won't Kasey, I promise."

"Cheep!" Bullet replied as she licked blossom's face making her laugh

"Well isn't this sweet." A voice called making the girls turn to it

"_It's Him!"_

"In the flesh!" _Him_ said as he held the night orb "I see you're back Blossom, Don't rest, for Tomorrow I will have my revenge. But for now get some rest, the sun's coming up and I need my beauty sleep. Tomorrow at noon meet me at the park, until done Tootle Loo."

"Oh no you don't, wait!" Blossom tried to take off after him but quickly fell to all fours as her body and the light began to Pulsate "What… going on?"

"This is the problem." Ken began "Your body can't handle so much power for more then five minutes, you have to give the others their powers back. Hurry Blossom!"

"Okay." Blossom did as she was told and released the girls powers turning them back into PowerPuff girls "Lets go home… Coming Bloom."

"We have to keep fighting?" Bloom asked as she stared into the sky "But why?.. When will it end?"

"Cheep?" Bullet chirped worried about her partner

"Hey, where's the Professor?" Ken asked then suddenly noticed his father and walked to him "DAD… where's Mojo?"

"As I was changing him back to normal his son attacked me and carried him away." The Professor answered "It turns out Mojo was incurable the whole time, by the way I saw _Him_. What did I miss?"

"We'll explain back at the lab, Lets just go home! Coming Kasey?" Ken helped his father in and looked at his friend who walked slowly with her head down "Are you okay?"

"Huh… oh!" Kasey said "Yeah, I'm fine."

The group all left back to the lab for a well deserved rest

* * *

Back to Lab again

The girls all cheered seeing their friend alive and well as they were ready in their sleeping bags for a good night sleep for tomorrow they needed to make plans.

"Alright girls lets get some sleep we'll celebrate tomorrow." Blossom ordered

"_Right!" _The girls said as they began to sleep when suddenly

"Blossom?" Kasey said as she tugged her sister from behind getting her attention "Can I talk to you?"

Blossom quietly complied as the sisters walked into the hall way

"Okay Kasey, is something wrong?" Blossom asked

"I'm sorry!" Kasey spoke with her head hung low

"For what, you didn't do anything wrong."

"No, for this." Kasey said as she held out her belt

"Kasey… what are you…?" Blossom's eyes shrank as her little sister cried and said the two words she'd thought she'd never hear her say

"Blossom (Sniff)…I QUIT!"

_To Be Concluded!_

**Author's notes: **Ay Dios Mio!.. Sorry random Spanish. And yes I did use elements from the PPG movie. Any way BLOSSOM'S BACK! YAY! But Bloom quits? BOO! What's going on? Will the girls win? What does _Him _have up his sleeves? What happened to the RowdyRuff Boys? What will happen to Mona? And why do I keep asking these questions even though I'm the author and the only one who knows how all this will end? Well you'll just have to wait and see in part three! Oh and one last thing I want to let Cakedecorator know I already planed a "Super Powered PPGZ" Did you read my mind?

**Next Chapter: **The Final Battle! … Nuff said!

Adios!


	15. War for New Townsville! Part Three

**Disclaimer: **Seriously!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_More then one or specifics"_

**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**

_**Chapter 15: **_War for New Townsville!

_Part 5: Chances and Changes!_

The City of New Townsville during a beautiful sunrise, Mojo is out of commission and his army is defeated. Although the city was now quiet _Him _was still out there, nobody knew this better then the city's heroes The PowerPuff Girls Z! Unfortunately one of them was up to the task.

"Blossom (sniff)… I QUIT!" Kasey the smallest member cried her eyes out as she held out the source of power, her belt, in front of her big sister

"K-Kasey?" Blossom the self proclaimed leader of the PowerPuff Girls and Kasey's Big sister said confused "What's this about?"

"I QUIT… I QUIT I QUIT I QUIT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Blossom, I saw you die, I had to lie to mom and dad and I (sniff) and I (sniff) I don't want to see you or the others hurt because of me. (hic, hic)"

"Kasey, I…"

"I'm the one who told Mona where to find _Him_! I'm sorry, I messed up too many times already… I can't… I'm not good enough to be a PowerPuff Girl, I am too small… I… I… I'M SORRY.. (Sniff, Hic) I… I'm scared!"

Blossom stood silent as she walked over to Kasey and hugged her making her cry into her chest

"If that's your decision, then so be it" Blossom spoke up "You never messed up and no one gets hurt because of you, believe me. If any body is to be called the worst PowerPuff Girl… it's me."

"But Blossom…" Kasey interrupted

"You had to save me three times and before that Bubbles and Buttercup always picked up where I leave off, I could never do anything right on my own. Besides it was my decision to hold _Him_ when they fired the beam, but I also did something unforgivable… I made you cry. Remember before you found out you said I was the lame one, I guess I still am. But like I said if you don't want to fight, that's okay."

"But… you're not mad?"

"Kasey… you are the most precious thing in my life, I (sniff) I could never be mad at you. I love you too much."

"Blossom… (hic) thank you."

"Let's go to bed we'll tell the others tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

With tears in their eyes the sister held each other as they joined each other to their bags for a good night sleep despite the sun already being up

* * *

Later near the after noon

The girls were all waking up after a small rest knowing fully well they had a whole day to prepare for the upcoming battle. All the girls awoken except for one, Kasey needed her rest as Blossom got up not waking the little puff.

"Good to see you again Blossom" Spaghetti head spoke as he kissed her hand

"You too, Spaghetti head." Blossom said as she hugged him

"How's about a big Bacon, egg and cheese breakfast for everyone!" Noodle head cheered "With a side order of ramen!"

The group laughed at the suggestion, everyone welcomed her back. Cody (Still in Monster form) gave her a playful nudge and Sadusa simply waved.

"Uh… oh… my head… huh?" Princess said as she woke up to see the group "huh… AAHH A ZOMBIE!"

"Nope, I'm alive Princess!" Blossom said then looked at her costume

"What?" Princess asked as she posed in her Yellow PPGZ suit "Feeling intimidated?"

"It was bad enough to see you in your "bed sheet bikini", but now that I see you like that I'm definitely glad your not a PowerPuff Girl."

"HEY!"

The group all laughed and celebrated as they welcomed back their lost friend, but unknown to them in another room someone else was about to intrude

"Hmm… huh… WHAT THE?" Mona whom the girls brought back with them said as she woke up in shock "Where am I? What happened? Wait… I was… (Gasp)"

The answer came to her in her memory

"You misunderstand me child." _Him _began to explain in a happy tone "You are like my real child… and like my real child, as long as I'm young, willing and able…" _Him's_ mood quickly changed to an evil toothy smirk "I can always make another one! Goodbye my dear mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mona screamed as she was dropped off the roof

"I remember!" Mona said as she got up and began to panic "But how did I get here… I-I got to get out of here… I have to go… but… where do I go?"

Mona unable to make up her mind left the room and heard laughter form another room, she decided to peek to see all the fuss. She looked and saw the group cheering when suddenly someone saw her

"Huh… Mona!" Blossom said as she spotted the girl, who in a panic ran away as fast as her legs could "Wait stop!"

Mona ran as fast as she could, thinking they would stop her if she went down she went up and up and up until she ran through a door which led her too the roof. She had no where to run as she looked back to see Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny come through her only exit

"STAY BACK!" Mona screamed as she backed away "Leave me alone!"

"Mona stop!" Blossom called to her "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk."

"NO, I'm not talking to you!"

"Mona please!" Bubbles pleaded "We know about your past, we just want to help you."

"You can't help me, no one can help me. I don't want your help, you'll betray me and leave me again just like everyone else!"

"Mona listen to us!" Buttercup yelled "You don't have to do this, it's not worth it!"

"Why not? I have nothing, I never did and never will!"

"That's not true Mona." Bunny stated "There's always hope."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?.. You all have family, friends, loved ones… each other… WHAT DO I HAVE? I thought I had it all, I didn't care who did what for me. BUT IT WAS ALL A LIE! A LIE!… I(sniff)… I have nothing, never did and never will (hic…hic) what's the point?"

"Mona" Blossom spoke up "We…"

"SHUT UP… Leave me alone… come any closer and I'll… I'll… I'LL JUMP!"

The girls gasped as Mona stood on the ledge with her back turned to the city and her face full of tears, rage and hopelessness to the girls who dared not to move as Mona threatened to end her own life by plummeting to the concrete

"MS. MONA DON'T!" A voice called making Mona and our heroes look to see, the RowdyRuff Boys battered, bruised and exhausted "Please Ms. Mona."

"Brick!" Mona said as the boys did their best to stay a float "You're all okay!"

"Of… course… we are… Ms… Mo…" Brick spoke as they fell to the ground

***thud***

"Boys! AAHHHH" Mona screamed as she suddenly slipped and fell but just then Blossom grabbed her hand and tried to pull up

"Hang on!" Blossom called as the others appeared and helped her and brought Mona to safety. "(huff puff) Good you're safe."

"Why… why did you save me?" a confused Mona spoke as she looked at the girls "After all the horrible things I've said and done, why would you save me?"

"Because you're not alone Mona." Blossom answered "Those boys although half dead are here for you, and because… we want to help you, you're not our enemy anymore. We… forgive you."

"You (ugh) forgive me… I… (ugh) I… ah my heart!" Mona said before passing out, it seemed the words Blossom chose were too much for her

"MONA!" Bunny said as she went to check on her "(sigh) she'll be fine, lets get her and the boys inside."

"_Right!" _The other girls complied as they lifted Mona inside and the Monsters helped the Rowdyruffs

* * *

Hours later in the lab's Infirmary

The boys were all wrapped in bandages and all on the spare beds the professor kept in case he had to check someone. Mona awoke and looked at the unconscious boys only to see the Bunny checking them

"Would you like some thing to eat miss?" The Spaghetti head asked but Mona simply shook her head "Okay, let me know."

"Are you okay Mona?" Bunny walked over to talk

"I'm fine." Mona spoke up "I don't get it, how could you forgive me so easily?"

"Because we can and because we want to."

"What do you know?"

"Barry told me all about your life at New Pokey Oaks Orphanage, no one deserves what you got. _Him_ simply took advantaged of that."

"You don't know what it's like, living like you're not human while everyone looks down on you. Why bother helping me? You have every thing you need, you don't know what it's like."

"That's not entirely true. At least your parents never told you, you were an accident to your face. When I was just a baby my parents took all their frustration out on my brother and me when they could, then one day when I was five they won the lottery but they decided to give us away to our Aunt Bonnie where they never had to see us again. I never had friends even in New Citiesville, it was hard. Then my Aunt managed to pull so strings and so here we are in New Townsville, but because of where I was from it was even harder. Then one day Aunt Bonnie had no choice but to go back leaving my brother and me, I haven't heard a word from her since. I thought things couldn't get worse then that day came, I was hit by the black and white Z-Rays and the rest is pretty much history. My life may not be as hard as yours, but now none of that matters."

"Humph yeah right, what about…"

"I know what you're going to say, I don't care about the monster inside me. The Professor is working on a cure for me and all the other monsters. Besides that I have the best friends any one can ask for, I know my brother will always be there for me AND I'm excepted everywhere I go now. And that's why I want to help you, my life changed because no matter how many times I wanted to give up… I didn't, that's why… I want to help you."

Mona was stunned at Bunny's story as they stared as if they knew each other their entire lives

"Wow, Bunny." Blossom said as she entered the infirmary

"MS. BLOSSOM!" Bunny said in shock "Did you hear all that? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Bunny, we all did." Blossom explained as she revealed Bubbles and Buttercup behind her "No matter who you are Bunny, you'll always be a PowerPuff and our friend."

"Ms. Blossom (Sniff) Thank you!" Bunny cheered as the girls all joined hands and laughed, Mona was surprised to see these girls were here not only for each other but for whatever reason, they were here for her as well

"Blossom?" A small voice called at the entrance with her doll

"Kasey!" Blossom called "Did you eat already?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… Kasey… do you… want to tell everybody?"

"…I… uh… y-yes."

"Okay… girls, I have some news please come with me to the living room."

The girls all left to the room leaving Mona in amazement at the friendship they shared

'Is all this for me?' Mona thought to herself 'It feels different then when my fath… I mean _Him_ talked to me. Maybe I was just more desperate… but now, my heart feels… at ease!'

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" **_Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny spoke in shock at the news _"You quit?"_

"But why, Kasey?" Bubbles asked

"I just cant deal with this." Kasey sadly answered "I'm no good as a PowerPuff."

"What the heck are you thinking squirt?" Buttercup spoke as she grabbed her collar "You can't quit now!"

"Buttercup, let her go!" Blossom called pushing her off Kasey

"How can you be okay with this?"

"Because incase you haven't realized, she's just a little girl and this is bigger than anything we've ever faced before and she's already been through so much."

The girls all stood silent as Blossom did have a point, the other girls knew they had to prepare but Kasey was too scared. After all, all the other girls were fourteen but Kasey was still only nine.

"I understand." Bubbles said as she got up to walk away "We'll miss you Bloom."

"Tch fine." Buttercup grunted as she followed "Do what ever you want."

"It's your decision Kasey." Bunny lowly spoke "I'm just sorry to hear that."

The other girls left as Kasey looked at her sad sister

"Blossom?" Kasey sheepishly asked "Am I making the right choice?"

"…I can't answer that Kasey." Blossom answered "However I want you to hold the belt just in case."

"No, I cant. I quit remember?"

"I know, it's just that… I know you're scared, I'm scared too. Before you became a PowerPuff I thought to myself, what if I never saw you again. There were times where I was terrified, but if I didn't do what was right; who would? The white Z-ray chose you for a reason and if you ever change your mind, EVER, it will be here for you."

"But why Blossom?"

"Because I believe in you"

Kasey was in shock at her sister's words, and with that gave her a hug and cried in her chest

"Blossom?" A voice called making Blossom and Kasey look

"Mona!" Blossom said in surprise "You should be resting."

"I know I just wanted to thank you and apologize to the little one. If there's anything I can do to help, tell me."

"Just help the RowdyRuff Boys, they're the ones that need you."

"Alright."

"But first you should take a bath… oh and Mona… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"No one should go through what you did, but despite all that you have five boys that want… no, need you."

"You're right, Thank you."

Mona slowly walked away hiding her tears leaving the two sisters

"Blossom! You're the best!" Kasey said as the two sisters continued hugging "Can you sing that song that you and mom use to sing to put me to sleep?"

_Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spell,_

_Your smile is all I need to see to know well._

_Leave this endless darkness,_

_Saying come along with me_

_HOLD MY HAAAAAAAAAND!_

_Back when you first came into my life,_

_I recalled a place that I knew as a child._

_A special place_

_One that I held close to my heart._

_Won't you led me in a dance down this winding road,_

_Where light and shadow entwine to take hold_

_Of the thoughts_

_Of the one left far behind_

_Know that sometimes_

_I want _

_To turn _

_Around and see the things that I passed on the journey._

_But know with love on my side_

_With courage and pride_

_I'LL FIGHT_

_I WILL CARRY ON!_

_Bit by bit, I'm falling under your charm_

_You'll keep me and all the world far from harm_

_Bring hope to everyone_

_Take in your hands eternity_

_Even when it seems that I don't need you_

_Just know that I am in love, cant wait to._

_Leave this endless darkness_

_Wont you come along with me,_

_HOLD MY HAAAAAAAAAAND!_

"Thank you Blossom." Kasey spoke as she calmed down and continued to hug her sister

'As long as she's safe, that's all I care about.' Blossom thought as a tear rolled down her face "I love you, Bloom."

The sisters continued to embrace each other as the day slowly became night.

* * *

Meanwhile near the ocean

Him looked through all the water he could looking for his new Monster

"I'll need something strong." Him spoke to himself "Sharks and whales are just too predictable, I need something different I need… hello!"

Him looked as he saw a strange looking fish pop up staring back

"You're perfect, fu fu fu ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Later that night

"Huh… what?" Brick spoke waking from his coma "What's going on?… Ms. Mona?"

"I'm here." Mona spoke now looking clean with new looking clothes "You should rest."

"But Ms. Mona!" Boomer woke up after "We are suppose to protect you!"

"I know, but please…

"We're here Ms. Mona." Butch followed trying to stand up

"Boys please."

"It's okay Ms. Mona." Blight replied "We won't leave you."

"(sniff) idiots, you're all so… so…"

"Ms. Mona?" Blitz called by Mona as she cried and hugged him

"… wonderful (hic)…"

The boys gathered around Mona as she cried her eyes out at the people who made her feel how she never felt before… needed.

"Boys, I have one last order for you." Mona began as she wiped her tears away from her face "_Him_ plans to destroy everything, when you're all healed I want you to team up with the PowerPuff Girls and stop him."

"_What?" _The boys all said in shock

"But Ms. Mona…" Brick began

"PLEASE!" Mona screamed "I… just… don't want… _Him_… to win."

The boys stood silent as the looked at each other and nodded agreeing that Him had to pay for betraying them not once but twice

"Anything for you Ms. Mona." Brick answered for all the boys making them shake their heads in agreement

"Thank you." Mona spoke as she wiped her tears away

"Mona?" Blossom spoke by the door with Kasey making the boys but up their guard

"Boys relax." Mona ordered and the boys replied "Blossom, Kasey… I…"

"Don't worry, I heard everything."

"Is it okay with you?"

"Well… we do need all the help we could get to stop _Him_… so…"

"Okay…"

"Hey, Blossom…" Brick stepped forward and extended his hand "We'll help you."

"Good, thank you." Blossom shook his hand "Once we beat _Him _you can do whatever you want. Just remember, we will protect New Townsville."

"We understand."

The two let go of their hands and Blossom walked out of the room taking Kasey with her. The boys then looked to Mona who had tears in her eyes, came over to comfort her.

"Thank you boys." Mona spoke as the boys let her go "Let's go eat some dinner, for now."

"_Yes, Ms. Mona!" _The boys replied as they exited the room

* * *

Later in the kitchen

The whole group all sat and could not stop staring as the RowdyRuff Boys practically inhaled all the delicious food that Spaghetti and Noodle head made for everybody

"_MORE!" _The boys all yelled out

"Boys." Mona spoke making them meek

"_Sorry Ms. Mona, MORE… please!"_

"Much better."

The group all giggled as they enjoyed each others company, PowerPuff, RowdyRuff, Monster, Former monster, human, whatever they just sat ate and laughed

'Everyone's so happy.' Mona thought to herself 'I wonder… if this is what a family feels like… either way… I like it.'

"I'm finished." Kasey called out as she sat up "May I be excused of a moment."

"But Kasey you barely touched your food." Blossom spoke as the girl walked away, she got up and followed "I'm done too, KASEY WAIT!"

"Can I finish theirs?" Boomer asked

"Leave it Boomer." Mona ordered

"Yes Ms. Mona."

"I'm done too." Ken said as he followed the sisters

"Uh…" Boomer meekly spoke

"NO!" Mona answered

"Aw…"

Meanwhile in the hallway Kasey was sitting alone in the dark until Blossom walked up to her

"Kasey?" Blossom called making her look up "Do you… want to talk?"

"…Okay…" Kasey answered Standing up to Blossom

"So what's wrong?"

"It's just… How can every one be so care free?"

"I know what you mean, for all we know this could be the last time we can celebrate. So we might as well do it now."

"Blossom… I…"

"Kasey, I promise…. Do you hear me I promise, I will protect you and come home to you, PowerPuff Girls or not."

"(Sniff)… Thank you Blossom."

"Kasey?" Ken called making the sisters look at him with Bullet in his arms "Is it true your quitting? The others told me about it earlier, it's just… why Kasey, I thought you loved being a PowerPuff?"

"I do it's just that… I'm not good enough."

"That's not true, when I see you in action I've never seen you as a screw up."

"But…"

"Cheep cheep" Bullet Chirped

"You too Bullet?"

"You see Kasey." Blossom explained "I'm not the only one who believes in you."

"well… yeah… that and…" Ken paused as he blushed "With out you the team will feel incomplete and Blossom won't become her Super White form."

"… I'm sorry Ken… I can't… I'm too small" Kasey Sulked making everyone go quiet

"Kasey…" Blossom continued "I wish you could look at yourself right now, because being a PowerPuff girl depends on the size of your heart, not just you."

"…" Kasey stood silent not knowing how to respond to her statement

"Kasey…" Ken spoke up "I just want to let you know that I'm helping with the fight tomorrow."

"_What?… But Ken…" _The girls responded

"Don't worry My dad has a special suit for me, since Kasey is out someone has to step in. Besides the new DyNaMo is complete and you need a fifth pilot."

"But Ken?" Blossom spoke up "I don't know…"

"Please be careful Ken." Kasey responded

"Alright… Ken just do go over your head."

"Yes Blossom." Ken answered then Blossom turned to Bullet

"Since I won't be around Kasey, can you watch her for me Bullet?" Blossom asked and Bullet jumped on Kasey's head

"CHEEP!" Bullet proudly spoke doing a familiar pose

"Hee hee, you remind me of a certain overprotective big brother."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the shelter

"AH CHOO!" Barry sneezed "(Sniff) hmm… I wonder if Bunny is talking about me."

* * *

Back at the lab

"Alright now that that's settled." Blossom answered "Lets eat, I'm starving!"

"Okay." Ken responded "Coming Kasey?"

"Okay." Kasey answered "Ken, Can I talk to you?"

"Um okay" Ken spoke as Blossom walked away "What is it?"

"Do you really believe it me? I don't, I'm just too small."

"Kasey, no matter what you think I'll always believe in my best friend."

"Best friend?… One more thing… you really like my sister more don't you?"

"HUH… WH… but Kasey… I…"

"Is it because she's older then me? Tell me the truth! When ever I try to hang out with you, you always look at her more."

"Kasey… well you see… I kind of… did have a crush on her… but…"

"I'm just in the way again aren't I?"

"Huh… You're never in the way Kasey!"

"Ken… If I was older… would you… like… me more?"

"Kasey… I…"

"When I said I like you I meant it! I really… really… REALLY LIKE YOU!"

"What… really?"

"Yeah, you're smart, you're fun, you're a good friend and I think you're… you are… um…"

"Kasey… your face is red."

"I THINK YOU'RE CUTE TOO… there I said it… I… I'm going to bed."

"Kasey wait… I… I like you too… I'm glad I met you… that's why… that's why I want to protect you too."

"Ken…"

"You're my best friend, you showed me lots of things no one else can and I never had so much fun with any one else. That's why I'm doing this."

"Ken.. (hic) I… (hic) I… waaah!"

Kasey put her head to Ken's shoulder to cry as Ken held her

'I wonder if this is how Blossom feels… Don't worry Kasey were here for you.'

"Thank you Ken… just… please be careful."

Kasey continued to hug Ken and the two walked back to the group ready for the night

* * *

The next morning

The girls were transformed, stretched on the roof and prepared their weapons, The RowdyRuff boys and the monsters did the same and Ken was in a corner away from the group just about to finish putting on a special robotic suit similar to the Professor's Power Prof suit only his size.

"Ken…?" Kasey said getting his attention "I uh… What's that on your wrist?"

"Well, you see it's…" Ken began but was interrupted by a familiar feeling on his cheek making his face red "KASEY!"

"Hee hee sorry." Kasey Giggled "Just wishing you luck."

"Couldn't you do it another way?"

"But I like kissing your cheek… hee hee… it's nice."

"Kasey… Thanks, I promise I'll do my best."

Ken walked towards the group as they gathered by the Professor

"I wish you all the best of luck" The Professor spoke as he moved to the back with Mona and Kasey who had Bullet in her arms

"Alright listen up!" Blossom said as she stood in front of the ready group "Now… this may be the biggest battle any of us has ever faced, none of us know what Him has in store. But I know that no matter what we can't lose, so no matter what happens just do everyone you all know one favor… **JUST DON'T DIE!**"

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_Every one cheered

"Sis." Kasey said as she came to Blossom's side "Good luck… and… be careful."

"I will Kasey, I promise!" Blossom spoke as she had her hand on her face and a kiss on her forehead making her smile then turned to the group "Alright everyone… **LET'S ROLL!**"

With that the group all took off any way they could by land or by air.

"Come on lets go check on them on the monitors." The Professor ordered

"_Right!" _Mona and Kasey both said as they ran back inside to watch the fight

* * *

Later at the park in the center of the city

"We're here!" Bubbles stated

"Y-yeah…" Ken said as he shook

"You okay Ken?" Blossom asked as she put her hand on his shoulder as he shook his head "Ken, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kasey… If things get too rough, I want you to go back to the lab."

"Okay Blossom… But… are you sure Bloom not being here is okay?"

"Ken… as long as she's safe, it'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Ken, the truth is… She's the reason I always wanted to be a superhero."

"HUH?"

"When we were little we were always picked on by bullies, I was always able to protect her from some but not all of them. Growing up we always were amazed at how super heroes could do anything especially GalacticMan. Then I thought to myself, if I was a super hero I could do anything, I could make the world a better place and most importantly… I could protect Kasey. When she became a PowerPuff Girl my heart sank, but when she saved my life and told me why she wanted to stay a PowerPuff I was happy. But regardless I still her big sister and if she's scared I have to protect her."

"Wow… don't worry Blossom, we'll both be there for Kasey when we win!"

"Hee hee, you two make a good couple. Happy she's your girlfriend?"

"HUH, WHAT, UH… SHE'S NOT MY…!"

"So… where's _Him_?" Buttercup interrupted out of frustration

"Wait, I hear something." Bunny spoke up as the crowd grew silent

"LOOK!" Princess called pointing to the top of a tall hill where _Him_ slowly walked towards them

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Sadusa spoke

"It's about time you showed yourself." Cody Growled

"We're ready for anything." Noodle head said as he got his Chop stick like swords out

"Bring it on!" Spaghetti head said with a giant fork

"Oh! The whole team's here?" Him teased but took another look "Hmm… where's the little one?"

"She's not here!" Blossom explained "She's somewhere safe!"

"Oh! Big sister taking care of her? Humph, Family… who needs them, they only get in the way."

"Grr… at least I have a family… you don't know the meaning of the word!"

"Hmm? Are you talking about Mona? My dear, she was never my daughter to begin with just a vessel needed for my return."

"YOU TOOK A POOR INNOCENT GIRL'S HOPES AND DREAMS AND CRUSHED THEM FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GOALS."

"Of course, I want the world and that is something I just can't share. Besides Mona was destined to suffer for selfish beings like me, just ask the nagging old nun who raised her… when you see her in the next world HA HA HA!"

"I'd call you dead beat dad, but that's the nicest thing I could say about you. EVERYONE, play time is over."

Everyone complied and got their weapons ready, but Him just scoffed them off as they all prepared for battle

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab

The Professor, Poochi, Mona, Kasey and Bullet all watched the monitors

"Blossom." Kasey spoke with her head hung low "May I be excused?"

Kasey left the room and sat against a wall not to far from the door and thought to herself about what Blossom said unaware that they heard it all.

'Does she really mean that?' Kasey thought 'Blossom is doing all this for me, am I really that much of a burden?'

"Cheep, cheep?" Bullet called trying to get her attention as she hugged the doll for support

"Kasey?" Mona walked up to her and got her attention "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Kasey answered wiping her tears away

"Thinking about what Blossom said on the monitor."

"Yeah…"

"Kasey, your sister loves you more then anything. You should be happy that she's doing everything she can for you."

"That's just it, I'm the reason why Blossom has to do so much."

"Would you rather have her do nothing for you?"

"What?"

"Blossom is brave because of you, Blossom is strong because and Blossom is the loving sister, friend and hero she is… because of you. Don't you get it, Blossom is your sister when you became a PowerPuff Girl she followed her instincts and chose to believe in you. So… do you believe in her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did you stop when she didn't."

"…I…"

"You're so lucky to have a big sister like her… and Blossom's lucky to have a little sister like you… Looking at the other kids, I guess I always wanted a sibling too."

"You're acting like a sister now Mona."

"Ha ha ha… Thanks Kasey… by the way I want to tell you something."

Mona whispers in Kasey's ear leaving her in shock

"Think about that okay." Mona spoke then walked off "I going to use the bathroom, okay? See you later."

"Okay Mona… See you later."

"Cheep?" Bullet interrupted

"Don't worry Bullet, I'm okay. Let's just go back to the lab and cheer them on." Kasey said then slowly walked back to the lab, suddenly she stopped in place and realized something was amiss "Wait a minute, the bathroom is that way… then that means… oh no, MONA!"

Kasey and Bullet ran in the direction Mona went only to reach the exit, once the door opened for them they noticed Mona riding Ken's bike as fast as she could until she was out of sight. Having no choice Kasey and Bullet ran back to the lab's main room to tell the professor.

"PROFESSOR! MONA IS…" Kasey yelled to the Professor

"I know…" The Professor spoke "Don't worry about her, Your sister's about to fight. Hopefully _Him_ will be defeated before she gets there."

Kasey had no choice but to listen to the Professor and watch the heroes… and pray

* * *

_Part 6: End Game!_

At the same time in the park.

"So, even the RowdyRuff boys joined you?" _Him _asked "You boys should be grateful for all I did for you, and yet you betray me for her?… Why?"

"Our reasons are our own." Brick answered "Mona's important to us and we all feel a connection."

"You wouldn't understand." Boomer followed

"Our job is to protect her and make her happy." Butch explained "Something you can only pretend to do."

"Besides, you were going to betray us sooner or later." Blight slyly spoke as he adjusted his glasses

"We love Big Sister Mona!" Blitz called out "And she loved you, you don't deserve her and we're going to protect her!"

"RAWR!" Burns the dragon toy growled

"Well then it that's how you feel, YOU CAN ALL PERISH WITH THE CITY!" Him raised the night orb into the air and suddenly an army of Fish monsters of all shapes and sizes appeared and charged the group "Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"EVERYONE!" Blossom called out **"LETS ROLL!"**

As sharks, squids, octopuses, crabs, lobsters and many other aquatic creatures charged the group all split up to take them on

"Take that and that!" Princess yelled as she fired her bazooka at the monsters ***BOOM* *BOOM* **making monsters fly everywhere knocking some unconscious but not stopping the rest "Great, now what?"

"Don't worry Princess, we got this!" Blossom said as she and Brick jumped in front "Ready Brick?"

"I was born ready, Blossom!" Brick answered as he aimed his weapons "Lets do it!"

"_**DOUBLE BLIZZARD BLASTS!"**_

Blossom took a deep breath and Brick charged his pistols and in one mighty

***Flash***

The monsters were all frozen in place in blocks of ice, The group all looked at the ice as it disappeared leaving nothing but the small animals the monsters were before making the dark life force go back into the night orb

"I hate to admit it." Blossom started "But we make a good team."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brick complied

"This is no time to celebrate." Princess interrupted "This party is just getting started."

The team turned back to the monsters, meanwhile Bubbles, Boomer and Cody were about to attack.

"I got this, **Phantom Wind**!" Boomer yelled as he spun his staff to create hurricane winds which caused the monsters to be blown and spin in the air "All Right!"

"My turn." Cody roared as he jumped and slashed all the monsters inside

Once the wind stopped more monsters came charging at the two when Bubbles jumped in front

"Stand back, I got this." Bubbles ordered as she took a deep, deep breath

"Uh oh!" Cody said as he backed away

"Heads up!" Boomer called as he and Cody covered their ears

***HHHAAAAAAAAAAHHH!***

Bubbles' sonic scream did it's job as monsters from all around were vanquished (as well as some trees, rocks and property for miles around)

"Oops!" Bubbles said as she turned back to the boys with her tongue out " Guess I over did it, Hee hee."

"Oh man." Boomer said in shock "Remind me never to tick her off again."

"I know!" Cody said in the same state "And people say I'm scary."

Meanwhile Buttercup, Butch and Sadusa where making up their own game, As Sadusa grabbed the monsters with her hair the green duo readied their weapons

"I bet cha I can take more out then you can." Buttercup teased as she held up her hammer

"Ha! No way I'm losing to a girl." Butch complied

"Ready?… GO!" Sadusa called as she threw the monsters in the air with her hair

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!"**

"**Shooting Star Shuriken!"**

The duo attacked hitting as many monsters as they could

"YEAH!" Butch cheered "I got 16, what about you?"

"Man…" Buttercup groaned "Only 9... Unless…"

"Round two… GO!" Sadusa yelled as she threw more monsters

"**Heat Ray!"**

"**Shooting Star Shuriken Part Two!**

They attacked again, however Buttercup's beams were too much for the monsters as she managed to blast them all leaving none for Butch

"HEY, no fair!" Butch fumed

"Nah nah, I win!" Buttercup teased

"Round Three!" Sadusa called

At the same time Bunny, Blight and the Food Monsters were doing what they could

"_Behind you!" _Bunny and Blight called as they attacked the monsters _"Thanks!"_

"There's too many!" Bunny worriedly whined

"You're not scared, are you?" Blight teased

"No, it's just that I'd rather be fighting _Him_ and getting this over with."

"I agree, that coward's going down… Guy's now!"

"_Right!" _The food based Monsters called out as they threw what look like small balloons _**"Pepper Bombs!"**_

They released large black and brown clouds causing the monsters to sneeze, cough and rub their eyes trying to get rid of the spice induced cloud

"We may not be the strongest members…" Bunny started

"But we do have the smarts!" Blight finished

Meanwhile Blitz and Burns the dog sized dragon toy were flying about firing fire balls at random monsters

"Take that and that and that!" Blitz called as Burns fired fire ball after fire ball scorching as many monsters as he could

"Hey, get out of the way!" Ken called and the Rowdyruff duo complied **"Utonium Beam!"**

Ken fired a large laser from his chest zapping every monster in his sight. When the light was gone Blitz and Ken high-fived each other. Suddenly more monsters appeared causing the whole group to come together.

"There's too many!" Bubbles called

"We can't give up!" Buttercup yelled

"If only we could take them out in one shot, so we can take _Him_ next!" Bunny cried

"Maybe we can!" Blossom said making the others look at her "Ready Bunny?"

"But Ms. Blossom I… I'll try!"

"I know you can do it."

"… Thank you, Ms. Blossom."

"Good, girls let give Bunny our powers!"

"_Right!" _Bubbles and Buttercup complied as all four girls jumped in the air

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called as she shot her electro bubbles at her

"Got it, your turn Blossom!" Buttercup called as she hit the Bubbles to her

"Bunny, Ready?" Blossom called as she fired her yo-yo hitting Bunny's ball

"I got it!" Bunny spoke as her ball on top of her kendama glowed 'So this is the power of my friends believing me… thanks girls.' "Lets do this!"

Bunny flew into the air above all the monsters as they looked at Bunny's glowing weapon as she aimed it into the air and fired

"**Bunny Finish!" **Bunny called as she launched the ball into the air, the ball stopped and grew to a massive size, she then grabbed the string and forced the giant ball to land on top of nearly all the panicky monsters **"Kendama…SHOOTING STAR!"**

***BOOM***

Bunny's weapon landed and created a shockwave which defeated almost all the monsters around, once done the ball returned back to Bunny's hammer as she landed and stared in awe at her power

"Wow!" Bunny said in awe

"Way to go Bunny." Blossom cheered as the others came to congratulate the purple puff "But it's not over yet, now it's his turn!"

"No need to look for me, I'm right here!" _Him_ teased as he floated over the fishing lake in the park

"Give it up _Him_!" Blossom commanded

"You'll never defeat us!" Bubbles called

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Buttercup growled

"Give us the night orb and never come back!" Bunny stated

"Oh really?" Him teased again "But you have yet to destroy my latest and greatest creation, now…**RISE MY GREATEST MONSTER!"**

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the water began to rise revealing _Him's_ greatest monster, it was gigantic, orange, scales, seven eyes, fins, sharp teeth, thick lips, and had large spikes covering it's back

***RROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR***

"Holy sugar honey iced tea!" Boomer said in surprise "What the H. E. double hockey sticks is that?"

"It's… it's… Really ugly." Butch answered

"And it smells bad too!" Blitz said as he covered his nose

"Raar…" Burns agreed mimicking him

"It's looks like a giant blow fish!" Blight answered

"Well what the heck are we waiting for?" Brick asked as he readied his pistols "Let's pop this over grown balloon animal and serve up some fugu!"

"The boys are right!" Blossom replied "Everyone aim for the middle and give it every thing you got on that one spot!"

"_**Right!" **_Every one complied and fired their attacks

"**Yo-yo Supreme!"**

"**Electro Bubbles!"**

"**Hyper Sonic Swing!"**

"**Kendama Cannon!"**

"**Utonium Beam!"**

"**Blizzard Blasts!"**

"**Phantom Storm"**

"**Shooting Star Shuriken!"**

**"Electro Whips!"**

"**Raging Dragon Inferno!"**

"**Royal Bazooka!"**

"**Hair Spikes"**

"**Lion's roar!"**

"**Naruto Shuriken!"**

"**Meat Ball Bombs!"**

The entire team fires their attacks at the one spot when suddenly

***BA-DA… BOOM!***

"_All right, we got him!" _The girls cheered

"_Woo Hoo!" _The boys yelled

The team cheered as they only saw a puff of smoke where the monster was, but their celebration was cut short when out of the smoke came the very monster they attacked… completely unharmed

"What the… No way!" Buttercup said in shock

"Okay… That didn't work." Princess scoffed "Now what?"

"Now… WE HIT IT HARDER!" Blossom ordered "Every one… READY…"

But before Blossom could call the attack the monster blew a large blaze of fire engulfing the whole group in the inferno knocking them all to the ground. The team all picked each other up groaning in pain.

"Owie… that hurt…" Bubbles said

"We have to think of some thing." Bunny stated

"We got bigger problems!" Blossom called as she pointed at the growing number of aquatic monsters coming

"They just don't give up." Ken explained

"I'm all out of ammo." Princess explained "But at least I have my **Diamond Claws**!"

"Great, one crisis was bad enough!" Sadusa growled

"We'll just have to do what we can." Cody spoke

"Guess we have no choice." Blossom explained "Everyone let's do it…" 'Kasey, If I don't make it I want you to know… I'm sorry.'

The groups all charged and did what they could to fight the army of monsters as well as keep the giant monstrosity from destroying New Townsville.

"Well this has been fun girls." _Him_ teased as he slowly flew off "Tootles!"

"_NO!"_ The whole team yelled in frustration unable to stop _Him_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab!

"No…no…" Kasey said doing everything she could to hold back her helplessness and tears

"Kasey…" the professor spoke up "Don't look away, I want you to look at this… and I want you to know something."

"(Sniff)…Know what Professor?"

"That being brave doesn't mean never being afraid, but being brave means doing the right thing even when you're afraid."

"…"

"I believe your sister knows this more than any body, which is why she's willing to do just about any thing just for you even if she's scared. That's what truly make her a hero to you and everyone else. So, I thinks it's best to ask yourself are you willing to do the same for her."

Kasey was stunned by the Professor's words and then thought back to when before Mona left

***Flash Back***

"If your sister is doing any thing to protect you…" Mona whispered to her "…then who's going to protect her if you won't."

***End of Flash Back***

Kasey stood silent as more memories came to her, especially the time Mojo almost had them after Blossom got hurt protecting Her

***Flash Back #2***

"Are… you… okay…?" Blossom asked with a fake smile making Bloom who had nothing but worry on her face nod slowly "Thank… goodness…"

Unable to stand the pain Blossom landed face first on the street, Bloom looked on with horror as her sister twitched in pain.

"BLOSSOM!" Bloom called as she crawled over to her sister "Blossom, w-why, why did you do that?"

"B-because… I love you…" Blossom said weakly "I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt, I just wanted to protect you… but I couldn't think straight and I… I'm sorry Bloom."

"Blossom please!" Bloom called with tears streaming down her face

"The truth is I think you would make a great PowerPuff." Blossom said shocking the girl "But I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you, I love you too much… Bloom please… run… go back to the lab please… run away…"

"I hate to break up this tender moment but if you're done, I think I'll kill you now." Mojo said as he moved towards Blossom "At least that's one less PowerPuff Girl I won't have to worry about… Good Bye Blossom."

"NO STOP!" Bloom screamed as she jumped between the two with her arms spread apart "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY SISTER!"

"Your sister?" Mojo said confused

"Bloom, please." Blossom begged "I told you… to run…"

"I am a PowerPuff Girl." Bloom said with courage and pride "I don't care if I'm small, if I don't have a weapon or that I only cause trouble. I'm a superhero too and I'm going to protect the people I love. So… you… DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!"

***End of Flash Back***

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet spoke giving Bloom a determined look

"Bullet?" Kasey asked as she looked into the squirrel doll's eyes

***Flash Back # 3***

"Way to go Bloom." Blossom said weakly "You won."

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!" Bloom yelled with tears "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU? BLOSSOM I (Sniff) I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Bloom cried into Blossom's chest, Blossom smiled and hugged the wailing girl to comfort her telling her it's alright.

"Now you know how it feels to be a big sister." Blossom said making the young girl look at her "I love you too much, that's why I did what I did. But I was wrong for hitting you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course" Bloom answered "I will always for give you."

"I wanted nothing more than to protect you, but I should of thought about it first. That's why I want to ask you now…are you sure you want to be a PowerPuff Girl?"

"YES!"

"W-Why?"

"So I can (sniff) so I can (sniff) SO I CAN PROTECT YOU TOO!"

***End of Flash Back***

"Professor?" Kasey asked with determination "Can we send the DyNaMo Z?"

"Not without a pilot in one of the ships." The Professor explained

"You got one!… Ready Bullet?"

"Ch…? CHEEE!" Bullet said as she cheered for her partners return

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"Glad to have you back Bloom!" The Professor cheered

"Glad to be back Professor… Lets go Bullet!" Bloom said as she and Bullet ran to their ships 'Hold on Blossom, I'm back and I'm never leaving you again.'

"Initiate launch sequence!… Good luck you two."

The professor pushed the buttons opening the ceiling of the launch pad then launching the five PowerPuff shaped ships into the air and to the park where the battle was taking place

* * *

Meanwhile at the park

"(Huff puff) Man this hammer just keeps getting heavier." Buttercup growled as she fell to the ground

"I don't think I can fight anymore." Bubbles stated as more monster came charging

"Guys… it's been nice knowing you all." Bunny explained as she dropped her arms in defeat

"I'm sorry guys, we lost." Blossom said trying to hold her ground

"It'll take a miracle to win." Ken replied looking at his low energy reserves

"DID SOMEONE CALL FOR A MIRACLE?" A voice from the sky called

"Bloom?" Blossom asked as she answered her compact then saw the ships flying above "BLOOM, it is you… but I thought…"

"Yeah I know… but… I got to thinking, what would you guy do without me?"

"I'm just glad you're back, EVERY ONE LET DO IT!"

"_RIGHT!" _Buttercup and Bunny cheered

"But what about…" Bubbles asked

"Don't worry about us Bubbles, we'll be fine." Cody explained "You take large, orange and ugly, we'll take these small fries."

"…Okay Cody, good luck to all of you." Bubbles said as she flew away to her ship

The girls all reached their ships and began the combination sequence into Blossom mode… activate interlocks, dyno derms connected, infer cells up, mega thrusters are go!

"Uh… Mr. Author?" Bunny spoke up "Wrong anime."

Sorry having too much fun… Form feet and legs… form arms and body… and I'll form the…

"MR. KCRUZER!" The girls all yelled

Alright, alright sheesh (Bet no one yelled at Tom Kenny like that)

"Dynamic!" Blossom called

"Nano-Techtronic!" Bubbled spoke

"Mono-bot!" Buttercup followed

"_PowerPuff DyNaMo Z!"_

"Girls wait!" Ken called as he jumped aboard

"Ken, what are you doing aboard." Buttercup asked

"Never mind that, Bunny Bloom push your buttons!"

"_Right!"_ Bunny and Bloom complied

Bunny's ship became jet wings and attached itself to the robots back and Bloom's ship split and became cannons and attached itself to the robots arms

"_**PowerPuff DyNaMo Z… MACH TWO!"**_

"Alright you over grown fish balloon." Blossom called as the new and improved robot "You're ours!"

"Ruh? ROAR!" The fish balloon roared as it inhaled more air causing it's back spikes to rise

"It's going to fire!" Ken explained "Quick switch to Bloom mode."

"_Roger!" _The girls complied as the robots changed into Bloom with cannons on it's soulders

"Quick every one get next to the robot!" Ken called making all the friendly monsters comply "Activating force fields"

With a push of a button the robot spread it's arms, raised it's hair rings and made it's eyes glow as the monster fired all it's spikes only to have them stop short as the shield bounced them back hitting the monster. However some property, streets and building were not so lucky

"Alright Ken!" Blossom cheered "Take the controls, I'm going after _Him_!"

"What?" Bubbles said in shock "But Blossom?"

"What are you thinking?" Buttercup spoke up "It'll take all of us to stop _Him_!"

"Exactly." Bunny explained "All five of us… as one!"

"I get it!" Bloom said as she took her compact and pointed it at Blossom "You can do it sis!"

"Good luck Blossom!" Ken spoke as the girls all made their compacts glow on Blossom "Remember you can only hold the power for five minutes!"

Blossom's body began to glow as she felt the surge of her friends powers coursing through her, her pink and red vest became gold and silver, her red and black skirt and shirt became white and black, her shoes became silver and white and the stripes on her wrists and ankles became gold, the only things that remained unchanged were her red bow and her belt

"**Super Hyper Blossom!" **Blossom called out as she finished her transformation leaving her friends back to normal "Be careful guys!"

Blossom flew off at light speed off to sop Him once and for all, Meanwhile the girls all prepared for the worst as the giant fish balloon kept slamming the force field trying to get the robot

"So, now what?" Bubbles asked

"We should get this thing out of here!" Buttercup answered

"I agree, Ken can you put me on speaker?" Bunny asked

"Go ahead Bunny, you're on the air." Ken replied

"Excuse me, is this thing on?… O-okay, listen were taking this thing out of the city, can you handle these things."

"Hey, no problem toots!" Brick answered "We can finish these small fries!"

"You really think so?" Boomer whispered

"I don't know, I'm just making it up!"

"Okay, were on our way." Bunny spoke "… and Brick… please don't call me toots."

"Now that that's over." Buttercup explained "Lets change back to Blossom mode and take this thing out of here."

"_ROGER!" _The girls and Kan all called and complied as the robot fired it's shoulder cannons the push the monster back far enough to change back into Blossom Mode. Once done DyNaMo transformed the robot grab hold of the fish Balloon and took off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city

"(Sigh) Looks like it's just you and me, my precious Night Orb!" _Him_ spoke to the gem "It's impossible to defeat my greatest creation and once it's done, The city then the world will be mine and mine alone MWA HA HA HA!"

Suddenly _Him _heard a strange noise and saw The DyNaMo and his monster heading out of the city

"WHAT?" Him screamed in surprise "This can't be happening!"

"But it is _Him_!" A voice called slamming Him into a nearby building

"Oh… what… YOU?" Him looked at his oppressor, Blossom in her white form "How?"

"You shouldn't worry about that, you should be concerned about what I can do to you now. I swear I will never for give you and you'll never make Kasey or any one else cry ever again."

"Really now, all that power does come with a price you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you really catch and stop me in your little time limit, of what four minute?"

'He knows about that? Shoot.' "Well then, Let's not waste any more time HAAAAA!"

"As you wish HAAA!"

The battle between ultimate good and ultimate evil began, unfortunately time was not on Blossom's side. Meanwhile the Robot was having it's own problems, as they flew over the ocean the monster did it's hardest to break it's grip. Alarms went off and systems where shutting down as the monster continued to struggle.

"We're loosing him!" Buttercup yelled

"Just a little bit more." Ken spoke when suddenly the monster broke free "NO!"

With a loud splash the Fish balloon fell in his home the water, the girls stared down knowing full well he had the advantage

"D-did we lose?" Bunny asked

"What do we do now?" Bubbles followed

"Don't worry, dad and I anticipated that you may have to fight monsters underwater." Ken explained managing to calm the girls down "Switch to Bunny mode!"

The girls complied and the robot transformed in to Bunny mode while it's head and torso looked like Bunny it's legs were instead fins, Bunny's mode was a mermaid which dived in the water and prepared to fight

"Well, what do you think?" Ken proudly asked

"Cool Ken, this is great!" Kasey called out "What do you think Bunny?… Uh… Bunny?"

"T-this is embarrassing." Bunny meekly said as she blushed "Me… uh… a… mermaid?"

"I guess being called toots and being made to look like a mermaid in one day can have an effect like that on Bunny hee hee." Buttercup teased

"BUTTERCUP!"

"Hey sorry, let's concentrate on the here and now."

"HERE HE COMES!" Bubbles called as the fish balloon charged and attacked the robotic mermaid who quickly got it loose "So, what do we do now?"

"We have to take this thing out and fast!" Buttercup answered

"Buttercup's right!" Kasey followed "We have to get to Blossom fast, if her times runs out before we defeat this thing she'll be to weak to fend off Him!" Kasey then grabbed her controls and began pummeling the monster "I AM NOT LOSING MY SISTER AGAIN!"

"Kasey's right" Ken said as the others got ready "Lets do this!"

"_**RIGHT!" **_The girls complied as the battle began

Blow for blow the Monster and DyNaMo hit each other with everything they had… literally. The battle took place underwater but tidal waves and tsunamis surged hitting the city. DyNaMo did every thing it could but the monster just would not yield.

"We have to do something!" Bubbles stated as she struggled with her controls "We have to get him out of the water somehow!"

"Wait, I have an Idea! EVERY ONE SWIM AROUND THE MONSTER AS FAST AS YOU CAN, GO CLOCKWISE!" Bunny ordered

The robot began swimming faster and faster around and round the monster fish balloon picking up speed as it swam. Suddenly the water began to rise forming a vortex of water throwing the monster higher and higher into the sky suddenly shooting it into the air

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The monster yelled when suddenly DyNaMo jumped out of the vortex after it

"Alright, Lets go to Buttercup mode!" Buttercup ordered

"_Roger!" _The other girls complied and the DyNaMo transformed in to Buttercup with her Drill and Hammer hands

"ALL RIGHT YOU OVER GROWN SEA FOOD SPECIAL!" Buttercup yelled as her drill flew up towards the falling monster "LUNCH TIME!"

The drill pierced the monster drilling into it when suddenly…

***REALLY BIG… POOOOOOOOOOP!"**

The monster was finally destroyed leaving nothing but a air less flat fish laying on top of the water like an empty plastic bag

"Gurren Lagann, Eat your heart out!" Buttercup gloated

"Alright now we have to find Blossom… OH NO!" Ken spoke as he looked at his monitor "She only has one minute left before her power over comes her! And if none of you are near her she won't be able to disperse it properly"

"Ken, if she holds the powering too long what happens?" Bubbles asked with worry

"Well it will keep expanding in her body like a balloon looking for a way out, at first they fit but after five minutes the powers will begin looking for it's original source and it will cause her body pain until she explodes due to the over load or she will have to disperse it, returning to you but leaving her momentarily defenseless. But if you're not near her the powers will lose it's way and disappear forever without it's host, that's the theory at least."

"We have to hurry before _Him_ to finishes her off." Buttercup pointed out "Ready Kasey?… Uh Kasey?"

The girls looked around frantically until they noticed her ship on the radar far away from their current position, lucky for them they knew where she was going.

"We have to go after her! Switching to Bubbles Mode! **Lets Roll!**" Bubbles spoke changing the robot to her vehicle mode landed on the street and took off at full speed despite Kasey's lead "We have to make it, we just have to!"

Meanwhile Kasey flew high in the sky as fast as she could hoping to save Blossom

'Hang on Blossom!' Kasey thought to herself as she flew faster 'I'm coming!'

"Cheep, cheep!" Bullet cheered on as she held on for her life

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city

"**Electro Bubbles!" **Blossom called out as she swung her bubble wand and flew around _Him_ surrounding him with no escape "And now **Hammer Time!"**

Blossom used her hammer to hit the electrified bubbles at _Him _from all directions causing him to fall to the ground

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

***THUD***

'No!' Him growled to himself 'This can't be happening!'

"It's over Him!" Blossom said as she charged when suddenly **Ba-Dump **"AHH!"

Blossom's body was in pain as her light began to pulsate around her body

"Argh! No! Not now!" Blossom called out as the pain prevented he from getting up from off the ground

"Ha ha ha ha! Looks like your time and your luck has just run out. You've cost me too much trouble for the last time." _Him_ said as he got up and charged a black laser ready to destroy Blossom the moment she dispersed the powers of her friends "So long Blossom, it's been fun!"

"NO!" a voice called out and tackled Him Firing the laser out of harms way

***ZAP!***

"What the? YOU!" Him screamed with anger as he looked up at the girl who tackled him and held him down, he then suddenly grabbed her with his claw and threw her to a pole knocking her out "You just never learn do you Mona!"

"MONA! ARGH!" Blossom called out in pain

"Now, where were we?" Him teased as he walked over to Blossom

"BLOSSOM!" Kasey's voice came from her ship as it came in for a landing

"TCH, so many interruptions today." Him spoke as he fired his black dust at the ship making it crash

***CRASH***

"KASEY!" Blossom yelled in fear and turned to Him in anger "You son of a… ARGH! If I get rid of the powers now the other may not get them back, but if I hold it any longer I'll… AAAAAHHH!"

"Well what do you know five birds with one stone, So long!" Him scoffed

"CHEEEEEEP!" Bullet yelled as she jumped on Him face clawing, scratching and biting as much as she could

"ARGH, Get off of me you little… OW!"

"Blossom!" Kasey called as she ran to her sister "Come on, you have to let the powers go!"

"I-I can't, not until the others get here!" Blossom spoke as the pain got worse

"But Blossom, if you don't let it out you'll die!"

"I know… Kasey RUN, I'll be fine!"

"No, not with out you! I'm staying no matter what!"

"But Kasey!"

"I became a PowerPuff so I can protect you and I'm not going to stop ever again!"

"Kasey!" 'Wait maybe I can…' "Kasey?"

"Blossom?"

"Hold on to me!"

"BLOSSOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Suddenly a blinding light covered the two girls and Him managed to get Bullet off his face and throw the doll in to it. In shock Him couldn't stop staring when suddenly the light faded a strange force knock him to the ground skidding on the street and it revealed Blossom back in her normal form being held up by…

"**Super Burning Bloom!"**

Bloom in the white, gold, silver and black costume Blossom was wearing but with one major difference

"Blossom you did it, now I'm a Super PowerPuff Girl!" Kasey cheered

"Uh… yeah!" Blossom said in surprise as she stared deeply at her sister

"What's wrong Blossom?"

"Kasey!… YOU'RE AS TALL AS I AM!"

Blossom was right not only was she able to make Bloom the white puff with all the others powers but somehow she became a fourteen year old teenage girl just like the others

"Guess that makes me the big sister now huh!" Kasey spoke as Bullet climbed on her shoulders and she turned to _Him_ with fire in her eyes as he got up "And that means I'm going to protect my little sister!"

Blossom stood in silent but happy shock as she watch her determined sister stare down the now pathetic looking demon

"Fools! I can still stop you!" Him growled as he searched person "With the Night orb in my possession I can… I can… MY NIGHT ORB, where is it?"

"Looking for this… father?" Mona scowled as she held the treasure in her hand

'Accursed brat, so that's why she tackled me!'

"And Now I want what's mine back!" Mona called as she zapped _Him_ with the orb draining half his powers and transforming herself back into _Her _"And now I will end this whole nightmare that _I _created!"

Her raised the night orb into the air and suddenly the veil of darkness covering the city began disappearing

* * *

Meanwhile back at the park

The Good guys were on their last legs when suddenly all the fish monsters were turning back to normal and returning them back to the sea.

"(Huff Puff) Huh… Did we win?" Blitz asked in confusion

"(Huff Puff) Heck yeah we won!" Butch answered

"WOO HOO FINALLY!" Boomer cheered as he fell on his back on the ground

"(Huff Puff) A least now we can lay down!" Blight spoke as he sat on the damaged ground

"(Huff Puff) Tell me about it!" Brick sighed "Right guys… Guys?"

The boys looked at Princess, Sadusa and Cody as they laid on the ground unconscious changing back to their normal human forms

"Oh man, what do we do Brick?" Boomer frantically asked

"Don't worry, we'll help!" Noodle head spoke up

"We've done deliveries for both of them, we know where they live!" Spaghetti head explained

"Alright then it's settled!" Brick explained "We'll take them all home and meet back at the park ASAP!"

"Right!" The others complied and did what they were told

* * *

At the same time at the park

"no…No… NO!" _Him_ screamed then turned to _Her _"You spoiled little brat! I gave you a home, I gave you life!"

"Mona, don't listen to him!" Blossom called "We gave you Hope, we gave you our friendship!"

"I gave you power."

"We gave you a chance!"

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!"

"You…" Mona growled at _Him _"You gave me… NOTHING. It was all a lie… you have no idea what it like to feel a heart beating in your chest. I wanted to know what it was like… And thanks to them, I liked every minute of it. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

With all her might _Her_ with her claws squeezed the night orb until…

***SHATTER***

It was gone and so was _Him's_ source of power

"You… NOW YOU'LL DIIIIIEEE!" Him screamed as he charged at the frightened Mona when suddenly…

***BAM* **

Him was knocked down by Bullet after being kicked by Bloom

"I'm your opponent _Him_!" Bloom spoke as Bullet transformed into a yo-yo hitting Him in the chin "THAT WAS FOR BLOSSOM, AND THIS IS FOR BUBBLES!" Bloom changed Bullet in to a bubble wand and with a mighty swing the electro bubbles shocked Him into submission "This is for Buttercup!" Bloom then hit Him through several buildings then appeared above him with a Kendama "This is for Bunny!" Bloom fired the ball causing him to hit the street "This is for me and my friends!" Bullet changed back to normal rolled up into a ball as Bloom kicked her soccer style pummeling Him one last time. Him managed to get up but Bloom closed in "AND MOST OF ALL… THIS IS FOR MONA!"

"No…NO… NNOOO!" Him screamed as Bloom froze him in a block of ice ending his reign once and for all

"(Sigh) It's over!"

"Bloom!" Blossom called out as she hugged her sister "You did it!"

"Bloom… I… " Mona stuttered "Thank you."

The girls all smiled when suddenly DyNaMo appeared and grabbed the _Him_-cicle

"We got this Girls!" Buttercup spoke on the speakers as they grabbed him and flew out of the planet's atmosphere "Here's the wind up and the pitch!"

"It's a long fly ball down center field!" Ken called as DyNaMo threw _Him_ away with all it's might

"It's going, Going, GONE!" Bunny cheered

"TOUCH DOWN!" Bubbles yelled making the others stare

"Uh… Bubbles?" Bunny spoke up "That's the wrong sport."

"Oh… hee hee sorry… we were doing basket ball right."

"Don't worry about it Bubbles." Buttercup spoke up "Lets go home."

The DyNaMo Landed back in New Townsville and the crew all came out to congratulate the heroes, Ken was the first to run up as he took off his goggles and ran to Blossom and Bloom

"Blossom, you did it!" Ken said as he then turned to Bloom "Bloom are you o…oh…oh wow!"

Ken was left speechless as he looked at his now fourteen year old best friend.

"What do you think of me as now Super Bloom Ken?" Bloom teased

"You're beautiful…" Ken blurted out

"Uh… Ken… I…" Bloom blushed

"WHAT NO… I MEAN… YOU'RE… UH…"

"Hee hee!" Bloom giggled as she walked up to Ken bended down and gave him a peck on the cheek "Just wait until I'm really a teenager."

Ken stood silently blushing then slowly putting a big goofy smile on his face, suddenly the other girls came and couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at the teenage Bloom.

"But…" Bubbles stated "I thought only Blossom could become super."

"Hmm… Maybe…" Bunny began "Maybe any one of us can go super if we needed to."

"Well, white or not…" Buttercup explained "You were never too small Bloom."

"Thanks you guys, I… ugh!" Bloom began then began to twist

"Cheep!" Bullet spoke with worry on Bloom shoulder

"Looks like your time is up Bloom." Blossom said as she comforted her "You've done more then enough."

"Your right, thanks Blossom." Bloom said as she released the powers turning her friends back into PowerPuffs and her back into her original nine year old self "Oh man… I liked being big!"

The whole group laughed then turned to Mona who stood silent. Blossom walked up to her and extended her hand to _Her_

"Thank you Mona." Blossom spoke "You can stay with us if you want."

"Blossom?" _Her_ spoke and was about to shake Blossom's hand but slowly backed away "I can't… I've done so many terrible things and I…"

"Don't worry Mona, you're our friend and that's all in the past now… we forgive you."

Mona looked up in shock and gave off tears of joy and happiness

"THANK YOU (sniff) ALL OF YOU!" Mona wailed as she began disappearing like if she was made of sand as her black dust left her body

"MONA Wait!" Blossom called and reached for her but was stopped by Buttercup who simply nodded her head

"I hope I can find someone as wonderful as all of you, good bye my friends… my… family… good bye."

Mona disappeared into the sky leaving the girls to wonder…

"Blossom?" Bloom called "Will we ever see her again… Blossom?"

"Of course we will Bloom." Blossom answered then turned to the others "Right Guys?"

"RIGHT!" The girls, Ken and Bullet all agreed

"Lets go home… we'll miss you Mona."

* * *

Later at the Park

The RowdyRuff Boys all sat by the fountain resting unsure of what to do next when suddenly… Mona appeared before them in her normal form

"Ms. Mona!" Brick yelled as he ran towards her "What Happened? Are you oka…"

Brick was stopped short as Mona's lips made contact with his, once it was over Brick stood silent and blushed as Mona cried her eyes out

"Thank you boys." Mona said as she disappeared again "Good bye."

"Ms. Mona wait!" Blitz called as he ran over to his big brother but it was too late "Will we ever see her again Bro?"

"I hope so… (sigh)" Brick sighed then sat back down next to the others

"So what do you guys want to do?" Blight asked

"What can we do?" Butch spoke up "I mean do we have a purpose anymore?"

The boys stood silent as they thought about Butch's point, then suddenly Boomer had an idea and jumped up to tell the others

"I know!" Boomer cheered "Why don't we be SUPER HEROES?"

"…_NAAAH!" _The others replied

"We could fight bad guys!"

"…_NAAAH!"_

"Fight Monsters?"

"…_NAAAH!"_

"Save the world?"

"…_NAAAH!"_

"Impress all the girls?"

"Well when you put it that way!" Butch perked up

"Sounds cool!" Blight followed

"I don't know." Blitz spoke "What do you think burns?"

"Ry ro row!" Burns spoke (I don't know)

"Maybe later guys!" Brick said as he began walking away making the others follow him

"Don't worry Bro!" Boomer said putting his arm around him

"Yeah, Mona will come back!" Blight said

"Hey, I know lets go raid the arcade before every one else come back!" Butch suggested cheering Brick up

"Oh, You guys always know how to cheer me up." Brick smiled then took off "RACE YOU! Last one there plays the girly games!"

The boys all laughed and took off for some fun, leaving their futures up to them… for now.

* * *

A few weeks later

EVERYBODY PARTY! The war was over, the people were all happy, the families were safe and there hasn't been a monster attack in weeks! The girls were all relaxing and spending more time with each other doing anything they could to relax…

"KASEY, give me back that remote!" Blossom yelled as she chased her little sister around the lab

Well almost anything to relax… Suddenly the door opened to reveal Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny entering the lab

"Gotcha! Hey guys!" Blossom called as she caught Kasey then walked over to her friends

Suddenly Bubbles and Buttercup pushed Bunny so she could tell Blossom the news

"Um… M-Ms. Blossom, well you see." Bunny spoke as she pulled out a picture of Jack's martial arts team and pointed to a one of the boys (A cute one) "I met this boy when I came to check on Jack and well… he… uh… he asked if I knew you, I told him yes and well… he wants to know if you're available…"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm available!" Blossom cheered "YEAH!"

Bubbles looked at buttercup as she smiled while Blossom danced around with the dizzy Bunny

"Are you okay Buttercup?" Bubbles asked

"Huh…No… it's nothing." Buttercup blushed

"_Come on Buttercup, tell us!" _Blossom and Bunny spoke up

"Well you see… Mitch met my family and… they all got along great, Mitch told them everything, Dad offered him a place in his Junior Wrestling Team and he accepted… then later when he was leaving my brothers were joking around so they pushed him and he… uh… he…"

"_YES?" _All the girls asked and Buttercup pointed to her forehead _"HE DID?"_

"It was an accident!"

"Oh come on Buttercup." Blossom stated "Admit it you liked it!"

"Well… yeah… I guess I did!"

The group all laughed as Professor Utonium, Ken and Poochi came to greet the girls.

"Bunny, I have some thing to tell you." The Professor began "Your progress with your monster side is going great, we should have a cure for you in no time."

"Really?" Bunny perked up "THANK YOU PROFESSOR!"

"You see Bunny, everything always turns out great if you just believe." Blossom explained

"It's because I have such wonderful friends and family, thank you Ms. Blossom!"

"This is terrific!" Bubbles cheered "Nothing can go wrong now!"

"(sniff, sniff) No Way, it can't be!" Poochi began

"What is it Poochi?" Ken asked

"I smell Black Z-Ray activity, there's a new monster out!"

"_WHAT?" _the whole group shouted as the professor looked at the monitors and saw the strange creature attacking the city by draining all it's color and sound by touching it

"Is that… Rainbow the Clown?" Ken asked "He's suppose to be very famous!"

"Not any more Ken!" The professor explained "Black Z-Rays changed his rainbow colors into back and white, now he's… **Mr. Mime**!"

"So he likes black and white huh?" Blossom started "Well now, he has us seeing **RED**!"

"We will help New Townsville!" Bubbles followed "And no one will have to be **BLUE**!"

"That's right!" Buttercup replied "Evil will be **GREEN** with envy when they see us!"

"We're not like a fragile **VIOLET**!" Bunny spoke "We're the PowerPuff Girls!"

"Don't worry everybody!" Kasey ended "**ORANGE** you glad we can save the day?"

"CHEEEEP!" Bullet cheered

"Go get them girls!" The Professor Began

"Never a dull moment with you around!" Ken smiled "POOCHI!"

"**POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOU OOO!" **Poochi sang and the girls did what they do best

"**Hyper Blossom!"**

"**Rolling Bubbles!"**

"**Powered Buttercup!"**

"**Starry Bunny!"**

"**Burning Bloom!"**

"_**PowerPuff girls Z!"**_

The city of New Townsville and it's protectors five brave young girls given powers to fight against evil now and forever, and as long as they and all of us keep hope they will never lose! I've always wanted to say this, so here goes…

And so once again the day is saved… thanks to

"_The lovely fighting science legend… __**PowerPuff Girls Z!"**_

**THE END…FOR NOW!**

**Author's notes: **FINALLY! IT'S DONE! MAN!… Okay so any way I hope all of you liked my story. Just tell me what you all think… Did you like my OC's… Did you like the plot… did you like ANYTHING or did I unwillingly leave too many questions unanswered? Because this is only my first story! There maybe more in the future, but not any time soon sorry! Until then look at this!

**Epilog: **For some reason Blossom is not having a happy ending, will she finally have one or will Mojo Jr. ruin it for her?… and just who is this strange boy that Blossom is in to like never before!

Well that's all for now, I'm still praying that the real PPGZ come to The USA until then I'm playing CN: Punch Time Explosion again.

Well for now See you all later! and Thanks!


	16. Epilog: The Science of Love!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN IT… simple as that!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Specials"**

"_Specifics or more then one"_

_**The Z-Rays Shine Again!**_

_**Epilog: **__The Science of Love!_

_Part one!_

The city of New Townsville and what a beautiful spring Saturday morning, Birds singing, children playing and most of all love was in the air. Anybody and everybody could feel the effects of the beautiful spring day… all except for one very lonely girl. This young beautiful red head sat all alone in The Utonium Labs where she just sat and thought to herself…

* * *

Earlier that day

"Great job girls!" Blossom said as she looked at Mojo flying off from his latest defeat "(SIGH) Lets go back to the lab so we can help the professor clean up."

"Sorry Blossom, Cody and I have plans!" Bubbles said as she flew off "Catch you later."

"Yeah me too, Mitch promised me some uh… some fighting tips." Buttercup spoke as she did the same "See you!"

"Umm… sorry Ms. Blossom I promised Jack that I'd tutor him." Bunny explained flying off as well "Bye."

Blossom and Bloom were left alone, but for some reason Blossom was not in a good mood

"I can come Blossom" Bloom said

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet chirped

"Thanks sis." Blossom said and the sister flew back to the lab

Later the sisters changed beck to their normal forms and walked in where Kasey proceeded to run to Ken where the two best friends proceeded to enjoy each others company, unknowingly putting blossom in a more sour mood.

* * *

Present time

'Bubbles has Cody, Buttercup has Mitch, Bunny has Jack and even Kasey has Ken, so… who do I have?' Blossom thought to herself 'As many times as I try, no one will ever give me a second glance… Why?… Am I that unlucky? Am I that stupid?… Am I… am I that… ugly. I'm just… me… does nobody like that? Even the ones my friends introduce me to. My friends have somebody, it's not fai… no I should be happy for them… but… I'm… I'm so… I'm just so… jealous, I can't hate them they're the best friends I've ever had… but… I'm so jealous of them… why me?'

As Blossom sulked to herself The Professor suddenly got a phone call

***Riiiiiing… Riiiiing…Riiiiing***

"Hello, Utonium Labs!" The professor answered "Oh hey, you just got here? Great! Sorry but only one of my helpers are here today, that's not a problem right?… Okay so she'll meet you at the park in one hour… okay, I'll see you later… Bye."

The professor hung up the phone and walked over to the sulking Blossom

"Blossom?" The Professor asked

"Yeah…?" Blossom spoke all gloomy

"I need you to meet someone and bring him here for me."

"Yeah… who?"

"He's a friend of mine I met at The Science of Tomorrow Institute, he's actually a young prodigy about your age."

"Great, I have to pick up a super nerd."

"I don't know what your problem is but he's a good kid, you might like him. All you have to do is escort him from the park when you meet him in about an hour, trust me you'll know him when you see him."

"Fine, I'll go."

And with that Blossom stormed out the lab, leaving the professor displeased at her attitude

"What's with her?"

* * *

Later at the park

Blossom grabbed a quick snack and sat down still in this sour mood hoping to see the professor's friend soon when suddenly a ball came by her foot and a young girl came to get it, Blossom looked at the child and saw her running back to her friend who happened to be a boy

'They say there's someone for everyone.' Blossom thought to herself 'Maybe I'm one of those exceptions, (sigh)'

"Well, what do we have here?" A rat like boy said

"Looks like some punk who doesn't know this is our spot." A large round boy explained as Blossom stood up and glared at them

"Lets teach her a lesson boys." The muscular leader ordered as the rat boy grabbed Blossom from behind

"HEY, let go of me!" Blossom yelled as she struggled "NO!"

"Lets do it." The muscular leader said as they came closer to Blossom

'If I transform I can beat them to a pulp' Blossom thought to herself 'But then I'll reveal my secret, what do I do?' "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Hey ugly!" A voice with a Russian accent called making the Muscular boy and the fat boy look and suddenly get hit in their faces with rocks "I can't believe you fell for that. Ha and they wonder why I don't believe in the theory of evolution."

'Huh, who's he?' Blossom asked herself as she looked at the handsome young man, he was slightly taller then her with well groomed red hair and blue tinted black framed big U-shaped glasses, he had pale skin but for some reason he wore a white lab coat, purple gloves and zipper boots over his blue denim jeans 'Wow, he's cute… and about to get pummeled.'

"Why you!" The muscular boy charged at the young man who threw the rock, but every punch he threw kept missing and missing as he kept dodging every attack "Stand still and fight like a man!"

"Let's not and say we did!" The glasses wearing boy stated as he jumped to the side revealing the stairs behind him and with a quick trip and a pat on the back "Have a nice trip see, you next fall." the muscular boy fell down the stairs knocking him unconscious.

"Boss! That's it!" The fat boy said as he charged the red haired boy who moved out the way falling down the same stairs as he landed on top of his boss

"Now for you rat boy!" He said as he adjusted his glasses and walked towards the rat and his hostage

"Stay back!" the rat ordered "You can't hurt me as long as I have a hostage."

"Don't worry, I don't have to lay a hand or _foot _on you. I already _stomped_ out the competition. So now you will know the agony of _defeat_, get it."

'What is he talking about… wait… I get it!' Blossom thought as she raised her foot and suddenly…

***STOMP***

Crushed the boys foot causing him to let her go "AND FOR GOOD MEASURE!"

***BONG***

Blossom with all her might gave him a quick kick to the… you know what, causing the boy to roll in pain

"Nice!" The red haired boy congratulated "Though, was the last part necessary?"

"Well it made me feel better." Blossom smiled as she explained then noticed something behind the Boy "LOOK OUT!"

The boy saw the muscular boy appear and blocked the incoming back hand that knocked his glasses off his face, the large boy came at him again with another punch. But the red head dodged it and with one quick punch to the chin…

***BAM***

The muscular boy was knocked out with swirls in his eyes

'Wow, with only one punch.' Blossom thought then picked up his glasses from the ground and walked over to him "That was amazing! By the way here's your glasses."

"Thanks, I know how to fight but I prefer not to resort to violence." The boy explained as he looked at Blossom with out his glasses so she could see his beautiful blue eyes, once they were on he looked at Blossom who now had a shocked look on her face "Are you okay?"

"Um… you have a smudge on your glasses" Blossom explained

"Really? Okay." The boy spoke as he took the glasses off to wipe them with his shirt

'HE'S SO HANDSOME!' Blossom's brain exploded by looking at his face

"Huh? Are you sure you're okay?" The boy asked as he put his glasses back on his face

"Yeah, I-I'm fine really!" Blossom said then noticed the bullies trying to get up "Uh-oh we've got to get out of here!"

"I agree, come with me!" The boy began Pulling Blossom to safety, they reached the stairs when suddenly

"AHH!" Blossom slipped and almost fell but the boy managed to catch her "Thank you" and once they got to the bottom they hid behind a bush

"We're safe here…" The boy explained then thought for a minute "Hmm… I have an idea, stay still."

The boy removed his backpack and pulled out what looked like two robotic eyeballs which floated into the and looked deeply at the two

"W-what is that?" Blossom panicked as the eyes released a light which scanned their bodies

"Don't panic, just watch." The boy explained as suddenly the eyes formed wireframes and then clothes, hair, skin and facial features

"WHAT THE?" Blossom Panicked as she looked at… herself "IT'S US!"

"Don't worry, they're just holograms." The boy explained "You see those bullies, just get rid of them."

"Yes sir!" The holograms said then appeared in front of the dizzy bullies "Nah nah, your mama's so fat people thought she was a beached whale when she went to the beach."

"That's it you're dead!" One bully said as they chased the holograms out of the park leaving Blossom and the Boy to laugh at their antics

"That was amazing!" Blossom cheered "Who are you and how did you do that?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a scientist!" The boy explained "Let's sit down and rest."

The two sit down as the boy left his backpack on the bench unaware it was still open and a curious Blossom couldn't help but look

"What's this?" Blossom said as she saw something that caught her interest "OMG It's the Major Glory and Galactic Man Team up comic… HARD COVER! I've been looking for this everywhere, I heard it was great!

"It is!" The boy explained "They have to defeat Dr. Diablos who has unleashed an army form the underworld, and the ghost took over all their friends."

"How did they win against Krunk, Val Hallen, and DataMan?

"Well they… Hey wait… you like comics?"

"UH… I… yeah… I do… actually I'm really into super heroes."

"Wow, you're probably the first girl I've met that don't think super heroes are stupid."

"Why would any one think that? Super Heroes are a good source of influence, morality and imagination."

"I completely agree with you… heh even though I'm a teenager I still wish I was a superhero sometimes, that way I could help a lot more people."

"Me too!"

"…"

"…"

Before the two realized it they were having a conversation with each other, a person of opposite gender

"Uh… Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I really have to be going." The boy explained as he got up "I have to meet with someone. See you."

"Hey wait!" Blossom called "That person wouldn't happen to be Professor Utonium, would it?"

"Well yes, but how did you know?"

"Well you said you were a scientist right and the professor told you he would send someone to escort you right?"

"Oh, so I guess you're my escort."

"That's right, he told me I would know you when I saw you. But I wasn't expecting those eyeball things."

"Those were my holo-scanners, they're great for quick escapes and they can never be caught."

"Cool, what else you got in that pack?"

"I'll show you later, promise."

"Okay!" 'So this is the boy I'm suppose to meet huh? He seem nice… cute… kind… cute… smart… and… cute, and when I saw him without those glasses WOW!'

"Hmm, is something wrong?… oh I get it, when you came here you were expecting a prince charming but instead you got me."

'THAT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WAS THINKING!' "Um… heh not exactly, we should be goin… OW!"

"Are you okay?"

"Ow, my ankle hurts."

"Oh man it's swollen, it must have happened when you tripped down the stairs… Can you walk?"

"OW… I don't think so, it hurts."

"Hmm, lets go to the parking lot, I can get ride out there."

"I don't think I can walk that far."

"No problem… Piggy back?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I know where it is and it's not too far."

"Um… okay, I hope I'm not too heavy."

Blossom took off her shoes and the boy put them in his back pack and Blossom climbed on his back as he put the pack on his front. Once he started walking they continued their conversation

"See you're not heavy at all." The boy explained making Blossom blush and smile "Hey, wait a minute!"

"What?" Blossom asked "Is something wrong?"

"Ha ha ha The whole time we were talking we never introduced ourselves!"

"Oh you're right that is funny, so what is your name?"

"My name is Dexter, I am a Boy-Genius!

"Oookay, my name in Blossom."

"Blossom huh?… HA HA HA!"

"What's so Funny?"

"Nothing it suits you, a pretty name for a pretty girl that's all."

"H-HUH…I… uh… Y-you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"Well… a lot of boys don't think so…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one ever gives me a second glance and… they all say I'm too annoying."

"Maybe you try to hard, just be yourself just like you are now."

"Maybe you're right… Thank you Dexter!"

"Heh heh no problem, we're here!"

Dexter sat Blossom down on another bench and took off his back pack started pushing buttons on his watch where a holo-screen appeared

"So now what?" Blossom asked

"Watch this!" Dexter said as he pushed one more button and suddenly a beam of light appeared and out came… a moped "Tah-dah!"

"A MOPED?… Are you a wizard?"

"No, I'm a scientist!" Dexter explained as he handed Blossom a spare helmet and put his own on, suddenly the Holo-scanners came back to Dexter "Welcome back, I take it that you lost the dummies."

'Who is this Dexter, really?'

"Coming?"

Dexter started the engine as he helped Blossom on making her grab from his back, the two took off ending the day at the park and beginning a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Back at the lab

"Hello Professor, sorry we're late." Bubbles called as she, Buttercup and Bunny entered

"Where have you girls been?" The Professor scolded "I needed you all here to help me with something, but I was only able to send Blossom."

"Sorry Prof." Buttercup explained "We were busy, where is Blossom any way?"

"She went to pick up a friend of mine, believe it or not he's a young Prodigy about your age."

"In other words a super nerd."

"Buttercup be nice." Bunny spoke up

"So what's he look like, is he like 300 pounds with puffy cheeks and pimples or is he tall and skinny with buck teeth."

* * *

Meanwhile at a stop light

"AH CHOO!" Dexter Sneezed

"Bless you!" Blossom said

* * *

In the lab

"(sigh) Buttercup, seriously." Bubbles spoke up and then thought for a second "But you know Blossom has been in a bad mood lately."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Buttercup continued "I wonder why."

"I think I know why." Bunny began "I think she's jealous of us."

"_Jealous?" _Bubbles and Buttercup asked _"Why?"_

"Well think about it, Ms. Blossom tries harder then any of us for a boy and yet… well… I hang out with jack, Bubbles goes out with Cody, Buttercup hangs with Mitch and even Kasey plays with Ken, yet Ms. Blossom has no body."

"Hey, if there is someone for Blossom she'll find him." Buttercup said as she stormed off

"But Buttercup, we have been avoiding Blossom lately." Bubbles replied "She is our best friend, we should help her feel better."

"Thanks Bubbles." Bunny cheered up "I just hope we can find someone amazing for Ms. Blossom."

Outside the lab Dexter helped Blossom off the ride where he teleported the moped back to where it came from, once done Dexter helped Blossom back on his back as they entered the building

"So, where's the lab?" Dexter asked

"Right here, I can walk from here." Blossom said as she was gently put down to open the doors "Hey guys, I'm back."

"Welcome back Ms. Blossom!" Bunny greeted as she walked up to her friend then looked at her foot "Ms. Blossom, your ankle!"

"I'm fine, it's just a little sprain… OW!" Blossom said as Bunny helped her sit down "Thanks Bunny."

"I'll get some ice." Bubbles said as she whet into the kitchen

"Um Hi…" Dexter said as he came in "Is this your friend?"

"Well yes?" Bunny answered "Can I help you?"

"You just concentrate on her, I'm here to see Professor Utonium."

"Look pal…" Buttercup interrupted "We're busy."

"Okay, I'll get out of the way I just…"

"Our friend is hurt, so why don't you play costume somewhere else."

"Buttercup, be nice!" Blossom yelled "He helped me a lot today and I wouldn't have gotten here on my own if it wasn't for him."

"So what… who is he?"

"DEXTER!" The professor called as he came in to greet his friend "Glad you could make it."

"Hey Utonium!" Dexter said as he shook his hand "How is everything?"

"Hey Dex!" Ken called as he came in "What's up?"

"Yo Ken! Wow, kid you shot up like a rocket since the last time I saw you!"

"Hi Dexter!" Poochi spoke as he jumped in his arms

"Poochi, you can talk?"

"It's a long story."

"I got the ice!" Bubbles said as she put the bucket of ice and water down so blossom could put her foot in "So, who is your friend Professor?"

"Sis, are you okay?" Kasey asked as she came in and held Bullet who pretended to be just a normal doll

"I'm fine Kasey." Blossom said as she rubbed her head "Go ahead Professor."

"Okay!" The Professor began "First off this is my friend Dexter, I met him at The Science of Tomorrow Institute. He is the Prodigy I told you all about."

"Hello there!" Dexter greeted

"Dexter, these are my assistants. This is Bubbles!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Bubbles replied

"Like wise I'm sure!"

"This is Buttercup." The professor continued

"Hey yeah whatever…"

"Buttercup?" Dexter said trying to hold back his laughter "Nice name for a scrappy boy like yourself."

"BOY? I'M A GIRL, GENIUS!"

"Really?… You could have fooled me… DUDE!"

"Why you!"

"Buttercup, back off!" Blossom yelled "Besides you're the one who started it!"

"Lets continue." The professor kept going "This is Bunny!"

"Thank you so much for helping Ms. Blossom!" Bunny spoke up

"It was no problem." Dexter Explained "I'm just glad she has friends who can help her too."

"And of course you've met Blossom." The Professor finished

"Yes… Yes I have." Dexter and Blossom looked at each other and simply blushed with a smile "uh… heh heh…"

"And the little one here is my little sister Kasey." Blossom continued "She may be small and cute but trust me, she trouble."

"HEY!" Kasey yelled

"Oh come on Kasey I'm Just kidding, come on cheer up!"

"Ha ha ha Blossom Stop Ha ha ha."

Dexter watched as the two sisters laughed, he gave a small smile and laughed too

"You two are lucky." Dexter spoke making the sisters look at him "I have an older sister and we never get along."

"Okay, now that you know us." Buttercup began "Tell us who you are?"

"Believe it or not Dexter here is a well renowned scientist in the field of robotics and technology!" The Professor Explained "AND… He's the founder of his own robotics and technology company DEX LABS!"

"_He owns a company?" _The girls all shouted

"I heard of Dex Labs!" Bunny spoke up "It's famous for it's specialty in non-lethal law enforcement weapons, computers and future home appliances. The only problem is that so many of them are so advanced and amazing they're expensive. I also heard that the founder was young, but I wasn't expecting… him!"

"So, this hot shot is the founder of his own robotics company?" Buttercup smugly asked "Prove it."

"Okay, I will!" Dexter proudly spoke as he with the push of a Button on his watch a transparent blue screen appeared before his face, Dexter pushed some buttons on the screen and in the same fashion as his moped a robotic figure appeared. It was a blue robotic female like body with a faced shaped screen where a woman's face appeared "Girls, this is Computress! My robotic assistant built with my Quadraplex T-3000 Computer in as it's processor."

"Good Afternoon Everybody!" Computress spoke as she bowed "I am Computress, if you need information on anything my data can collect I will answer freely."

"_WOW!" _The girls all gasped with surprise

"You see…" Dexter Began "It teleported by the molecular level, by using the electrons as magnets it starts by separating all the atoms and streaming them through the air ways at 180,000,000 miles per second (That's the speed of light) they comes to my current location and on the same molecular level reform the atoms in the same way they were first. It's easier with inorganic materials to go long distances but for organic materials it's a completely different principle because organic atoms become unstable. Organisms can teleport but they were not made for long distances… Understand?"

"_UH…" _The girls all responded

"You have no idea what I just said right?"

"_Nope… Sorry…"_

"(Sigh) Figures… don't worry about it."

"Dexter is amazing, isn't he?" Ken spoke up "In fact our machines, robots and even DyNaMo pale in comparison to what he has up his sleeves, he also has a time machine, dimensional teleporters, giant robots and even…"

"OKAY OKAY that's enough about me!" Dexter said as he pushed the professor, Ken and Poochi out of the room out of the room hiding his embarrassment "Lets get back to the uh thing you needed my help with okay… coming dear?"

"Yes Dexter." Computress replied then turned back to the girl before leaving "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, I hope to see you all later."

The group left leaving the girls amazed yet stunned at the display of this teenage boy, but what the others didn't realized was that Blossom was the most surprised

'Dexter is amazing, but there something about him…' Blossom thought keeping to herself 'He's cute, a genius, fun and he can do all these amazing things… but…'

"Dexter is something huh?" Bubbles asked

'You said it Bubbles!'

"Yeah whatever." Buttercup scoffed "He's sill a super nerd."

'You haven't even given him a fair chance Buttercup.'

"He's a great inventor and he owns his own company." Bunny stated "What's really amazing is that he's our age."

'If only these guys saw what I saw… his eyes, those gorgeous but lonely eyes.'

"Hey guys, I just thought of something." Kasey spoke up

'Oh no!'

"If he's so popular and has his own company…"

'don't say it!'

"Does that mean… he's…"

'Don't!"

"… He's rich too?"

***KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Steam blew out of Blossom's head as if her brain exploded at the thought of everything Dexter was, causing her to fall back on the chair

"Ms. Blossom!" Bunny called looking a Blossom "Are you okay? Speak to me!"

"Dexter…ha ha ha " Blossom muttered as she dazed "He's cute… and… Smart… and… rich… ha ha ha!"

The girls were left dumbfounded as they were unsure of what to make of their dazed friend…

Hours later after Blossom regained consciousness the girls spent the rest of the day together but Dexter kept to himself tinkering with every machine in the Professor's lab, which left Blossom a little uneasy.

"See you later guys!" Bunny spoke as it was time to leave

"Catch you later!" Buttercup spoke

"Bye!" Bubbles cheered

"Hold on guys, you can all go ahead" Blossom said as she packed "I'll catch up, okay?"

"_Okay!" _the other girls said as they all walked home

Blossom walked to Dexter as he worked on a strange machine

"Um… Dexter!" Blossom called making Dexter put his wrench down and look at her

"Yes Blossom?" Dexter spoke to her

"Well… you really haven't said anything to me or my friends since you came in."

"Well, why would any one want to talk to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you all seem to get along, I didn't want to ruin that."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it… despite all that stuff everybody said, I'm really just nobody to you guys. I'm… just another nerd to everybody."

"Dexter… forget it… I'm leaving!"

"Okay… hey wait… here, I know you want to read it."

"Huh… isn't this the same comic as before?"

"Yeah, I already read it like twenty times and I'd figured you would like it."

"But… Dexter… I…"

"Don't worry about it."

"It's not that… Dexter, how can you say you're nobody?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well… remember when you helped me in the park?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to help me you know."

"If I didn't help you, who would?"

"…Nobody would… because… you are one of the kindest boys I've ever met."

"B-but Blossom… thank you."

"You're smart, you're funny, you're not at all a bad person and… well… I don't know you but…I'm sorry." Blossom said as she hid her face as she ran off "Thank you."

"Blossom wait I…" Dexter said but Blossom and her friends were long gone, Dexter couldn't believe what just happened

* * *

Meanwhile at Mojo's Hide Out

Ow my aching… everything!" Mojo said as Mojo Jr. wrapped more bandages on him

"Dad, you have to take it easy when trying to take over the world." Mojo Jr. explained

Mojo Jr. grabbed the news paper and read it to his father

"Dad, listen to this!" Jr. called as he read the front page "The young owner of the world famous robotics and technology company, Dex Labs, is here in New Townsville."

"I've heard of Dex Labs." Mojo spoke "If we had this kids skills, the world would be ours!"

"Hey, I know! Why don't we kidnap him and force him to make robots for us?"

"That's not a bad idea son, but how will he make him do what we tell him."

"We could uh…"

"We have to get past the PowerPuff Girls first, but that's no problem especially once I finish my new Exo Robo-Jojo 2000!"

"It's your most powerful and beautiful robot yet, why don't you use it?"

"I can't bare the thought of using it before it's perfect, now lets just get some rest. Tomorrow I'm going with the others at the spot, Okay?"

"But dad!.. Okay…" 'I know my plan will work and if dad won't use you, I will.'

The two ape-men went to bed and got ready for tomorrow

* * *

_Part: 2_

The next day outside the lab

The girls all walked to the lab all wondering why Blossom was so silent

"Ms. Blossom, are you okay?" Bunny asked

"Oh, I'm fine Bunny." Blossom answered

"Did that jerk say something to you?" Buttercup spoke

"He's not a jerk Buttercup! He's very nice and he…"

"Blossom?" Kasey asked

"Girls, he… he's just lonely, but he's very nice and seems friendly."

"Well, I do agree with you Blossom." Bubbles replies "But…"

"But, when I was with him he talked so lowly about himself."

The girls all stood silent as they reached the lab and entered to see Computress in the kitchen corner of the lab

"Good morning girls!" Computress greeted "Would you like something for breakfast?"

"_Okay!" _The girls all said

"So where's dork-ster?" Buttercup asked

"DEXTER… Is asleep on the couch over there!" Computress explained and Buttercup walked over to the couch to see the snoring Dexter

"Ha ha Hey Guys ha ha Check it out ha ha ha!" Buttercup laughed as she looked at Dexter as he drooled in his sleep with a blanket covering his waist and legs and all he had on was a black t-shirt and on the table on the side were his glasses "Heh heh heh."

"Buttercup, we're going to the lab coming?" Blossom called as the girls went to the lab as Computress prepared Breakfast

"Coming!" Buttercup called as she walked into the lab and closed the door behind her

"Alright Butter… Is that… why did you take Dexter's glasses?"

"Just having some fun."

"Really, what do you have against him?"

"He's a nerd!"

"So is Bunny, does that mean she's not your friend?"

"No I… look… we got off on the wrong foot yesterday okay, but you have to give me one good reason to be nice to him."

"Okay, yesterday at the park…" Blossom explained about the Bullies and Dexter's kindness "… and that's why I want you to know him."

"Fine, fine I'll try." Buttercup spoke then heard a noise through the door "Hey, hey listen."

"What the… OW… where are my… OOW!" Dexter spoke as he crashed on random objects "My glasses… OW dang it!"

***BAM* BOP* *BONK* *BREAK* *BOOM***

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Buttercup laughed

"What's going on guys?" Bunny asked

"Buttercup stole Dexter's glasses" Blossom angrily explained "And now he can't see."

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles scolded "Give those back, you know better!"

"That's not nice Buttercup!" Kasey joined in

"Cheep cheep!" Bullet chirped

"Okay okay fine, I'll go and…" Buttercup began when Dexter suddenly opened the door

"Hey, girls have you seen my glasses?" Dexter asked leaving the girls stunned beyond belief as they looked at his face

"Um… you… uh… I…here…" Buttercup stuttered as she handed back his glassed

"Oh man, thanks!" Dexter said as he grabbed them from Buttercup and put them on then looked at Buttercup "Huh… what's wrong?"

"You uh… have a smudge on the lens."

"I do? Okay!" Dexter said as he wiped his glasses revealing his face again

'NO FREAKING WAY!' Buttercup thought out loud

"Huh is something wrong?" Dexter asked as he looked at the stunned girls in confusion, suddenly he realized he was only wearing his black t-shirt AND his baby blue boxers "WHOA uh… heh heh heh… I'll uh… I'll get some pants on… uh sorry!"

Faster then lightning Dexter ran out slamming the door hiding his embarrassment

"Wait!" Buttercup began "WAS HE THE…?"

"Same guy you were picking on?" Blossom finished for her "Yup!"

"Hey girls!" A voice called surprising the girls

"Hi Ken!" Kasey greeted then looked at his waist "What's with the belt?"

"It's cool Dexter gave it to me watch!" Ken explained and then disappeared then reappeared in different locations all over the lab then finally reappeared in front of the girls again where they applauded "It's a teleportation belt!"

"COOL!" Buttercup said in amazement "Let me try!"

"No fair, I want it!" Kasey yelled

"Can I go next please?" Bunny asked

"No me, no me!" Bubbles called

As the girls argued Dexter walked back into the lab fully dressed, he smiled as he looked at the girls, but then he turned to Blossom and turned away with a blush but still managed to talk to her

"Hey." Dexter spoke

"Hey." Blossom followed

"Uh listen about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Oh okay."

"Listen, do you want uh… see the town?"

"Well, I'm really kind of busy."

"Just take a break, you were working all day yesterday."

"But I…"

"Trust me, fresh air never hurt anyone."

"… okay…"

"Great! We'll leave at noon!"

Blossom smiled making Dexter blush, later The group all enjoyed breakfast and Blossom was the first to finish then she walked over to Computress

"Umm Computress?" Blossom called

"Yes Ms. Blossom?" Computress responded

"Can you… tell me more about Dexter… Does he have any friends?"

"… The truth is… he used to have but… people change."

"Really?"

"Usually people around him want nothing to do with him, simply for the fact of his ever growing intelligence and soon his friends felt intimidated."

"What?… but…"

"I… am Dexter's only true friend and… I worry for him. He looks outside all the time at all the children his own age. He will never admit it, but he is jealous."

"Oh I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"OH… no reason."

"When you are around him, both of your body temperatures rises and your heart rates increase."

"HUH I…IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"There is no need to worry, I just hope you and Dexter have fun."

"…Okay Computress… Thank you."

"Any time Ms. Blossom."

Blossom walked back to her friends and talked to them about the plan. As they all sat by the table drinking their drinks

"So, I decided to get to know him better." Blossom explained

"Whatever you think is okay." Buttercup spoke up

"Dexter does seem nice." Bubbles explains "Maybe a tour around the city would help."

"Just be careful Ms. Blossom okay." Bunny complied

"I hope you two enjoy your date." Kasey blurted out

BIG SPIT TAKE!

"IT'S NOT A DATE KASEY!" Blossom yelled with embarrassment

"Suuure it's not!" Kasey spoke slyly

"Why you little…"

As the sisters argued the others simply laughed at them and wished Blossom the best. As time went by Blossom met Dexter by the front door

"So um… Are you ready?" Dexter sheepishly asked "Lead the way."

"Okay." Blossom responded "Why are you still wearing your lab coat?"

"Oh, I'm just… uh…"

"I know, tie the sleeves around your waist. It's not cold today."

"Uh, okay" Dexter did as Blossom said revealing his black shirt "I never thought of this, NICE!"

"See? That's much better… it would be perfect with out the gloves and boots though, forget it LETS GO!"

And so the two walked off into the city… quietly… repeat after me… AWKWARD!

"So tell me… really…" Dexter began "Why do you want to spend time with a nerd?"

"Why not?" Blossom started "People consider Bunny a nerd and sometimes even me."

"Really? Okay!"

"Dexter… about yesterday, why would you say that about yourself."

"Well… why not… no one really wants to hang out with a smart guy."

"That's not true!"

"Come on, there's always the smart loner in a class that no one want to go near him simply because he's smart."

"Dexter that's enough, I wanted to hang out with you because I want to know who you are. Besides, I know what it feels like."

"What do you mean Blossom? I'd figure any guy would go for a girl like you."

"You'd be wrong… Besides the others at the lab, I have no friends."

"Oh, I had no idea… okay so shoot, what do you want to know."

"That's better… okay do you go to school?"

"I graduated from collage when I was thirteen, that was my second time."

"Really from college? What happened the first time?"

"I went in when I was ten, and OH MAN… party, party, party every night, it drove me nuts. Sometimes I think people pay to go to college just to come out even dumber."

"Tell me about it hee hee… family, you said you had an older sister right?"

"Correct, her name is DeeDee, she's a ballerina and we don't get along."

"How come?"

"Even before I opened my business I had a hidden lab in my room, and I tell her all the time "DEEDEE, Get out of my La-BOR-atory!" and she still comes in and Man, telling her not to break something is like telling the sun not to shine! True story, I had found a cure for a rare and deadly cancer then she comes in and ruined everything, the data, the formula, the papers, everything! And she laughs about it!"

"Is she really that mean?"

"No she's just stupid, that's why she's held back in school. But she's the favorite among our parents, all because she's the neighborhood champ and because she's the most popular girl in school. I'm the smartest kid in the world and… that doesn't mean anything to them."

"Hee hee!"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing just the way you said Laboratory. Don't worry, you say To-MEI-to I say To-MAH-To. But besides that I'm sure your parents love you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what's it like owning a business?"

"Tiring really. I always wanted to make the world a better place with my inventions, but no body take me seriously cause… I am just a fifteen year old hid. Also I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not as rich as I should be, because nobody will give me the correct equipment I need without the right price. That's all it is, Money money money. It's really stressful!"

"And that's why you need to relax and have some fun. Not with machines but with other people, some great scientist get inspiration from other people."

"Sure why not, so any plans."

"Well, no good movies are out now."

"I know, Major Glory the Movie is coming tomorrow! How about I take you and all your friends to see it, my treat!"

"Really, that's sweet but… Bubbles and Bunny are really not in to those kinds of movies, Buttercup thinks it going to suck unless someone convinces her and The Professor and Ken usually work."

"What about Kasey, your little sister?"

"She doesn't want to go unless mom and dad go."

"And you don't want to see it without at least one of your friends, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it, I won't see it until the DVD release either."

"You don't have too."

"I want to…"

"Your sweet, you know that Dexter"

"Um… really?… ah ha ha… Thanks!"

"Okay then, ON WITH THE TOUR!"

The two teens went on their way unknowingly being followed

"So that's Dexter huh?" The shadowy figure sneered "Perfect heh heh heh."

Dexter and Blossom spent all their time in the city, talking, shopping, enjoying each others company and most of all laughing. Later in an arcade they began enjoying their time together as much as they could…

"KO! PLAYER TWO WINS!" the fighting game machine explained

"HA, in your face Dexter!" Blossom gloated

"Man, stupid things rigged." Dexter glowered "Lets play the racing game next, I'll make you eat so much dust that you'll throw up!"

"Bring it on!"

The two happily raced to the machines but stopped to see a crowd booing the same bullies from yesterday as they got off the new music machine.

"MAN, YOU AIN'T NOTHING!" The Machine spoke "F+, Now get out of here!"

"What's that?" Dexter asked

"That's the newest type of music game!" Blossom explained "It's called the Free Styer, you either pick a beat sing for your own song with a mike and the keyboard or play one of the in loaded songs and it judges you!"

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah, but I don't really like rap music."

"I love it, but I can't stand that gangsta crap. I don't want to hear about the streets you messed up, about revenge on the girls that did you wrong, violence, crimes, drugs, sex, or about how you think you're better than everyone, I want to listen… to MUSIC!"

"So, you think you're better then me sucka!" The muscular boy asked

"You?" Dexter spoke "Definitely!"

"Prove it, Play the game."

"No thanks, come on Blossom we're leaving."

"Ha, look at the chicken run!"

"Better a live chicken then a dead duck!"

"Yeah that's right run, and take your ugly girlfriend with you."

Dexter was about to reach the door then stopped and turned to the punk and walked back towards him.

"Say what you want about me, but leave her out of this." Dexter growled "Lets play."

"Ha, I'd love to see you lose!" The bully teased

"You got an F+, at least I can't do any worse then you."

Dexter climbed on the game stage and set everything up for free style mode

"Ah ha, that's the beat I want!" Dexter cheered as he got the mike and keyboard ready

"Dexter." Blossom said with worry

"Ha, watch this!" The bully stated "BOO!"

Suddenly the music began and the audience was stunned at how calm Dexter was as he played with the beat and Keyboard

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's just a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret,_

_So keep it on the low,_

_Never tell you, make sure nobody knows! _

_Because,_

_In my lab I got HITS_

_In my lab I got RHYMES,_

_In my lab I got FUNK,_

_In my lab…_

_Conspirators, try to finds the secrets to the lab,_

_But information won't leak, cause I keep it in the lab!_

_Top security, so thieves can't have,_

_No way to obtain, no way to have!_

_You can't grab on to what's not possible,_

_Why risk your life going through these obstacles?_

_Don't even try to get it! (Don't even try to get it!)_

_A lot of people attempt it, But they got to get it!_

_And what they got they didn't,_

_Yo, the secret's hidden,_

_That's just the way the songs written BRO!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's got a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's a little bit of "I" and a little bit of SOUL!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's just a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret,_

_So keep it on the low,_

_Never tell you, make sure nobody knows, _

_Cause_

_I know something that I can't tell,_

_I know something I can cause…_

_In my lab I got BEATS,_

_In my lab I got HEAT,_

_In my lab I got RHYMES,_

_In my lab I got FUNK,_

_In my lab I got SKILLS,_

_In my lab I got RHYTHM,_

_In my lab I got _

_FUNK IN MY LAB! (YEAH)_

_You can smell it way before you step in the lab,_

_Making Dex go Deft when I poke it in my lab!_

_HUH? WHAT?_

_(Break It, Break It)_

_Talk about._

_HUH? WHAT?_

_WHAT YOU SAY?_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's got a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's a little bit of "I" and a little bit of SOUL!_

_I got a secret (secret) Formula,_

_It's just a little bit of "I" and a little bit of "O"!_

_I got a secret,_

_So keep it on the low,_

_Never tell you, make sure nobody knows! (Knows, knows, knows)_

The crowd stood silent… but then suddenly like a huge explosion

"_**WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"**_ The crowd cheered as loud as they could making Dexter Blush

"Oh, Man!" The game began "You is da BOMB! S+ Ma Man! And as a prize a free CD with your single, for bragging right WOO!"

Dexter walked with his CD off the stage making the crowd run to him but he managed to avoid them and walked to the bully and his posse all with shocked looks on their faces

"Your turn… SUCKA!" Dexter teased then extended his hand to Blossom "Ready to leave?"

"UH Sure!" Blossom was Happy, stunned but happy and as they left Blossom stuck her tongue out a the still shocked bullies

"Hey girl!" A random girl called "Your boyfriend is awesome!"

Blossom's face turned red as they exited and walked to the park for some well deserved rest, Dexter was having fun but Blossom stood silent

"Hey Blossom?" Dexter asked "You're awfully quiet… I get it, I'm sorry. I let my pride get the best of me… again… and I had to stand up for you…"

"It's not that…" Blossom spoke up "So… you make music too?"

"Well I… my parents forced me to play piano and I grew to like the turn table and the keyboard, so to release my stress I make up some beats sometimes… I'm really not that good."

"Dexter, you were great! There's nothing wrong with doing something other then science!"

"Really? Thanks! So do you have any talents?"

"I… can… sing."

"I'd like to hear that voice of yours, we can make beautiful music together."

"Cut it out silly ha ha!"

"Oh, come on ha ha!"

"So, how is your day of freedom?"

"It feels… really good! This city is amazing, I wish I could see everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, so… have ever met the PowerPuff Girls? I hear they are Amazing!"

"They are trust me… and one might be a lot closer then you think."

"Blossom, thank you. For making me feel like I matter to other people."

"You too Dexter and… I… uh…"

"What?"

Without knowing it Dexter's gloved hand was on top of Blossom's gentle hand and with out realizing it they gazed into each others eyes slowly coming closer and closer together as if they were magnets full of a new strange sensation… suddenly

***BOOM!***

"Ah ha, I found you!" Mojo Jr. yelled from inside his fathers brand new Exo Robo-Jojo 2000 "You're mine Dexter!"

"Who or what the heck is that?" Dexter asked

"It's Mojo Jr.!" Blossom called when suddenly one of the hands grabbed her "AAAHH!"

"BLOSSOM!… Let her go!"

"Sure, on one condition." Mojo Jr. sneered "You come with us and do everything my father and I command!"

"NO, Dexter don't!" Blossom begged

"Don't worry Blossom, I'll be fine." Dexter explained as the robot grabbed him threw him in the chest where a prison was, suddenly Blossom was thrown in with him "Hey wait, we had a deal!"

"I know I said I'd let her go." Mojo Jr. explained "I never said when! She's insurance! Ha ha ha ha ha! _I got a secret (secret) Formula, It's just a_… Dang it, that song's still stuck in my head!"

Mojo Jr. laughed as the robot took off with his prisoners. All seemed to be going well for the little villain when de decided to land by the docks.

"You two stay put!" He teased the prisoners "I'm going to get some dinner for us."

Mojo jr. Transformed into his human form and went to the store, meanwhile the two tried their best to stay calm

"Dang it, this thing is well built!" Dexter spoke in frustration as he kept typing on his Holo-screen from his watch "I can't hack his systems… Blossom I'm sorry, I guess nothing good comes from being with me."

"It's not your fault Dexter, we'll find a way out." Blossom explained as she looked around "I guess there's no choice… Dexter, I'm going to get us out of here!"

"How?"

"Remember when I said they might be closer then you think?"

"HUH?"

"Hee hee…**Hyper Blossom!"**

Blossom transformed and bended the bars opened for them to escape. Once wide enough Blossom picked Dexter up and flew out away from the robot, but not too far away

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter yelled in shock "YOU'RE A POWERPUFF GIRL?"

"Yeah, Sorry I didn't tell you." Blossom explained "Please don't tell any one."

"…Don't worry, I promise. Besides we all have our secrets."

"Thanks hee hee!"

"Um… can you… put me down now?"

"Oh sorry, hee hee!"

Blossom complied and put Dexter down on his feet

"Why are we still at the docks?" Dexter asked

"So, I can teach Mojo Jr. a lesson."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Mojo Jr. appeared in a very sour mood "YOU BENT MY BARS YOU LITTLE… where's the other girl?"

"She's safe!" Blossom answered as she flew to attack "And now you have to deal with me… **SHOOTING YO-YO!"**

Blossom attacked but Mojo Jr. dodged and swatted Blossom away only to have her land back on her feet

"I won't let you scratch the paint!" Mojo Jr. yelled

"The paint's the last thing you need to worry about!" Buttercup called making every one look into the air "Attack!"

"**Bursting Bubbles!"**

"**Sonic Swing!"**

"**Kendama Cannon"**

"**Bullet Ball: Volley Spike!"**

The girls all attacked only to have Jr. dodge franticly and land in the water

***SPLASH***

"Are you alright?" Bunny asked

"Yeah!" Dexter answered

"How did you find us?" Blossom then asked

"Poochi sensed black Z-Rays!" Bloom answered "We saw the camera when he kidnapped you and when you transformed he were able to find you!"

"Thanks guys!"

"WAIT!" Dexter asked "YOU MEAN ALL THE GIRLS IN THE LAB WERE POWERPUFFS?"

"Uh… yup!"

"Wow, what a day!" Dexter said as he stood in front to get a good look at all the girls "Unbelievable!"

Suddenly Mojo Jr. and the robot appeared behind Dexter forcing him to turn around

"At least water doesn't effect it!" Mojo Jr. sighed "Now prepare yourself!"

"Hold on a minute!" Dexter ordered halting the action "I'm confused about something!"

"What do you mean you're confused?" Mojo Jr. opened the top glass and stood up proudly "You're suppose to be a genius!"

"Why are you so worried about a scratch?"

"Well, this is my dad's new Exo Robo-Jojo 2000 and I can't let anything happen to it!"

"Oookay."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well it's just that, scratch or no scratch won't your dad kill you anyway for taking his shiny new robot for a joy ride without his permission?"

"Uh…HUH?"

The group stood silently as Mojo Jr. stood stunned realizing his mistake

"AHOU!" a lone crow called flying in the background "AHOU… AHOUKA!"

"OH MAN!" Mojo Jr. panicked "I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!"

"Seriously?" Dexter asked stunned

"Oh brother." Blossom sighed

"Uh oh!" Bubbles blurted out

"What an Idiot." Buttercup moaned

"I hate to be in your shoes." Bunny stated

"You're going to get in trouble!" Bloom sang

"Chee hee hee hee!" Bullet laughed

"M-maybe dad wont find out." Mojo Jr. hopped

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mojo's hide out

"Junior, I'm home!" Mojo Jojo called "Junior?… … JUNIOOOR!

* * *

Back at the docks

"Why do I suddenly feel like I just dug my own grave?" Mojo Jr. Shivered

"Well you can figure that out yourself." Dexter said as he and the girls began leaving "We'll just be going now. See you!"

"NOW WAIT JUST A COTTON PICKING MINUTE!" Mojo Jr. Yelled

"What the… WOAH!" Dexter shouted as he dodged the robot's hand

"If I take you as my prisoner dad will forgive me!" Mojo Jr. explained

"Guess I have no choice." Dexter began as he activated his holo-screen from his watch "I'll use this… and take care of you myself."

"But Dexter?" Blossom worriedly called

"Don't worry Blossom, I'll be fine." Dexter explained as a small silver backpack appeared attached to his back "There we go!"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Mojo Jr. shouted as he made the robot throw a punch at Dexter, when suddenly… "WHAT?"

"No way!" Blossom spoke in shock

Everyone stood in shock as the robot's arms were blocked… by robot arms coming out of Dexter's pack. Suddenly Dexter's robotic arms began crushing Mojo Jr's robotic hands causing him to back away. Suddenly Dexter was lifted up in to the air by robotic legs, now the stage was set.

"You think you're the first to think I'm nothing but a weakling because I'm a nerd." Dexter sternly spoke on his machine "Normally, I can fight guys twice my size with out anything or any problem. But where I really shine is up here, I can build just about anything my mind can think of and I always think of the possibilities of a better future. This is my D.B. Exo Battle Suit, a special combat unit I built for myself for just such an emergency. Normally, I'm just an outcast because no one would accept me, so I stay in my lab day in and day out all because of my curse. But today was special… a cute girl decides to show me a good time, something nobody would ever think of because I'm nothing but a nerd and for the first time in a long time… I was happy because of someone else. I may be smarter then most of the people I know but it didn't matter because she saw me as a human being… and I liked it… And then you come out of nowhere to use my gift for evil? Ruining my day of fun, a day I almost never have?… Now I the founder of Dex Labs, I the world renowned expert in robotics and technology, I the young prodigy of The Science of Tomorrow Institute… I… Dexter: Boy Genius… am officially PISSED! HAAAAA!"

"Oh yeah!" Mojo Jr. taunted "That stupid thing only has arms and legs and no armor, you can't win with such a puny thing!"

"It may not be as ridiculously bulky as that monkey suit of yours, but at least it gives me speed!"

The jets activated on the robots legs and charged at Mojo Jr. and The Exo Robo-Jojo 2000. Jr. Threw a punch at the suit but Dexter jumped over and from mid air fired it's laser machine gun. Jr. could only block then Dexter charged and with the other hand punched the robot making it fly a good distance away.

***BAM!* *CHRASH!* **

Having no choice Mojo Jr. got up and stared down Dexter who just smiled

"OW! THE SUIT! WHY YOU! How can that Puny thing punch me so hard?" Jr. Growled

"You are so stuuupid!" Dexter teased "Don't you know the principles of velocity? Put power and no speed and my punch and it can easily be dodged or it'll be too weak to do anything, but adding power and speed and the punch will do a little damage. However my punch alone wouldn't do much so if I wanted to hit you hard enough I need more power right… WRONG! I needed more speed to replace the power, so when I charged you the speed gave me the power I needed. GET IT!"

"WOW!" Bloom blurted out

"You can say that again!" Blossom explained

"WOW!"

"It was a figure of speech Bloom."

"I know but… WOW!"

"Give up Monkey Boy!" Dexter teased

"NEVER!" Jr. said as he struggled to get the robot up and charge Dexter

"Have it your way… activate **FLASH BULB**!" Dexter yelled as a huge flash a light came out the palm of the robot's hand

"AHH! MY EYES!" Jr. Screamed as he stopped the robot and covered his eyes

"My turn!" Dexter commented as the suit's rockets launched him several meters in the air right above the robot where the suit's gun changed into a different gun that began to glow more and more as if it was charging "Ready?… here it comes! **E.M.P. Burst Cannon… FIRE!"**

***FLAAAAAAAAAASH!**

The gun fired a large beam of energy right on top of Mojo Jr. and the robot

"Huh? What the? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mojo Jr. screamed like a little girl as he was zapped by the giant laser causing the robot to explode

***BIIIIIG BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEE?" Jr. cried as he flew off into the distance ending his day of terror

"Like father, like son I guess." Buttercup stated

"Yup, and you can bet that both of them will be back." Bunny explained

"Sorry about that." Dexter spoke as he landed, changed the robot back to a pack and teleported it back to wherever it came from "Like I told Blossom, I rarely do violence."

"Maybe you should do a little less." Bubbles explained making Dexter turn around

"Huh? WHOA!" Dexter yelled as he saw most of the docks they were standing on gone and the water below fell into a ditch under the water like a unplugged drain, he then turned to the girls and stuck out his tongue as he gave a silly look "Ha ha Guess I over did it ha ha!"

***Ka-Flop!***

The girls all fell over then got up to look at Dexter who offered to extend his hand to help Blossom back up

"Sorry about today." Dexter apologized

"Don't be, in a way we still had fun." Blossom explained "For now lets go home."

"Yeah…"

Everybody left and the crisis was adverted, well not all of it…

* * *

Later back at Mojo's Hide Out

"Junior…" Mojo spoke trying to keep his anger in check "What happened to my baby?"

"Well… uh… you see umm…" Jr. Stuttered nervously

"Don't tell me the PowerPuff girls destroyed it."

"Okay the PowerPuff girls didn't destroy the robot… that Dex kid did."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I wont underestimate him next time!"

"Oh really?"

"Um dad?"

"UNTIL YOU DEFEAT HIM, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EAT OR ADD ANY BANANAS TO YOUR FOOD FOR A YEAR!"

**"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

The next day at the lab

"Okay guys!" Bubbles called "We'll see you later!"

The girls were about to leave for school when suddenly Blossom walked over to Dexter who was still working on yet another machine

"Dexter?" Blossom began as she bent down to him "Do you want to hang out again?"

"… Well… I don't know…" Dexter answered

"Why not?"

"Well after yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault, besides the point of life is to take risk."

"…Alright… I'll think about it."

"(sigh) alright, I'll see you I guess…"

Blossom left and Dexter turned back to his machine, but Computress was worried

"Dexter?" Computress began "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why?" Dexter growled "Now I need to mix something, hand me the Blossom burner… er I mean the Bunsen Burner… dang it. Okay, I just have to work with this air cute next… I mean air Shute. You know what, Computress just turn the red hair… I mean nob… Man!"

"You can't get her out of your head can you Dexter?"

"I know… and what's worse is that I just brushed her off like some unevolved parasite… Computress, yesterday she made me feel… good!"

"Dexter… I believe it was the great horror author Steven King who once wrote "All work and no play make Jack a Dull boy."… Tell me Dexter do you want to be a dull boy to that girl or would you be willing to make her as happy as she made you?"

Dexter thought for a minute then turned a sheet of metal where he saw his reflection then he took off his glasses but was unable to see himself, he then to Computress with a smile as he stood up and gave his answer

"Computress!" Dexter said "I'm going shopping… do you have any recommendations?"

* * *

Later when the school day finished

The girls were all leaving the grounds ready for a new day at the lab when suddenly…

"Hey girls look!" Kasey pointed forward

A strange boy with glasses appeared with a opened blue button down shirt, a black tucked in undershirt, a pair of light blue denim jeans with a brown belt and a pair of black, white and red sneakers, but his most familiar aspect was his well groomed red hair

"Hey girls!" the boy said "Um… hi Blossom."

"_DEXTER?" _All the girls shouted in shock

"Yep… I just thought… I'd try something different."

As the girls couldn't believe their eyes, Blossom walked forward and couldn't believe her eyes the most. Suddenly she noticed other girls all whispering to each other

"Who's he?" One girl said "He's kind of cute."

"I know!" another girl said "But why is he talking to that loser Blossom?"

"Hey Dexter, do me a favor." Blossom snickered and asked "Can you take off your glasses and face those girls behind you?"

"Um… okay." Dexter complied and did as he was told

"_**WHOOOOOAAA!"**_

"_**AAAHHH!"**_

"_**OOOOOHHH!"**_

_***KER-FLOP***_

All the girls then fainted and Dexter turned back to Blossom with his glasses back on

"Uh… what's with them?" Dexter asked

"I have no idea ha ha!" Blossom answered as she laughed "So what else is new?"

"Not much… but here… do you want to go, it starts at four thirty."

"Tickets to see Major Glory the Movie? But I…"

"You said you didn't want to see it without one of your friend right?"

"Well yeah…"

"Can I be one of your friends?"

"DEXTER… oh course… but I uh…"

"Don't worry Ms. Blossom!" Bunny explained

"Go for it!" Bubbles cheered on

"Yeah sis!" Kasey called out

"But uh…" Blossom continued stuttering

"Well, what are you waiting for… GO!" Buttercup shouted as she pushed Blossom in to Dexter where Blossom's hands touched Dexter chest and Dexter's lips touched her forehead "Uh… oops…"

Time has seemed to have stopped for the two teens as they tried to separate from each other. Blossom's head was down as she began shaking and Dexter nervously backed away

"Blossom, I'm so sorry!" Dexter panicked "I uh… I just…"

"… fu…"

"I uh…"

"…fu fu fu… heh heh heh…

"Uh… Blossom?

"Heh heh heh… AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS GO!"

Blossom grabbed Dexter and dragged him as she happily skipped on her way out with him

"H-hey wait!" Dexter called as he was being pulled along "The movie doesn't start for another forty-seven minutes."

"Who cares?" Blossom cheerfully answered "As long I'm with someone who wants to be my friend, I'm happy!" 'I think I'll take my time, he's sweet, he's kind, he's smart, he's cute and he want to be my friend… maybe he's the one… Dexter… I like you.'

"Okay, what ever you want." 'She's happy… I actually made someone happy… I actually made… a girl happy! She's sweet, she's kind, she's… just so amazing… and she's my friend… maybe she's the one… Blossom… I like you.'

The two disappeared and the others looked on happy for their friend, knowing that she wasn't going to be unhappy.

"Hold on, who was that?" Princess came out of nowhere and asked

"He's… someone amazing for Ms. Blossom! Hee hee!" Bunny answered as her and the others went on their way leaving Princess confused

Blossom and Dexter were happy together as they went on their way to enjoy their time… all their time together. Happy, with fun and most importantly together.

* * *

Meanwhile high in the sky

Unable to be seen to the human eye a strange red ship flew over the city and inside was as intimidating as the outside

"Sir, we have located Dexter!" A robot confirmed "Shall we engage?"

"No, not yet. Just show him to me." A mysterious teen boy spoke from his command throne on the ship as he saw Dexter and Blossom on the screen "Yeees, yeees so Dexter do you think you can escape from me by changing clothes, I don't think so… hmm… I see, quite a catch you got there. No matter, if she interferes I will dispose of her too, THEN your secrets, your Neurotomic Protocore and the world will be mine!"

"AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA… AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA!"

Who is this mysterious being? Why is he after Dexter? And will the PowerPuff Girls Z be able to stop him? Sorry, but that's for another story.

"Hey, wait a minute! You mean I only get one line through out this whole story? That's not fair, how come?"

Well the story is about the Z-rays and the new good and evil it creates, not about you two.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?"

That depends…

"On what?"

If the readers want me to make a sequel or follow up…

"OH COME ON, really?… MAN! Okay fine, next time Dexter… if there is a next time…"

_**THE END… I think…**_

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_I told you I had something special for Blossom, incase you don't know Dexter can fight as well as Rap and Mix and The song is Secret Formula is from his Hip-Hop Experiment CD sung By Will. I. am. of the Black Eye Peas you can find the video on YouTube. Well that's it, I hope you like this story, Surprisingly the story was actually two arcs… From Chapters 1-7 I'd call it "The New Light Saga!" and from 8-15 was "The _HER_ saga" Any way I want to tell you writing a story like this was not easy!

In fact here are some rejected chapters I was thinking of…

1. The black lights hit a fun house mirror and the girls investigate it only to end up in an alternate world where they meet… Berserk, Brat and Brute The PowerPunk Girls Z.

2. Bubbles gets trapped in her favorite book where all her friends and monsters played the characters in… Bubbles in Wonderland.

3. Bullet runs away leaving Kasey all alone after yelling at her and then they have to kiss and make up before they are destroyed.

4. Barry is turned into a monster and the only one to stop him was the still under confident Bunny.

And 5. Originally I was going to make Bubbles the Giantess, but I thought Princess would be more interesting.

Next I want to apologize to some readers who wanted me to add their own or someone else's Original Characters in my story, it's not that I didn't want to it's just that I'd rather use my own characters and not mess up theirs.

SORRY!

Finally I have questions I hope you all will answer in the reviews

1. Should I rewrite the story with the Japanese names or if it ever comes redubbed for the US give it the new names as separate stories?

For example: For Bunny and Barry instead if being slump trash from New Citiesville They are ganjins from America with new names, should they have English names or Japanese names? And for Mitch Hmm how about Mitsurugi! If you have better examples let me know!

2. Should I put the story on Deviant Art so every one can read it? I'll even make covers for each chapter!

And most importantly 3. Should I really make a follow up or a sequel?

I'd love to hear feed back, thank you one and all!

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
